


The Practice Room Chronicles

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Lee Taemin, Bottom to the Top, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haunting memories of getting cheated on, Idols, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Long-time Lovers, M/M, MPREG TAEMIN, Magical Pregnancy, Mentions of Two-Timing, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Lee Taeyong/Kim Seulgi, Minor Taemin × Chungha, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Publicity, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, SuperM - Freeform, Switch Kim Jongin, Switch Lee Taemin, Switching, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Lee Taemin, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 108,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Everyone in SM Entertainment knows that Taemin and Kai are lovers. As years passed, the couple got 5 years strong in 2015. They dreamt to share the stage together and repeatedly said that they want to work with each other when their schedules allow and indeed, they were put in a project group in 2019. Their love calls and wishes finally come true, but with Taemin breaking up with Jongin because of his dating scandals and 'two timing', everything became awkward."Finally, you'd be able to work together and this time, you'd be going to America! Congratulations!" Baekhyun congratulated his younger brother but Jongin doesn't seem to be excited about it. Because he knows it would be awkward.Good thing Baekhyun would join them that Taemin somehow got relieved because he have a hyung to rely on and seek help with if ever tension comes up between him and Jongin. They also got Taeyong, Mark, Lucas and Ten, and together they would be Super M.





	1. June 13 - Voice

**Author's Note:**

> -this is made for FUN-
> 
> And for the love of TaeKai
> 
> Let's just accept the fact that even if we hate how much the members are treated, this group would still pursue it's American Debut. Let's just support our favorites even if it's outside the fanbase, and be open minded enough to also give respect to the other members and their fans :D
> 
> NO HATE. NO DRAMA.

Everyone in SM Entertainment knows that Taemin and Kai are together even before they became world famous. As years passed, the couple stayed together without the public knowing, making them 5 years strong in 2015.

Since they were trainees, they dreamt to share the stage together. They have publicly announced that they want to work with each other with their schedules matching as frequent as possible. Actually, they were already given three different projects to date. First was with SM the Performance for 'Spectrum', then with the Younique Unit's 'Maxstep', then for Taemin's song 'Pretty Boy'. They also have appearances in some shows like Running Man and 4 Things Show in 2014.

But their 5-year relationship faced lots of trials and scandals. The rumors of them dating surfaced as they were spotted having a stroll at the Han River one night, but was overlapped by another scandal : Kai is dating Krystal, their friend and their little sister. Taemin broke up with Jongin in 2016 with only the two of them knowing about it because it would only add fuel to the flame towards their own scandal. After a year of dating, Kai and Krystal parted ways much to Taemin's surprise, and eventually allowing Kai have his participation as a guest for his first reality show 'Xtra Cam' in 2017. But his pain didn't stop because come new year 2018, Kai got caught up in another dating scandal and this time, crossing the Han river and the boundaries of YG Entertainment. News of Kai and Jennie meeting up in Paris a few months before the dating news broke out were found by hawk-eyed fans too. 

Taemin got tired of enduring Kai's scandals and 'two timing' but he stayed by his side as his best friend. Taemin just built a fine line between them while dealing with anxiety. He's still anxious that one day, he would wake up and see another dating scandal about Jongin. Their relationship may have ended but the company didn't know about the beef going on that when they were announced that they'll debut together for a new group in America, they had mixed emotions.

"Finally, you'd be able to work together and this time, you'd be going to America! Congratulations!" Baekhyun congratulated his younger brother but Jongin doesn't seem to be excited about it because he knows it would be awkward. 

It's a good thing Baekhyun would join them in the group that Taemin somehow got relieved because he have a hyung to rely on and seek help with if ever tension comes up between him and Jongin. They also got Taeyong, Mark, Lucas and Ten, and together they would be Super M.

"It's the company's way for the two of you to save your relationship. Do everything you have to do. Make up for every pain Taemin have accepted and endured." Jongdae have patted his younger brother's shoulder, giving him encouragement and to uplift his mood since he's on the verge of mental breakdown.

"As much as he is hurt, I'm hurt too."

"Yes, the two of you may be hurt because of it but just put yourself in his situation. Would you trust him easily if you found out that he's dating somebody else while he's in a relationship with you, or having a public relationship without even breaking up! And worse, it's with a girl you used to be siblings and best friends with. Gosh, that's Soojung, not just anybody else. Okay, you and Soojung may have broken up too plus you and Taemin somehow got back together but what would you feel if one day while you're in a different country busy for a concert tour, will find out that he's in Paris having a romantic date by the Eiffel Tower with another girl group member from another company? Of course he would be so hurt with that." Junmyeon added as he shook his head, disappointed because he have seen how Jongin and Taemin grew together but have fallen apart just because of scandals.

"But I love him! I-"

"Even if you love him, the damage is already done. You can't go back to the past, Jongin. It's already over and you already broke up. All you just have to do is grab this chance to be together and do your best to win him back before it's all too late." His two hyungs couldn't do anything about it, and it is only Jongin who could fix his own mess.

After Taemin's Korean comeback, he is set to start his Arena Tour in Japan. Kai got nervous because Taemin looked so good during his promotions, it's as if he didn't went through a break up for the second time, for the same reason all from the very same person.

**JUNE 2019**

Taemin went on his first recording for Super M after his 2-day first stop concert in Hokkaido. It went well but he was nervous as hell that he wanted to finish the recording as soon as possible so he would not cross paths with Jongin. He still hates him, but with Taemin's love for acting, he still acts out that he is happy in public even if he wants to cry or just shut himself in a room and sulk. The love of his life is untrue and he has to live with that fact. As much as possible, he doesn't want to give in by getting back to him because everything would only become a cycle. He knows that one day, he would wake up with another dating scandal and another confirmed relationship between Kai and some other girl. As much as he wanted himself to be tagged as someone Kai is dating, that would never happen. With a conservative, sometimes homophobic country, there's no little chance. Never ever, he thought.

"Okay! Good job, Taemin! As always, you do your best so you wouldn't have to spend so much time mastering it. Maybe it's really the 12 years of experience."

"Ah hehe maybe. Thank you, coach. I have to get this over and done with anyways. Besides, I also have to finish recording as soon as possible because I still have schedules in Shizuoka. I'll have to fly back to my dorm in Tokyo in a few hours too."

"Oh. You're such a busy idol."

"I have to, now that hyungs are all in the military, I have to work harder so people won't forget SHINee."

"Alright. Good luck and have fun. Thank you for working hard!"

"Thank you for the support as well, coach."

Taemin met his juniors Taeyong and Lucas as they're also on their way to recording. Taemin got all his things, dropped by to say hi to his TVXQ and Super Junior hyungs. EXO doesn't have schedule today so he's relieved but he knows Baekhyun and Kai would come for their recording schedules too. Just before he arrives at the lobby, he met Baekhyun.

"Taemin!! Oh how are you? Oh! Nice hair! Is that green? Are you Joker now?"

"Ah anio. This is for the Japanese album. You've got to listen to it! It's insanely good. Maybe I'll have a Japanese comeback with a touch of Joker? But it's supposed to be pearl aqua blue, SHINee's color."

"Aaah. Haha. But it's okay, it suits you so much! You could literally be Joker especially with your purple suit. I saw it and I must admit, you really look good."

"Ah thanks hehe. You'd be going to the recording studio?"

"Yup. Are the kids already here?"

"Taeyong and Lucas are already there. For Ten and Mark, I think they are still at the dance studio. They'll eventually go there after washing up."

"So everyone's here except for Jongin."

"Yeah. Ah hyung, sorry but I have to go."

"You've finished your recording already?"

"Yup. I came here a few hours earlier because I couldn't sleep and I also have to arrange my things for my flight tomorrow morning. I wish you and the guys the best!"

"Taemin, I'm sorry for this. I don't want to meddle with something personal especially your love life but are you still mad at Jongin?"

"Sorry hyung but I'm still not ready to answer that. Sorry, I really have to go. Maybe we could talk about it next time when I'm ready to answer that with a no." Taemin bowed to Baekhyun and Baekhyun just sighed. His two friends and two younger brothers doesn't seem to get a hold of their relationship. Sadly, the two lovers parted because of the scandals, just like what happened to him and Chanyeol when his scandal came out back in 2014, though they are back together now.

Taemin knew that Baekhyun talking to him and making him stay is a tactic for Jongin to see him when he arrives and true enough, just when he was by the reception, he saw Jongin coming out of his van. He tried to get away but he was stopped when he heard his ex-love say his name.

"Taeminnie!!" Taemin just shook his head and closed his eyes. He was too close to escaping but he was caught. Baekhyun's tactic worked but he have to really do something so he could get away of Jongin's sight.

"Um? Hyung is already inside, the members may have started recording. Good luck! Sorry, I've got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I have my flight in a few hours."

"But we're supposed to record today, right?"

"I've already finished mine. I went here a few hours earlier."

"But why?"

"I just told you that I have a flight in a few hours so I have to go. As much as I want to stay, I really have to go."

"But Taemin.. can we talk, even just for a bit?"

"I'm really sorry Jongin. Maybe we could talk some other time. Excuse me." Jongin just froze on his place as he watched Taemin walk towards his car and left.

A month has passed and Taemin was able to go back to Korea in between his concert schedules in Japan while also working on his Japanese album. He went on shoots, music video filming and some promotions. He also finished his concert in Osaka before his birthday and just arrived for his 2-week stay in Seoul.

Jongin is more than happy when he got Super M's schedule for July because their next schedule would be on July 17, a day before Taemin's birthday. And since the schedule is in late afternoon, he is sure that they'll celebrate his birthday together as he expected to practice pass midnight, even if his Baekhyun hyung and their juniors are with them.

"This is it, Jongin ah. You could execute your plan today." Baekhyun patted his shoulder as Jongin is nervous. He got a cake from Kamong, a special cheese cake he made with the supervision of his older sister for Taemin's birthday and got it chilled at the pantry fridge while they waited for the other members. Soon enough, Taemin arrived but he just waved at everyone. Taemin didn't even bothered to stay near and eventually went on his way to head to a place Jongin didn't know where.

More than half of the practice for the day is done and the next time he saw Taemin, he was with Taeyong. The two Lee's were laughing while also doing some high five, and Jongin hated it. He hated how happy Taemin is when he is with other people yet he is too reserved and quiet when he's with him. Taemin even tried hard to get away from him the last time he wanted to have a talk.

When NCT started to film for their V Live, Taemin was left alone by the corner of the practice room. Baekhyun pushed Jongin to talk to Taemin once and for all, especially it'd be his birthday in a few minutes.

"Uhm, Taemin?"

"Oh? Jongin why?"

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Uhm, I believe the spaces aren't mine and you don't have to pay just to sit on the floor. Yes of course, you can sit anywhere you want."

"Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Arena tour is about to end in a few weeks. I'm having a great time but I'm kind of sad as I will miss my crew especially the dancers. Well I have my own crew and dancers here but I'm left alone so every feeling of loneliness is doubled. Good thing I have those kids too. Looking at them takes me back to when I was their age, back in 2014, exactly 5 years ago. I was on the verge of breaking down preparing for my solo debut but was able to get by because of my friends and family's support. You were also there, we even get to sing 'Pretty Boy'. Haha. 5 years, I wish I could go back to 2014 when everything was still alright."

"I'm sorry, Taemin. I've hurt you a lot."

"I needed that, actually. I needed that sorry, but I also needed that pain for me to grow and be independent. All this time, I was always with my hyungs, and I was always the youngest. I was used to being taken care of that when I experienced pain, I didn't know what to do. But thanks to those experience, I know what to do now. It may have hurt me but it also made me learn a lot. Thank you for that sorry, as much as I thank you for the pain."

"I hope you'd be able to forgive me for hurting you."

"It's okay. 5 years was nothing especially we were still teenagers back then. We were just playing around while being so attached to each other. Time has come when we wanted to explore and find something new because we got tired of being stucked with the same person for so long. It's okay, that's life. Change is inevitable and people change. Feelings and love change too and we can't do anything about it."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry for the things you don't have control of. You're an idol, you shouldn't just apologize over such things."

"Oh, it's already 12am. Happy birthday, Taemin."

"Huh? Ah. I totally forgot about it. Haha. It's been a while since I was aware of my birthday. I thought my birthday already ended before I left Japan. Thank you."

"I wish that everything you wished for will come true. I wish that you'll be healthy always, get lots of rest and be happy. I love you so much, Taeminnie."

"Thanks for the greeting, best friend. But there's no need for the 'I love you so much'. Sorry but as much as I want to have a lighter feeling for this day, I have to tell you to stop saying those things. I also want to remind you that we-"

"Yeah. I know that you don't want me back in your life as your love. I know. I am constantly reminded by that especially when you are around and you try your best to get away from my sight. I'm really sorry, Taemin."

"Just stop, okay. I don't want any drama. I'm not in the mood for acting. If you'll excuse me.." Taemin stood up and walked away, leaving Jongin's eyes filled with tears.

Taemin washed his face to prevent tears from falling and went to take some cigarettes so his mood would get better.

"26 years, Taemin. 10 years of it was spent with him, 5 years of it spent being in love with each other and now, 4 years after you officially parted ways, you get to spend it with him again. That person is your best friend and your love but maybe you really have to stop. You might wake up to another dating scandal again. Just shake it off and think of him as a colleague. Just act professionally." Taemin puffed the last cigarette from the case and went back to the practice room.

"Happy Birthday Taemin!!!!" The members and all the crews greeted him, there's also a camera filming so he have to act like everything is fine. He was all smiles but when Jongin went in with a cake, his expression changed a bit. 

"Oh? Where did you hide this cake? Woah! Thank you!!! Thank you for this and for the efforts, everyone. You can have some, it's fine."

"No, it's for the birthday celebrant. Happy 27th birthday!!"

"Thank you!!"

"Taemin ah, how about a very big hug from your love?"

"Huh? Ania no need, we could do that later." Jongin immediately answered so Taemin won't get uncomfortable.

"Palli, it's just hug! Or would you like to have a hug and kiss?"

"I prefer the latter though. I mean, it's my love's birthday!" Jongin joked but really mean it, hopeful that somehow Taemin would act along with him.

"Go ahead! Xoxoxoxo!"

"Ara ara. Nini~" Taemin spread his arms wide as Jongin gave him a super bear hug. Taemin felt how much his love missed hugging him. It was Jongin's chance to make Taemin feel his sincerity that he also snuggled his face to Taemin's neck. After the long hug, Jongin got Taemin's face on his hands and gave him a long, endearing kiss on the lips.

"Yaaaay!!! Happy birthday again!!"

"Happy birthday, love. I love you so much. Even if we're not the way we used to be, I will always love you. Never ever forget that. And I'll do everything so we could go back to how we are before; and maybe even better than that. I really love you, Taemin. I hope you'd take me back into your life as your love too." Taemin wasn't able to hold his tears back that he have to excuse himself again as he went through his bag and got some towel to hide his face.

The practice ended at 3am and Taemin's a bit sleepy but he made sure that everyone have left first before he went out of the building. When he was about to go out of the compound, he saw Jongin by the side of the road. He saw a taxi pass by and Jongin gave a sign but the taxi just drove since it already have a passenger.

"What the.. where's your car?"

"It's with my sister. I left it at Kamong and maybe she drove back home with it."

"It's already 3am and you're trying to hail a taxi? Are you insane?"

"I don't want to sleep by myself at the practice room so I'm trying this and maybe I could go home."

"Headline tomorrow : EXO's Kai spotted riding a taxi on his way home. Aigoo. Hop in."

"Huh?"

"I said hop in! I'll drive you home."

"You know that I live at the opposite side of the Han river. It'd be inconvenient for you.."

"Why would a person leave his best friend out in the open when he could drive him home? Palli, hop in."

"Alright. Thank you."

The ride was silent that both their yawns were the only sound heard. When Taemin was about to talk, he heard Jongin snore. His best friend and his former love is as tired as he is, and Jayang dong is at the far other side of the Han River compared to his place in Gangnam.

"Ah whatever. I'll just take you home."

"Jongin.. Jonginnie.."

"Huh?" Jongin was finally awake after being shaken by his love. He looked around but it's nowhere near his home. He's at the parking area of Taemin's place.

"But we're in Gangnam?"

"I know and I am too sleepy to drive there so I just took you here. We would just sleep anyways. We're both too tired."

"Okay." Jongin got his things and went up to Taemin's place.

It was a place that have been very familiar to Jongin. He helped Taemin when he moved out of SHINee's dorm and he's the first one to have a sleepover at the place. It's been a while since the last time he have been there, and his heart sank after seeing it messier than before.

"I believe you still have a shirt left.. oh, here. Change your clothes then you could sleep at the bed. I'll be fine with you sleeping beside me, besides, we're best friends. You know the whereabouts, I wasn't able to rearrange this place yet."

"Alright."

"I have enough milk, you could drink some if you want. I also have some food at the fridge. If ever you get hungry in the middle of the night, you could munch on some without waking me up. Everything is ready including your own blanket. Have a good night." Taemin tried to sleep first with all the lights on and pretended he is sleeping when Jongin was walking around the room.

"Gosh, I miss this place. If I didn't fuck up then I would've been having my sleepovers more often than before. Now, I couldn't even hardly go to this opposite side of SM entertainment. Kim Jongin, you're so stupid to throw 5 years of relationship and trust for some playtime that might've put an end to your career." When Jongin laid down on the bed and as the spring mattress bounced, Taemin's tears fell.

"Happy birthday, love. I really love you and I'm sorry for everything. I hope one day you'd be able to forgive me for all the things I've done wrong. I know I fucked up as your love not just once but twice and I hate myself because of it. I won't promise anything, I'll just do my best so you could love me again. But Taemin, I just want you to know that my life became a mess when you left me. I'm not blaming you for leaving because it's entirely my fault that you got tired of it. I just wish that you'd take me back again." Jongin teared up with his words and sniffed.

"You are so close but because I fucked up, I have to ask permission before I could hug you again, kiss you again or make love to you again. I'm really sorry, you have such a good for nothing lover and best friend." Taemin wiped his tears, turned to Jongin and hugged him.

"Sssshhh. You're too noisy and you have the energy to speak and cry for someone so tired. Let's sleep, I'll hug you instead."

"Thank you. Happy birthday, Taemin. I love you. Good night."

"Thank you. I love you too but please give me time to heal first so I could believe in you again. Good night."

The best friends/ex lovers were all over each other through the night that even when lunch came, they are still hugging. Jongin got awakened because his stomach is grumbling and of course, light sleeper Taemin got awakened when Jongin moved.

"Morning love. Did you have a good night sleep?" Jongin asked Taemin who's still blank even after sitting up.

"Morning love. I'm okay, it's been a while since I had a good night sleep. But I'm hungry. I'll just call some delivery chicken.. Jjamkkan.." Taemin got his phone and ordered 2 buckets of KFC and laid down the bed again.

"I can't believe you're more sleepy than me."

"I didn't get to sleep much since 2019 came. Maybe I only had sleep on the first half of 2018 but when I worked on SHINee's comeback, the SHINee World Japan tour, the Sirius tour, my Korean comeback album then the arena tour, I didn't get to sleep much. Now, I've been working for the Korean repackage album, the Japanese album then going to practices for Super M. I haven't met good night's sleep until today and it feels good. I'm lucky I'd be able to have more of it for more than a week starting today."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"None, I'll just sleep or stay here. Wae?"

"I know this may be too much to ask but can I stay here with you? I'll go tomorrow morning."

"But you have your first day of concert tomorrow, right?"

"Yup but I need that good night sleep too, as much as you need it. Just like you, I didn't get to sleep much even if I doze off in between car rides."

"Alright. You could stay here with me. I could drop you off at SM tomorrow morning. I have to get something there too."

"Yay. Thank you, love."

They munched on the fried chicken and it's been so long since the two of them ate a lot. They've lost their appetite especially they're depressed.

"Eating fried chicken with you is always better, jinjja." Jongin said in between chomping the chicken leg.

"Cut it out and just eat. Be thankful, it's my birthday meal."

"It's your birthday, I have to treat you somewhere and give a gift."

"Jongin.. You may not remember it but I just told you this dawn, before we fell asleep that just let me heal first. Give me time then maybe when I get healed, I'd be able to trust and love you again, if you still feel the same when I'm ready. If not then we could just settle being best friends."

"Okay, I'll give you the time. I'll maintain my distance. I won't settle by being just friends. I'll be okay and I'll wait for you to open your heart again but I must admit, I miss this. I miss this place, eating together, sleeping together, just being together and get all over each other, the hugs and the kisses. I miss you so much but I have to endure so by the time that you're okay again, I'd be able to enjoy all of it and more."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Just don't ever forget the fact that I love you, and I'm sorry."

"Ah jinjja. Okay, I give up seems like there's no way I could stop you. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to run away from you anyways, especially with this project. Alright, just make sure that I won't wake up to a dating scandal again or I'll estrangle you. You've done it before and you did it again. If that happens for the third time, I swear I will really cut off that friend so nobody would ever benefit from him."

"Ya, don't be so harsh! Aigoo. Now my friend is reacting. Jjamkkanman, does that mean.."

"What?"

"You'll allow me to court you again? Or we're together again?"

"You have to win me back first before I decide to love you again."

"Oh my gosh. Wow. Really?"

"I just realized that the more I run away from you, the more the world leads me back to you. I think you're inevitable. I'm stucked at a maze and wherever I go, in the end, I would eventually meet you."

"Oh my gosh thank you! Thank you so much love!!! I still can't believe this! Thank you for trusting me again, really!" Jongin was shedding tears while he tried to hug Taemin.

"Ya your hands are oily! Aigoo Nini don't cry! You're such a crybaby! Aw, my Ninibear is crying. Wash your hands first then you could hug me." As if he was a slave to his master, Jongin hurriedly washed his oily hands and gave a super tight bear hug to the birthday boy.

"Thank you!! I love you so much!"

"I love you too so don't ever break that third trust or I'll really cut that friend off."

"Would you like to meet that friend today?"

"Ya we just made up!!! Your friend is too excited!"

While Jongin is out for EXO's 3-day concert, Taemin was practicing his Japanese song and the songs he'll perform at the SMTown in Tokyo. He'll be performing a dance with Red Velvet's Seulgi, one of their childhood friends.

"So how are you and Jongin doing even if the two of you are so busy?"

"We're good. There may be a few misunderstandings and fights but we're good."

"Wow. That's a whole lot of 13 years if you start to count from our trainee days. I envy you for having a love that stays for so long."

"Hahaha you'll never know how hard it is to maintain such a long period of relationship. Wae, are you somehow in love too?"

"Taeyong is courting me. Hehe."

"Oh wow! I'm with Taeyong for a few practices now but he didn't tell me anything about it. Maybe he's too shy to open it up or maybe he wants to be official first before he burst the bubble. But do you like him?"

"Apart from anyone close to my age, yes."

"Go ahead and date but be careful, you'll never know when that fucking Dispatch will follow you."

"Based from experience, huh? You almost got revealed. Good thing the publicity with Soojung worked."

"What? What's that again?"

"Publicity stint with Soojung. Don't tell me you don't know about it?"

"I don't know anything about it. Jongin and I broke up because of those fucking scandals."

"You what?"

"We actually just got back together on my birthday. I broke up with him since his relationship with Soojung. Got back again then parted ways since the scandal with Jennie was confirmed. And you're telling me that it's scripted, planned and plotted?"

"Well that's what we all know.."

"Maybe what you know is different from what I know. Anyways, do you know the scandal background with Jennie?"

"Ah, sorry but no. Or you could ask Joohyun unnie since she's friends with her."

"Alright. Maybe later. Thanks." Then they went back to practicing 'Drip Drop'.

When Taemin saw Joohyun by the other practice room, he didn't waste time and asked her about Jennie.

"Joohyun nuna, hello!"

"Oh Taemin ah! Hi! What's up?"

"I just want to ask, are you close to BLACKPINK's Jennie Kim?"

"Somehow yes. Why?"

"I just need to clarify if their scandal is real or publicity. Is her relationship with Jongin real or not?"

"She never mentioned Jongin to me though.. but she told me they had a romantic dinner in Paris. But I think it's only for publicity? Or she might've just had a dinner with someone else while Jongin was coincidently in Paris too, then told me she's with him to make it look credible. Besides, who will date someone for less than 6 months and break up after only 25 days since the day their relationship was revealed to the public. I don't know but that's my opinion."

"Alright. Thanks nuna."

Taemin is still confused with the credibility of Jongin's scandals. It may be done for publicity or it could be real. Dispatch caught pictures of Jongin and Soojung together but they weren't even wearing masks, unlike when they were out for a date at the Han River that one night. When the scandal with Jennie broke out in January 1, the media insisted that Jongin is the one driving the car Jennie came out from, even if they never have any pictures of them together. His anxiety and panic attacks were back and this time, it's not letting him calm down because Jongin is away. He is busy and is having his concert.

Taemin flew back to Japan July 31 because he have radio promotions in Tokyo. He also went back to his Tokyo studio to practice with his Japanese dancers.

"Okay, Santa, Yorito, Hiroto, Shun, Kurumi, Shoco and Taemin!! Banzai!!!" It would be the first time his Japanese dancers would join him for SMTown and while they are nervous, Taemin made them feel at ease. They were able to practice at the stage of Tokyo Dome, a bigger venue compared to the arenas they have performed at during his arena tour.

When EXO arrived in Japan a day before the concert, Jongin called Taemin for him to stay at his hotel room and maybe, go at the venue together but Taemin declined because he told him he have to stay at SHINee's dorm. Jongin wanted to go and spend the night there instead but Taemin declined again, saying that he won't be coming to the dorms until the wee hours of the morning since he's still with his Japanese dancers. Jongin was pissed off because he have a plan to somehow get back at Taemin by doing efforts while they are in Japan, yet his love doesn't let him, and telling him superficial reasons such as practice and work. 

They only get to see each other at the backstage but he wasn't able to do much because Taemin is almost always with his crew, most especially with the guys so he's jealous. 

Taemin performed first and started with 'Famous', talked a little in fluent Japanese language Jongin could barely understand, then danced to 'Move'. 'Drip Drop' also started but he was surprised when Seulgi joined Taemin on stage. Their dance may be technical but it's sexy and touchy that Jongin's jealousy got more triggered.

"Oh? Seulgi? How come?"

"Why are you acting like you didn't know about it?" Sehun answered as a matter of factly.

"I don't have any clue about this." Jongin's arms started to cross, meaning he is getting really annoyed.

"Hey, it's just a collab stage. It's fine. And it's not like Seulgi would take Taemin away from you." Suho tried to comfort him but he still have the sulky face.

"But he never told me he's with her.. he only told me that he's out of the dorm getting everything done for his Japanese album."

"He told me they practiced during our concert days so while you're performing, he's with her. And that was back in Seoul, not here in Tokyo." Baekhyun informed Jongin and the latter look suprised that his hyung is well-informed while he wasn't.

"Give him a break, that's only a collaboration stage! Don't tell me you're jealous of Seulgi? She's your sister and your best friend too." Jongdae patted his back, telling him to calm down and just concentrate because it'll be their stage soon.

"Yeah, same as Soojung. What if they'll stop the scandal parade on me and pass it to him? No, I don't think I'd be able to take that." Jongin was trembling. He's scared of Karma, of him becoming the one left alone while Taemin would be out to date another girl, just like how he did with Soojung. He was terrified that Taemin would get immersed with it that he'd develop feelings for Seulgi, the same thing that happened when he was only supposed to act in love with Soojung but stayed together for a year since they fell in love with each other. He was at the edge of having a mental breakdown because the last thing he wanted to happen might start today. What made Jongin more anxious is it's EXO's turn to perform right after Taemin, that he wasn't able to ask him about his practices with Seulgi, or what's going on between them so he performed as Kai as the actor, not just Kai the idol dancer while also acting like nothing's wrong.

The show is over and Jongin threw a fit that he only went with his members during the encore free stage. They all went to their respective rooms but Jongin didn't come as he struggled to find Taemin. He wasn't on his waiting room and his Japanese crew already left. He wasn't loitering around unlike before and he tried to be brave to knock at Red Velvet's room. His nightmare became real when Taemin himself opened the door.

"Oh Jonginnie!! Wae? What's up?"

"Why are you there?"

"Practicing for tomorrow's stage. So we don't have to meet early tomorrow. Why are you here? Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah. I thought you're hanging out with your girlfriend."

"What? Girlfriend? What are you saying?"

"Seulgi.. They'll be passing the scandal parade on you, right? They're plotting another dating scandal.. You'll get your revenge, I would get my karma. Please love, please don't do this. Please stop while it's still early." Jongin pleaded, slowly getting in the brink of tears.

"Ya Kim Jongin, are you out of your mind? We only have a collaboration stage, we're not dating!" Seulgi heard what Jongin said and stepped up, not really intending to join their conversation but she felt the need to clarify everything so Jongin won't think of their collaboration maliciously.

"Yup and I was only helping her. Well, Taeyong is courting her. She's not my girlfriend and why would I do that? Why would I accept that and why would I let that happen? I will never take revenge to you just because you hurt me with the same thing. That's immature and bullshit, and it's seriously not my thing. Keep calm, love. You'd still be my boyfriend and my girlfriend so don't cry okay? Do you want me to take you to your waiting room so you could pack your things?"

"Ah no, they'll pack it for me and I didn't bring much. Can I go to your room instead?"

"My room is empty, the dancers went home after the performance. My things are already by EXO's room. So let's go?" Jongin just smiled at how witty his love is. They went to the EXO waiting room and Jongin got bullied by his members for being such a jealous brat.

"See? We told you Taemin is not cheating on you." Chanyeol teased his favorite younger brother more after seeing him cuddled up to his love.

"Ara ara I know now. Taemin really loves me, right love?"

"Huh?" Taemin pretended to be clueless of what Jongin is saying.

"Ya!" Jongin pinched Taemin's sides that is ticklish.

"Haha of course I love you. I wouldn't spend 13 years of my life and more with you if I don't. Hehe."

"Ah so cheesy. Aaah Taemin ate a lot of cleese. Aahhh jinjja."

Taemin took Jongin to the SHINee dorm and he was surprised on how big it was. He's amazed since Taemin got a great place to stay during his Japanese promitions.

"Wow. This is just so big. Where does manager hyung sleep?"

"At Minho hyung's room. Kibum hyung and I share this room together. He uses the other bed."

"Ah I remember your bed. It was broadcasted in 2013 on that fucking variety-reality married couple show when hyung said you look like you're filming a porn video. Hahaha aigoo."

"Okay, you sleep at Kibum hyung's bed ara? Good night. Don't talk to me."

"I'm just joking. Ya I'm still the one mad! You never told me you're practicing with Seulgi and I just found out that you did it behind my back while I was having a concert! Aigoo."

"Because that's only a collab stage! How many times do I have to repeat that? Do I have to tell you every schedule I have and who I would be working with? Love, Seulgi is not my girlfriend and there won't be any scandal with me and her nor anybody else."

"But you know, they also did that when we are best friends and siblings with Soojung.. what if-"

"Love, even if they insist on that, I won't do it. I'd rather be single Lee Taemin in public and Jongin's love in reality than be the dating Lee Taemin while being Jongin's love at the same time. Two timing is never a good thing and never my thing. I'm a loyal person so if you're thinking about me dating or loving somebody else other than you, then you'd just be wasting your thoughts."

"Uhm… love?"

"What?"

"Can you show me how you love me? Let's make a real porn on this porn bedroom. Hahaha."

Jongin and Taemin are okay now, with them showing and proving how much they love each other. Both their auras and faces are full of after sex glow that their skin don't even need a moisturizer..

"Oh wow. Now you have a nice mood when yesterday you almost declared war against Taemin."

"Just had some confession time with the slave. It's been a while."

"At SHINee's dorm? Wow."

"At that porn bed, yes."

Just like the first day, Taemin performed with Seulgi again but this time, they tweaked some touchy dance so Jongin wouldn't think of anything between Taemin and Seulgi. They both have a better mood and at the closing song, they even hugged each other in public.

The third day of SMTown in Tokyo started but in the end, Jongin was sad because after Taemin's performance and during their performance, Taemin have to leave with his crew and go to a flight to Fukuoka for his arena tour leg. 


	2. August 13 - Black and White

EXO had their concert in Hong Kong while Taemin wrapped up his final set for XTM Arena Tour at Musashino in Tokyo. The same day Taemin went back to Korea in August 13, he have a schedule of practice with his Super M members. As much as Jongin wants to be with Taemin, he is very worried of his love since he haven't had enough rest yet especially he just got off from a 4-hour flight early in the morning.

"You just came back to Korea a few hours ago but now you're here? Taemin, are you slowly killing yourself?"

"I'm okay, don't worry much. I slept during the flight and had a few hours of sleep back at my place. I'm fueled and energetic enough to dance again."

"But love! You could've just rested! You could attend the practice tomorrow."

"Jongin, I respect the schedules plotted for us and for this project. I've got a total of 7 hours of sleep, and even if you think it's not enough, I'm already fine with it. I'll be okay. And if ever I'm not okay, I would rest. I know my body's capability and I'll take a day of rest if I have to. Besides, I also want to be with you. I don't want to miss any schedule with you."

Jongin was still pissed because Taemin insisted to practice even if sometimes he loses balance. During the break, he grabbed Taemin's wrist and went out of the practice room.

"Jongin, where are we going?"

"Sorry love but I have to do this."

"What?" Jongin got his keys and opened his car's passenger seat to make Taemin go inside then drove off.

"Kim Jongin what are you doing? We only have a break for an hour!"

"Chill. I got you." Jongin pulled at a nearby dairy store. Taemin's eyes widen with the dairy products delicately arranged at the chillers. Jongin got a liter of chocolate milk and a liter of full cream milk. He also got a box of cheese sticks.

Taemin thought that they would only buy those snacks but was surprised when Jongin drove to his unit.

"Jonginnie why are we here? Why did we get off the practice? We are only done on the first half for today! Let's go back, they might be looking for us!"

"I already told them that we'd be going home today."

"You what? Why did you do that? And our things are left there!"

"You may not be happy with this but I asked them to let us rest for the second half of the practice. Love, as much as I want you to be with me at the practice, I don't want you to suffer. And since I know that you won't obey me if I told you not to go, I've found a solution. I would also rest for the second half of the practice. This time, you won't be the only one who will miss the lessons. We'll both get half a day delay but we'd just go a few hours earlier tomorrow. Love, I hope you understand me. I know you are tired and as someone who have known you, your body and your limit for a very long time now, I want you to rest. This time, you won't rest alone because I will take some rest with you too."

"But Jonginnie.."

"It's okay love, you don't have to worry about it. They approved after I told them your condition. You need this rest and that rest meaning getting recharged by a good night sleep with me. We'll be able to catch up, I know we will while we sacrifice a few hours of practice. So please, let's just drink this up and sleep?"

"I love you. Thank you for being so considerate. Sorry for making you worry too."

"Taemin, sometimes you have to listen to what your body is saying. You may not have physical injuries but your condition isn't good due to lack of sleep. You need that to have a better body and mind. I promise, tomorrow we would go and take the early lessons we'll miss today. But for now, let's just cuddle and recharge. I love you so much and I just want the best for you."

"Okay. So, cheers?"

"Cheers." They got their liter of milk, proposed a toast and drank it in love shot.

Taemin and Jongin rushed to the practice room to learn the dances that they've missed when they rested at home. Taemin is a bit sulky about it but with Jongin's assurance, he thought that he'll be okay even if they missed half a day's practice.

"Love, it's okay. What's important is you were able to rest. Both of us were able to rest. With all the cuddles, hugs and kisses, we were able to get recharged so don't get sulky nor think that resting is bad. You need it the most."

"Ara ara."

"I know that you're feeling guilty even if you don't tell me. I could see it all in your eyes. I know you well, Lee Taemin."

"Okay okay. I'm still sorry for it, especially you were also dragged to that when I could've just rested alone. You should've not missed half the day's practice."

"Knowing you, you won't rest alone and you'd still push to practice even if you haven't had any sleep. I want to take care of you and be with you, also to make sure that you'd indeed sleep and take rest. Now that we were able to do so, let's do our best ara?"

"Thank you. Yes I will."

"I love you, Taemin."

"Suddenly becoming cheesy. Woah."

"Okay, no 'I love you too'? Ara."

"I love you so much, Jongin. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life taking care of you alone."

Hours of practice passed especially the members are now complete. With Taemin and Jongin being dance machines, of course the steps they've missed is only a piece of cake. Taemin's energy is back after getting enough sleep and cuddle from Jongin, and of course Jongin is also happy that he was able to spend time with Taemin despite their busy schedules.

"So how's babysitting your baby?" Baekhyun cooed at Jongin that's wiping his face from all the sweat.

"It's good. It's nice to rest with him. Exchanging energies, recharging each other and stuff. I was also able to make sure he'd get enough sleep."

"Yeah. He's too strained, he just got back from an arena tour in Japan then he'd go straight to practice. Even I would get sick with that. It's a good thing that you took some time to rest so he would be able to achieve his best condition. Look at him, he's even going all out doing pull bars at the beam."

"Taeminnie, don't strain yourself! You just got rested, your energy might run out."

"Ania it's okay. I'll be okay."

"Hahaha there goes strict boyfriend Kim Jongin.."

But every effort Jongin made was washed away when Taemin wasn't in the mood to drive home so he did. When Jongin checked him as they arrived in his loft, Taemin's temperature was higher than normal. Jongin was so worried now that his boyfriend is sick, and the half day rest wasn't enough for him. Good thing their next practice is scheduled after 3 days so Taemin still have the time to fully recharge and get better.

Of course with the ever-caring Kim Jongin, Taemin's health and improvement were closely monitored. Jongin himself cooked porridge for Taemin, especially when his tastebuds have failed him. He also made sure that Taemin is hydrated and drink his medicine on time. When Taemin fell asleep, he would join him to dreamland and when his love gets awakened, he also gets up with the reflexes that maybe his love needs something.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Getting better but my body is still hot. I know I'm hot but I'm too hot for the normal temperature."

"Woah, you could still crack those kind of jokes huh? You're unbelievable."

"I have to pull myself together, be strong and recover as soon as possible. We have practice again in 3 days and I have to be well at least the day before."

"Yeah so just stay at the bed. Don't move around so you won't get dizzy. I'll take care of you so you'd get better."

"Sorry if I am burdensome. I could've just taken care of myself than make you worry about me. Sorry for making you worry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's okay and I'm completely fine with taking care of you. It's actually better than knowing that you're sick, you're alone at your place and no one is taking care of you. You're not burdensome, my love. I understand that your body have reached its limits so next time, do not overwork okay?"

"You're saying that as if we have control over our schedules. Hahaha."

"What I mean is.. if you have the opportunity to rest, just rest. Sleep as much as you can. Do not worry over things so you could sleep in peace."

"Thank you also for taking care of me."

"I love you and if I would have to take care of you everyday, sick or well, I would gladly do it."

"I hope you won't overwork yourself like I do."

"I won't. I try my best to be well everyday so you won't worry about me and so you could always play with me."

"Haha sadly you can't play with Taeminnie because Taeminnie is sick."

"It's okay. But who knows, maybe Taeminnie would just need some ice cream and some playtime so he could get better faster. What do you think?"

"But I have to wash up first.. I feel so sticky and sweaty and-"

"I'll clean it all off then."

Taking a bath together was never awkward until the day Jongin have to keep his lustful feelings inside so Taemin would be cleaned up in peace. His love is sick, and of course they shouldn't be doing anything more than taking a quick bath.

"Hey." Taemin broke the silence while Jongin was applying body wash on his shoulder blades.

"Um?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um um."

"What um um? I know you so much, my love. It's okay. If my friend is excited then maybe we can-"

"Ania I'll be okay."

"I'll be okay too. Besides, I still have 2 days to recover. I only need less than a day to recover when I'm sore and I'd be able to dance perfectly again."

"Do you.. do you want to do it?"

"I'm okay with it. I know how it feels so go ahead."

"Sure?"

"Aish okay since you're still in denial then I'll say that I want it and I want you. Go on, wash our bodies off from soap first so we could make love. Palli."

"Alright." Jongin embarassingly smiled while Taemin cracked up in laughter because he knows how Jongin easily gets swayed and stiffened whenever he says he wants to make love. Taemin may not be in full control of the situation but since they both want it, he thought maybe it'll be okay.

The orgasm and the steam at the bathroom walls and mirrors indeed made them feel better and fall asleep faster. When Jongin checked Taemin's temperature after a few hours, there's a significant decrease in temperature. He cooked dinner and prepared fresh lemon juice for his love too and when Taemin checked his own temperature as he woke up, his temperature were lower than what Jongin saw before.

"Yey. I'm getting better now. Thank you to my doctor, to my nurse and to my chef. I love you!" Taemin gave a backhug to his love that's still cooking. Sadly he already wore his boxers on while Taemin is still naked.

"It's still too early to wake up though. But if you're hungry, I got some chicken noodle soup here but wear your boxers first."

"Why? There's no need though.. but chicken noodle soup? Wow."

"The recipe is from the internet. I watched a cooking demonstration video and decided to do it too. I wish I got it all right. Hehe."

"Okay let me taste.." Jongin was anticipating Taemin's reaction but his love playfully scrunched his face, looked unamused and stopped eating.

"Wae? Is it not tasty? Is there something wrong? If it's not delicious don't eat it, sorry. I'll just get something delivered."

"Ania!!! I'm just joking!! It's delicious, love! I don't want to use cutleries anymore because I want to sip the soup up from the side of the bowl. I love it! You cook better than before now huhu."

"I thought.. huhu why are you like that? I almost threw everything at the sink!"

"Hehe sorry love. I just wanted to joke around because you seemed to be so serious and worried about me. Hey, your Taeminnie is already healed by Jonginnie. And I thank you for that, really."

"Are you sure? Can I kiss your dry lips now?"

"Uhm, maybe not too much but I know something we could do that will help us feel better." Taemin winked as he smiled at his love.

Jongin had dirty thoughts but Taemin got the pints of ice cream ready by their bed as they got some variety shows to watch. Jongin is a bit thankful that Taemin isn't insisting to make love again but he is happy enough that his love has recovered and recharged. They enjoyed the ice cream pints and snuggled at the bed.

"Jonginnie.."

"Yes love?"

"Don't worry so much, okay? I'll be fine. Taeminnie will be fine for Jonginnie. I'll take care of myself more than before so I won't make you worry."

"But still, leave something for me so I could take care of you too."

"I want to take care of you too, just like how you are very dedicated in taking care of me while I was sick."

"Just like what I've told you before, sick or well, I'd still take care and look after you. That's how I love you."

"Thank you.. uhm Jonginnie?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you want to.. live together?"


	3. August 17 - Reality

Taemin and Jongin arrived at the SM compound together after spending their rest days at Jongin's place. Taemin have recovered from the flu and overfatigue and of course, his doctor, nurse and chef is relieved.

But since their practice is straining and draining, Jongin can't help but worry about Taemin. He always kept an eye on his love - he gives him water so they'd both drink it and not get dehydrated, eat some snacks during short breaks, check each other's back and if they have sweat it all enough, they'd put towels on their back or change shirts if it's needed.

"Wow, you're so hands on to Taemin huh? It's like you're his fitness trainer, doctor and nurse. Heck, you could even beat moms who look over their sons while playing, making sure that they won't get sick if sweat dries up on their skin."

"Well I really am. And I'm happy I was able to do such things to him now. It made us get closer and it's fun. It's like opening up to each other, revealing and unveiling another side of us we've never known before. It also make us understand each other better."

"Ah, if it's really possible here, I could've heard wedding bells ringing."

"Who knows? We may get married before you and Chanyeol hyung do."

"We're taking our time and we'd still have to finish army duties before that happens."

"Ah, that dreaded army."

"Yup. And we all know he has to go with all our members next year. The two of us would be the only ones left. Even Sehun would go before we do."

"It's fine, so when it's our time, they could have a comeback."

"Just like what SHINee would do when it's Taemin's turn to enlist. Do you think you'd go together at the same time?"

"We haven't discussed about that yet, actually. Maybe I'll open that up. Thank you for giving me the idea."

"You should plan as early as now, since we'll be going to America soon. Time would surely fly fast and little did we know, it's already time to go."

"Yes I will talk to him about it. Well hyung, before we get back to the practice, he asked me one thing."

"What's that?"

"He asked me if I want to live together."

"Oh. How nice."

"I was surprised that I didn't know what to say and didn't know what to feel."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'll think about it."

"It seems like Taemin is already sure about you. He wants you in his life and in his future. How about you, do you see Taemin in your dreams and future plans? How about growing old with him, have you thought about that?"

"Everything had been very blissful, honestly I haven't thought of such things yet."

"Because from what I see, Taemin already included you in his plans. He's someone who would make sure that you'd be with him until the end. I don't know, maybe you're not so ready about being unified. It's okay, you still have lots of time to think about it."

With Baekhyun's words, Jongin started to think deeper about his future not just being an idol but his life with Taemin. Does he see Taemin in his future like what Baekhyun asked him? Does he envision Taemin on his future plans, especially when he thinks of their way of living? Are they open on living together? Getting a house, their family car, making a family itself, and kids? If they'll end up together, there's no way that they'd have children of their own unless they impregnate a woman, by surrogacy or adopt babies. And of course, the two of them would eventually retire from being idols and grow old together.

Little did Jongin know, he was wiping his cheeks from tears.

Taemin got his things ready for his flight in the morning for his schedule in Jakarta, while Jongin would be going to Manila with his fellow EXO members for their concert. Taemin would have two days overseas stay while Jongin would have three days. Taemin was about to get ready for bedtime but the doorbell rang.

"Oh? Did manager hyung forget something.. Jonginnie?"

"Taeminnie.."

"Come inside. What's up? I never expect you'd be here at this hour. We both have our flight tomorrow to two different countries."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just want to hug you before we have our schedules and go.. separate ways."

"Separate.. ways?"

"I don't know.. I still have lots of thoughts in my head. I'm still not sure of what I want and with that I want to think about it first.. without any obstructions or other things that could affect my mind and decisions. Don't get me wrong, I love you so much and you know that. But I guess it's not fair that you're sure about me when I haven't thought of that with you."

"Jongin, I don't understand you. What are you-"

"Let's take some time off for a while. Some space so both of us could think and have a clear mind. Don't worry about me so much and enjoy your life. I'll do the same. I love you, Taemin. I really do but I just want to be fair to you. One day, I'd come to you and I'm sure that I want to be with you, just like how you want to be with me."

"Alright. I understand now. I think I got it already. Anything else you want to say?"

"I hope you won't get mad. I'm only doing this for both of us. Maybe we need distance because we might get too overwhelmed of each other if we are too close and too comfortable about everything now. I'll think about my future, your future and if we really are meant to be, our future together. I love you, Taemin. Have a safe flight tomorrow and I'm sorry for this."

"No it's okay. Should've figured about this before anything else. You too, have a safe flight and enjoy your concert."

Taemin was just staring at the ceiling while Jongin's words rasonated on his head.

"Jongin.. he just went here.. to formally break up. Seems like he doesn't see me with him in his plans and in his future unlike I do.. it's okay, at least as soon as now he was honest that he's still not sure of you, of anything because he haven't thought of any serious things yet. That's right, this is better so if ever you'd see another relationship confirmation news in the next few days, you won't be surprised. You should've seen this coming, Lee Taemin. It happened before and it happened again, there's a big possibility that it'll happen in the future too. Maybe you just have to stay as his best friend and not get too greedy to want him so much when he haven't even thought of living with you. I'm sure it wouldn't be any different if he would live without you."

Jongin may be happy that he chose to enjoy his life first but somehow he is worried that Taemin might grow farther from him.

"Jongin ah, here's your tickets." His manager hyung handed him their tickets for their flight the next morning.

"Oh? So Baekhyun hyung and I would be going to Dubai straight from Manila?"

"Yes."

"I thought all of us would be going together?"

"We've divided the filming days. You and Baekhyun would go there, followed by Lucas and Ten, then Taemin, Taeyong and Mark."

"Are we going on different days?"

"Yes."

"So Baekhyun hyung and I would be going there the morning after the concert? Are they going there the next day?"

"Lucas and Ten would arrive there maybe 12 hours after. You would've been filming by then."

"And then Taemin?"

"He'll be with Taeyong and Mark, they have their flight on the afternoon of 26th, and will arrive at nighttime. Again, by that time you would've been filming."

"All this time I thought we'd be going together and would bond together."

"With your schedules, you can't do that. You'd sure get to bond together again but maybe back in Korea."

Baekhyun and Jongin have already filmed some of the scenes when they got the news that Lucas and Ten have arrived while Taemin, Taeyong and Mark were on their way to Incheon airport.

"Taemin hyung, are you okay?" Taeyong asked, sensitive enough to feel that his favorite hyung isn't as energetic as before.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay."

"You may look okay on the outside but I can feel that you're not totally okay. Uhm, Seulgi told me that you and Jongin hyung.. are having problems?"

"Ah. It's not really problems.. let's just say that he wanted space. And I can't do anything but give it to him."

"That also means breaking up, right? Why?"

"I think so. That's what it seems too. We might've been together for so long that he wanted to break away. And he told me he's not sure of me yet so I let him go."

"But I'm sure it hurts. I'm sorry to hear that, hyung."

"Don't be. It's a part of life and love. Thanks to that freedom, I won't have to think of him and I'll just think of myself from now on. And I'm quite relieved that you are my companion for this trip. Thank you for your concern, Taeyongie."

"No worries. We've been friends since my trainee days, and you're a good friend of Seulgi. I'll be here for you as your support. Besides, you're my favorite hyung."

"Thank you."

They arrived at the hotel and it's already night time so they also went to have dinner together. Taemin, Taeyong and Mark went to cafés and got some iced coffee and cakes for desserts. They also went out to take photos at the sceneries especially around the Burj Khalifa. Taemin even took a photo of Taeyong with the purple angel wings.

"It's nice to come back here. Sadly I'm alone unlike before. Haha."

"Sorry hyung."

"What are you sorry about?"

"This place made you remember your memories together. That's SMTown in Dubai, and the two of you along with the other SM artists watched the water show while EXO's songs were playing at the background. If it was me and Seulgi, I've really enjoyed that moment."

"Sadly, the times have changed. Anyways we are here for work so let's just work."

"Hyung, they were at the desert a while ago. I saw Baekhyun hyung's post." Their maknae Mark cutely mentioned, to let Taemin know what's happening to the other members.

"Ah. Let them be. We'll go there tomorrow as well. Thank you for that information, Mark."

"No worries hyung. Uhm, should we go around and enjoy the view?"

"Yeah sure. Staying at the hotel room would be dreadful for me so let's go."

Baekhyun, Jongin, Lucas and Ten got back to the hotel after filming at the desert. Baekhyun was happy to see his partner dongsaeng Mark and of course Taeyong by the lobby. They were about to go to the gift shop to get some presents for Seulgi.

"Oh? Why is it only the two of you? Where's Taemin?"

"Ah he told us to just go around if we want to. I think he wants to rest since his head was aching. Maybe he went to sleep early."

"Ah. Are the two of you sharing a room?"

"Yup."

"Taemin is alone?"

"I think yes? When Mark and I went up, he stayed by the lobby and talked to the concierge. I just don't know what he asked or why he stayed when we already have rooms."

"Hear that Jongin?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and find him. Palli."

"Eh? What's happening, hyung?" Ten asked.

"That brat Kim Jongin just asked for space from Lee Taemin."

"So they broke up? Aigoo." Ten shook his head in disappointment since his Taemin hyung and Kai hyung are the idols he look up to, also in terms of relationships.

"Taemin didn't say anything to the two of you?" Baekhyun asked Taeyong and Mark who seem to be aware about what's happening.

"He did. And he's willing to give freedom to Jongin hyung especially he was the one who wanted it."

"Aish these kids. Aigoo what should I do to those two. They are older than the four of you yet they're much of a headache. Ah jinjja."


	4. August 20 - Snaps

Jongin immediately went to the concierge and asked for Taemin's room number but of course, the front office didn't give the information about it. He struggled to convince them until someone from the guest relations recognized him, that he is EXO's Kai and he is really booked with Lee Taemin. Eventually he got Taemin's room number and went to search for it.

"1718. Aish until here in Dubai you really stay on a room based on your birthday. Aigoo." He rang the doorbell but no one is answering. He called Taemin's phone but he somehow heard it ring inside the room.

"Taemin please answer your phone.. aish. Taemin!!" Finally, Taemin picked up the call.

"Wae? I'm already sleeping! Is there an emergency or what?"

"Ah is that so? May I know your room number?"

"1718 but don't try to come, I won't open up. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. And what's the fuss? You told me you won't worry about me. Just enjoy this trip and let me be. Have a good night."

"Taemin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Taemin was annoyed that he eventually opened the door of his room, with Jongin leaning by the door.

"Jongin, what else do you want? You asked me to be with you again and since I love you, I agreed to be back together. It's been only a month since I let you back in my life but you suddenly came and told me you want some space. Since I love you, I didn't hold back and gave the space and freedom you wanted and needed. What do you want this time?"

"Taemin, you must've misunderstood. I'm not breaking up with you! It's just-"

"If it's not breaking up then what were you asking me for? You practically just shut me out of your life! You even told me that you haven't thought of me as a part of your future when I was pretty sure that I want to spend my life with you. You want to be sure and you want to clear your mind right? So you asked for space, which means freedom, which also means I'll be out of your thoughts and your life. Now that I gave that to you, you're standing in front of me again. What is it this time? Do you want to get back together again? How undecisive could you get?"

"I'm sorry but.. I just don't want you to go away. I love you, you know that and I never meant to break up with you when I asked for space. I just needed the time to think."

"I gave you the space and time to think. So now you want me to stay even if I won't be sure if you'll leave me behind completely or take me again? So I should just be hanging around while you're contemplating if you want me in your life and in your future? Jongin, that is more selfish than asking for space. Actually, it's more acceptable to know that you want space and you want to break up because you're not sure of me, than you wanting me to stay around while you haven't decided on what to do with me. You know, just talk to me when you're firm with your decisions and you could stick to your words. It's hard to deal with uncertainty and indecisiveness. It makes me sick and it makes me remember the trauma that I got from you: I thought you love me then one day I'll just wake up and get slapped by the fact that you don't love me anymore. I know you're tired from filming. Just go and rest."

"I'm really sorry. I love you."

"Don't worry, I'd be professional during work but this time, I'll be the one to ask for space and freedom once filming is done. And for the second time, best friend, you don't need to say 'I love you' especially if it comes out of your mouth without sincerity. Rest well, I still have to get up early for schedules tomorrow." Taemin closed his hotel room door while Jongin shed tears.

_What good is a love song without the love?_

"Cut! You've worked hard!!" Everyone applauded as filming have ended. They were able to finish the shots for the music video and would be having their free time when they get back to the hotel.

Good thing they have separate cars, so Taemin was able to breathe and there wasn't much tension in the air.

"Uhm, I'll be going to some duty free shops. Who would like to come with me?" Taeyong, Lucas and Ten raised their hands and indeed, Taemin went to shop around with them.

Taeyong got gifts for his family and Seulgi, some caps for Ten and snacks for Lucas. Taemin bought a bulk pack of cigarettes, a mini bottle of wine and cheeses - some he would munch and some he would enjoy with steak and wine.

"Hyung, are you okay? You bought a lot of cigarettes." Lucas got worried, seeing that his hyung bought lots of cigarettes that may be bad for his health.

"That's also for friends. I would have some but I won't have it all or I'll die tomorrow."

"Oh. Good thing. Please take care of your health."

"Thanks for your concern. I will do that, especially I don't have a doctor, a nurse and a chef that would take care of me when I get sick. Thanks for reminding me."

Taemin spend the night at the smoking lounge looking over at the skycrapers of Dubai, the sparkling lights and the not-so warm breeze of the tropical country. It was definitely colder than the previous night and what made it colder was he's alone.

He puffed the last stick of cigarette from the pack and closed his eyes.

"Work. Endure it, it's only a part of work. Get better in acting, actor Lee Taemin." He exhaled and finished his smoke. When he turned around, he was met by Jongin.

"Figured I'd see you here."

"I believe it's already free time and work is over. The members are also enjoying their free time, and so do I. Enjoy it yourself too." Taemin walked past Jongin but Jongin got his wrist.

"How many packs of cigarette have you finished already?"

"Do I count from today? Uhm, I think it's none of your business anymore."

"Taemin, I'm your friend! I'm concerned of your health!"

"You must've forgotten the things you asked from me. Freedom and space. I asked that from you too, why can't you just do the same?"

"Taemin if the consequence of me having freedom and space is making you like that then we should just-"

"What? Get back together? You're becoming variety's little sprout, you're making me laugh. Jongin, it's not as easy as that. You talk about space, freedom, breaking up and getting back together as if it's nothing. Do you think those things doesn't affect me? Hell, they do! Actually, they wreck me again and again! It's like breaking my heart and fixing it only to shatter it again! I can't help but think that you take my love too lightly to just ask for freedom and space one day and beg to get back together the next. I really can't understand you now. Maybe what you told me was right, you weren't really sure of having me in your future. I can see it and I can feel it all now. And maybe giving you the space and freedom you've asked is good too, because I somehow see that maybe I was wrong with my decision to give in, to trust you again and love you again when you weren't sure of where I stand in your life. Maybe I've decided too soon to include you in my plans and in my future, when I was never sure if you wanted to be in it. Excuse me, I'll just do my thing in my own room." Taemin was seriously hurt, especially he feels that Jongin really thinks that it was just easy for them to get back together, break up and get back together again as if nothing's wrong. He was waiting for the elevator when he saw Baekhyun and the younger guys arrive, along with Jongin that held his wrist to make him stay.

"Keep calm, they're here. Don't make unnecessary noise."

"Unnecessary? Oh wow."

"Oh so the two of you are together. Good good. You're back together now?" Baekhyun asked with curiosity but Taemin just smiled with sarcasm as Jongin snaked his arms around Taemin's shoulder, giving him a backhug.

They entered the elevator together with the other members and even if it's awkward, they have to act that they're okay so the members wouldn't worry about them.

"Jongin ah, I've got our plane tickets. Get your phone alarm at 5am, we'll be going back to Seoul."

"5am? But it's already 10pm!"

"So what? It's not like you're not used to having flights early in the morning."

"Jjamkkan. It's only the two of us?"

"Lucas and Ten would be going with us."

"How about Taemin, Taeyong and Mark?"

"They'd be going back after 2 days."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Maybe because they came here almost 2 days since we arrive? I don't know, I wasn't the one who booked the flights."

"Arasseo hyung."

"Have a safe flight then, hyung. Lucas and Ten, you know what to do haha. Taeyongie and Mark, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

"Yes hyung! Thanks!" Taemin got out of Jongin's backhug and went off on the 17th floor.

"Ya, you're not going with him? This is your last night here! I thought you're back together now?" With Baekhyun's push, Jongin also went off at the 17th floor, walking fast to come up beside Taemin and intertwine his hands onto his love's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I've decided to spend my remaining hours with you."

"I've decided to spend the rest of my hours and days alone than be with you. Just go and don't get bothered."

"Lee Taemin!!"

"Wae? You're not the only one who could decide in this relationship. Sorry, my bad, we have already ended that relationship back in Seoul."

"Please, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break up with you. I swear I only wanted to think without you worrying about me. I don't want to neglect you so I said that. I don't want you to misunderstand that I want to break up with you, I just don't want you to feel unwanted, undervalued or unloved while I'm contemplating with my life. I love you and I don't want to lose you! Taemin, hear me out first. I still care about you even if I told you that I want space. Well I'm sorry, I had a wrong choice of words. It's just, I don't want to be unfair to you so I asked for a time to think. But it doesn't mean I'll break up with you, I'll let you go or I don't love you anymore! Please Taemin.."

"Get your things, stay at my room instead."

"Alright."

_Why are we acting like lovers? We don't know each other even if we used to rule the world.._

Taemin gave a bottle of water to Jongin as he catch his breath. They had some angry and make up session that somehow got the unsaid feelings off their chests.

"It's already 2am. Go ahead and sleep so you'd wake up on time."

"Sleep beside me, love."

"I know you're already sleepy, sleepyhead."

"But I want to hug you.."

"I'll just hug you later when I get sleepy. I'll just get some fresh air and join you later on."

"Please?"

"I'll just finish a stick or two."

"But Taeminnie.."

"Just let me and I'll eventually join you there."

Taemin didn't get to light a single stick of cigarette. Instead, he joined Jongin on his bed, hugged his love as the younger snuggled against his neck. They were in a different city away from the prying eyes of media and fans, got a room for themselves in an exclusive 6-star hotel and wouldn't get caught by anyone. If they would be seen by someone, they wouldn't mind because they are foreigners, mere visitors of a city in the middle east. They might've not know them, which is great but it wasn't the case. Their relationship is on the verge of totally breaking, because of inconsistency and indecisiveness, also with the clashing need of freedom and need to be held on.

Jongin woke up 5 minutes before his 5am alarm rang. He hugged Taemin tighter than before, knowing that his love would stay longer while he have to go back in their country.

"Get yourself ready, you have to meet Baekhyun hyung, Lucas and Ten at the lobby on time."

"Yes love. Did you get some sleep?"

"Barely. The iced coffee I drank is still kicking. I'll sleep after I send you off."

"Get some sleep, get some rest okay? I love you. Call me before you board, I'll count 6 hours then I'll fetch you so we could stay at my place."

"Palli or you would get nagged by Baekhyun hyung."

"Kiss me first." Jongin pouted, and Taemin kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss before it gets heated or his love won't be able to catch his flight.

"I'll wait for you. Do your best in filming. Don't get hurt!"

"Have a safe flight. I'll help you with your luggage." Taemin got up and rolled Jongin's luggage by the door, eager to throw his love out of his room so he won't be late.

"Don't forget about what I said okay? I love you, Taemin."

"Arasseo arasseo. Go ahead or you'll miss your flight. Stay safe with the guys."

"Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Jongin, I love you!"

"Yaaay. I love you too. I'll wait for you!"

"Bye. Uhm, I love you but I've also decided. Don't wait for me, I won't come to your place. This time, it's me. I'm the one unsure. I won't be vague, I'll go straight to the point. Jongin, let's break up." Jongin was left dumbfounded as Taemin locked his room and cried himself to sleep.

It's been a day since Jongin arrived in Seoul empty. Taemin broke up with him before his flight back, and wasn't able to oppose it.

"Jongin.. get up now, we have shoot for today." Baekhyun nudged Jongin that was spread out at his bed messily.

"Just let me sleep longer.."

"Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin is back in Korea." Jongin suddenly sat up and looked for his phone but there were no message nor missed calls registered.

"See. You'll get up with only a single mention of Taemin."

"Was that the only reason why you mentioned his name? Because we have a shoot today and you want me to jolt up from the bed quickly?"

"Nope, he arrived a few minutes ago. Check the internet, his arrival photos are already all over. And he went back alone."

"Tomorrow is their flight schedule, right?"

"Supposedly yes but it's Taemin, he have the money to book an earlier and more expensive flight and go back here if he wants to."

"Oh my gosh, I have to get ready! Maybe when he get enough sleep, he'll come here! Maybe he'll take his words back and not break up with me! Oh my gosh. Ah Kim Jongin, keep your mind straight. Your love went home and wasn't able to resist you. Thank you so much.."

"I don't want to burst your bubble but don't hope for too much okay? You might just be so disappointed if what you've hoped for won't happen."

"I believe in Taemin and our love. Thank you for the encouragement. I'll get ready!"

Taemin went to Private Jinki and Private Kibum's camp to talk to his hyungs he miss the most. He cried his heart out while they patted their maknae's shoulder.

"It's okay. Sometimes you'll just need that time away from each other. Well technically you won't be away but you get what I mean, with the two of you out of the relationship. Maybe when you're both single, you'd be able to explore and know more about yourselves; what you want, what you need and what you deserve. It's a part of life, and who knows, in the end it'd still be the two of you."

"It's tiring, hyung. And it's adding up to my trauma."

"You have to be brave and you have to face him still. You are members of the same group now, and it'd be bad if you'd just quarrel in front of the guys."

"And hey, it's really SM's way for the two of you to work on your relationship. Stay single for a while, see if he'd be in a relationship again. If he does, then you know where you stand. If he stays single while you are single, have decided on his life and decided to pursue you then go ahead, if and only if you still love him. We'll never know, both of you could fall in love with one another again or you might find somebody else."

"Just don't rush. You've been enclosed by that label too much. Try to be free and get out of the boundaries of being held back by that label. I know the two of you, you'd naturally and eventually be close without noticing it. Just trust the timing."

Taemin tried his luck and went to Pohang to visit Minho to watch his football game. His hyung was very happy to meet his beloved brother, but was saddened when he shed tears.

"Aigoo if only I was there, I could've consoled you. I'm sorry that it happened but just think of this time as a chance for you to be yourself, to break free and be with anyone you want to be with. No restrictions, no one would be holding you back."

"Thank you hyung. It's also just sad because it all happened now that the three of you are enlisted. It made me feel lonelier."

"That's also something that I am angry for. He knows well that you're alone yet he did that to you! Aigoo."

"Well actually he wanted to get back together again. It was me who broke up with him the last time."

"Why did you do that?"

"If he was unsure yet he wanted me to be with him, then now I am the one who's not sure if I could still trust him with all my heart and love."

"Oh. I got your point. Aigoo, this would be hard. But maybe in time, you'd be able to talk it out. For now, just focus on your work. Don't get distracted with his presence."


	5. August 24 - Stay Grounded but Fly High

It's the first practice the group have and they're complete after their music video filming in Dubai. It was okay as a whole, but it could've been better if Taemin and Jongin are not messing up. They acted professional but they were not in good shape, and of course, Baekhyun have to act upon it or their group would crumble even before their debut day comes.

"Kaja, let's have dinner. My treat."

"Woah jinjja hyung? Wow." Taeyong questioned, thinking that Baekhyun is just joking.

"Yes. Let's eat meat. I want to eat meat."

"Oh yes!!" The younger members were all happy while Taemin and Jongin didn't express excitement nor resentment. 

Baekhyun ordered Taeyong to immediately sit at the other side of the table along with Mark and Ten, but Taemin joined them. On the other hand, Jongin just grabbed Lucas and sat beside his Baekhyun hyung. Initially, they failed to make Taemin and Jongin sit beside each other, but Baekhyun realized that it's okay because they are facing each other instead. By that, they would definitely exchange glances and even share the food in front of them.

"Yes anyways I did this so our group could get closer. Our younger members, being all in NCT, already know each other well. And then of course SHINee and EXO. I didn't get to be friends with Taemin for a long time as I do to Jongin but I hope sunbaenim would help me in keeping us together. And of course, Jongin, help Taemin help me. All of us, let's help one another okay?"

"Ne."

"And I know that this may be a personal matter but please, Taemin and Jongin, please fix it. You know what I mean, and I don't think I need to elaborate more of that. You know what to do. Talk it out, agree onto something. Both of you are the pillars of this group and if the two of you won't lean onto the same direction, our group would be affected. Please? Set the pride aside, we don't need that. Just like EXO's motto, let's just love." Their hyung sincerely looked at the two of them, making them both ashamed on how they have been around each other.

"Wow nice!" Ten commented to lighten up the serious mood.

"Can I count on that, Taemin?"

"I'll always do my best."

"How about you Jongin?"

"I'll do the same."

"Try to adjust, compromise and understand. Throwing the years of relationship and friendship would be very sad." Baekhyun spoke of experience and he just want his brothers to be happy.

"Yeah and almost 10 years of relationship isn't easy to sustain. It'd be a shame to just throw it all away." Taeyong agreed, especially the three of them are almost the same age and have been training since they were kids.

"Maybe we'll just talk one of these days. But maybe until that day comes, I could only be professional or a friend."

"Yeah you could still be friends. Or that could be better, maybe you should work out on your friendship first before getting back together. Be friends first, be more than friends, be special friends and fall in love. Then be together again. With that, you won't just learn more about each other but also learn about yourselves. You'd also be able to see your capabilities alone, and what you could do when you're together."

"We wish you luck and love. We don't want fights within this group most especially breakups." Lucas patted his Jongin hyung's shoulder then smiled at his Taemin hyung.

September came and their promotions officially started. The Intro music, the sample instrumental of their song 'I Can't Stand The Rain' and their promotional group poster was released. It was revealed that Taemin is the center, but right behind him was Kai. Meaning as long as there is Taemin, there is Kai and with Kai, there's always Taemin. Baekhyun's individual teaser was also released, along with the multiple concept photos, including Taemin's 2 second appearance on the teaser as the center.

They were filming for their unboxing and performance video when they received food and drinks truck from Sehun and Minho. Full of their love for the group members, especially to their own members Baekhyun, Taemin and Kai.

Jongin confided to Sehun when he got back from Dubai, especially when their maknae caught him sobbing when he went on a visit to get the things Jongin got for the members from Dubai.

"Well it's still a good thing that he broke up with you because of that reason. It'd be million times hurtful if he'll break up with you because he loves someone else. Something you did to him not just once but twice."

"I've regret the things I've done, I swear."

"I know. But just think of his feelings too. He was able to bear that kind of pain twice and got enough courage to give you a chance and love you again, only for you to ask him for space. I don't even know why you haven't seen him in your future vision nor included him on your plans when you have been together since fucking 2010.."

"Maybe because it wasn't on my mind yet?"

"That may be a reason. Maybe it's because you have only thought of yourself all these years while enjoying and ravishing all the goodness Lee Taemin bring you. You know, the pleasure, the companionship, the support, everything. You became too dependent to him only for yourself. You may be in a relationship but you only wanted to feed your ego. Or you only thought of each other as Jongin and Taemin individually, not as Jongin and Taemin together as one. Now he was the one who asked you for space and freedom, that's the consequence of being unsure. You made him unsure to trust and love you. You made him unsure if you are still worthy to be with, to be included in his plans and future after all these years."

Jongin was slapped to reality by Sehun's words, and since then, have become aware of himself and started to also become considerate.

Minho sent the food and drinks truck even if he was in the military to support his brother Taemin, and also to make everyone remember that he'd always be Taemin's protector, even if he's away. He was also able to talk to Jongin one time, gave advice and strength to do his best not just at work but also in pursuing Taemin if and only if he really loves his brother.

Taeyong and Ten's teasers were also released the following weeks. Good thing Taemin and Jongin are getting better as friends now. 2 weeks since their breakup, they are not just civil but was also able to laugh with each other's antics, also close enough to be concerned of each other.

Truthfully, Taemin's love for Jongin never faded. He only wanted to break up because he wanted to see if Jongin is still worth the fight. And he doesn't want Jongin to think that he would always be by his side to accept everything he'd do without changing for the better. He wanted him not just to change but also learn to hold onto his words, to be firm on his stand and mean everything, and also not break his promises. Taemin have been holding back but he is okay with it, so he could also see how long he'd be able to endure in refusing and resisting Jongin.

The album unboxing event that they have filmed individually was finally released, and they were surprised with the uploaded final outcomes. Mark has been very vocal and full of reaction in English, Ten was also speaking in English but not as hyped as Mark, Lucas spoke in Mandarin and just as hyped but shy, then Taeyong and Baekhyun explaining the contents of the album like the leaders they are.

Jongin was shy to unveil his version of the album because the contents was full of sexy Kai, not Jongin himself, and warned fans about lots of exposures. Taemin on the other hand, looked cute yet serious. He was actually very serious that it didn't come out as the same unboxing the other members did. He just scanned the contents and every page of his version of the album. He explained some photos including his favorite shot and the photocards. Taemin as the center, got to unveil the group version of the album where all the members' carefully picked photos are included. He scanned the whole album then gave a commentary about his favorite photos for each members. Everything was very well explained the Taemin way, and of course, he explained his favorite photo of Kai.

"Our Jonginnie, Kai." Taemin blurted out unknowingly. Even after 8 years since EXO debuted, he's still not used of calling Jongin Kai.

"He has strong visual structures. Eyes, nose and lips are all big, and he's super handsome. He's very manly. Shows visual advantages well. He's very pure but also manly, at the same time powerful. It has the same feel as his appearance on EXO's first album."

He shared about behind the scenes too, they talked about how they would be a unified group from different established groups and how to create a synergy effect. Each of them have their own unique characteristics from their own team which is quite strong when combined. The members are really cool and great, but they have to blend together to become a great team.

The video clips that was presented was some behind the scene captures during their shoots, some with random talks and while they were monitoring their works, but everyone was surprised to see lots of scenes wherein Taemin and Jongin are both present, including when Taemin was beside Jongin while looking at the outcome, all of them smiling and laughing with the two lovers together at the center then Taemin was talking to Jongin while Jongin was all touchy.

"Wohohohoho Taemin's unboxing is great! Woah. I could feel the love when he describes the members, especially _'uri Jonginnie, Kai'_." Jongdae mocked Jongin as they went out to bond.

"Hahaha the video editor and director, even the vj is a fan of your pairing. Very nice. And it's so adorable. Seeing you in the same frames smiling, laughing and even touching each other, it's like two secret lovers finally have the courage to fight for their love." Junmyeon looks so proud of his two younger brothers that is now very comfortable to be themselves even with the camera's presence.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. The day I went back from Dubai was the day that he broke up with me."

"What?!?!?! What happened??!?!?!" Chanyeol was surprised, gaining a questionable look from Jongin who thought Baekhyun have told him about it already.

"Ask Sehun."

"Eh? Why me? It's your love life, not mine."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jongdae suddenly got worried that what he have said might've hurt his brother.

"Aigoo I gotta talk to that guy as soon as possible. I also have to ask Jinki hyung about this." Junmyeon patted Jongin's back, willing to help them get Jongin and Taemin back together.

"It was me who asked for space and he misunderstood it for breaking up. It's my fault, I was unsure so I asked for space and time to think. If I was sure of him, I wouldn't do that."

"Jongin ah.." Jongdae hugged his brother because he know he might shed tears soon.

"While we were in Dubai, we were just working. We tried to talk but with my indecisiveness and the uncertainty, he broke up with me before I left."

"Tsktsk. Goodbye 9 years relationship." Sehun said and immediately got pinched on his waist by Chanyeol.

"But you're both a part of that group! You should work things out or your group will crumble!" Chanyeol being competitive, won't let his brother lose his relationship with his best friend and other half.

"That's what Baekhyun hyung told me too. And believe me, I'm doing my best to woo him again. I can't let him go. I won't throw that 9 years to oblivion. And I love him. Somehow during the time that we weren't together physically and as a couple, I learned to value his presence. I valued everything about him, especially his importance and existence in my life. It was so different, doing things alone when we used to do such things together. Thanks to Sehun, I was able to learn to be considerate and not just think about me as an individual, but think first of us together before myself."

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm still doing my best so he could fall in love with me again."

"Do more than your best then. We'll cheer for you!" Chanyeol gave enough encouragement that all of them patted Jongin to do his best.

"But the unboxing, when did that happen?"

"Uhm, when Minho hyung and Sehun sent foodtrucks."

"From that video, I felt Taemin's love for you. He still loves you, maybe it never faded away. Maybe you just needed that time apart to grow fonder of each other. You can do it, there's still hope. Get closer, show him sincerity and that you've changed, that you're still worth it." Junmyeon held Jongin's hand and looked at him seriously as he gave out his advice.

"Thank you so much. I really need that."


	6. September 1 - Sudden Turn of Events

Taemin have been trying to get familiar with sns since his birthday as he opened an instagram account. He was fascinated on how Baekhyun was able to connect with his fans so he went to EXO's dorm to ask for help so he could do that on his own account. It wasn't only Baekhyun that was present there, but also Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun and Chen.

"Ora our Taemin sunbaenim!! Welcome to our dorm. It's been a while! What's up?" Jongdae welcomed his next favorite dongsaeng outside his own group.

"Hello! Sorry to disturb you but since I don't have hyungs with me and Kibum hyung isn't answering, I went here to ask about reaching out to fans via instagram. I heard all of you have millions of followers. Chanyeol hyung have the most, right?"

"Yes. 18.9 million."

"Woah. Mine isn't close to a million yet but you have almost 19 million. Wow. Indeed a world star."

"Ania. Anyways, how can we help you?"

"As you know, Baekhyun hyung did that instalive when we went out for dinner after practice. I was surprised on how it worked even without a whole filming crew. I never thought that it's possible with only just a phone."

"Taemin hyung is so cute." Sehun gasped at Taemin's innocence.

"What cute? I do not even have instagram and I can't relate to what he's saying." Jongdae slapped Sehun's butt in annoyance.

"Oh really? Jongdae hyung doesn't have instagram?"

"I don't have. Hehe. I live in the stone age."

"Me too but I have to have one and now I'm struggling."

"Taeminnie, that's called evolution. Besides, it's now the 21st century. Well I'm proud of your growth and you might not have noticed but I've commented on some of your posts." Junmyeon mentioned, since he did left comments on Taemin's photos but he never got any reply from him.

"Ah jinjja? Sorry I didn't get to see it. Thanks for the comment though."

Suho and Sehun taught Taemin about the basics of instalive and how it's similar to facetime and other video calling platforms. Chanyeol, Chen and Baekhyun got some snacks for them to enjoy while Sehun opened up a bottle of soju.

"Since all of us are here, why don't we celebrate? It's like seeing fellow trainees again. It's nice to see my dongsaeng Taemin again." Junmyeon served out the fries, nachos and the sausage stew Chanyeol cooked.

"Ah hahaha it's also nice to bond with you. I'm sorry if it took me a long time to go here again. Ahm, I'm just curious. Where is he?"

"Who?" Baekhyun asked, as if he doesn't know who Taemin is asking.

"Aigoo my love. Who else isn't here today?" Chanyeol slapped his love's corgi butt lovingly.

"Jongin went to his sister's house to take care of his nephew and niece while she's out. He might spend the night there." Jongdae explained while smiling at Taemin.

"Ah. That's good."

"Does that mean you don't want to be with him?" Sehun playfully asked.

"It's not that I don't want to be with him but it would surely be awkward if he'd be here while I'm with all of you. I don't think I'd be as comfortable as now if he's here."

"Well get comfortable because it's only us. He's out and you don't have to be awkward. We're still your friends." Sehun hugged his cute hyung and snuggled like a baby.

"Thank you. What I actually mean is now that he's away, I'd also be confident to drink. Hehe."

"Oh that's good! Why don't we have some cheer to that? For SHINee, EXO and SuperM!" Junmyeon motioned a toast and everyone cheered.

Taemin enjoyed his time with his hyungs and Sehun by sharing stories and laughing like how they were before they got world famous. They have been very busy for so many years that they've only got to spend time together and bond over soju when Taemin visited.

His hyungs are slowly getting intoxicated and Baekhyun bid goodnight to him as he tugged Chanyeol to their room while Jongdae was already leaning to Junmyeon that's getting red because of alcohol.

"Are the two of you still okay, hyung?"

"Woah. I never thought Taemin would grow up with high alcohol tolerance.." Jongdae was amazed that Taemin is still up, with only slight redness on his face.

"Ania, we youngsters are just stronger than you oldies." Sehun laughed as Jongdae settled on the couch with his eyes closed. Junmyeon was just chuckling as he was getting intoxicated too.

"I never thought that you'd still be up until now, hyung. Wow." Sehun admired Taemin's sharpness.

"Ania, I'm intoxicated too. And I think I'm tipsy. If I would walk, my legs might wobble. And I don't think I have a clear mind anymore. I might surrender in a few more shots." But then the door opened with a surprised Jongin.

"Oh? I thought you won't come back?" Sehun was also surprised with Jongin's presence as if it's not his own place.

"I insisted to go because I have to arrange my things for my flight tomorrow. Oh? Taeminnie?"

"Sehun ah, I think my head is already spinning. Why am I suddenly seeing Jongin's face?"

"Your head is not spinning. He really went home."

"Oh. Okay. He's home, maybe I should go home too. Byebye, thanks for the food and drinks and the tips."

"Jjamkkan jjamkkan jjamkkan! Where do you think you are going? You can't drive especially you're drunk! Just stay here for the night." Jongin held Taemin down before he could go to the door.

"Okay. I'll just take the couch then. Good night Sehunnie, Myeon hyung, Dae hyung. Good night Jonginnie. I love you." Jongin was taken aback by Taemin's sober talk.

"I love you too. I hope you won't forget that."

"Ya ya ya Taemin hyung! You might get hit by Suho hyung or Chen hyung! Jongin, just take Taemin hyung. Palli!!" Sehun motioned Jongin to move before Taemin could reach the couch.

"Huh?"

"This fool. This is your chance! Go and just take Taemin! I'll clean everything up myself."

"Huh? Ah alright. Taeminnie, kaja." Jongin supported Taemin by his waist as they went up to his room. Taemin knows it by heart even if he's drunk while Jongin admired Taemin's flustered drunk face.

"Taeminnie, are you okay?"

"Um. It's been a while since I was here. Kind of miss it."

"My room miss you too and it's glad you'd stay here for the night."

"I miss you." Jongin was surprised with Taemin's sudden confession.

"Uhm. I miss you too. A lot actually. I miss you. I miss us."

"I know it's a bit different unlike before but still, I do love you. It never left, but I have to be firm with that decision. I sorry."

"I kind of understand you now even if it hurts a bit. But I'm thankful because you're with me, and you're back in my room. I miss you so much and I love you."

"I love you too, Jonginnie." Jongin got surprised when Taemin kissed him on the lips.

"Gosh, I miss kissing your lips."

"Kiss me. But I have to warn you, I taste of soju and a bit of the cigarettes I used to smoke."

"I don't care." Jongin kissed Taemin again, and his love kissed him back. The kiss got deeper and more erotic that their bodies felt hot, until both of them started to take their clothes off.

"Taemin, would it be okay?"

"Take me."

"Are you sure? But you're drunk."

"I'm just intoxicated but I know what I want, what I'm doing and what I'm saying. Take me. Take me, Jongin. Please."

"Alright. I love you so much."

After Jongin reached his climax, Taemin haven't reached his peak so Jongin used his mouth to help Taemin release, but his love pushed him off his cock to kiss him again, and to slam him down to the bed.

"Jonginnie.. can I.. Take you too?"

"Yes. Yes please. I've waited for so long, please love."

"Alright. I love you so much." Taemin kissed Jongin under him who's somehow getting half hard again. Before anything else happened, Taemin slammed himself inside Jongin.

After Taemin came, Jongin got so aroused again that he rolled on top of Taemin to kiss him, until his kisses went down to his jaw, to his neck, to his chest, to his abdomen, to his love handles and to his thighs. Jongin devoured Taemin as much as he could, planting kisses and marks on his love's skin.

"Gosh it's been so long since I was able to have lots of load. I love you so much, Taemin."

"Go ahead and give it to me. I love you."

Taemin's head was like hit by a baseball bat when he woke up. He never thought that drinking soju, some of Baekhyun's whisky, some of Junmyeon's wine and some cocktails Chanyeol made would make him feel like he wants to get beheaded. But what else could ever get him panic more when he woke up snuggled in Jongin's chest while they were hugging each other. What's worse, they're naked and he could feel his ass sore and somehow sticky thighs.

"Fucking shit what the hell happened. Oh my fucking gosh I'm screwed." He tried to get out of Jongin's hug but the hibernating bear just hugged him tight. Taemin might've been tensed but he admitted it to himself that he indeed miss being held by his love like this, like he never wants to let him go, like he's the most important person in his life and world, and that he'd do anything so they'd stay like that the longest time they could.

But he has to go, and he have to get dressed before his hyungs catch them naked. And they got schedules for today at the practice room.

"Jongin, wake up! You have- oh. You have Taemin. Okay. Taeminnie, just wake him up for us okay? He have a flight in the afternoon."

"Jonginnie, wake up. You have your flight today.. Baekhyun hyung told me about it."

"Taeminnie.."

"Ya wake up!!! I also have to go home!!! Aish we have practice later while you have a scheduled flight!!! Palli and move!!"

"Huh?" Jongin opened his eyes and saw Taemin that's already fully clothed. He checked himself and of course, he's still naked and somewhat sore.

"So it's real. I wasn't dreaming. You're really here!" Jongin almost cried while he hugged Taemin but he was shaken back to reality.

"Ya palli and wash up! Baekhyun hyung told me you have a flight today! Aigoo. And I also have to go home to prepare for practice later."

"Gosh I miss you so much. Okay, I'll get ready but would you really be going?"

"Yes. I'll be going. I just want to make sure that you'd also get ready for your schedule and not doze off again."

"Thank you for staying, Taemin. Thank you for spending the night here."

"It's fine. I've enjoyed spending time with my friends too. Anyways since you're up, I'll be going. Have a safe flight!"

"Can I have a safe flight kiss?"

"But I really have to go, okay?"

"Yes it's okay and I'll be okay as long as I get the kiss."

"Alright." Taemin caressed Jongin's face with love and kissed him deep. They ran out of breath so they pulled off, then Taemin finished the whole kiss with a smack on Jongin's lips.

"I really have to go. Have a safe flight! See you on our next schedule."

"Ya drive safely okay? I love you."

"Nado. Come back safely too."

Jongin was in an all-Gucci ensemble and was very happy and in the mood when he reached the airport, which made headlines because he looked so soft and happy. Of course he would be happy, especially now that his relationship with Taemin seemed to be okay than before.

The practice room was filled with people yet with one person's absence, it made a huge difference. At least, for Taemin.

"Yaaah I want to eat or drink something. Aigoo." Baekhyun suddenly cooed as they laid down the practice room after dancing.

"I want ice cream, hyung." Taemin nudged, being the baby who would want his hyungs to buy something for him.

"I want matcha ice cream!!" Taeyong and Ten made a high five while Mark who doesn't like matcha was just looking at them.

"Should we buy some ice cream? Or just have drinks?" Baekhyun asked since he's torn of having iced americano or a parfait.

"Maybe drinks would be better." Lucas said especially he's a bit thirsty.

"Coffee? I want some banana milk though." Taemin being a baby again said that made everyone laugh.

"I want banana milk too, hyung! Hehe." Mark agreed and smiled as he motioned a high five with Taemin.

"Finally, something Mark likes. Haha."

Taemin gave up on making Baekhyun buy everything for them and just ordered a delivery of smoothies and milkshakes for the members. Taeyong have matcha milkshake, Ten have dark chocolate milkshake, Mark have cookies and cream milkshake, Baekhyun have coffee milkshake, Lucas have chocolate hazelnut milkshake while Taemin have cheese milkshake.

"Ah, this could've been better if Jongin is around." Baekhyun smirked as he looked at Taemin who seems to miss his love, especially he bought a strawberry ice box cake to share.

"Hyung, what flavor would Jongin hyung choose?" Mark asked, since he was puzzled of the dessert Taemin is sharing with everyone.

"Strawberry. He's a big strawberry monster."

"Oh. Haha. He's cute." Mark smiled as he got the answer he needed. Taemin bought strawberry because he miss Jongin.

"Ya stop that, Taemin hyung might get jealous.." Taeyong tried to control his mischievous brother, thinking it might offend his hyung.

"Ania it's okay. It's not like we're-"

"Taemin aigoo."

"But yeah it's okay. I mean lots of people likes him. It's very okay to me. I wonder what we'd be able to enjoy in America. I guess Mark could feed us burgers."

"Yes! We'll definitely eat lots of burgers. Ah, I'm excited."

"Taemin ah.."

"Yes Baekhyun hyung?"

"Well we both know that I am aware of what happened. Are the two of you okay now?"

"We're okay. Yeah. Why?"

"As in back together?"

"Uhm, not official though. We weren't able to talk about that."

"I just want you to know that somehow I'm worried. This might make Jongin hope for a lot of things. I don't want to get too personal but I hope you won't just make him fall and hope for nothing. You know what I mean by that, and I'm talking to you as his hyung and also in behalf of our members. He's our baby Nini, and we hope that the two of you would get back together so both of you would be happy."

"We'll get into that, hyung. We'd definitely talk about our relationship. I don't want to worry you so as early as now, I want you to know that my love for him never faded. It's still him, it's still Jongin, and I didn't break up with him because I love someone else. I just want to be official when he's ready and when he is sure of me. I also want to be sure of myself that whatever happens, I'd be sure of him too. I'm also working on overcoming the trauma of him loving me through the night and then a scandal would slap me the morning after."

"Alright. I'm just really worried. But seems like you know what you're doing so okay, I'll trust you. I fully entrust Jongin to you."

Taemin got awakened when his door opened, and tired Jongin gave him a good morning hug and kiss straight from his flight from Los Angeles.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Ya do you ever sleep? You just got off from your flight?"

"Yeah and don't worry, I'll sleep. I'll sleep beside you. I miss you, love."

"I miss you too but it's still so early. I'm still so sleepy."

"Ara. I'll just wash up quickly. I'll join you at the bed."

When the side of his bed dipped and when arms embraced his body, Taemin felt comfort. Jongin is back after 2 days and they'll be together again especially in practices. The difference and the missing puzzle piece is now filled with his love's presence.

"Awake now?"

"Um. Did you sleep during your flight?"

"Of course. You know how hibernation in the air works."

"And you've got lots of energy huh? Woah."

"Yeah. I miss you. Good thing I was able to come back as soon as possible."

"Your butt must've hurt from being stucked at the plane seat for too long."

"It's okay. I mean I won't mind if my butt hurts because I'm ready to be sore than ever."

"Jonginnie.."

"Please love? Take me. I miss you so much."

"I was intoxicated that time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I love it. Please? Pretty pretty please? I'll take it as your welcome for me."

"We have practice today, just so you know."

"I know, that's why we have to make it fast so we could enjoy then we'd sleep again. Didn't you miss me?'

"Of course I miss you. Alright alright but can you do the favor?"

"Sure." Jongin was more than happy to get Taemin ready for action. He kissed his love in the lips deeply, then slowly went down to suck his neck like a vampire. Taemin moaned as he felt Jongin's hands holding his growing erection.

"You like it?"

"Um." Jongin sucked Taemin's collarbone as he started to pump him. When he was hard enough, he let Taemin roll over him, got some lube and entered Jongin. Taemin kissed him too as Jongin moaned out of pleasure. His thrusts were slow yet sensual, which made Jongin smile between their kisses.

"Gosh how I love this. How I love you.."

"You really did miss me. You're so tight again, love. But I can't be too rough okay? We'd still be dancing later." Jongin nodded as Taemin caressed his face. Taemin rolled so Jongin would be on top of him.

"Go on love, I know you miss riding me."

"Oh my gosh, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'd gladly let you so you could also move, and I won't be too rough on you."

"Okay love, let's have a great ride then."

Baekhyun, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark are already at the practice room but Taemin and Jongin were still not in sight.

"Aigoo maybe the lovers overslept. That's a good thing though since they're okay now." Taeyong smiled with the thought of his hyungs finally okay and together again.

"Ah jinjja if those two are too sore to dance today, it'd be a big problem." Baekhyun was worried because manager might scold at them if they can't dance today.

"Not really that big, hyung. We know how fast they could learn the steps even if they do not dance." Ten said, then the door opened with Jongin and Taemin both panting.

"Sorry, we kind of overslept!" The lovers bowed in apology at the same time.

"I told you hyung, they overslept." Taeyong chuckled as he was right.

"I just got back from Los Angeles, please spare me Baekhyun hyung!!" Jongin bowed again so his hyung won't slap his butt.

"It's okay, good thing you're only a few minutes late. Uhm, Jongin ah, come here. Can you walk from here to there then back here?"

"Eh?"

"Just do it!" Jongin just did what his hyung told him and walked as straight as he can. Baekhyun motioned Taemin to do the same and of course, he was also able to walk straight. Baekhyun was relieved but was surprised when both of them collapsed after just walking across the room since their legs were still too weak.

"Oh my gosh. I knew it. I'm pretty sure you could only lie down because your butts and your legs hurt. Anyways it's fine, you could just watch the rest of us dance."

"Ania it's okay hyung!"

"Nope! You can't fool me. It's okay. Just rest for now."

After the other members dance, Taemin proposed to have his own instalive for the first time using his own account. The members agreed as they also want to rest.

Baekhyun and Lucas was seated between Taemin and Jongin, with Taeyong, Ten and Mark on Jongin's other side. Taemin started the live with a greeting showing only himself. He waved at the camera but realized that his neck and collarbones are red, and low key tried to cover it up.

"Hello! Today SuperM members are practicing."

After the instalive, he cornered Jongin who was alone after Baekhyun patted his shoulder.

"Ya Kim Jongin! What did you just do?"

"What?!"

"It's fucking red and so obvious! Look! You've marked me so much!"

"Ah hehe sorry. I thought you already know? That's why we both wore long sleeves. And just so you know, I have a lot too, thankfully not on visible areas. Thank you love! And you're very welcome for that."

"Aigoo jinjja!! We'll be screwed! We just finished the instalive and I only realized the redness of the marks when we were already live! Huhu eotteokhae?"

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!! I promise I won't put marks on those areas next time. I'll be careful!!" Jongin smiled teasing Taemin.

"Aish you've provoked me, I'd seriously have to punish you tonight. Good thing we'll only have our filming for the AR tee tomorrow. I'll make sure you'd be sore."

"I'll get ready then." Jongin just winked at his love.


	7. September 15 - Thanksgiving

It's time for the filming of AR tee and they got their own Augmented Reality shirts on. The sizes for the rest of the members seems to be a bit loose but for Taemin, it was so big. It was like he was wearing a shirt twice his size that Jongin was laughing.

"Why did you choose that size?"

"This is the only shirt that could cover the marks you gave me on my upper arms. Gosh you were so hungry you even left teeth marks on my biceps!! Aigoo."

"Hehe I was just only very hungry of you. I love you." Taemin just rolled his eyes while Jongin smiled with his eyes.

Kai filmed Lucas, Lucas filmed Mark, Mark filmed Baekhyun, Baekhyun filmed Taeyong, Taeyong filmed Ten, Ten filmed Taemin then Taemin filmed Kai. Taemin didn't let Jongin to film him because he knows that his fucking best friend would make funny faces that he would just laugh throughout and he won't be able to film anything. He asked Ten to do it as quick as possible, while the younger is confused and somehow a bit cautious as his Jongin hyung might kill him especially he is with his love.

"Ya Taemin I should film you!! Aigoo."

"Well guess what? I'm already done filming mine. I'm not busy anymore so I would film you myself."

"You're so unfair. You didn't let me film you yet you would film me."

"Oh you don't like it? Okay. Baekhyun hyung, film your brother here. He doesn't want me to film him. He's being a brat. Seems like Baekhyun hyung doesn't want to film you too so film yourself. Everyone, don't try to film Jongin or you'll receive a beating from me."

"Ya you have the guts to threaten them! Woah jinjja."

"I'm serious!"

"Jongin ah palli and just get filmed by Taemin! We would still have to edit that! The target uploading time is tonight!!!" Of course the whining Baekhyun ordered him to do it so it'd be over.

"Ah okay sorry. Come on love, start filming me."

"Tsch. Ah jinjja you're such a brat. Hmmmp." Taemin tickled Jongin's side. Taemin filmed Jongin while trying to be funny so he would laugh and won't be able to film properly, but his love was as playful as him. Jongin even acted cute, excited and very soft in front of him.

"Why are you being so cute? Show them your real self!! Be the big brat that you are!"

"Ania, I'm naturally really cute. Can't you see how cute I am? And that's one of the charms that made you fall for me. Ehe." Taemin was blushing like a girl while Jongin looked like a teenager that's so lovestruck in front of his crush.

"Ah jinjja these two. Oh my. Hold on, I might throw up. Aahh eotteokhae?" Baekhyun playfully teased the two but smiled since they are getting along well than before.

Taemin was smiling through the night but have to get back to reality especially when he went home to his loft and he was alone again. Jongin insisted to go with him but he declined, especially he knows that he would have a flight the next day for their concert in Singapore.

What made him more lonely was it was Chuseok- the Korean Thanksgiving day. They used to celebrate it together if they do not have schedules, and this year he doesn't have schedules, only half day practices while Jongin have his own schedule, boasting a concert in another country with an hour difference.

Before anything else and before Jongin decides to go to his loft and spend the night with him, he decided to call his mom and told her that his busy son would be coming back home after a long time, to celebrate Chuseok with his family, including his 'hyungs' Adam and Eve.

Taemin and Taesun have bonded together, most especially his older brother miss his only brother. He may have been messaging or calling each other but when they are physically together, they became their own chatterboxes. They went to watch a movie and also walked Adam and Eve at the park at twilight.

"So.. how are you and Jongin? How does it feel that both your dreams to be together, to stand on the stage together in one group is about to come true?"

"It feels good. I've never expect that it would come true especially I have debuted earlier than him."

"SM really loves you, but tires you out. But I know you enjoy the work especially you're with him and it's known within the company."

"Hyung, I broke up with him."

"Ey.. it's not like Jongin is dating another girl again. And I believe all his public 'relationships' were all just for show."

"I'm serious. I broke up with him. At first, he was the one who asked for space to think because he was unsure of me. When we were in Dubai, we were not in good terms. He doesn't want me to go away yet he was the one who pushed me aside. Because of that, I have decided to give up and ask the same from him. I broke up with him and asked for space. Because of that heartbreak, I became unsure of him too. Now, I don't know if he's still worth it, and if I'm still sure that I want him to be a part of my life and my future, when he himself haven't seen me in his plans and future too."

"Taemin, the two of you were forced to become adults at a very young age. Especially you, you were exposed to the harsh reality of the real world at the age of 14. Of course, you have matured earlier than him. Give him a break, he may really need some time to think. And maybe it's really not yet in his mind to think about those things - settling down, plans and future. Maybe he was right to ask you for that space."

"I actually thought that I've included him in my plans and future too soon. I should've just enjoyed the moment and I should've not get too immersed on looking forward to live my life with him."

"Maybe you were too serious, and you wanted assurance that he would be yours. I get what you mean. You were traumatised by it twice, and of course with trusting him again comes the need of being sure that it won't happen again, that he won't break your heart again by being with another person. Maybe it's your way to cope up with your fear, but you also have to understand that not everyone would be at the same pace as you. Especially Jongin, who seems to enjoy his time and youth over thinking about the future. I get that you are very committed to him but what I mean is don't be too invested to someone who isn't invested on you too. Besides, you can't force him to do everything you want to. Everything that is forced would never fit in: it would eventually go back to it's own shape, form and time or it'll explode. Everything would be ruined, everything would be thrown away including friendship and the memories, and you don't want that to happen. Give it a thought and time. Now that you told me that you're single, enjoy while you can. When playtime is over and both of you would want to give it another shot and be together again, then it's good."

"Thanks hyung. I needed those words a lot."

Taemin went on a live broadcast on instagram again to inform the fans what he is doing, and is also interested on knowing what they're up to plus informing them on what he's been busy at. He was on his way to get a haircut and was happy to see lots of fans overseas watching him. He opened up the thought that he spent chuseok with his family, and how he was busy practicing with the members. He saw how his cheeks are so big so he thought of going on a diet, which most of his fans opposed.

"Saw your instalive. You look so cute. Don't every try slimming your face down." He got a message from Jongin who seemed to be on his concert soundcheck in Singapore.

"Just do your thing there and I would do mine here. See you at the practice room when you get back." Then Taemin got his phone on silent mode.

Taemin's days alone was spent like he was a robot: emotionless, colorless and lifeless. He never felt so empty in his life until recently. And he knows what is missing, especially _who_ he is missing. Actually, the one he is missing is back in Korea, but was busy for his concert rehearsal so he is still left alone. He just catched up with his friends Moongyu and Kwonho, who advised him to just take everything slow with Jongin.

"Just let him be. At the right time, the two of you would eventually be together. You only need to wait for October and you'd be practically inseperable, especially in America."

"I wonder what would happen to the two of you in US.."

"Well Kwonho, you should get your US visa ready, we might be called to come instantly and attend a wedding in Los Angeles. Hahaha."

"Ah yes! Haha. Who knows, it might come before the year ends. Good thing you told me, Moongyu ya! Thanks for reminding me hahaha."

"I don't think that would happen."

"Why not? I mean, the two of you love each other. You were just free to do anything you want. Official or unofficial, with label or without any label, it wouldn't change the fact that you still love each other and the love is still there. Besides, 13 years of friendship and almost 9 years of love wouldn't be thrown away just like that."

"I don't know. Now I feel what he felt. I'm confused. There's a lot of thoughts in my head. I can't fathom anything."

"Well if I were you, just watch music shows so you'd be fueled up for your upcoming US debut. Lots of new artists are good. And of course, my favorite. Solo singers. Sungwoon is an exception by the way."

"We know, we know that you're into girls, Kwonho. Hahaha."

"Haha but really. Taemin ah, I have colleagues who ship you with other solo singers. They're quite delusional though, since some still ship you with Naeun."

"That's so 2013. It's already 6 years and it's not like it's real. It's funny but also annoying."

"More of those colleagues ship you with Chungha. Some with Lee Hi, some with Sunmi and some with IU. Wow, solo singer lady killer."

"Solo singer lady killer but he likes Kai.."

"yeah whatever. I'm flattered."

"Well Chungha is also a fan of yours. She even made a cover dance video of 'Move'. Have you seen that?"

"Anio. Ah yes Chungha. I've met her before during 'The Call'. That was last year. Yeah."

"That's actually before she became viral. I think I saw you dance to her song when you guested in 'Idol Room'. Do you remember 'Gotta Go'?"

"I think I'll remember when I hear the song."

"Since fans saw you dance to it, they want you to have a collaboration. Why don't you give it a shot? Get busier and have a collaboration for the year end award performances. I'm sure lots of fans would like it."

"Just like how you also danced to Sunmi sunbaenim's Gashina. It would be a great bomb if you'll dance with Chungha. And I believe she would love to work with you."

"I'll check my schedule with that."

Taemin thought about the possibility of a collaboration with Chungha, and SM agreed since they have also worked with him for a SM Station single. The management agreed especially Taemin haven't been involved with a female celebrity through his entire career except for Sulli and Naeun. SM Entertainment agreed since it would also widen Taemin's fanbase and he'd get Chungha's fans to love him too, while also helping Chungha's musicality and performance quality improve. Taemin was also encouraged to somehow have a friendly relationship with her, that may or may not spark speculations to the media to make him retain his pretty boy image without stating the fact that he indeed like men.

"We encourage you to at least have deeper connection with her, so there wouldn't be any issue that would reveal out your relationship with Jongin. As much as we would want to protect the two of you, you have to help us too."

"Is this how you cornered Jongin before with Soojung and Jennie?"

"Well for Soojung, we encouraged him like this but he was the one who plotted the dates he had with her. And then for Jennie, it was actually him who had been going over at YG Entertainment. We confirmed it as soon as we asked him if it's true or not. It wasn't planned by us, we were actually surprised when it was disclosed because we know about the dating ban of the girl group member. We just found out that he was the one who initiated everything during music shows, and eventually got in a relationship with her that they even went on a dinner in Paris during the fashion week."

"Alright. I think I've heard enough to decide. I'll just tell you when I'll take action."

Taemin was broken again, after confirming the truth about Jongin's past relationships and 'two-timing' that broke his heart twice.

"So Soojung may have been a publicity stint yet it was all planned and initiated by Jongin. Then Jennie.. it was mutual attraction. It's best not to get revenge but why does it hurt so much even if it's almost a year ago? Ssibal." Taemin fell asleep crying and hugging his bolster pillow.


	8. September 21 - Distance

<strike></strike>Taemin have decided not to use anybody just to make himself feel better but was he surprised when Chungha herself have opened up about it. Seems like SM and her company have talked about it, and Chungha is more than okay to be involved since she also have the same reputation to protect as her preference is different.

"Uhm actually oppa, I am attracted to both men and women but nowadays I like women more. And since my company told me about you and your preference, I kind of see how hard your situation is, plus I know how it feels to hide from the shadows of the persona I exude onstage. So if you want, I could help you. If it's too much for you, we could be just close friends, we could just do something that would make people think if we are really only friends or there's something more. That may not need any confirmation or denial of a relationship."

"Would you be okay with that? I mean, you've only debuted a few years ago. It might harm your career. My fans aren't that kind of people but I know there would be some who would say negative things against you if you get involved with me."

"If I would be your friend, you could protect me then. With you saying that we're only friends but your actions would mean otherwise, I guess it's fine. And I think your fans would be happy for you with whatever our relationship is. You've endured 12 years with no dating scandal, I guess it's time for you to go out and play a bit dirty with the media, especially when they almost exposed you 5 years ago."

After Mark's teaser trailer and concept photos were released, it was Jongin's turn. The group had a night practice and it's the only day Jongin got to be with Taemin again. Jongin miss Taemin so much that he was almost always by Taemin's side, sniffing his neck or shoulders while their members were getting goosebumps because of their cheesiness.

"Ah, I really can't take this anymore. I really have to throw it all up."

"Ya hyung as if you're not like this with your Loey. Aish." Jongin teased his hyung back.

"Well at least we do it in private!!"

"But it's okay with you guys, right?" The younger members just nodded as they laughed at Jongin.

"How could they say no to your threatening low voice? Haha." Taemin smiled as he pushed Jongin back so he would fall on his side.

"Ya what are you doing?"

"Get off me. I stink."

"No you don't. Well if you stink then I stink more. And it's okay, it's not like I've never had the chance to savor your stinky smell before."

"Ya! Aish." Taemin tickled Jongin's sides that made his love hug him by his waist. He admit that he miss it, but bitterness still creeps on his heart whenever he would remember how the same person have hurt him twice, with the same reason but with different people.

"Love? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah um. Jongin, get off me first, I'll just go to the bathroom."

"I'll accompany you.."

"Ani it's okay. And it's almost 12am. Your teaser trailer would be dropped and you have to see how your fans love you."

"Are you sure? You don't need my help?"

"Yes I am sure and no, I don't need your help. I'm alright. I'll be back."

Taemin lighted a cigarette up and went to the passenger seat of his car so even if Jongin search for him at the bathroom, he won't find him.

"What the fuck is this feeling. I can't take this anymore." He puffed another cigarette and saw that his phone rang.

"Um?"

"Where are you? You're not at the bathroom and you didn't get back. It's been an hour already.."

"I went out to buy medicine. My stomach isn't feeling that well."

"Oh my. You must've eaten something bad. Where are you now? I'll fetch you."

"Ania it's okay. I'll just rest a bit then drive back."

It was already 2am and Jongin have already posted a photo on his instagram story when Taemin went back. He looked pale and drained that Jongin got worried.

"Gosh you look so weak!! Oh my. Uhm I guess Taemin and I would call it a day? I have to take care of him." The guys agreed and Jongin carried Taemin to his car.

"I'll be taking you home okay? Let's rest earlier than them. Aigoo what made you feel like that? You were so careful of the food you take though.."

"Jongin.. just drive to my place. You have your flight tomorrow so go home and get your luggages ready too."

"How about you? No, I have to take care of you! I can't leave you like this!"

"Jongin, you have 3 days of concert then 2 half days stay in Thailand. You have to pack lots of clothes so go ahead. I can take care of myself."

"But Taemin! I-"

"Jongin, I'll be okay. This is only an effect of the medicine I took a while ago. It's sleep inducing. I'll be okay. Maybe I just really need to sleep. I'll be good as ever tomorrow."

"Nope. I will stay with you until I see that you're okay even if I have to stay until tomorrow morning. Our flight is at the evening so it's fine. And I could tell manager hyung to pack my things for me. He would understand." Taemin just gave up and fell asleep on Jongin's passenger seat.

Taemin got awakened and he was already lying on his bed with a snoring bear beside him. His love looks serene and handsome even if he's sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I love you but it still hurts. It wasn't just a cut, it was a stab deep enough to pierce my heart; not just once but twice." He caressed Jongin's face lightly so he won't wake him up, but Taemin was surprised when he moved.

"You're awake now. How are you feeling? Jjamkkan, I'll get you some water so you won't get dehydrated. You must've lost track of your water intake during practices especially when I'm not around. Aigoo."

"Jongin, do you love me?"

"Oh, you're asking that all of a sudden. Of course I love you. I love you, Taemin. Why did you suddenly asked?"

"I just want to know.. if you still love me or not."

"Well my answer is still the same. I love you."

"You love me.. I.. want to know about what happened.. with you and Soojung. Where you went during your dates, who planned all of it, who kissed who first.. if anything happened to you in bed.. everything. I'm sorry, it really bothers me up to this day."

"I'm sorry that you're still hurting as you remember that. Back then.. it was actually me who planned the dates. She was only following me because I am older, even if she's a senior artist. The date that was caught by a photo, it was intentionally planned by me. We both didn't wear mask so everyone could see our faces and confirm that it is indeed us. Then the swimming at the hotel pool.. we only kissed. She may have done something provocative but I tried my best to decline."

"Were you successful?"

"Of course! How could I take a girl especially she knows that I am gay and I have you. Besides, that's Soojung, our friend and our sister."

"Yeah. A sister that became your girlfriend."

"That's only done for media. But I must admit, I kind of fell for her charms and personality that the act reached for a year. She's a very lovable girl. If I was straight, I could've loved her so much but in the end, I still wanted and needed you."

"Then Jennie.."

"Jennie.. we got together in Paris during the fashion week. Being the only Koreans during the event, we found companionship and comfort during the trip. We were just mistaken as a couple when we went to dinner and because we are both idols. But truthfully, I was never in a relationship with her. Our company just confirmed it without asking me about it. Maybe they did that to save face or what, especially their group have wide fanbases too. But Jennie.. well I admire her style and I want to be like her instead, not be with her. You got the difference? If I'm a girl, I would like to be her; but I am not. So all of my glance towards her was of awe, wishing I could be like her - free, daring and bitchy. Anything you still want to know?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes. I love you, Taemin. I really love you." Taemin kissed him, and his love tasted his nicotine infused lips. Jongin knew that he wasn't sick and just went with the kiss, also to punish his love for being a bad boy.

"Care to tell me why you smoked a lot again?"

"Jongin, I'm sick."

"Huh? How sick? But your temperature is normal."

"No. This head and this heart. They're both sick. I got panic and anxiety attacks a while ago. I actually vomited my food and somehow got the cigarette to cover the stink up. The main reason why I told you to get away from me."

"Taemin.."

"Jongin, I am not well anymore. My heartstrings are broken, it's not in tune anymore. Then my mind.. it's crooked now. I can't think straight and gets burdened and bothered by lots of thoughts. I'm in pure chaos."

"I'd still love you even if you're not well. I know it was all my fault, and I would take responsibility for that."

"Take me."

"Huh?"

"Take me. I want to see.. and I want to feel if that could be a remedy, a cure to my insanity."

Taemin kicked Jongin down the bed since he only got awakened when it's almost lunch time. Jongin would have to go back to their dorms at least before 4pm because he still have a flight at 7pm. The kicked out bear may have winced of pain but he was sensitive enough to remember that his love is sick so he cooked their lunch for them to enjoy.

"Kaja, let's get your sick stomach grinding down again. Chew properly so you won't get indigestion, so you won't vomit again. I love you."

"Thanks. Oh wow what is this?"

"I used the sliced sirloin at the freezer and saw that you have some cheese. I've melted the cheese on top after stir frying then voila, cheesy beef."

"Yay." Jongin smiled seeing his love smile because of the food he cooked. He understand what Taemin is going through, and have to accept the fact that Taemin is only starting to recover and to heal, since it was the first time everything was cleared out. He's happy that he was able to tell him the truth and his side, at least his love won't have to worry about it. He just have to check onto Taemin from time to time so he could monitor his love's mood. He have to be extra careful when he's on panic or anxiety attack and try to learn how to calm him down when it happens.

"Palli, you have to go!! You'll be late for your flight!! Aigoo."

"I'll be back on Monday, love! It may be 5 days long but miss me enough so we could have a great time when I get back. Enjoy my photos and tell me what you think okay? I'll also wait for yours."

"Got it. Have a safe flight and take care of yourself always!! I love you."

"I love you, Taemin! Wait for me!!"

NCT have a show in Taiwan and EXO have a concert in Thailand so Taemin was all alone again. He went on a practice with Chungha for their collaboration stage for the year end music shows.

After a few hours, Taemin went live again on instagram, informing fans that he had a recording, practice, and a shoot for the day.

"Home sweet home~ home sweet home. I'll be going home. Nowadays since I live alone, I get to somehow cook while on other days that I don't feel like cooking, I have food deliveries. I kind of got addicted to getting food delivered at my place. It's good. Anyways I have to go since I'm already around the area. See you soon! I love you guys. I'll be going. Bye!"

Jongin have lots of questions on his head, and he wants to personally ask Taemin about it so he would also have a well explained answer.

"Fucking shit he levitated. And woah? He threw the fucking cars on me? What is this??" He was a bit confused on how sexy and wicked the Taemin he was watching compared to the super soft Taemin that he snuggles when he have the opportunity.

"Jaw dropping. Super nice. Woah."

Taemin was alone and staring blankly at the ceiling when his teaser dropped. He wasn't really waiting for it, but with the buzz of numerous notifications on his kakaotalk, instagram and all the platforms he use for communication, he knew that it has been released.

"Ah, what's so new about it. I did something only a few may have done before and I'm quite satisfied with it. But that's it, nothing much. I only need to exude the power." Then his phone rang but he declined. He sent a message instead.

"Ya Kim Jongin you're in Bangkok and international calls would cost a lot!!" After a few minutes, he got a notification for Face Time. He pressed the answer button and his two members greeted him.

"Uwaha congratulations! You finally unveiled your teaser after appearing on all our own. Chukhahae Taemin ah!!"

"Nothing to celebrate about, really. Hehe. But anyways thanks. Ya, the two of you, Jongin and hyung, get some sleep since you still have your last day of concert tomorrow."

"Cut it out, it's not even 12am here. Remember, you're one hour ahead of us."

"Ah, my bad. Sorry, I forgot that I have a nocturnal bear bestfriend and an energetic corgi hyung so they are still up until this hour."

"Aigoo. Why is my baby tiger sulky?"

"Ah I can't do this. I'll just go and cuddle with my own puppyeol. Good night Taemin!!"

"Ara enjoy with Chanyeol hyung! Don't take too long and don't have so many rounds since you still have to dance tomorrow!! Good night!"

"Aish haha ye!"

"Okay so now what's up? Why is my baby tiger sulky?"

"I'm alone."

"Aw. Sorry love. But tomorrow night we would have our flight back. Somehow I'm worried. What if they come to you when you're alone and all your guards are down?"

"Who?"

"Panic and anxiety. I don't want my love to get attacked by them. Ah, if only I could stay with you and fight with them, I'll do it so you could stay happy with me. I'm sorry love."

"It's okay. You could still guard me when you come back. I'll try my best to endure as long as possible, at least while you're on the way back to my arms."

"I love you, Lee Taemin. Just wait for me and everything would be okay. I promise you that."

"Ara ara. I'm serious this time. I know you're drained from dancing at your concert. Sleep well, love. I love you! You could just send a message tomorrow and I'll reply when I wake up. I'll be fine especially I was able to talk to you."

"My baby tiger is still so sweet.. and cute.. and.. ah I swear we would cuddle when I get back. I love you! I'll try to sleep so try to sleep too. With that you won't get bothered by them. And dream of me! I'll see you at dreamland. I'll wait for you."

"Ugh this is cringy oh my gosh."

"Wae? It's not like you're not as cringy as me.. I'll wait for your 7 photos tomorrow and I'm excited since I know I'll see them when I'm already on my way back to you. I know tomorrow you'd still be alone again, try to cheer yourself up so you won't think about lots of things. Go and play with Adam and Eve, or you could visit Monggu, Jjanggah and Jjanggu. Kiss them for me too."

"I'll see tomorrow if I'm not too lazy to go out. Hehe. Alright, it's time to sleep. Good night and sweet dreams, HoneyNini bear. See you soon. I love you."

"Good night to my sweet baby tiger. See you soonest! I love you too. Mwuaaaah!!"

"Ah ew dirty. Hahaha. I'm just joking. I want real kisses so that's rejected. Good night, love."

"I'll pepper you with lots of kisses when I get back. Good night, love! I love you so much."

Jongin was all smiles during his flight and during the three days of his concert. He can't help but get excited to go back to Korea especially Taemin's teaser just got dropped.

Taemin got a box of chicken and potato wedges while watching a rerun of variety shows. The music show also started at the other channel and he remember Chungha and her proposal.

_"we could be just close friends, we would just do something that would make people think if we are only friends or if there's something more. That may not need any confirmation or denial of a relationship."0_

Truthfully, the proposal was too good to be true and too tempting to take that Taemin was debating with himself on its pros and cons.

"Even if you admit that we have a relationship, there wouldn't be a way that we'd meet because I would be in America."

"No worries, I could go back to my family and that could be better. It would be a great headline that Taemin's 'girlfriend' went back to her hometown to support her boyfriend's American debut. I'm sure there are people who would recognize me and it will eventually reach the Korean media. And I bet when either of us come back to Seoul, they would be hungry for our statements."

**SHINee's Taemin and EXO' Kai, Couple Rumors?**

_5 years after the first scandal that Dispatch have reported, SHINee's Lee Taemin and EXO's Kai, or Kim Jongin was put up on another couple rumor. The two idol singers and best friends are now put up on a super group that is said to debut in America at the last quarter of the year. They are joined by other members EXO's Baekhyun, NCT 127's Taeyong and Mark, then WayV's Ten and Lucas but among others, Taemin and Kai have stood out to the public not as idols but as best friends who are 'secretly dating'. Lee Taemin is questioned since he never had any dating rumors nor a rumored relationship during his 12 years of idol career. Kai had two relationships that ended as they have been publicly known, but he was seen hanging out with Taemin most of the time, whether he was still in his former relationships or not. Is Taemin the reason why Kai's relationship with Krystal and Jennie didn't last? And is Kai the reason why until now, even after 12 years since his debut, he haven't had any reported girlfriend, not even a single clue that he is courting someone?_

Good thing Taemin still have friends aroud while NCT and EXO are away to tell him about the reported rumor.

"Oppa! Have you seen the posted article? Someone's questioning you and Jongin's relationship again! Eotteokhae? Did someone found out? How will the two of you get away with it this time? Oh my gosh." Taemin's good friend and Taeyong's girlfriend Seulgi ran to him worried.

"Chill, Seulgi ya. Everything would be fine. Even before that article went out, I've already been briefed by the management on how I should handle those rumors so we could still be protected. Don't worry much, I'll make sure we won't get caught."

"I wonder how Jongin would react when he sees this."


	9. September 23 - Clothes stealer | Heart shaker

Taemin was on his way to get a cake for his Kibum hyung, who is on his holiday since it's his 28th birthday. His best friends Kwonho and Moongyu came to help him out in picking the best cake too.

"I'll get this! And numbers 2 and 8 candles please? Thank you!" Taemin said with an evil smirk. Moongyu asked the cafe attendant which cake Taemin bought and said that it's Matcha Shiroi.

"Matcha? Kibum hyung likes green tea?"

"I don't know. I just bought it because it says there that it's a bestseller especially as a gift for the elderly."

"Such an evil twat. Aigoo."

"Well at least I'm buying him a cake. We would be going to his house to give it to him personally and wish him a happy birthday as he blow the candles."

Taemin countlessly rang the doorbell of Kibum's home but no one's answering. He's getting impatient since he got a cake to give and he made an effort to plan a surprise visit. It's been a while since they saw each other especially Kibum is currently enlisted in the army so Taemin is just as excited.

"Aish this hyung. Okay. I'll try." Taemin tried to type some of the passwords Kibum used before and luckily, one of those opened the door. Taemin went inside Kibum's home along with Kwonho and Moongyu, rejoicing like a thief successfully breaking inside a rich person's home.

"Okay since hyung is not around, let's just present the cake and take some pictures. I'll upload it to my insta so he would see and come back home running."

"You're really crazy."

"I know. Well it's his birthday and I'm celebrating with him so it's still okay." Taemin got the candles lightened and went to one of Key's framed edited portrait with a gundam body. Moongyu took some photos of him then blew off the fire as if he made wishes for his hyung. He considerately put it back at the box then placed it at the refrigerator with a note saying 'eat well, hyung ah."

"Alright let's go. We would be running late if we stay here longer."

"Ah yes but wait, I'll be quick. Moongyu ya, film me so I could upload it in insta too." Taemin dragged Moongyu to Kibum's closet, and of course filmed Taemin as instructed. The SHINee maknae went to have a runthrough on Kibum's jackets, looked over some and when he found what he was looking for, he took the hanger off and wore it over his own jacket. He waved at his phone camera then dragged Moongyu out of the house like a clothes-stealing thief.

They drove to where he and Chungha decided to meet and thankfully, she wasn't there yet when he arrived. In a few minutes, they saw her went out of the car with no makeup and in discreet clothing.

"Hello oppa. Annyeong haseyo." Chungha also bowed to Moongyu and Kwonho, then later on went to a different table so they could talk.

"So, have you decided oppa?"

"Yeah. You must've seen the latest article that went out. This time, they're questioning why I still haven't caught in a dating scandal. They're also curious if I even court someone, maybe because their 'reliable sources' can't tell them anything about me."

"Yeah I saw it and if you remain silent or just let it pass, there would still come a time that they'll do it again."

"So I've also decided to go with your plans. But maybe not too soon? They might only think of it as planned and we'll get caught. And are you really sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure of this. I'll help you, you'll help me. Both of us would win in the end."

"Well I don't remember if I told you already but.. Kai and I.. already broke up just recently. I was the one who asked for it, though he wanted it first because he told me he's still unsure of me. Since then I also sorted my own feelings and became unsure of him too. Somehow, I hope what we would be doing would help me through our problem as a couple."

"I'm pretty sure you'd be able to fix it and don't worry, I'll help you with this."

"I also need a favor.. from you. Please don't tell Kai that this is only a plot. He would get mad, he doesn't want me to go and follow the publicity stint SM wants us to do, even if he did it twice. He doesn't want me to do that because he thinks that I'll be getting revenge for him if I do."

"Okay I got it."

"And I would also like to ask you, can you do skinship whenever he's around? I would have to act like you're my real girlfriend. If it's okay, I might kiss you and do some things with you. If it's only okay with you."

"I can try acting too. Let's see what we can do when that time comes."

"Okay. And the flight schedule for Los Angeles is on September 30th. Please get yourself tickets to LA on that day also on the same flight. I'll send you more of the details."

"Alright. Thank you! Let's do this."

Since Jongin arrived with his hyungs back to the dorm, he have hibernated for 12 hours and only got awakened after Sehun slapped his butt hard.

"Ya wae?! You don't have the right to slap my butt! Taemin would get angry at you!"

"Well it's as if I like your butt. I have mine and it's better than yours. I'm here to tell you what Junmyeon hyung said. He told me to wake you up because Taemin is live."

"Huh? What I can't understand you."

"Taemin is live on his instagram with your best friends Moongyu and Kwonho. Palli and open it before you miss it." Jongin suddenly jolted up from the bed and reached Taemin's instalive. He immediately smiled as he saw his love's fluffy cheeks and cute smile.

"Everyone, today is SHINee Key's birthday. Congratulate him. Let's clap our hands!!" Jongin heard his other friends Moongyu and Kwonho's voices so he laughed too.

"Ah he's so cute." He exclaimed as he watched along.

"Actually a while ago we secretly went inside his house. I got a cake for him and wanted to give it to him but he was away. I took pictures instead. But I was surprised that his house is so dirty! I was supposed to take some pictures of some things but I thought 'I can't show this'. In the future I would like to have a meet and greet with all of you so participate a lot. And there would be a bazaar happening inside Kibum hyung's house. There are lots of good clothes there, starts from 5,000 won that goes up to 10,000 won that will be donated to charity. I hope everyone would participate a lot." Jongin was cracking up while watching Taemin.

"Today I went to exercise for a while, went to hyung's house. Soon I will be going to US to promote and have various schedules with SuperM. I'm here with my friends, they helped me. Please greet them."

"Hello I'm Moongyu. Kibum hyung, happy birthday. I wore something like this, thief style clothes just to go inside hyung's place. I'm so sorry, we entered on our own!! But it was fun!!"

"It was so fun! Maybe sometimes we could go and sleep there since he's not around. Anyways I will go off now!! See you!!" Then the instalive ended. Jongin was still smiling as he sent a message to Taemin.

"Saw your instalive again. Good thing Sehun woke me up. Why didn't you take me with you? Huhu. But it's okay, I was able to see your cheekbuns." He went to have a quick shower and to also meet Taemin in the evening.

When Moongyu and Kwonho was messaged by Jongin that he'd meet Taemin for dinner, the two went on their way to give them the time to enjoy themselves.

"Hug meeeee!" The cute bear Nini became so clingy as soon as he saw his love.

"You're so cute. How are you?"

"I miss you so much!!! 5 days away from you felt like forever. But Nini is back! Yey." Taemin was just silent while patting Jongin's back.

"I saw your teaser and I was shocked! I mean, I know you did some tricks but as the final output edit got uploaded, you look so cool!! Uwah. It was really nice! And your photos.. aigoo. It makes me want to kiss you and love you more."

"Ah haha thanks. But um Jonginnie, let's have dinner first! I'm hungry, Moongyu, Kwonho and I haven't eaten again yet."

"Why didn't you eat?"

"We only ate snacks but you know, anaconda is alive so I have to eat again. And of course for Taeminnie's cheeks to stay like this."

"Okay okay. I'll feed you a lot."

Jongin and Taemin ordered some fried chicken and meat strips in cheese fondue with potatoes and kimchi. As usual, they ate heartily and happily. They also went to get some desserts before going to Taemin's place.

"Uwah that was awesome. Huhu."

"Well I'm baby cheese so I really love what we ate. Thank you for your treat."

"It's okay, we only get to eat out rarely and I'm fine treating you from time to time."

"I'll treat you next time then."

"Uhm can you treat me tonight?"

"Ya Kim Jongin.."

"I mean massage? 3 days of concert have stiffened my muscles. I want to get massage but I want it from you. I want you to touch me, Taemin."

"Are you sure? Do you have schedules tomorrow?"

"Next schedules for EXO is on Friday. We have a flight to Taipei."

"That's the last before we go, right?"

"Yes. So Taeminnie, touch Jonginnie pretty pretty please?"

Taemin miss it. Taemin could never deny that he miss touching Jongin and Jongin's touches. Jongin was already a mess the moment Taemin gave him their first skin contact as they went to shower together. The dripping water calmed their muscles, but their touches made each other warm. The quick shower indeed made them relax.

"Taemin, please.. touch me. Take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes please. I miss you so much."

"Alright. I will." Taemin did work on Jongin's body, kissing him, lightly sucking his neck, shoulders, chest and back while massaging his strained muscles. Jongin was moaning in pleasure against the sheets but he wants more than just natural touch.

"Taeminnie.. lower please."

"Lower? Is your lower back is aching again?"

"No.. I mean lower.. my butt."

"Ah you want a butt massage?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Taemin got it already but he still wanted to tease Jongin so he made it wiggle and juggle like crazy, while blowing light air to Jongin's opening.

"Uhh Taemin jebal.."

"Not yet. I'm not yet ready."

"Okay just please.." Taemin snaked his left hand over Jongin's waist, slowly reaching lower until he felt the twitching cock aching to be held.

"I'm not yet ready, would it be okay if I go first?"

"Just promise me that you'd fill me up more later."

"Yeah sure. I promise." Taemin flipped Jongin over the bed, then ride him how a good rider do.

"How come.. you're still.. so tight.. after all these years. Aahhh."

"My ass miss you so much too. Just so you know."

"Well I miss you so much too! It's been so long oh my gosh." Taemin riding him is actually Jongin's favorite because he could always see how Taemin likes his cock to be buried inside his ass a lot. Plus he won't force nor hurt him if he gets too rough. Ironically, it is Taemin who gets too rough by grinding and riding Jongin with so much force.

"You're almost ready.. love.." Jongin got Taemin's cock smothered with lube just before he came inside Taemin. When everything was released, he saw how his cum is leaked out of his love. When both of them stopped panting, he pinned Taemin down to the bed and ride him too. But Taemin want to be close to Jongin so he sat up as his love bounced up and down his cock.

"Uh jinjja. You're so big I love you so much.. no one could ever make me feel like this but you.. I love you so much Taemin.." Taemin suddenly pulled out and forced Jongin to lie on his stomach. He arched Jongin's butt up and took him from the back. Taemin knows that it's Jongin's favorite position and he wants to give him lots of love so he's on for it.

"Oh my Taeminnie.. wow so good.. so fast.. uhm.." Taemin reached Jongin's cock and it's half hard again, as he pumped his love's cock while he thrusted in and out of his ass. In the end, Jongin came for the second time while Taemin tainted Jongin's walls in white for the first time.

"Woah that was so steamy I love it! I love you." Taemin kissed him deeply so he could get hard again.

"What?"

"Immediately? Love?"

"Why not? Let's try if we could get hard fast. Besides, I only had one round when you already finished two."

"When did I have the second one?"

"You already came twice! That's round two."

"But! Okay. Okay I'll be fine with it as long as you'll fuck me. Make love to me, Taemin. No matter how many rounds you like." Taemin just winked as he made Jongin sit on his lap and Jongin started to grind his ass against Taemin's cock.

Taemin went to Minho's movie premiere to support his hyung that's currently enlisted in the marines, but he was more surprised when his marine soldier hyung himself went to attend the said event.

"Hyung!! Uwah I miss you!!"

"I miss you too! It's been a while."

"It's been a while since we don't see each other everyday unlike before. But it's okay, at least from time to time we get to meet up. And I must say, your movie and acting is good! You look like you were just doing your usual marine army routines."

"I'm glad you like it. How are you? I mean, I saw all the teasers and you look like you're going to eat all of them, not only Jongin! And when I say eat, it's not the same way you eat Jongin."

"Aish hyung! Haha. Well I'm just unleashing the horror-loving side of me. For the love of horror, I present them vampire Taem. Witch Taem. Villain Taem. I control them all hehe."

"But kidding aside, I'm happy that you're doing well even if you are with our other brothers. It's good that they take care of you too! I must treat those guys out when I get discharged."

"We'll look forward to that. Uhm, hyung, by next week, we'll be in America. I will miss you! I'd still call, just send me a message if you have your phone with you. Somehow it still gets.. lonely."

"Aw, our baby is lonely. Wae?"

"Last time during Chuseok.. I spent it back home with Taesun hyung. I went home because Jongin is in Singapore. NCT.. they have their own schedules. I just went to practice a collaboration for the year end awards."

"Oh so you'd be having a repeat of what you did in MAMA 2017 with Sunmi nuna?"

"Something like that but with a different person. Chungha."

"Oh that would be so good! I mean, some of my fellow marine friends like her. And you are aware that soldiers get strength from girl groups. Chungha is one of the best contenders."

"Oh hahaha. Uhm, did you see the article, hyung? The article that talked about our chemistry. Jongin and I.."

"Don't tell me you're affected with that."

"Hyung, I've decided. Chungha will help me."

"But you know you don't have to do that! How about Jongin?"

"You're aware that I broke up with him. Until now, we're not yet back together."

"Until now? But it was since your trip to Dubai right? That's last August! So you were able to last a month not getting weak for Jongin? That's new."

"Well we do.. things but we're not officially back together."

"So there's no label at all? So you went from friends to best friends to boyfriends to breaking up because of Soojung to boyfriends again then breaking up, this time because of Jennie then getting back together on your birthday then breaking up because you're not sure of each other anymore then now you're fuck buddies? What a transition. Taemin ah, you have to save your relationship before it's too late and too tainted."

"Hyung, I've already decided. The article is attacking me. They're questioning my sexuality and our relationship! I have to do something. I have to save both of our reputations. Besides, he did it twice before. I don't think it'd be that bad if I do it once. And Chungha agreed about it because she needs the help too. Both of us needs it, because both of us need to protect ourselves and our loves."

"But Taemin, you don't have to! I mean, there are lots of idols who are questioned about their sexuality too, isn't caught up in any dating rumors but they were able to get by! Our hyungs, Heechul.. Yunho.. Siwon.. they were questioned about their sexuality but they didn't do any kind of publicity to just shut the media out of it."

"Hyung, it's different. Jongin and I, we were attached to the hip since he debuted. And we almost got revealed before. We really have to do this. Maybe I could do it for a while then just stay single afterwards."

"Okay. Well whatever you want, if you think it'd do you better then go. But I would just remind you, even if Jongin did that twice to you, you shouldn't do it for revenge."

"I swear this isn't because I want to get back to Jongin."

"That's good. But before you do anything else, talk to Jongin first. He has to know. He has to be ready for it so he won't get hurt so much. I'm sure you don't want to inflict the same or more pain you felt even if he did that to you before. Jongin made a mistake and I hope you won't make him taste the same dose of his own medicine, even if he deserves it."

"This is really hard."

"Think of the consequences first. I'm sure if you'd 'date' Chungha, your relationship and friendship would get shattered. Would you be able to live without Jongin? Not even as a friend? Because that would surely and totally make him give up on you."

"I'll try to gather my thoughts again."


	10. September 27 - Super Chemistry

The group teaser finally got released along with the concept photos that they shot with the fancy clothes. They also have a schedule for an interview with American top charts Billboard magazine.

**How well do you know your bandmates?**

_ **Who has the best hair?** _

Jongin picked Mark

Lucas picked Baekhyun

Baekhyun, Mark and Taeyong picked Ten

Ten and Taemin picked Taemin

_ **Who has the craziest facial expressions when performing?** _

Baekhyun and Lucas picked Kai

Kai and Mark picked Baekhyun

Taemin picked Taeyong

Ten picked Mark

Taeyong picked Taemin

"Kai is the icon of sexiness.. rathen than being too serious you need a bit of smile. And when he does that he is very sexy." Baekhyun praised his fellow EXO member and younger brother Kai. Taemin was only just smiling while watching Baekhyun describe how Kai look serious then suddenly give a slight smile.

"When on stage, Taemin hyung is very charismatic, sexy and a bit immoral. Maybe seductive would be a better word. When he's not onstage, he is like, very gentle." Taeyong praised Taemin as he really idolize the way his hyung change his expression. For Taeyong, Taemin is the icon of fierceness not just sexiness that he even described Taemin as immoral, which everyone laughed off. Taemin likes it, because he's not faking anything. Jongin lowkey agreed by saying that Taemin being immoral is okay.

_ **Who is the comedian in the group?** _

"Even this person would pick himself as the comedian." Kai commented and of course, everyone agreed. Even Baekhyun agreed that he is the comedian of the group and he's the one who keeps the team's spirit.

Regarding relationships, are you liking someone or not?

Taeyong said he likes someone, Ten none, Lucas liking someone but only crush, Mark have crush as well, Baekhyun says he's single since his past relationship with Taeyeon.

"I'm currently single." Jongin blurted that triggered Taemin's panic attacks.

"Oh so you're single. Congratulations!! EXO resident loverboy is single, he's back to the market everyone!" Everyone was teasing Jongin while Taemin is trying hard to smile without looking awkward.

"How about you, Taemin?"

"I have a girlfriend. For the first time in my 11 years of career as an idol, I will reveal that I have a girlfriend. I won't tell who, but I definitely have." Everyone looked shocked but Taemin was just laughing as if he was joking around. Even Jongin got his jaw dropped with Taemin's revelation.

"Oh well that's good. Recently you and Kai were up on a rumor again, as the two of you have super chemistry. What can you say about that?"

"Jongin is only my best friend. Nothing else. Besides, we all know that he likes girls as I do so there's no way we'd be together romantically. We have been a duo for Pretty Boy but that's it."

"What can you say about it, Kai?"

"Yeah like what Taemin said, we're just best friends."

"I'd definitely ask Kai for expert dating tips so me and my girlfriend would have a good relationship."

"Thank you so much for being game, for answering the questions. You did well!" Then the director shouted 'cut'.

Taemin immediately went to get his bag. He was shaking but he needs to do something before Jongin corners him.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Lucas saw him and he motioned him to be silent.

"Uhm I'm okay. Just a little.. dizzy? A bit running out of breath."

"Then Jongin hyung have to know! Jjamkkan-"

"No no Lucas it's okay. I'll be fine. Uh can I have a favor? Can you accompany me to my car? I'll go to the hospital. I don't want Jongin to get so worried. Please?"

"Alright but please get checked.."

"Yes I will. If he ask, please don't tell him anything. Please."

Taemin went on his way to calm down as he went out to take some fresh air from the other side of the Han river.

"Oppa.." he got relieved when Chungha arrived and sat at the passenger seat beside him.

"Hello. I'm sorry I'm not in my best condition. I went here after a photoshoot and interview. Sorry also if I suddenly wanted to meet up."

"It's okay. I was just by the house. What's up?"

"I.. blurted it out already. During the interview. I told them I have a girlfriend. But I didn't tell them who."

"That's fine then."

"Jongin told everyone that he's single and I started to shake. Then I blurted that out. Since it's an interview I can't take back the words I said. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So from today on, in the eyes of media and public, I am that girlfriend. Everything would be okay and I would just follow your pace. Just chill. Relax. Everything would be fine."

"They raised the topic about Kai and me having a rumor again, as we have super chemistry. And I told them Jongin is only my best friend, nothing else. I also said that he likes girls so there's no way the two of us would be together romantically."

"So you said that you have a girlfriend because of that? Are you okay?"

"Actually lately, I have panic attacks. And I just had one, maybe the reason why I said that."

"But it's okay, you just blurted out things that you know would protect you. It's fine oppa."

"And after the shoot, I ran away. I made sure he won't see me."

"Well eventually you would have to face him. You can tell him about us, and I'll be willing to help you clarify it to him so he won't misunderstand."

"No. He shouldn't know."

"Why?"

"Only the two of us should know. Moongyu and Kwonho may know that we're seeing each other because we are friends but they don't know about our plot."

"Would you be okay with it?"

"I have to."

After Taemin calmed down, he dropped Chungha by her flat and went home. He let out a deep breath as soon as he closed the door behind him but he was also greeted by Jongin who was waiting for him at the couch.

"It's been almost 5 hours since the shoot finished. Where did you go? You suddenly disappeared."

"I teleported."

"That's my power, not yours."

"Just went out to have some fresh air. I had a battle with them again and this time, they won."

"Huh?"

"Anxiety and panic attacks."

"Oh my gosh, love?" Jongin immediately went to hug Taemin and comforted him but Taemin didn't hug back.

"I was able to calm down during that time. I'm quite fine now. No need to worry."

"But love, I want to know what triggered you so next time I would know and I could take care of you."

"It's okay. I'll be okay. It'd be better if you won't know."

"Is it perhaps that question? About relationships?" Taemin started to shake again but he tried his best so Jongin wouldn't see.

"You know love, I'm sorry that I offended you when I told them that I'm single. But I have to tell them and keep it that way so they won't bug me again. If I tell them I'm dating someone they would definitely follow me, and we would get caught!"

"Jongin, just to remind you, we are not dating anymore so saying that you're single is totally fine." Jongin froze on how cold Taemin turned as he blurted those piercing words.

"That means.. we.. we're not.. together.. after what's happening?"

"I never said that we're together again. We may be having sex but getting back? I can't remember agreeing on that."

"Taemin.. please? Let's get back together. Me and you, you and me back to being we and us. Please? We both know that we love each other and even if we somehow broken up, we were able to slowly fix it! Is it not fixed yet?"

"Well I think I should ask you. Do you see me in your dreams, your plans, your future? Are you sure about me this time?" Jongin was taken aback with Taemin's strong stare. Taemin isn't fooling around, he's definitely dead serious.

"See. You still can't say yes. We'll only get back together when both of us are sure with each other. For now, even if we fuck each other, we are still unsure. That means we are both free, both single. You can choose to be single or date somebody else, and I would do the same."

"But.. by any chance.. are you really dating someone else?"

"Yes." Jongin painfully closed his eyes, trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

"May I know since when?"

"Just recently. I actually went out and got close to that person when I was alone here in Seoul."

"While I was away? Heck Taemin why? I'm having concerts, why would you suddenly go out with someone else while I was away? So all the video calls while I was away, you were here meeting someone else?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck this. Who is it? I deserve to know!"

"I won't tell you. I know the things you could do to that person if I tell you."

"Idol?"

"Yes."

"Older or younger than me?"

"Younger."

"Shit who the fucking fuck are you dating? To whom did I lose you.."

"Don't stress your mind on thinking who it is. If you're going through all the male idols, you'll never be correct. She's an idol."

"She?!" Jongin somehow got relieved that it's not a guy. But for some reasons, the things that their company have told him before, during the rumors of him and Taemin dating in 2014 came rushing to his mind.

"Jjamkkan. She? As in a girl? A female idol?"

"Yes."

"Gosh Taemin!! I thought we already talked about this before? Especially when I got jealous of Seulgi! This is another scandal parade and they're passing it on to you! You're not out to get your revenge right? And you told me you already forgave me! Please love, please don't do this. Please stop while it's still early!"

"Jongin.."

"You told me you'll never take revenge just because I hurt you with it before! That it's immature and bullshit, seriously not your thing! I pleaded that you won't ever agree to any of SM's publicity stint. You promised!! So please, as early as now, back out. Please love, I know you love me too and I will surely wait! This time I would treat you better, take care of you more, love you better and make love to you better than the usual! Love, please? You can always back out especially you already told the media that you already have a girlfriend. You don't have to push through with it! And you don't have to use a girl because I know you like men and you like me! Heck, you even love me! Look, okay. I will accept the fact that we're both single, just fuck buddies. I'll be more than okay with that. Just please, don't date somebody else. Please love. Please spare me. I love you so much, I won't be able to handle it if you'd do that." Jongin burst out crying as he hugged Taemin tightly. He was pleading and trying his best to change Taemin's mind so they would just stay as how they are.

"Please Taemin, I love you and you're my life! I know I did wrong and I've lost you more than twice. Also got a bit immature to say that I'm still unsure of you but please, don't do this to me." Taemin felt that Jongin was so scared that he's shaking so he hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I was too focused on my pain that I didn't realize I'm hurting you with it too. I love you, Jongin and I'll try my best not to hurt you even if I am hurting too. I forgot, I'm not the only one who have panic and anxiety attacks. I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, love. Just please, please don't do that to me. I'll be okay as long as you're with me. I just don't want to live without you. I love you."

Jongin spent the night at Taemin's place hugging and sleeping beside Taemin, still too scared that he would lose his love. It was already morning and the moment Taemin moved, Jongin got awakened.

"Love?"

"Um?"

"I love you, please don't leave me."

"Jongin.."

"Please tell me you love me too.. please?"

"I love you too, Jongin but.."

"Love, no buts. I love you, you love me. You don't have to really date someone just to please anyone or everyone. Just let them be."

"You did it twice before.. for protecting me. Somehow I want to protect myself and you this time too. I want to protect us."

"Are you really decided?"

"Um."

"Can I still change your mind?"

"I don't know. Let's see. Maybe when we go to US, the rumors would die down. If I don't make headlines then maybe we could just leave it like that."

"Exactly. You could just settle with what you just said.. that you're dating a girl already. The media wouldn't know if you're just faking it or not because we'll be staying in US. Well even if you really have a girlfriend, you wouldn't be able to date because you'll be apart, and I'm with you." For some reasons Taemin thought what Jongin said is actually correct. Even if he starts dating Chungha, it wouldn't really be properly executed since they'll be busy in America. But it's already planned that Chungha would go to LA at the same flight as him so he was really torn.

"Taemin love, can you tell me who she is? I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I can't. Sorry."

"Please?"

"I have to talk to her about this first. Plus you have your flight in the afternoon, right? Have a safe flight."

"You'll be going out?"

"I'll drop you at your dorm. Get dressed. I'm sure Junmyeon hyung is a bit worried that you didn't go back, even if he knows that you're with me."

"So you're throwing me away?"

"I'll just be dropping you over at your dorm so you could pack up and go to your flight to Taiwan in the afternoon."

"You'll meet her?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I still want to think."

"Please Taemin, please listen to your heart instead. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too but I really have to think about this thoroughly especially I have revealed about it already. I'm sure they'd follow me around but I'll see. Get dressed so we could go."

"Just don't ever forget that I love you, and I would forever make it up for hurting you twice with the same reason. I hope you'd see and feel my sincerity. I really love you. You're the only one I've loved like this."

"So.. he doesn't want you to date anyone else even if you're not yet back together?"

"Yeah. And he wants me to just leave it like that after saying that I have a girlfriend. That I don't have to push through with it because we would be going to America anyways."

"Well he does have a point. I think this won't work too. Maybe the media and the people who questions your sexuality doesn't deserve your attention and you also don't need their validation. It's okay, I could still cancel the flight ahead."

"No. Please don't. Let's push through with that. Then when you get back here in Korea, it'd be as if nothing happened. Then we would also push through with the collaboration stage. I think that'd be enough."

"Alright. I'll see you at the airport in 3 days then."

Jongin was on his way to the airport with his hyungs for their flight to Taiwan when Chanyeol nudged him.

"Oh why is my idol Kai looking like that? Not in the mood?"

"Yup not really in the mood."

"But you stayed with Taemin for the night, right? It's not like he kicked you out. And the two of you must've-"

"He's dating someone else."

"Huh? He's what?"

"Baekhyun hyung heard it too. During our interview, he revealed that he has a girlfriend."

"Jjamkkan. Girlfriend? As in girlfriend? Oh then you shouldn't worry! For all we know, that's the same thing with what you've done before."

"But hyung, the two of us already talked about it! That whatever happens, he wouldn't do that publicity stint just to prove something to everyone."

"Jongin ah, are you by any chance feeling betrayed with that?"

"He told me he'd never do that out of revenge.."

"Ah so you're not just feeling betrayed. You're scared of the turnback. I mean, it's something they call Karma."

"Hyung, I think you're the only one that could understand me and Taemin since you and Baekhyun hyung.. Please tell me how you feel, I want to know because that may be what Taemin is feeling."

"Let's talk about that at the hotel, then. For now just chill and try to sleep during our trip. You'd be able to get by with that. Of all people, I know how it feels to also be affected by a publicity stint."


	11. September 30 - Triangle

EXO safely arrived in Taiwan and of course, Jongin is nervous since he'd be having a talk with two of his hyungs Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun had a relationship scandal with Taeyeon revealed in 2014, and of course Chanyeol knows that. 

"Hyung, during that time.. you know about the plot right?"

"Yes, I was given a heads up but I didn't think that the impact would still be that big."

"Taeyeon nuna and I are good friends, so doing that was only like playing hide and seek. We were on her car with the roof down for someone to sneak up and take photos. It's intentional. Chanyeol knows that I was with her, nuna even talked to him during that moment. We were laughing while waiting for the time to pass."

"Yup. At first, I wasn't really worried about it but when it was revealed and the fans hated both of them for that, it hurts me too. Seeing Baekhyun cry for doing that and getting hate just to save both of their images as idols made me feel bad. There are three important things to protect: SM Entertainment trying to combat rumors about Taeyeon nuna being a lesbian, to divert media attention away from Kris ge’s departure and three, to make everyone stop questioning Baekhyun's sexuality. It was for a good cause but they were definitely hurt by the fans they dearly love."

"Were you okay with it?"

"At first it's fine but after it was revealed, I wasn't. But because of that, I was able to stay beside Baekhyun more than ever, which made us get closer than before. The scandal and relationship may have lasted for 14 months and they 'broke up', but throughout I was with him so it's fine."

"It may have been a tragedy but we got closer and loved each other more since then. We went through that scandal stronger but I must say I'm still hurt with the kissing scene from that movie. Up to this day, whenever we fight, that scene appears right before my eyes, especially when he looked like he wants to eat her lips."

"I told you it's just acting! And I was just only doing the things I learned from you. Besides, that's how we kiss!"

"Shut up! So now are we going to tell Jongin how we do everything? Huh?"

"Okay okay I get it. Well it was for your advantage too so it's fine. What's sad is, Taemin and I are on a different group, while the two of you are together. And I didn't give him a heads up on the plot with Soojung."

"That's when you messed up. You should've told Taemin about it."

"It was all rushed! And I didn't think about it for too much because the rumors are getting out of hand. We need to act immediately or we will be exposed, especially dispatch said that they would be revealing a same-sex idol couple. I know that it's us, as we have been attached to the hip since EXO debuted. He was always taking care of me while I was like a girl beside him. Then we have the collaboration for Pretty Boy.. maybe it became too obvious that we almost got revealed."

"Yeah I think your situation with Taemin is different even if both of us were entangled to a dating rumor."

"You also lasted for 14 months, right?"

"Yes. Now that I think of it, so it's really a pattern. Artists dating within SM would have to go beyond one year."

"Aigoo. Well if Taemin's relationship is made by SM then you would have to wait for 14 months before you'd be happy again."

"But do you really think it's a plot by SM? Another publicity stint?"

"Do you know who the girl is?"

"Not yet. I'm asking him to tell me about her but he said he can't do that and he won't tell me."

"Oh my gosh. That could be a big problem."

"Do you think Taemin is doing a revenge? I mean since you hurt him twice with the same reason, just two different people."

"The two of us talked about it before and he told me he wouldn't do it, whether to prove the public about his sexuality or for revenge against me."

"Omo. If he already said that before, the only thing that could change that is love. If he really loves that girl, he would push through with dating her, regardless of what SM will say or what you would feel."

"Hyung, please don't say that." Jongin suddenly went in a brink of tears.

"Hey hey Jongin ah. I'm sorry if it's making you cry but we're analyzing things now okay. That's only a possibility. But I know Taemin loves you even if the two of you broke up and doesn't have any label again yet."

"Give him time to think. Besides, the two of you would be together in America. Actually you don't need to worry because it is SM who's doing you a favor.. putting you in one group when you are from SHINee and EXO. SM went out of their way to make the two of you be together legally and acceptable since you're on a same group now."

"I think that's right. Let's see on how Taemin would treat you when we arrive in America."

"What I'm worried is, what if I'll be too late?"

"If you're too late then the two of you are not on the same pace yet. It means it's not yet your time to be together. I believe in the two of you though, and I believe in Taemin too. I know he's a guy that won't just do something without thinking about it thoroughly. For now just take some rest and get ready for the concert tomorrow."

"Thank you. Yeah maybe I just have to go to sleep."

When Jongin arrived at his hotel room, he felt so empty. The room may be great but it was too silent, he's not in the mood to have a room only for himself and it's making his introvert self sad.

"Taeminnie.. love.. I miss you. I love you. You must be asleep already. Wish you were here beside me. I'm alone and lonely without you." Jongin sent a message as he drank his bedtime milk, turned his sleeping playlist on as he stare at the lifeless ceiling above him.

Baekhyun scratched his head as he saw Jongin looking like a child that didn't get the toy he wants. He looks grumpy and not in the mood for the soundcheck.

"So why is our Ninibear not in the mood again?"

"Taemin.."

"Aigoo what did Taemin do that made your face like that?"

"I sent him a message before I slept. Until now, he hasn't replied yet. I'm getting annoyed."

"He may be busy. You know, he might be doing something. Uhm, he might be at the gym! Yes that's right. Gym."

"Ah, I remember. He told me he'd be seeing her today."

"Who?"

"His '_girl friend_'. Ugh everytime I remember it, my chest aches. I'm seriously pissed."

"Chill. I'll try to send a message too and let's see if he'll respond to me. I mean, I'm his hyung, he shouldn't mess with the leader."

"Okay. Please try. Tell me when you get a reply."

Taemin was staring at Jongin's message, typing the words he want to say but only saved it as a draft message. He doesn't want Jongin to worry but he don't want to give him false hopes too if ever he'd still pursue his plan with Chungha.

"I'm really going crazy. Eotteokhae?" 

EXO's first day of concert in Taipei started even if Jongin's mood isn't good but good thing, the dreaded reply from Taemin finally came in the evening.

"I was typing my reply this morning but saved it as a draft. Sorry if I wasn't able to give a reply. I miss you and I love you too, do your best on your concert! Enjoy the feeling and the hype of the crowd. See you when you get back. I'm with Adam and Eve."

Jongin was finally all smiles that Baekhyun mocked him from being too happy when he was just as grumpy just a few minutes ago.

"He finally replied. And he went home to his brothers Taesun hyung, Adam hyung and Eve hyung." Jongin giggled and blushed as he told his hyung that Taemin finally replied.

"Is that so? That's good. Ah, yes I remember. Taeyong and Mark is in New York for a showcase and fan signing event."

"So that means Taemin is alone?"

"Most probably yes? I'm not sure if Ten and Lucas is with him but since you told me he went home, maybe they are doing something else."

"Eotteokhae? Taeminnie is alone.." Jongin got guilty and sad that his love is alone back in Seoul. The thought of him seeing his girlfriend came across his mind but when Taemin told him that he went to back to their family home, he was relieved. But even if he was relieved, he still felt guilty because Taemin doesn't have anyone but his family, and he's worried that his anxiety and panic attacks would get triggered again.

"Sorry love, I'm away from you again. But when I get back, we'd definitely be together for a longer time. Please always take care of yourself and enjoy your time with your family. I love you! Thank you for your reply even if it's late. It made my day, really. I was worried you won't even reply to my messages."

"I walked Adam and Eve at the park and got some food for dinner."

"Oh. Alright eat a lot okay! Don't starve yourself. I'll eat a lot here too. I'll bring home some beef noodles and xiao long bao for you."

"Yay thanks. See you soon then. Tomorrow I will meet up with Minho hyung, Jinki hyung and the rest of SHINee staffs. We kind of miss each other so we'd be eating out for dinner. I'll eat lots of chicken for you."

"Ara I'll eat lots of dimsum and Taiwanese steak for you."

"I love you, Jongin."

"Taeminnie.."

"See you when you get back. Tell hyungs I said hello."

"Tell Minho hyung and Jinki hyung I said hello and for them to stay healthy at the camp. I love you, Taemin. I'll see you."

The performance video is released and of course, everyone especially the EXO members hyped up as they watched it. Ten's dance and impact is very good with the jazz feeling, but everyone got blown away with Taemin and Jongin's dance. What made them get more hyped is when Taemin and Jongin faced each other, looking like they're on a serious sexual tension or they're in a battle on who will be the top or bottom.

"Woah would you look at that! Goodness Jongin, if I was Taemin I might've melted."

"Well sorry because you're not Taemin."

"Look at the two of you checking each other out. Woah."

"Well actually the director told us to give each other an intimidating look."

"Well from our perspective, we saw how the two of you check each other's body. Woah very nice."

"When the two of you walked towards each other, I thought you'd kiss!"

"Actually we have that kind of video recorded on Taeyong's phone. He told us to walk towards each other, look at each other's eyes and kiss. We really kissed, then hugged then laughed afterwards."

"If that video drops, that'd be the end."

"Yes it would be the end. The end of our careers."

"Tell Taeyong to secure that video. Or he could send it to us. Hahaha."

"Ania you'll just make fun of us."

"No, we'll play that on your wedding." Jongin laughed but stopped and eventually smiled at the thought of him and Taemin getting married.

"Oh, maybe when I get a copy, I'll send it to you but please, just leak it when we're already retired.."

"Oh my gosh. Is it real? You consider marrying Taemin now?"

"I think that would be great."

"Aww. Taemin should know this! That way he doesn't have to hold back in loving you."

"We will come to that time. As much as I want to be sure of him, I want him to be sure of me too. But before it happens, I have to show him that I deserve his love."

"Nice. We raised a great husband material. Nice nice very nice, Jongin ah."

"Kampey!!" Everyone shouted as Taemin, Minho, Jinki and the rest of SHINee staffs went out for dinner and some drinks.

"Uwaaah this is so good. It's been so long. I miss all of you!" Taemin is all smiles since he's with his Jinki hyung and Minho hyung that he miss the most.

"We surely miss our baby cheese too. But I think everyone is enjoying their vacation while we're on hiatus. The only busy ones are with Taemin." Minho commented in between eating.

"Well SuperM have different staffs. Mostly are Korean who are fluent in English but of course, manager hyung is with me."

"Of course, he's attached to the bone with you. Ah, ani that's Jongin." Minho teased Taemin who gave him a death glare.

"Oh yeah. How are you and Jongin now? Have you got back already?" Jinki asked.

"Not yet, hyung."

"And why are you prolonging the agony and the tension?"

"I want us to be back together when we're both sure of each other."

"And you're not sure of him?"

"Not yet."

"Well Taemin I guess you should tell Jinki hyung your plan so he could give you advice."

"Wae? What was that about?"

"Well apparently baby cheese is planning a publicity stint with Chungha."

"You what? Ya drop that idea now before it's too late. You'll just get hated later on."

"Huh?"

"Back then when Baekhyun and Taeyeon had a scandal, they received more hate from sOnes and exols. I don't want you to experience that, especially you're alone and we can't protect you." Jinki is so worried of Taemin and how his actions could affecr his career.

"Jinki hyung, I told him that there are lots of idols who are questioned about their sexuality and isn't also caught up in any rumors but they were able to get by. They were questioned about their sexuality but they didn't do any kind of publicity to just shut the media."

"Yes that's true! I agree with that. Besides, you're a man. You don't need to prove anything to anyone. Let them think what they want to think. You're not here to please anyone else."

"Well I.. I already said in an interview that I have a girlfriend."

"Does Jongin know about it?"

"Yes. He was there at the interview. It was a SuperM interview and they asked about it and I told them I have a girlfriend. They were all shocked. Jongin asked me if it was true and I said yes. He didn't know that it's also a publicity stint, but he believes that it is."

"Of course, he did that twice already. He knows how it works."

"Uhm maybe. That same night, I talked to Chungha. She told me if it's the case then maybe the plot wouldn't work, especially if me and Jongin are both in America. Jongin also told me that telling the public that I have a girlfriend is enough and I don't have to push through with it. That I should just leave it at that because again, we'd be busy in America."

"Jongin has a point. Well maybe this time, I think you should listen to him."

"It's not like he's manipulating you but somehow Jongin wants everything to be in his favor. He wants you for himself even if you're not in a relationship anymore. But I can see that he's just very afraid of losing you. He loves you, Taemin ah."

"Even if he doesn't want to get hurt by the same thing he did to you, I understand him. Plus with this, you'd still be using a person to please everyone. Even if that person agrees with you, it's still like that."

"I'm still torn. But somehow I want to see how everything will turn out when it's about time to go. Chungha would be going with me. She'll be visiting her family in Texas."

"This is still a part of your plot?"

"Yes."

"Well your fake dating plot needs a lot of money. Plane tickets are expensive."

"Well we could afford that. And I'd also help her with it somehow, even though the whole dating scheme wouldn't be pursued."

"Does Jongin know that it's her?"

"No. I didn't tell him it's her."

"So you'd be playing a hide and seek guessing game? Woah. I never thought we raised a con artist."

"Ey hyung.. haha. But seriously. I still don't know what to do."

"You know what you should do? Drink up."

Minho and Jinki teased Taemin when they watched the performance video.

"Woah oh my gosh. Best dancer Ten! Taemin cancelled. Jongin cancelled. Ten king of the dance floor!"

"Yes oldies cancelled."

"Wow as if you're not older that us. Ugh jinjja."

"But look at the lovely scene. Taemin and Jongin face to face. Ya, get closer, lean in then kiss!!"

"Ah my TaeKai shipping heart is very happy. The two kids that I know since they were so young, the best friends that have dreamed together, the lovers that have given love calls saying they really want to work together, is finally given a chance to be with each other by SM itself. Banzai!!!"

"Banzaiiiii!!!"

"To Taemin and Jongin!!"

"Ya hyung it'd be obvious! To SuperM!!"

The music video for SuperM's song 'Jopping' is finally revealed. Taeyong and Mark driving super cars in the night along the road brightened up by night lights near the Burj Khalifa, Lucas and Ten commanding the tanks at the desert, Baekhyun and Kai with helicopters and Taemin in an enclosed setup.

Everyone was surprised to see Kai riding one of the helicopters and holding his helmet, with a mini man bun.

"Ah, Jonginnie still looks manly with the mini ponytail. When I did that ten years ago, I looked like a girl." Taemin complained to himself as he watched the music video teaser alone by his bed.

"I miss you. I hope you enjoy your concert and I hope you're sleeping soundly after a job well done today. Well you're Kai, you always do well and I'm very proud of you. I'll see you tomorrow, love. I love you." Taemin sent a message to Jongin this time, letting his real feelings unfurl as he cuddled with his pillows and drifted to sleep.

Taemin went on an instagram live again while he's on his way to the gym and get his roots bleached.

"Minho hyung came to Seoul from Pohang and had 3 days break. Jinki hyung was granted 1 day break and we met to eat together except Key hyung. When Minho hyung came out for vacation, he asked to go and eat something delicious so we and the staffs met up, except for Key. Jinki hyung showed up as a surprise. He was supposed to take a picture to commemorate but we didn’t manage to because of being just happy by drinking. I miss my members too and even though we meet, I want to meet them with makeup on and when they are dressed nicely."

Jongin nudged on his sleep and got awakened because of the growl from his stomach. It's 3pm and it's been 5 hours since he slept after arriving back to Seoul in the morning.

"Oh good morning to the hibernating bear! Hyung, I'm sure he's hungry now so give him something to eat." Sehun lowkey commanded Chanyeol to feel Jongin.

"How did I last not eating lunch at the right time and got up at three in the afternoon?"

"You were so tired, when we tried to wake you up to eat lunch, you told us to just eat and not bother you."

"When I tried to wake you up when Taemin hyung went live again, you almost kicked me."

"Mwo?? Taemin went live again?"

"Yes. Only 15 minutes ago."

"Aish you should've slapped my butt hard so I would wake up! Ah I missed it! Eotteokhae?"

"Uhm it's only a short live. He said that he's on his way to get his roots touched up, then he met with Minho and Jinki hyung last night, then he would upload a workout video later."

"So my love is going to the gym? Alright alright give me the food so I could arrive there just in time."

"Woah this Taemin sasaeng fan. Unbelievable."

"You're really whipped for Taemin. Wow."

"That's what love do. Jjamkkan where's Baekhyun hyung?"

"Sleeping beauty still sleeping. Only my kiss could wake him up."

"Ugh that's gross."

"Shut up Sehun."

"Well if you'd be meeting Taemin at the gym then you should really start eating so you've digested your food already by the time you arrive there."

"What's on the menu?"

"Samgyupsal. Moksal. Hangjungsal."

"Oh wow. Miss this."

"I was too lazy to cook so I just made the easiest. Go ahead and eat well."

But no Taemin arrived at the gym. Jongin was there for almost 30 minutes but Taemin didn't arrive. He was sad and is about to go until a call from Taemin came.

"Love! Where are you?"

"Just got finished from the hair shop. Junmyeon hyung told me you're at the gym?"

"Uhm yeah. I arrived more than 30 minutes ago."

"Oh. I was actually with Gikwang hyung. We went out to buy some iced americano but he went ahead. I'll just meet you at the practice room."

"You're not coming?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah. Let's exercise together."

Exercising have never been this good especially when you're with your love. Jongin filmed Taemin's back as he used the equipment, helped each other with the dumbell and did lots of pull ups. They went on a quick shower and arrived at the practive room with Baekhyun already talking to the members.

"Aigoo students are late again. Where have you been?"

"We exercised. Hehe. Sorry we're late."

"You went ahead of me yet you still got here late. I should punish Taemin for being the reason of your tardiness."

"Ania hyung! What's important is we're complete now, right?"

"Yes. Anyways.." The maknae line Mark and Lucas just laughed while watching the oldies.

"The albums have arrived and we'll do a quick instalive before we start. Get ready."

Their positions during official matters is already fixed, but instalive are not official and formal matter, Jongin took the opportunity to stand beside Taemin. Even if they are tired from exercise, both of them are so high that they're dancing to everything. When the live is on, Jongin couldn't help but put his arm on Taemin's shoulders, snuggling closer to him as lowkey as possible.

"Jonginnie, keep it down, we're on broadcast."

"I haven't hugged you and I can't help it! I'm so sorry."

"Just tone it down please. We don't want anyone to think of this as something else."

"No need to worry, love. I'll behave."

Taemin opened a super quick instagram live while he was on his way home because he's so nervous. Tomorrow would be their press conference and their flight to Los Angeles. He's also anxious because he haven't started packing yet.

Jongin is quite happy because he was able to spend time with Taemin again after his last leg of concert before they go to America. He miss Taemin so much and he felt that Taemin miss him too, and he was happy they were able to cope up with the days they were away from each other.

Jongin opened up an instalive since it's also Jongdae's album release, and streamed while he is being watched by fans. His luggages are ready so he was able to concentrate with Jongdae's new songs and make a comment onto it, and also telling the fans to give lots of love.


	12. October 2 - City of Angels

"Taemin, please guide Taeyong. Kai, please guide Mark. I'll take charge of Ten and Lucas. I know you're nervous, well I am very nervous too, but I know we can do this. Right? This time, we'd really be official. We won't just be hanging around on practice rooms and update our SuperM twitter, facebook and instagram with our practice photos or video teasers but we would show the world who we are and what we have in store. Just as we are SuperM, we are the future." Taemin and Jongin just nodded since they are very nervous too. Taeyong held onto Taemin while Jongin tries his best to calm down their maknae Mark.

"Taemin hyung, aren't you nervous?" Taeyong cling onto him like he's his mom. The 'scary' leader of 21-member NCT became super soft and super nervous. He may be trembling but he is also very happy that he have hyungs he could rely on unlike before, when he has to be tough leading a large group of men all by himself.

"Ya I'm so nervous too! It's okay, we'll be okay. I trust in each and everyone of you, and I also trust our fans. They won't let us down. I can feel that." Taemin gave a side hug to his younger Lee Tae brother and patted his shoulder.

"Our Minhyungie is shaking. Eotteokhae?" Jongin on the other hand, looks like babysitting his nephew and niece while calming Mark down. Jongin made him seat at the couch while he patted his head.

"It's okay Mark!!! You could hug Jongin for comfort. Promise I won't get mad." Then Mark hugged Jongin's waist like he's a kid who got lost but have finally found his mom.

"Baekhyun hyung, are you okay there?"

"Yeah. I'm just making these two laugh since we're all too nervous."

"Okay come on, let's get it!!!"

"Hi we are SuperM!!!" Each of the members introduced themselves and the emcee asked about the group's goals and what makes them different among the kpop groups who have become big in America. They also discussed about the songs and their promotional plans ahead of their trip to Los Angeles.

"Did all of you get along well?"

"Actually it's fun working with my senior Taemin from SHINee and my juniors from NCT. I learned a lot from them. We learn a lot from each other. It's fun." Baekhyun said.

They loosened up when they arrived at Incheon airport for their flight to Los Angeles, but they have been so hyped as the press conference was successful that Taemin spilled some coffee on his white dress shirt.

"Oh my gosh what happened?"Jongin was half laughing and half trying to comfort his love from the embarassment.

"It's okay it's okay. It's not hot and maybe I could wipe it off with tissue." Taemin tried hard to look for some wet tissues but he doesn't have one inside his bag.

"I'm screwed. It'll stain!"

"It's okay, let's just cover it up with your coat." Even if they were crossing the pedestrian and going by the security scanner, Jongin didn't let go of Taemin, helping him tuck his dress shirt in so the stain would be covered by his coat. They looked like a couple who are very touchy and clingy in public. Well they really are very touchy and clingy in the public, except that they're not an official couple anymore. Maybe not yet. Good thing they have airport hotel rooms booked so they were able to take a shower and change clothes before they board the plane.

Taemin was initially okay, but he seemed to be a little anxious when the boarding time is nearing and Chungha is not yet by the waiting lounge. Today is the day she is scheduled to go to America with Taemin, but there are no Chungha that's seen in the area.

"Where are you? It's almost time to board.." Taemin sent a message to her and she immediately replied.

"Sorry oppa, I can't make it today. I heard you'd have an American tour in the next coming months? Maybe we could execute the plan on that time. Company matters, sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah sure. Have a safe flight! See you, good luck and congratulations to your grand American debut!"

"Thank you so much."

Since Chungha won't be coming, the seat beside Taemin is unoccupied. Taeyong, Mark, Baekhyun and Jongin are seated at the row on his back, while Lucas and Ten are seated on his far right side.

"Ten! Ten! This seat wouldn't be occupied. Just move here so I have someone to talk to later."

"Alright hyung." Ten got his bag and mini notebook by the seat as he moved next to Taemin.

"Tell Lucas to move closer too."

The dreaded 13-hour flight from Incheon to Los Angeles is finally over, with all the member's limbs frozen from either sleeping or for seating too long.

The members were able to sleep during the flight and it was only lunchtime in LA when they arrived. Before they went to their dorm, they went to have burgers and fries at In N Out.

Their dorm was seriously luxurious; it's an $8 million villa with 6 rooms, a private pool, a private jacuzzi and super spacious and comfortable halls that all the members were in awe on how they'd be able to stay at such an expensive home.

"Okay. So this dorm.. uhm.. I don't know who reserved this but the dorm have six rooms! And we're seven members.. eotteokhae?" Baekhyun asked the members as if he doesn't know what to do.

"They have one room that's bigger than the rest. That's already a room for two." Ten said, still very impressed with the intricate interior designs.

"Who would want to use the room for two??" Baekhyun asked again but nobody raised their hand.

"Uhm I think it'd be better if Jongin hyung and Taemin hyung would use that. I mean, this must be reserved by Sooman seonsaengnim and he wants you to be together." Taeyong said with Mark's approval and shy smile.

"I'll be okay with it if only Taemin is okay. I mean, I could sleep at the couch! It's already a bed to me."

"No it's fine! I think that'd be good."

"So you're okay with sharing a room, a bed and a bathroom with Jongin?"

"Yes. I mean why not when he stays at my unit sometimes. I stay on his unit too. I don't think there's much difference if we share a room here."

"The only difference is we're here in America." Baekhyun added with a smile of triumph since the plan worked.

"Yes we are and it's more acceptable here, right? So yeah, I'd share a room with Jongin." Taemin agreed wholeheartedly because he thought that this would really be their reality, at least during their one week promotions in America.

Jongin and Taemin moved their luggages to the room and were seriously both blank with the thoughts that they'd be living together, at least for a week during their promotions, in a luxury villa paid by Capitol Records for them. Also, the glass-walled bathroom is distracting them from having thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to share the room with me?" Jongin asked, still worried that Taemin might've just agreed because he can't do anything anymore. He's worried that Taemin didn't really like it and sacrificed for the sake of the group even if he doesn't want to.

"Yes. Ah, you don't want me to share the room with you? It's okay, I could share with someone else." Taemin tried to leave but good thing Jongin was able to stop him.

"I was just asking, love! Chill! Well I'm happy that you agreed. Because if not, you'd really have this room alone while I'll stay and sleep at the living room instead." Jongin held Taemin's arms and faced him with a smile.

"As if I would let you freeze in the wee hours of the morning. Stacy nuna told me that it's hot during the day but freezing during the night." Taemin isn't really going to let Jongin stay anywhere else other than his side but he keeps it to himself for the sake of his pride.

"Omona, love is worried of baby bear. Hihi. Ah joahtda." Jongin took off his jacket and tried to jump onto the bed but Taemin stopped him.

"Ya ya ya before you lay down the bed, change your clothes first or wash up. We came from the airport so we could've got some bacteria or what on our clothes and bodies."

"Ara ara I'll take a quick shower. You should shower too."

"Believe me, showering together would take lots of time. And I'm still very sleepy so palli."

Taemin unknowingly watched Jongin showering through the frosted glass doors, like a scene at a korean drama wherein a muscular chaebol is showering and contemplating everything under the shower head.

"Love? Blown away?" Jongin smirked as he saw Taemin watching him from the other side of the glass wall.

"I'm sleepy. You took lots of time.."

"Should I wash you instead?"

"Aniaa.. we both know what will happen if we do that. I'm still so tired and so sleepy."

"I promise I'll behave. Or if you would allow me, I'd do the work."

"Persistent huh?"

"Yes. I mean this is the life! We'd be living together at this very villa, in this free country, in this same room and take baths in this same bathroom!"

"Along with the guys on the other rooms. Yeah."

"Taeminnie, this is our dream come true, right? Aside from being in one group, this is also what we wished for: to live together without any prejudice from anyone. And I hope you'd be able to enjoy because as soon as now, I'm loving it. I love that I'd be able to stay next to you and they want it all to happen." Taemin sighed in guilt as he heard Jongin's response.

"Did you.. see what they did?"

"Yeah. They're getting us in a competition on who's better. I'm sorry if my fans are hating you. I sincerely apologize for that. If only I could tell them not to, I will but we don't want fan backlashes in the future. Some of them even hate me and Baekhyun hyung for being with you guys. But you understand me, right?"

"Yes."

"You're so lucky to have such matured fans. They value our friendship that they are also happy for me, for achieving everything because I am your best friend. Ah, the dignity of a 2nd generation idol. Wow."

"Ania it's not like that."

"But even if they try hard to make us compete head to head, they won't win. You're my friend, my best friend and my love; no one and nothing will ever change that."

Jongin is baby but Taemin is babier especially when he's sleepy. Taemin agreed to Jongin doing the work, washing his love's body under the shower while he supported himself by holding onto Jongin's shoulders. They successfully finished showering within ten minutes and Jongin lovingly dried Taemin's hair with the towel.

"You know what, even if we have been sleeping at each other's beds on each other's units countless of times, it still feel different now that we are here in America. It makes me feel renewed, it makes me feel very happy." Jongin is all smiles with his eyes as he feel like they are a real established couple now.

"Same. I may not look like it but I have the same feeling too." Taemin pouted while he closed his sleepy eyes that made Jongin kiss his nose.

"Aigoo my Taeminnie is so sleepy. Eotteokhae? Let me kiss you so I could give you energy. I have to charge my Taeminnie!!" Jongin held Taemin's face, tilted it up and leaned over it for a kiss. Taemin's closed eyes opened with the sudden contact but he kissed back and closed his eyes again when Jongin didn't pull away.

"Uhm, we don't have practice tomorrow, right?" Jongin naughtily asked.

"It's in the evening." Taemin answered but he finally got what Jongin meant when his arms hugged his waist to keep him close to his hot body.

"Arasseo. Well even if we have practice in the morning, we're too used to it. We could still dance. Okay, let's drain our energies so we could have a very good sleep." Jongin secured Taemin with a tight embrace and a kiss on his forehead.

"Jongin!!!!" Taemin whined as Jongin jumped to the bed while hugging him. Jongin peppered Taemin with kisses and made love to him until all their energies were drained.

"Baekhyun hyung!!! Come on and enter the water!!" Lucas excitedly said to his hyung who's hesitating to jump to the pool when the NCT babies are coming in and out of the water to dive and have fun.

"Ya ya ya isn't it too deep for me? Ya Lucas Wong you're more than 6 feet and yet the water is already by your chin!! Andwae." Baekhyun whined like a woman who is resisting to get tricked.

"Well guess what hyung, you need to go to the water. Bye!" Jongin pushed him off to the water and everyone laughed. Baekhyun is a good swimmer but the water may really be a bit deep for his height especially when he's only standing up.

"Aish jinjja these two! Ah eotteokhae. Ya sallajwo!! I'm short!! I might get cramps aah!!" Even if the guys were laughing, Lucas 'rescued' his 'drowning' hyung.

"As usual, you're exaggerating. Ugh can't stand you." Jongin shrugged and just focused on taking photos of the other members.

"Is he really like that?" Taemin asked while still laughing watching Baekhyun's head only above the water while Lucas have his neck and shoulders on water level.

"Yeah. For 8 years, he's been like that." Jongin just laughed because his love is happy while watching the guys give each other a water slap.

"He's so funny. Ah. Living here is quite nice. But I know the rent cost millions. It's larger than life." Taemin smiled as he looked around the villa while lowkey trying to hold Jongin's hand.

"But hey, maybe they gave us this because this is what we deserve. And I'm very thankful that I get to live with you here even if it's only for a week. This place is where SuperM was born. Wow." Jongin got the signal and intertwined his fingers onto Taemin's.

"So you're not going to swim?"

"Only if you'd swim too. Or should I push you too?"

"Kim Jongin, you know me. We were together when I obtained my scuba diving license in Cebu last April. Even if you push me, I'm not scared of being drowned."

"Hahaha I know. I was just asking you. Uhm, I went around and saw that they have a nice jacuzzi too. Do you want to take a relaxing dip?"

"Oh, I kind of miss our trip to Hakone.."

"Yeah. Well now that we're together on a group, it seems like we were just going on a vacation. It's great."

"It is! Because I was used to travel for leisure with you that I thought we're just on a holiday too. It's good. Ara, let's go to the jacuzzi." They swayed their intertwined hands and smiled at each other as they went to the jacuzzi.

After the relaxing dip at the pool and at the jacuzzi, the hyung line Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin went to hang out by the veranda. Baekhyun have an after-bathing allergy and he wanted to absorb vitamin D so he would stop sneezing.

Taemin was slouching with his left leg over his right leg at the beach chair while Baekhyun was still sneezing wildly when Jongin got his phone up and started an instagram live. He was chuckling because some of the fans who were able to watch the start of the broadcast saw Baekhyun and Taemin's real selves behind the camera.

"Yeoreobun, it's live." Jongin chuckled as he revealed what he's doing.

"Oh you're on live?" Baekhyun tried to be calm as his sneezing subsided.

"Ah jinjja? Annyeong haseyo!" Taemin and Baekhyun corrected their postures as slouching deemed to be disrespectful for broadcasts.

"Hi guys! Let's do it in English." Baekhyun suggested after putting down his phone.

"Hi guys! How are you today?" Baekhyun said in English.

"How have you been? Hold on, I don't know your fans that well." Taemin wanted to get away from it because he knows that Kai's fans are watching. Some may be good fans but some may be the same fans who hated him and made them go against each other.

"Look at the sun. It feels really good right?" Baekhyun and Taemin agreed.

"Hi we are SuperM!" After greeting the fans, Taemin stood up to Jongin's side as he got anxious.

"I will film it for you." He presented himself to film Jongin and Baekhyun instead so he won't also get hated by his fans.

"I didn't shave my beard though." Taemin just proceeded to film Jongin and Baekhyun, staying out of the frame as much as possible so fans wouldn't hate them further. Jongin showed a bit of their place then also bid goodbye. It was a quick instagram live but it have depicted their luxurious stay in Hollywood Hills.

"Sorry love, you have to do that so my fans wouldn't throw hate on us."

"Ania it's okay. Let's just say that they are the priority. They are the ones you need to please because if not, they will leave you. I understand that. Besides, because of them, we're still here. I'm okay with it."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they'll see how important our friendship is and no competition or envy is going on between us."

"Ya what will you do?"

"Trust me on this one, love. For once I'd stand up for you so you won't get hated for no reason."


	13. October 4 - Dream Come True

"Are you sure you're nervous, hyung?" Taeyong asked Taemin like a little boy on the verge of crying.

"Aigoo our Taeyongie. I am very nervous too but since I am not alone, I was able to breathe and calm down. I am not alone so I have strength too. But believe me, I am really nervous." Taemin patted Taeyong's shoulder as his little brother hugged him.

"This must've been tough to you. But I know you can do it! And we are here for you. You're not alone, plus we're all here to dominate the world. It's okay. Hug me all you want until you'd be able to calm down."

"But Jongin hyung-"

"He's hugging Mark and Lucas. It's okay and it's not like you'd take me away from him. Hahaha."

"Aigoo the beautiful family of Taemin and Kai are all hugging each other. Daddy Taemin is hugging baby Taeyong while Daddy Kai is hugging baby Lucas and baby Mark. Good thing I have Ten to hug here. I'm not alone."

"Hahaha they're just really nervous."

"But you are aware that all of you look like a beautiful family now, right?"

"Eish hyung that's not it!"

"I somehow look forward to the two of you taking care of your own kids. I'd be very happy when that time comes." Taemin just smiled at Baekhyun's comment while Jongin is already planning something on his head.

The premiere event at Capitol Records seemed to be a bit lighter than the press conference in Seoul. Some of the questions were from fans so they could breathe and answer in their own words.

"Which 'The Avengers' character would you like to be and why?"

"I can't pick but I think I want to be a new character; a new character that would be very fresh and cool. I wanted a lot of characters and I can't choose only one so I'd prefer to be myself if ever I'd be in a Marvel movie instead. Please cast me as a new character." Ten smiled even if he was also nervous explaining what's in his head in English.

"I like uhm.. Tony Stark. Iron man. He's smart, rich, famous. I mean, who doesn't like him? And so I could always say 'I love you, 3000'." Baekhyun made the expectators crack up in his little funny way.

"Me, I want to be Black Panther so I could say 'SuperM Forever!'. That'd be good." Lucas answered as he made a gesture.

"For me, I would choose Captain America. Because I want to live a long life." Taemin smiled as he kept his answer simple.

"I want to be Thor, so I could be called the God of K-POP." Taeyong also replie in English, trying his best with the support and encouragement from his members.

"For Kai, how do you feel now that you're working with everyone?"

"I'm very happy that I was able to meet and be close to them. In EXO, I'm a maknae so I was very different but with SuperM, I'm at the hyung line. It feels good to have little brothers and it's fun to take care of them. And of course, I'm very happy that I'm working with Taemin. I've known him for so long and he may have been my senior but being with him, it's just like playing around. Working with friends is not work for me because I enjoy not just the company but also the memories. I've known Taemin since he was a trainee and that's more than 14 years now, and we've always talked about wanting to work together. This opportunity made our dreams come true so my heart is fluttering. Right Taemin?"

"Well it's really amazing that it came true. I debuted ahead of him and he debuted when SHINee was already on the fifth year. We were able to work together on subunit groups like Younique and SM the Performance plus with my song 'Pretty Boy' on my debut solo album. 5 years after that, I'm working with him again. It feels great. And what's amazing now is we'll debut together. After 12 years, Taemin is bound to debut with Kai. What's sweeter is that we're together not just to dominate Korea but to dominate America and the whole world."

The Premiere event has ended and the members are now seated alongside SM representatives including Lee Sooman himself beside Kai and Taemin. They watched the music video all for the very first time together with the fans on the venue, while it's also uploaded on the official Youtube channel of SuperM for it's worldwide music video premiere.

Jongin rested his arm on Taemin's shoulders, while also patting his waist because he knows that Taemin deserves more than a congratulatory gesture but a whole kind of loving touch. They look so happy especially with their producer's knowledge and praise, that Taemin and Jongin finally debuted together.

While they were at their bedroom, they were still floating with the fact that the music video is finally released, and all their hard works have paid off especially with everyone's words of praise.

"I know you're thinking about something. Spill it." Jongin said out of the blue while he was hugging Taemin's waist, with his head lying against Taemin's chest.

"I.. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Me too. I still haven't got the hang of it. Maybe after our showcase, I'll be able to snap back in my own thoughts that this is our reality. Are you somehow worried of anything?"

"Your answer.. a while ago."

"Which one?"

"That your heart is fluttering now that we'll be together."

"Oh what about it?"

"You only said that for the press, right? So the haters wouldn't hate us and they won't make us go against each other?"

"Love, it's from my heart. My heart is really fluttering. I just told them what I feel for you. Everything I said is true. I love you."

"But Jongin, you should've been more careful! What if they make another rumor again? What if they twist your words this time? They have been twisting mine, I don't want them to do that to you. You'll get more hate!"

"Love, I don't care about it anymore. We're here in America and I believe we could do it here. Plus we have the guys, we could just always be with them while being lovey-dovey. We're not in Korea anymore, Taemin. Let's put our worries away especially we'd have to be on the right condition for tomorrow."

"Are you really happy to be with me again?"

"Taemin, we're finally living our dream! Remember when we dreamt to debut together but you debuted ahead of me. My world shattered because I thought that I'd completely lose you especially you'd be busy. But I was wrong because even before I debuted, you were always by myside, telling me about your experiences and teaching me about the things you've been through so it won't be too hard for me when the time comes. When I debuted in EXO, you were also there to guide us and to make sure I get the right treatment and airtime. You and other sunbaes took care of me well until our group was able to stand on our own. 8 years later, we're here. We may have lost three members and another two members enlisted, but here I am, still with you and still by yourside. The dreams that we had may have not happened in 2008 or 2012 but finally, in 2019, Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin would debut together in SuperM. Actually, I realized that I've learned a lot about time. 2008 and 2012 may have not been our time to be together yet, but since we are still together, we were given the opportunity for this. So I am really genuinely happy that I'm working with you again."

"I love you, Jongin. I'm happy that I'm going towards this path with you." Taemin became emotional as they walked through their memories especially the time when they dreamed to be together.

"Guess what? I love you too. After all these years, I still love you. Even if I messed up big time not just once but twice, I still love you."

"It's nice to know. It's nice to finally work with you, my dear best friend."

"My pleasure, best friend. I hope we'd enjoy this new chapter of our life. I'll tuck you to sleep, love. This time let's skip making love because we need the energy. Tomorrow is the big day. Hehe."

"Okay. Sing me a lullaby, love. Hahaha."

"Cause when we're jumping and popping, we're Jopping! Hahaha."

"Wow nice. Hahaha."

"I'll just tuck you to sleep with kisses. Good night Taeminnie love, I love you!"

"Good night Jonginnie love. I love you too."

Baekhyun started an instagram live after they ate lunch. It's 2pm and they're resting for a few hours before they go to the showcase venue at the Capitol Records so they decided to somehow play around to ease the tension they're feeling. The members explained their excitement and nervousness because it's finally D-Day. After all the backlash, hate and endless judgement, they'd finally be going out to show the world who they are and prove to the world that they are worthy of support and praise for all their hard work and resilience of everything. They have invited all the fans around the world to also stream as the showcase would be broadcasted live on Youtube.

"Should we do a 'fighting' cheer?"

"Okay okay." Baekhyun motioned everyone to put their hands on top of the other members' hands. Taemin got his hands over Ten and Lucas' hands, then Baekhyun and Mark's hands over him. Jongin's hands landed on top but before anything happened, Taemin put his other hand over Jongin' holding it sweetly. This simple gesture of Taemin made Jongin melt and smile as they cheered.

SHINee's Taemin is getting ready in the waiting room, EXO's Baekhyun and Kai are practicing their English ment, NCT 127's Taeyong and Mark are making sure that their microphones and in-ears are intact, then WayV's Lucas an Ten are doing the last minute vocalization. Afterwards, they gathered to have a rundown of choreography for their song 'Jopping', to somehow calm their senses because everyone is very nervous.

"Ah, I'm a little nervous." Taemin blurted out before Jongin who's also nervous.

"I wasn't nervous a while ago.."

"I just heard the music coming from outside as the stage echoes. After hearing that, I became nervous." Taemin continuously said that made Jongin smile. This is one of the few things that the two of them share - they are not afraid to show their different sides to each other; the sides that only them know, the most vulnerable side of themselves. And Jongin is happy that of all the members, he is the one Taemin still confided on.

"I was playing the music and practicing on my own a while ago. That's when I became nervous." Jongin said, telling that Taemin is not alone and he's feeling the same nervousness. Taemin felt his own heartbeat with his hands, and tried to feel Jongin's heartbeat but cupped his right chest instead.

"Ya that's my right. The heart is on the left." Jongin got Taemin's hand and made him feel his whole chest, feeling even the center going to the left side, finally feeling his heart beating so fast - the same as Taemin as Jongin felt his heartbeat by his hand too. The two of them laughed especially Jongin, because at times like this, they still unexpectedly do things that could make them smile and laugh, some effective distractions in such spontaneous acts.

"Okay, 5 minutes before showtime! Members, please get ready!!" The stage director said that made the members freeze in more nervousness.

With anxiety and excitement, the members walked towards the stage, with their American fans waiting for them. Different people from different groups would finally be born as one, after all the things they've went through.

"Oh my god.."

"This is really our debut now. This is the beginning. Let's show them!"

"Alright!"

"'Cause when we're jumping and popping, we're Jopping!!' Wooohhh!! Let's go!!"

"One minute left! All the staff, please come down the stage!!" The staffs got off the platform as the members went on their formation, with Mark, Kai, Taeyong, Taemin, Lucas, Baekhyun and Ten facing the audience side.

"Fighting!!! Let's go!!"

"Fighting!!" By instinct, Jongin and Taemin met each other's gazes. Between the tension and the loud screams from the anticipating audiences, even if they have other members by the platform, Jongin and Taemin welcomed themselves in each other's arms. They shared a hug and a pat at their backs.

"This is it, love. We're really going to debut together."

"Yeah. Our dream is finally coming true!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The world premiere of SuperM started with I Can't Stand The Rain, then Super Car, then of course, Jopping. It was held at the Capitol Records and was broadcasted simultaneously around the world in Youtube, showing who they are and what they are made of, that could justify why they are called 'The Avengers of KPOP'. Fans from three different big fandoms get together to support Lucas, Ten, Mark, Taeyong, Baekhyun, Kai and Taemin, waving their lightsticks together with the brand new SuperM fanlights, joining the lime green, pearl aqua and white with the color pink - as they are the aces and representative of SM Entertainment.

After the showcase, they had their American dinner by a luxury hotel near the Capitol Records, along with Lee Sooman and the rest of the staffs and bosses from the American Label. After dinner, the group was able to enjoy the rest of the night especially Steve Bennett have given them bottles of expensive champagne.

Lee Sooman popped the champagne bottle and called for a toast, and of course, the members obliged.

"Cheers!! Congratulations for the success of the showcase!!"

"Cheers!" They raised their glasses and drank the champage.

"Mark and Lucas are only 20 in international age, eotteokhae?" Taemin suddenly blurted out, worrying but Baekhyun and Taeyong just chuckled at how cute and super random he is.

"It's fine, all of us are their guardians. Don't worry much, Taem." Jongin patted his love's shoulder.

"I forgot, I'm a hyung and they're our babies."

"Yes Minhyung and Yukhei are our babies." Jongin winked at him and smiled.

Their trip back to their villa isn't too long. Even if they have drank champagne, they are still very energetic that they have been howling inside their van. Their managers are fine with it because they understand that the members are all very happy especially they have finally debuted today and worked hard.

"Uwaaaaaa super happy!!" The NCT line howled again as they entered their villa, and danced like drunk kids at the living room. Baekhyun joined them and they plunged down the sofa afterwards. Taemin and Jongin got their arms on each other's waist and laughed as they looked at how the other members were so high.

"Ya did you all got drunk? But that's only champagne!"

"Who told you we're drunk? We're just playing around!"

"Eish. Whatever then."

"Hyung, we should take photos!!"

"Oh yeah!! For insta! Jjamkkan." Baekhyun fished his phone out and took a photo with his younger members. Taemin and Jongin didn't try to join them because the screem must be filled with their huge faces already.

"You two didn't even try to join us? Woah. Okay, maybe I should take a photo of the two of you instead."

"Should we?"

"Of course! And you could upload it to both your instagram accounts. Besides, lm_____ltm have already followed zkdlin right?"

"Yeah but zkdlin didn't follow back."

"That's for our privacy, love. But I make sure that I am updated with all your posts. Even your instagram lives.."

"Whatever."

"Give me your phone, I'll take a photo of the two of you. Palli." Baekhyun ordered and of course, Jongin obliged.

"Good. Now, strike a pose. For goodness sake please make it wholesome okay."

"Nooooo 19++!" The younger members teased but of course, the two did a whole some pose. Jongin got his arms on Taemin's shoulders, pulling him close to his body while Taemin got his arms on Jongin's waist, also pulling him close. They also raised their free hands on a fist.

"Champions!! Our dream came true!! Banzai!!" Both of them looked up then looked at each other with sparkling eyes.

"Now, kiss."

"What? No! You can't take a photo of us kissing!" Jongin panicked and immediately went towards Baelhyun to take his phone back.

"Okay okay. Here. Now everybody say thank you Baekhyun! Your fans would be very touched if you'll upload it at the same time, especially those who have supported you since you are best friends. I know the two of you have been through so much drama and scandals but really, you deserve to be happy and shout it to the world. True fans would be happy for you. You shouldn't think much of the fans that put you into competition. Besides, your happiness is each other's happiness, right?"

"Right."

After agreeing to what Baekhyun said, zkdlin and lm_____ltm posted a photo.

Jongin is about to follow Taemin to the room but his love locked it. He scratched his head and knocked on the door, pleading for Taemin to open it.

"Love.. open the door. Are you really going to make me sleep at the couch?"

"I'll be quick. I'll just do an instalive."

"Instalive? Oh. Ara. I'll just watch you there but please make it short. Nini is sleepy."

"Alright love. I won't take long."

Jongin is about to follow Taemin to the room but his love locked it. He scratched his head and knocked on the door, pleading for Taemin to open it.

"Love.. open the door. Are you really going to make me sleep at the couch?"

"I'll be quick. I'll just do an instalive."

"Instalive? Oh. Ara. I'll just watch you there but please make it short. Nini is sleepy."

"Alright love. I won't take long."

Jongin was chuckling as he watched Taemin fake being sleepy on his instagram live.

"..Have a good night." As soon as Taemin said his goodbye greetings on his live, Jongin immediately went by the door. When the live broadcast ended, he knocked at the door again and again. Good thing Taemin opened it so the 'sleepy' Nini was able to jump onto the bed and hug the pillows. On the other hand, Taemin got his towel and started to wash up.

"You're so cute.. why are you like that?"

"Eh?"

"Your instagram live. How could you be super cute?"

"I'm not cute.." Taemin blushed, good thing he's facing away from Jongin that's already by the entrance of the glass bathroom.

"Why are you there? Why are you watching me wash up?"

"Just because."

"Eish just go and roll at the bed. I know you're tired too."

"Taemin, just to remind you, I could still watch you even if I go to the bed. Watching you from here and watching you from the bed won't make any difference since the bathroom have glass walls."

"I know."

"Oh really? Okay. So I'll stay here and watch you then."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good! And very happy."

"That's good."

"How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm.. I'm still in the process of believing that everything is now a reality. It looks too good to be true that I think I'm still dreaming."

"Love, this is reality now. You're not dreaming. Do you want me to pinch you to believe that this is real?"

"No no just stay there. I'm almost done."

"Want me to help you?"

"Stay there. I'm done." As soon as Taemin got his sleepwear on, he walked up to Jongin and immediately kiss his love. They were still by the entrance of the bathroom and Jongin was startled, but eventually gave in and kissed Taemin back. The two shared sloppy kisses until they reached their bed.

"We have a schedule tomorrow, right?" Taemin asked, still kissing Jongin.

"Yeah. Twitter Blue Room and some fansigning at the pop-up store."

"Alright. We won't dance so I guess this would be a good time for a celebration." Taemin winked as he went on top of Jongin. Jongin finally realized what Taemin meant and took Taemin's newly-worn clothes off. Taemin was on fire and took Jongin's sleepwear as fast as he can, and made love to his 'sleepy' Nini through the night.


	14. October 9 - Back Again

Pancakes, sausages, takeout Chinese noodles and Baekhyun's nagging were Taemin and Jongin's breakfast because they were both super knocked out that they weren't able to wake up on time - the younger members were all ready for their schedules while Jongin and Taemin just woke up. The two just ate their breakfast at their mini bus on the way to the venue while Baekhyun told them that they should've put an earlier alarm.

"Sorry. Maybe we were just really tired of our schedules yesterday. Promise, we'll set alarms on both our phones. I'm so sorry." Taemin said, feeling guilty because he's their senior yet he messed up by oversleeping.

"Yeah sorry hyung." Jongin held Taemin's hands to tell him it's okay and Baekhyun's nagging is normal, and he won't have to feel so bad about it.

"Aigoo good thing we were able to leave immediately. Anyways, let's just enjoy this okay? It's a live broadcast again so we have to be really mindful of our words. The two of you, I know what happened: you got super tired yeah but please.. tone it down okay?"

"Ara ara we'll be super careful. Today is a good day so let's not ruin it." Jongin pulled closer to him and smiled.

Indeed, Jongin and Taemin were both glowing as they answered the questions from the fans sent on twitter. Some may have been answered on the previous press conferences but there are other questions for each of them.

"This is for Taemin. You've worked before on different units, especially with your seniors TVXQ and Super Junior then also debuted as a solo artist. But now, how do you feel now that you'll be working with your juniors EXO and NCT?"

"I'm very pleased and happy to work with them. I have known Ten since 2016 then for some reasons became close with Baekhyun hyung. It may be my first time to work with Mark and Lucas but I'm excited because they are great artists too. Also of course Taeyong. I know I would be able to learn a lot from him especially he's NCT's leader. And of course, I've known Jongin. I've worked with Kai for Younique, SM The Performance with TVXQ and Super Junior then also with my song 'Pretty Boy' but it has been so long. It's been five years and now that I've got to work with Kai again, I feel something burn inside me that is brought up and I'm very excited for the activities from now on."

"Another question, this is for Kai. When you found out that you'd be working for SuperM, what did you feel?"

"It has been mentioned earlier that Taemin and I are in the same group."

"It's amazing, right?"

"Really, I like it so so much! I mean, we have been telling each other that we should have some collaborations and such. After all these years, our wish is granted. This is not just a collaboration though, we were put together in a group to have a worldwide debut so it was really awesome. It is indeed a dream come true and it makes me happier because I'm with my dear best friend."

"Did you feel super nervous yesterday, knowing that you'd be facing lots of American fans?"

"I wasn't really nervous but when the lift started to come up, the nervousness came in so I hugged Taemin. For some reasons knowing that he is there and he hugged me, the nervousness got melted away and we proceed to perform."

The whole group went to the SuperM pop-up store and signed the merchandise and also the walls with their faces, then had a few personalized drink from Starbucks. The coffee shop also got their preferred drinks on the menu for the two-day album signing even they would have at the area to cater to the fans and supporters. 

After tons of events, SuperM are down to the last schedule for their one-week stay in Los Angeles. It's already announced and fans from all over the world are seriously anticipating their appearance on The Ellen Degeneres Show.

The guys are seriously nervous, not because they'll be performing two songs, 'I Can't Stand The Rain' and 'Jopping', but because of their talk with Ellen Degeneres herself. Meaning, they would be talking in English. The members are of course doing their best in studying the language but they are still shy or maybe not confident enough, though Mark and Ten have assured then that they'd do well and they'd help them when they need to.

"Please introduce yourselves!" The audience started to get wild as the members cleared their throats.

"Hi guys! My name is Mark and we're very glad to grace this show!"

"Hello! My name is Baekhyun but.. you can call me.. Bacon." The audience especially EXO-Ls laughed. Some in embarrassment and some genuine laughter because Baekhyun actually pulled up a 2013 joke on his name, also a sensitive topic since he was called Bacon when he was mocked by anti-fans.

"Hi I'm Taemin! Thank you for having us here. I'm a big fan of you, Ellen." 

"Oh thank you!" Taemin was all smiles as he got his own moment with Ellen, even if he was shaking as he introduced himself. Mark, beside Baekhyun gave him a big thumbs up because he was able to do well with it.

"Hi guys! I'm Kai."

"Hi I'm Ten! Ten, the number. That's me."

"Hi I'm Lucas."

"Mom!!! I'm on Ellen!! Hi I'm Taeyong." Ellen was surprised of Taeyong's words that she laughed.

They discussed about SuperM's album especially Jopping, and also taught her how to jop, courtesy of Kai. Taemin knows that Jongin is nervous so he patted his love's thighs, gave a thumbs up as he nodded at him with an eye contact and smile. Jongin appreciated the gesture so he returned it with a smile and a pat on Taemin too.

"Okay. This is a question from all the fans out there. Everyone wants to know. So.. are you all single?" Upon hearing the question, Taeyong, Lucas and Ten all looked at Taemin and Jongin, who just nodded alongside Baekhyun after Mark translated it in Korean. They were worried since their hyungs have been involved in such dating scandals before: Baekhyun with Taeyeon, Jongin with Krystal and Jennie, then Taemin who had a 'scandal' with Jongin caught by Dispatch when they were on a date at the Han river. Also the fact that Taemin became a 'groom' and a 'husband' in the show 'We Got Married' that there were still fans of his love team with his former 'bride' and 'wife' APink's Son Naeun. 

Mark tried to somehow naughtily ask why they would like to know. Ellen justified that of course, everyone should know so if they are not available anymore, they could back off.

"We are all single." Mark replied, in behalf of the other members who would never ever admit that they are in a relationship. Or maybe it is indeed true, because Jongin and Taemin are not officially back together yet.

"Okay, you've heard that? They are all single." Jongin remembered something so he grabbed Taemin's hand. He doesn't care about anyone anymore; he doesn't care what people would think, even if it would look like they are flirting and having public display of affection on international television. He proceed to hold Taemin's hand and indeed, he made the right decision because he was able to feel his love's hand shaking, and of course, got worried.

Everyone are very happy and satisfied with the interview, even if it's too short - thirty minutes or less, including the two performances but Taemin is seriously thankful for that. He may be happy, he may be satisfied but as soon as they started to perform, the familiar feeling creeped upon his heart and mind. This attack happened before, during their interview with Billboard, wherein Jongin said that he is single while Taemin said that he is in a relationship.

Taemin was anxious because now, on two different interviews, he have two different answers. It also made Taemin more anxious, because he have heard it again from Kai that he is indeed single. Taemin thought that Jongin and him are nothing. They are unofficial, they don't have any label and there are no commitments agreed; just best friends with benefits.

Taemin immediately excused himself and went to the bathroom as soon as Lee Sooman have finished talking to them. Taemin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down because they are not yet at home, not even back home in Korea so he really need to pull himself together and be professional, even if it's breaking his heart and shattering his mind.

"Taem, are you okay?" Taemin was surprised that Jongin followed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You could stay with the guys."

"Are you sure? But your hand is shaking when I held it a while ago."

"Jongin, I'm fine. Just go."

"I'll just get some water for you to drink then. I'll be back."

"No, I'm okay. Just wait for me there." Large drop of tears all went down to his cheeks as he remembered the fact that they are both single, and they aren't back together, plus all the pain he have felt when Jongin cheated on him twice.

Maybe that's also what they told them. He's single.

He's single, so he could have whatever and whoever he wants.

Lots of thoughts lingered inside Taemin's head and it's not good. He can't run away this time. He can't go back home and just be alone, especially all the members are living in one villa. And they would be very worried of him, that's for sure.

The trip to Lee Sooman's rented villa was silent especially when Taemin decided to just sleep it all off that Jongin just slept beside him too. Good thing, in a few hours, Jongin and Baekhyun would be going back to Korea, and Taemin would have the room for himself. He thought that he could cry all he want when Jongin leaves, so he should just endure.

As soon as they arrived at the villa by the beach and were allowed to go roam around the house, Taemin went to the rooftop to watch the sun by the beach. It's still early for a sunset but it made him feel better, even if tears still went out of his eyes.

"Love.. I'm sorry about earlier again. I didn't know that they'd ask about it again, and of course since it's asked in English and Mark have answered in behalf of us, we just carried on and nodded. I'm really sorry love, I love you and I hope you know that. Please do not forget about it." Jongin hugged Taemin from his back as he made his love lean on his chest.

"But what Mark said is true though.. you're single. Both of us are single so-"

"Love, are we still going back to the thought that you're in a relationship with a girl? Lee Sooman teacher is here, I could tell him to just let us and fuck that publicity stunt off. Wait here."

"No Jongin, no. It's not like that. I don't know. It's been a month.. since the last attack. I didn't know it'll come again. Of course, no one else knows. But-"

"Come here, I'll fix you first before I go." Jongin turned Taemin around and kissed him as he hugged Taemin tightly. Jongin kissed Taemin's forehead, both cheeks, nose, chin, both his eyelids and teardrop lines then on his lips.

"Taemin, we may not have agreed to be back together again but I just want you to know, I do not love you any less. Together or not, I love you with all my heart. If you're not yet ready to be officially be with me again, I would wait. I'll wait until you'll be able to heal and trust me completely. I promise, I will be here okay? I mean, I may have to go back to Korea earlier tonight but I will always love you okay? I love you so much." With Jongin's comforting words, Taemin cried harder.

"It's okay, you could cry. Cry it all out, it's better to cry it all out now that I'm still here. I know it'd be harder later when I have to go but at least, I could comfort you now."

"Jongin.. thank you."

"No worries, love. It's okay. I understand you. Kiss me all you want, hug me all you want. I'll miss you but we'd just be apart for a few days. We'll be back together, okay? We just have to endure our schedules." Jongin kissed his love again until Taemin calmed down and stopped crying.

"You may not know this yet but this one-week schedule living with you, have made me realize lots of things. Love, I really love you. I love that I can be with you everyday: stay with you without thinking about schedules, coming home with you, eating dinner with you, having our own room and washing up together on our own bathroom, sleep on the bed that we could call ours, not just your bed nor my bed but our bed. Staying at the villa made me dream again. Now, I want to achieve that dream, so I could be with you again for longer, not just have sleepovers on each other's place."

"Does that mean.. you can see me on your plans and dreams again?"

"Yes Taemin. This time, with you, even if we're with the guys, I was able to realize that indeed, you're still the one I want to be with. You're still the one that I see building the future with. The one that I wake up to, the one that would make breakfast with me, the one that will stay with me, the one that I also kiss goodnight everyday and the one that I'll make love to. You're still the one and I'm also thinking of other plans, not just building a house the two of us could call home." Taemin was so moved that he snuggled on Jongin's neck like a kid.

"But love, baby, I won't pressure you. It's okay if you are still uncertain of me. I just want you to know that I'm beginning to have a concrete plan about my future and our future. Of course, I'd want you to see me in your future plans too. But I could wait and I'll wait for the day that you'd tell me that it's still me."

"Thank you for understanding. I love you."

"But.. can I ask you?"

"Mm?"

"Do you.. somehow.. see me there? In your future? Do you.. include me in your plans too? At least, for a bit?"

"My mind.. is still super messed up and I can't sort the future and the plans too. I can't barely recall if I have a plan tomorrow or on the next days."

"It's okay, I understand, love. I hope I was able to help you. If you still need to cry, please cry it out while I'm here. I want to wipe and kiss your tears away because it would make me seriously feel bad if the guys would tell me that you're crying alone. I don't want anxiety and panic attacks to win again, especially when I'm away from you and I won't be able to do anything to comfort you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay."

"I'm quite calm now. But I still need to cling onto my baby bear while you're still here because Taeminnie will miss you."

"Jonginnie bear would definitely miss you too. Wait for me back in Seoul, okay? Let's hang out when I get back."

"Ah, it'd be a long wait.. 5 days."

"I promise I'll do a video call everyday, before going to sleep and before we go to the venue."

"I love you, Jongin."

"I love you too, Taemin." Taemin clings onto his Jongin bear like a koala that their younger brothers and leader just smiled.

"So.. are the two of you okay now? Taemin, are you okay now?"

"Better than earlier." Taemin gave Baekhyun a hug and their leader is touched.

"Is it separation anxiety? You'll miss me because I'll be leaving tonight?"

"Yes hyung. Haha."

"Aigoo our baby Taemin is sad because me and his Jongin love would have to leave. We're sorry, we have to go earlier than you. You'll be the hyung to the kids but it'll only be for a day."

"I'm prerry sure the guys would take care of Taeminnie, right guys?"

"Yes of course! Taemin hyung, welcome to NCT!" Lucas, Mark, Ten and Taeyong went forward and hug Taemin too.

"Eotteokhae? The kids would take care of me, their hyung? Omo, I should grow up as I'm their guardian. Huhu."

"No, it's okay. I know you are baby. You'd just have to keep the other babies within your sight and it'd be fine." Jongin smiled as he saw Taemin finally smiling again.

"Since Taemin is baby, I'll entrust you to them. Please guide your baby tomorrow okay?" Baekhyun seriously told the younger members while they chuckled, as if they have already planned about it and now, they've confirmed that indeed Taemin would be their baby, even if he is their hyung.

"Yes hyung!!" The NCT line chuckled as Taemin clinged onto Jongin again.

"Don't worry much, hyung. We'll take care of you." Taeyong stated. Being the leader of NCT, he got lots of kids under his wing so having Taemin join them would be fine. Besides, he takes care of 20 kids, adding another baby wouldn't hurt much.

"Woah! It's really beautiful!!" Lucas screamed and made the other members look at the sea and the sun slowly setting down.

"Woah it's amazing! Woah."

"It's the first time I was able to see something like this! Wow." Baekhyun got his phone out to take a photo of the sunset over the sea while Jongin gave a backhug to Taemin again, leaning his head over his love's shoulder, whispering 'I love you's and all the sweet things in the world.

"One day, this would be our everyday view. But actually, I don't mind anything. As long as I'm with you, I would always have a beautiful view." Jongin whispered as the sky slowly turned darker, and made Taemin smile.

"I'm very lucky to be loved by you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"No. It is me that's very thankful because you love me, and you still didn't give up on me. Knowing that you're always there for me makes me so happy. I hope you feel the same."

"I hate myself. We love each other but.. you know.. we are still not together. I'm sorry if I'm giving you a hard time."

"It's okay, even I want you to think about it thoroughly and I don't want you to impusively decide on it. Even if we're not yet together again, that's better than being official yet you're still in doubt of your feelings, your dreams and your future. It's okay, I prefer waiting and stability over impulsiveness and uncertainty."

"Thank you." Taemin turned to Jongin and looked onto his hazel eyes then kissed his love sweetly. Taemin didn't think of their members anymore and leaned over to kiss Jongin's lips again.

"I'll miss you. I'll see you in Seoul after almost 6 days."

"I'll miss you too. See you. I love you."

"I love you, Jongin."

Jongin and Baekhyun went back to Korea the same night while Taemin and the NCT line are left for another day of schedules. The younger members Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark took their hyung under their care and good thing, Taemin was able to laugh a lot. He may be hanging out with his juniors and his new cute friends but he was happy and was able to know and bond with them more. Taemin bought some Chinese take outs for them to enjoy and they filled themselves a lot, and also looked after each other.

When it's time for the NCT line plus baby Taemin's flight back to Korea, Baekhyun called them to check.

"How are you guys?"

"We're fine, hyung! Our baby Taemin is all smiles and was able to eat well."

"Jinjja? My baby Taem is okay?" Jongin suddenly joined the video call so Taemin smiled.

"Yes love. Don't worry much. We'll be going home in a few hours. Uhm, well more than half a day?"

"We'll also have our flight to Fukuoka tonight. Sadly we won't be able to meet."

"Eish don't be sad. My baby bear is sad, I'll just tell all the hyungs to hug you for me."

"No one could compare to the koala Taem though. I miss you!"

"I miss you too and have a safe flight."

"You too.. you three, you four, you five!" Jongin chuckled, feeling relieved as he saw Taemin.

"Eish is this video call a private video call? Woah. Anyways, kids, hold onto the baby Taem okay? He might get lost. If you need to, tie his wrist up to your own wrists. Eotteokhae?"

"Don't worry hyung, we'll look after him."

But when they arrived at the airport, Taeyong got his arms around Taemin's arms like how a baby clings onto his mommy. Lucas, Mark and Ten just laughed at how the two babies cling onto each other. Taemin was supposed to be the baby but because Taeyong is baby too, he decided to take care of his younger brother instead. 


	15. October 11 - Friends

Jongin is in Fukuoka for a 3-day concert schedule. Like what he promised, he checked onto Taemin as much as he can, and of course, Taemin is happy and relieved. He's finally feeling better now, being able to sleep soundly during his flight back to Seoul, though he's still fixing his sleeping schedule due to jetlag.

Taemin is alone in his flat again. Indeed after living with bunch of wild kids and his love, it made him miss them all. They're back in Seoul and they have different schedules now so it kind of made him sad. Indeed, it's separation anxiety but his cute brothers now updates him and message him from time to time.

He went to the gym to exercise and to keep himself from thinking about a lot of things, not until he received a phone call..

"Hi oppa! I heard you've landed. Congratulations again on your successful debut! I've watched the live broadcast on youtube and you slayed as usual. I'm a proud fan!"

"Hi! Thank you for that. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just got some songs released for a drama's OST. You must still be sleeping, I'm sorry for calling without messaging first."

"No, it's fine. I actually just finished working out."

"Eh? You just got back in Seoul yet you started doing activities immediately?"

"Yeah. I have to, so I could entertain myself and not think of.. things. You'll see, next week when the show airs."

"I'll take a wild guess. Is it something about your relationship status again?"

"Yeah. Chungha, I screwed up. They asked us if we are single yet we all nodded. I nodded along with my members. Eotteokhae? Doesn't that make me a liar, especially when I've revealed that I have a girlfriend only a few weeks ago?"

"Maybe you just nodded because you were taken aback."

"But people around.. uhm they'll really think that I'm a liar. On a magazine interview, I said I have a girlfriend. Then on an international television show, I agreed that I am single. This is truly messed up. I really messed up."

"Calm down, oppa. It's okay. I guess you should discuss that to your manager first."

"Maybe I should do that."

"Yeah oppa. After you talk to you manager, maybe we could talk about what we'll do in the future. If we'd still push through with what you want."

"Thank you for understanding."

"We'll do our best to clarify about it. But, are you really single or are you still in a relationship?"

"Uhm, actually I'm not sure."

"How are you not sure? I mean, everyone here in SM Entertainment that you and Jongin are together for so long now."

"Actually, we've broke up and not yet officially back together."

"What?! Since when?"

"Since August."

"Gosh Taemin. It's been so long! Almost 2 months have passed and you've been with Jongin lots of times yet you're not yet back together?"

"Yes, we're still not officially back together."

"But you love him, right?"

"Yes. It's just.. when he was unsure back then, I became unsure too. Then all the pain and trauma I have suffered when I woke up finding out that he have a girlfriend came back. I love him and I want to be with him but.. I don't know if I'm ready to be officially be back with him. Actually, I'm thinking of being in a relationship with a girl instead."

"And you'll let that poor girl be your rebound over Jongin? Taemin, you'd be so heartless!"

"Actually, the girl is an idol, and we'd be using this opportunity to make people think that we are straight. She likes women, and I have been with Jongin for so long now. I mean, pursuing this 'relationship' would be beneficial to both of us. We'll shut down all the scandals that comes up with me dating Jongin and also for her, so there wouldn't be any speculation in the future."

"Can you tell me who the girl is?"

"Uhm.. Chungha ssi."

"Oh my gosh. And you have an upcoming collaboration stage with her, right?"

"Uhm yes."

"I'll do something about it. But now, just chill and don't think about the interview answer anymore."

"But can I go out with her, even on friendly dates?"

"Why would you go out with her? You'd just feed the paparazzis if you do that! You've already told that you have a girlfriend on that magazine interview. That's enough, at least for now. I'll talk about this on the managing director first. Please, until then, don't do anything. By the way, the company cancelled your appearance on MAMA this year. WayV would be the only SM artist that would appear on the awards who in Nagoya."

"Eh? But Chungha and I have already-"

"That's why I was surprised when you told me that it's her. She must've known about it already, and I bet she's also practicing for her solo stage. She'll be attending because, of course, she already secured the award. You know how dirty the award-giving bodies play."

"So SM still boycotted the awards night.. Jjamkkan, also EXO? They won't attend?"

"They won't because they'd be having their comeback a week before that so they're busy on music shows and fan signing events."

"Oh. Alright. I guess I need to talk to her about it."

Even if Taemin wants to talk to Chungha, he just went out with Moonkyu and Kwonho for lunch. The two are very welcome in going with him again, especially they have missed their baby Taem.

"Oh my gosh it seems like forever! And congratulations to our baby Taemin!! A world-class superstar!!"

"I'm so proud of you, Taemin ah!!"

"Yes, we are very happy for you and Jongin! Woah. Two of our babies are really superstars now. Not just superstars but world-class superstars! Taemin ssi, sign juseyoooo!" Moonkyu teased while Kwonho just laughed.

"Aish jinjja stop it! Aigoo. And it's only 2 weeks since we last saw each other.."

"But it really seems forever! You know, me, Kwonho, Wonshik and Sungwoon anticipated your worldwide premiere and the showcase! Uwah, you have extremely large fanbases!"

"Yes and the moment the music video dropped, I cried. Seeing you and Jongin together on that very place made me feel so proud!! Ah, if only Jongin is here.." Kwonho acted so emotional he dried his fake tears of joy.

"Yeah, we haven't bugged Jongin yet. You're the first one. Haha."

"Ah jjamkkan, Wonsik would be coming."

"Jinjja? That would be nice! Are you kind of busy? Let's go on a trip! I'm.. I'm getting lonely at my place alone." Taemin became a bit aloof, remembering that he's just spending his time at his own place alone.

"Maybe we could have a sleepover at your place for the meantime."

"That would also do. Hahaha. Okay, go to my place later. Just go home to get some clothes."

"Let's also shop for food."

"Ani, we could just have delivery service. It's okay."

When Wonshik arrived, he already got his clothes with him and told them that Sungwoon would just go directly to Taemin's place later. In a blink of an eye, the peaceful and lonely home of Taemin became noisy and fun place.

"Oh hello Jongiiiiin!!" Moonkyu got a video call to Jongin that's on their 2nd concert day in Japan.

"Oh? You're at Taemin's place?"

"Yes and we'll be staying here until you come back!" Wonshik teased his best friend as he laid down on Taemin's gray couch.

"So when I come back, you'll leave?"

"Of course!" Everyone answered that made Jongin pout.

"Aniaaaa.. I miss you all, please wait for me! I want to have sleepovers with you too!"

"By the way, congratulations on doing a very good job!! We've bugged Taemin about it earlier. When you come back, we'll bug you next so get ready okay?"

"Ah wae? Aigoo. I'll buy you all some gifts here."

"Oh? Arasseo we won't bug you. We'll wait for your gifts!"

"Look at these kids. Aigoo. Where's Taemin?"

"He's cooking." Sungwoon said while laughing, finding it funny that his best friend is really doing it himself.

"And what is he cooking???" Jongin freaked out, worried that Taemin might set his place on fire.

"Gambas. He told us he wants to try cooking and we would be his doomed customers." Kwonho said, not even having a thought that Taemin would make something tasty.

"Oh, good luck then."

"Ya Jongin!! How could you!! Okay.. when you come back, I won't cook for you then. Bye." Taemin shouted from the kitchen while his friends chuckled.

"Ania ania ania!! Cook for me, love!! Uwah, now I want to go back. Should I use my teleportation powers?"

"Go ahead and let's see if it will work." His four other friends looked at him at the phone screen, judging him hard.

"Ehe. Okay okay just.. just be careful okay? And please spare our friends.. spare their tongues and taste buds.. jebal."

"Yes yes I will do my best!! This is also for me so I could cook for myself when I crave for shrimp." Taemin shouted again, as he was chopping garlic.

"You can do it, love! I miss you."

"I miss you too. Do your best there, as always."

"Thanks. I love you!"

"Love you too."

"Eish so cheesy oh my gosh it's so sweet I'm gonne puke!!" All the four visitors coughed as if they got choked to piss off the 'couple'.

"Why are you teasing us?"

"We're just happy to see you like that again." All of a sudden, the four visitors smiled like their parents.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"I guess staying together in one house in Los Angeles made the difference. I should thank that house for giving our Taemin and our Jongin a place they've called home." Moonkyu said, smiling and thankful that the two are somehow 'back' to being 'together'.

"I should thank that house for making our Taemin and our Jongin each other's home." Wonshik stated, looking at Jongin on the phone screen, then also looking at Taemin that's smiling.

"Thank you. Taeminnie?"

"Um?"

"Don't skip your milk, okay? I'll call you again later. I love you. And you guys, enjoy even if it hurts me. Take care!!"

"We love you, Jongin!! Fighting!!"

  


Jongin and Baekhyun got an earlier flight back to Seoul because they have another schedule for SuperM: a stage recording for their reality show. Jongin is fine with it because that means he'd be able to see Taemin again, even if it means leaving his hyungs Junmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun a few hours earlier.

And there were no words needed, Jongin just hugged Taemin as they saw each other at SuperM's waiting room.

Sadly, after 3 days, Jongin have to go back to Japan for his next concert schedule. Taemin also went to Bangkok for his one-night concert. This time, the waiting time before Jongin gets back to Korea is one dreaded week, because he would have to go from Osaka to Kanagawa for another 2-day concert. Taemin doesn't know what to do, because his friends would be busy at that time.

Good thing Wonshik have his own studio and hangs out there, so Taemin bugged him.

"So you're working on a new album?" Wonshik asked, and Taemin just nodded.

"Oh, how could I go head to head with my sunbaenim? Eotteokhae?"

"It's not like SHINee and VIXX didn't go head to head before. Haha. Don't worry, it won't be released this year though. I'm just preparing all the things I could finish while I have some spare time because when November comes, we'll be having our first leg of the tour."

"Oh yeah, we are the future. Wow." Wonshik stopped when his phone rang, and excused himself from his best friend as he took the call.

"Yes hello! Yeah I'm here at the studio. Yeah sure, yes of course. Alright. See you then. No worries and thank you too. Bye!" Wonshik smiled and settled back with Taemin.

"You'll be working?"

"Ah no, Chungha would just visit and give some lyrics she have made for a song. We'll be doing a song collaboration."

"Oh wow! That would be good! Uhm, actually.. Chungha is.."

"Chungha is?"

"She's a friend. Hehe."

"That would be really good! She would be surprised to see you here later."

"I've known her since 2018.. do you remember the show 'The Call'? We were there too.."

"Oh. That's interesting. She's quite a nice girl actually. And she have risen from being a girl group member to being a solo act. Plus her songs slap hard! Gotta Go seriously rasonated in my head."

"Oho, I think you're in love."

"Me? In love?"

"Yes. Are you in love with her?"

"Having a crush.. yes but in love.. I think it's too soon."

"Want to have a date with her? I could set you up!"

"Really?"

"See. You're in love. You're also anticipating me to do that for you since I'm both your friend. Haha. Gotcha, Wonshik ah."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Uhm, let's see later if she'll cling onto you more. If she clings onto me more, then it's a no."

When Chungha arrived, she was surprised to see Taemin. Taemin raised his eyebrows suggestively to Wonshik because Chungha got a cake for him.

"I didn't know that you'd be here oppa. Good thing I got a bigger one. Have some!"

"Uhm no it's okay! You know.. strict diet and stuffs."

"Strict diet my face. Ya come on and dig in! Dig in or I will seriously be mad at you."

"Why are you suddenly throwing a fit?! Chill! Aigoo. But seriously, I'm fine."

"Come on, don't be shy! I will really be mad, Taem."

"Ara ara just a few bite. No not a slice!! No.. why are all of you messing up with my diet plan? First Jongin, then Baekhyun hyung, then my NCT members.. then now.. the two of you."

"You don't need to have a strict diet, you're already awesome as you are, oppa."

"Why are you like that too, Chungha? Huhu."

"Just get your ass here and dig in! I'll stuff you with cake so Jongin won't complain and nag at me that you're too skinny when he comes back."

"Okay okay whatever." Taemin rolled his eyes and just joined his two friends.

When Wonshik was away, Taemin cleared his throat and called Chungha.

"Chungha.."

"Yes oppa?"

"Do you like Ravi? It's okay, you could tell me."

"It's actually something I've wanted to tell you. The two of us got close as we worked on songs and somehow.. I'm starting to like him."

"That's good then! I support you."

"But how about our agreement before?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm actually thinking not to push through with it. I'm okay, and I'll be okay especially you would be with my best friend."

"Are you sure oppa?"

"Yes. I think I've found the answer to all of my questions and worries. I'll be fine."

Taemin indeed found the answer to all of his questions and worries. Knowing that Chungha and Wonshik like each other, Taemin would just back off and give way to his friend. He can't imagine what kind of war Wonshik could've started if he pursued in 'dating' Chungha. For some reasons, he was able to breathe again knowing that he was able to preserve not just his friendship with Wonshik but also his friendship with Chungha. And of course, he is now free from the guilt from the fact that he would have to use someone else to tell the public that he is straight. Maybe what he have answered in the Billboard interview is enough - that he has a girlfriend even if he wouldn't be seen with one. Just like what Minho also said, lots of other idols who are gay chose not to give a damn about the public's judgement and chose to be themselves without explaining anything.

Taemin is either stucked practicing for his solo stage for the upcoming SuperM tour, exercising at the gym or rotting at home so Wonshik asked for his help so he could go out with Chungha. Taemin agreed to be the third wheel, of course to also protect his best friend and his friend, even if he might be at risk. It's actually beneficial to him though, because if he would be seen with a girl, the public would assume that he is having a date with his girlfriend and his worries would be blown away.

Taemin picked Chungha up and went to a café while they waited for Wonshik. The three of them stayed for a bit then the two would go to a different place, and Taemin would be able to go on his way He enjoyed playing Cupid for his two friends, and somehow he was distracted from his loneliness.

Jongin was surprised to see some pictures of Taemin out with a girl. The girl is wearing a mask and a cap, fully disguised and they were also sneaky. Jongin was seriously nervous because Taemin might really get caught this time, and he was also anxious because he doesn't recognize the female idol that his love is with.

"Aish what is this?! Ugh please Taemin.. please don't do this to me.." Jongin called Taemin and luckily, Taemin answered.

"You're on your way to Kanagawa, right? Wae?"

"Love! Some photos of you with the female idol is circulating on the internet! What is this?"

"Ah. That's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Lee Taemin, how could I not worry about it when you're out there feeding the paparazzis and breaking my heart!"

"Sorry love but I swear, you don't have to worry. The female idol is not my girlfriend. We now agreed that we won't date because she'd be dating someone else."

"But why are you with her?!?! And you were also seen at a café! Taemin, please.."

"Baby, we're waiting for her date. Let's just say that I was their bridge. I help them to meet up while they help me with this."

"Taemin.."

"I promise, I'm not her boyfriend and she's not my girlfriend. I'm just really being a nice friend helping them. And they are nice enough to also help me get photographed with a girl so the public would think that she is my girlfriend. I've finally let go of the thought of using someone to please the crowd." Taemin explained but Jongin just sighed.

"Jonginnie, I love you! We still have to wait for 3 days but after that, we'll see each other everyday again."

"You better explain what's happening when I get back."

"I will. Just relax, okay? Taeminnie would also be good waiting for you here."

"I love you, Taeminnie. I miss you! Ah, I really wish you are here."

"I don't have teleportation powers, sorry."

"It's fine, let's just go here again some other time."

"Agreed. Now just chill and enjoy your stay there. Don't worry much."

"Where are you?"

"I just got back home after I let the girl and the boy have a date. I'm playing Cupid today and maybe on their next dates."

"Oh my gosh, I swear Taemin you're really making me worry."

"I just told you not to worry about it, though. Trust me on this one."

"Please, love. Please, be careful. The day that I'll see a female idol's name and your name on a dating scandal would be the end of me. Seriously."

"Hmm.. I thought you want to know who she is?"

"I wanted to know when I asked you but I don't want to know who it is in that way! Please.."

"Ara ara. I love you! Please don't worry anymore. Taeminnie would stay put and be good while waiting for Jonginnie. Do well on your two-day concerts okay! And eat a lot."

"Wonshik told me you visited him and he made you eat cake. Obey Wonshik and eat a lot too!"

"That guy have the nerve to tell you about that. Ara ara I will mess up my diet and eat a lot. Okay."

"I love you, Taemin. I miss you so much. See you in three days!"

"Yes, three days! I love you too, Jongin."

"I'll have to go but maybe I'll give you a call when we arrive at the hotel."

"Jongin, eat well and sleep a lot! I also have to go as I have to order my food for later. Bye!"

"Bye love." Jongin gave a kiss on the camera that Taemin just blushed.


	16. November 1 - Truth

"Jongin!! Jongin!! I think we've found out who Taemin is with on the photos that day!!!" Chanyeol and Sehun's words made Jongin jolt up from being dead asleep.

"Whoa? Who? Who is it?" Jongin sat up with his eyes closed yet he's already grabbing Chanyeol and Sehun.

"Wipe your drool first and wash your face. You're not even half asleep yet."

"I'm already awake!! I need that information so please tell me who is it!"

"Woah. You might not believe. Even I can't believe it.." Sehun soullessly said.

"Hyung, who is it?!?!"

"Chill!! Getting impatient? You just woke up and I bet it wouldn't be the best way to start your morning."

"Hyung I'm serious!!! Please tell me who the female idol is!!"

"Ani.."

"Ugh. Gotta go!" Sehun and Chanyeol ran away from Jongin after barging to his room and waking him up only to give him false hopes.

"Aish jinjja. I was so close on knowing who the female idol is and yet those two wanted to just mess around. Ugh I'm so frustrated." Jongin grumbled and laid down his bed again, but started to pack his things because they'd be having their flight back to Seoul in a few hours.

Taemin went to Jongin's place ahead of his arrival and checked his stocks - it's almost empty and he's sure that his bear love would pout in annoyance if he arrives without any food to eat so Taemin went out to shop, to fill Jongin's cabinets and fridge to the brim.

"Cheese potato chips, check. Strawberry pretzels, check. Canned goods are not really needed because he's cutting down on preservatives so I'll leave it behind.. a few sausages would be okay so check.. lots and lots of cheese and of course his favorite chocolate drink, check. Strawberry Danish pastries and uncooked pasta.. oh lasagna and fettucine would be good.. rice noodles, thin buckwheat noodles, check.. Then beef slices, ground pork and chicken. Did I miss something else? Ah! Milk and ice cream!! Alright." Taemin got almost all of the products he need (including his own milk because Jongin gets sulky when Taemin finishes one liter of milk in one seating) and went to the ice cream freezer section of the mart.

"Oh? Milk Ice Cream? I think it's the first time I saw this.."

"Woaaah they have it here!!! Yay finally I would be able to get my hands on these babies!! Ah sir! Excuse me, I'll get everything for this brand." Taemin got dumbfounded as he looked at the girl who took all the Milk Ice Cream inside the freezer. Taemin never expected to see the girl, and never wished to see her up close when she have been the reason of his latest heartbreak - not really the heartbreak over Milk Ice Cream he'd wanted to try but the heartbreak over his love Jongin.

"Um, Lee Taemin sunbaenim? Hello! I'm Jennie Kim of Black Pink."

"I know, I'm not stupid not to know you. Of all people.." Taemin thought but just kept it inside his head 

"Oh haha. So you know me. Hi." Smiled a little even if he doesn't have any reason to smile at her.

"Of course I know you. You're Kai oppa's best friend, right?"

"Yes I am."

"May I know how he is?"

"He's on his way back to Seoul after EXO's concert in Japan. You know his number, you could message or call him instead." Taemin said with a hint of bitterness.

"Ah no, I don't keep in touch with him anymore since then. And it's not like we really dated. I'm pretty sure you know that it's all a part of the plot."

"Huh?"

"Omo, don't tell me Kai oppa didn't tell you? That's so sad. I'm sorry for that. Yeah, it wasn't real, and I would never go out with a person that would just break up with me, ditch me or dump me after a few months. I deserve better so it's only a fling; it's not even counted as a decent relationship."

"So.. what you had was just a show?"

"Partly show and partly with both our approval. It's only made to get my fans hyped for my solo debut. It's harsh, right? You're lucky because you weren't been involved in such things when you've been in the industry for 12 years and counting."

"Because I don't let my guard down, plus I don't like publicity stints. Well, thank you for clarifying that you and Jongin just played around. I needed that so much."

"Huh? How come you needed that?"

"Uhm.. it's a secret for me and my best friend. That's something you need to learn from a senior like me. Ah, learn from this line of my song.. 'You don't need to know everything'. It's best to just keep it to yourself. Anyways, I'll go ahead. Bye."

"Sunbaenim, jjamkkanman gidariseyo! (Please wait, super formal version)"

"Huh?"

"Uhm, I think you'd like to try this one? I'll buy everything, even this so take it. Give another one to Kai oppa too."

"Ah, thanks but no thanks. Jongin would be satisfied with the milk that I'll give him." Taemin smirked and proceeded to the checkout counters.

Taemin couldn't believe what he just heard from Jennie Kim herself. 

"So her scandal with Jongin was all really a publicity stint? And it's for her, a Black Pink member and a YG artist?? I've never heard that a YG artist got involved in such things. I mean.. BIGBANG and 2NE1 never had anything.. And what's more surprising is it's a publicity stint between YG and SM, two of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea. Even Donghae hyung and Sandara nuna kept their relationship a secret.. This is seriously mind blowing. Woah." Taemin got back at Jongin's loft after buying all the things he need. And knowing that his love wants everything organized, he wearily put the things he bought into the right places.

Taemin was done being Jongin's 'personal shopper' so he laid down at the couch, thinking about lots of things.

"So.. what he had with Soojung was all publicity. I mean, they really went out to go on dates and such but it's very obvious that it is them. They just wore caps and masks but they took it off and they could be recognized easily, aiming to be photographed that have resulted to that scandal.. though I know he had feelings for her. Then with Jennie.. they were photographed by the Han river and also their instagram post about the dinner in Paris.. it was all planned and used for publicity for her upcoming solo debut? And their 'relationship' was too short.. the news articles said that they became a thing during the Paris Fashion Week in October.. then broke up January 25. So they lasted for only 100 days? Or maybe even less than 100 days? Ugh oh my gosh my head is hurting.." Taemin's head my be hurting but his heart isn't hurting anymore. It's like getting all the closure he wanted. Or better, Taemin feels like he got the justice he needed the most.

Jongin arrived to his place as soon as possible to also get ready and go to Taemin's place but he was surprised that his love himself is sleeping on the couch.

"Omo, love!! Aigoo, my baby Taem fell asleep waiting for me." Jongin smiled and planted a kiss on Taemin's forehead. Of course, the very light sleeper that he is, Taemin got awakened.

"Oh, you're finally here! Hello." Taemin said with his bedroom voice while yawning. Jongin found him so cute so he hugged his newly awakened love.

"Good morning to you! Jonginnie is back!! Yay."

"I've been here since morning oh my gosh.."

"Sorry. Taeminnie waited for me?" Taemin nodded and stretched his arms out, asking for another hug.

"Okay, bear hug from Jonginnie! I miss you so much! I hurriedly went home so I could wash up and go to your place but you're here. I'm very happy to see you again."

"Same. Have you eaten?"

"Wae? Do we have anything that we could eat here?"

"Just so you know, I filled your fridge and cabinets with the foods you eat."

"Really? That's good. Thanks. I'll just get some ramen then. Taem, the usual?"

"Yup! 2 egg yolks for Taeminnie."

They slurped on the ramen noodles as they sat by the carpet against the couch while watching a variety show. They can't help but steal glances whenever they are not looking, and laughed when they finally caught each other's eyes.

"What's with you? You're weird." Taemin asked, his eyes still glued onto the television.

"I'm not! You're the weird one." Jongin muttered as be smiled at Taemin who's acting like he wasn't looking at Jongin earlier.

"How come I'm weird?"

"Ah! Now I just remembered. You would have to explain something, right?"

"Hmmm.. maybe I'll do that tomorrow."

"Noooo I want to know. Taem, please? I really want to know what's up with the female idol."

"Okay. So I was hanging out with a friend and then-"

"And who's that friend you're hanging out with?!?"

"Chill!! Relax!! That's the reason I don't want to burst the bubble."

"Okay okay. I'll do my best to remain calm."

"Uhmm.. that friens is a friend that you also know. I'll just tell you who's who later. So yeah, I was hanging out with that friend when female idol called him and said that she's on the way to meet him too. Knowing him, I interrogated and he told me he likes her. When she arrived, she was surprised to see me. When we were alone, I asked if she likes my friend and she said yes. The two of them have a mutual understanding so I set them up on a date. I picked female idol from her house then went to the cafe to meet my friend. We also went to another place and when the coast was clear, I left and went home."

"Why can't you tell me who those two people are?! Huhu." Jongin pouted and sulked by Taemin's shoulder, crying fake tears.

"Do you want to meet them? I could tell them to go to my place tomorrow."

"You'd be staying here tonight?"

"If you're kicking me out then I'll go. Yeah maybe I should just leave you alone here as you need to rest."

"No no I'm just asking. Please stay for Jonginnie? Please? Pretty pretty please?"

"Okay. I'll stay. Though tomorrow I'd have to go back so I could prepare for our practices on the next day."

"But why can't you tell me who they are?"

"Okay fine I'll tell you who it is!! Wonshik likes the female idol, okay? Is it fine now? I gave way for our good ol' Ravi's heart. He likes her and she likes him too so I won't push through with being with her, especially if Wonshik would get hurt."

"Oh my gosh, you could've started a war! Aigoo."

"I know! And that's why I'm relieved! But somehow, playing Cupid for the two of them makes me feel good."

"But who is the female idol?"

"You could ask Wonshik, but I don't think he would tell you easily."

"Why are you like that? Why are you teasing me? Jonginnie just got back yet.. huhu."

"Let's not talk about it anymore okay? I want to hug Jonginnie because I miss him. He's been away for so long.." Taemin hugged Jongin and of course, the baby bear wasn't able to stay mad.

"Jonginnie must be tired.. Taeminnie had a battle today too.."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry love!" Jongin hugged Taemin so tight, thinking that he might've made Taemin feel worse when he had attacks before he arrived.

"No, it's a different battle though. It's not a battle with anxiety attacks nor panic attacks. It's a battle with.. acceptance and closure."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I met Jennie earlier."

"Huh? Why did you meet her? Where? What did she tell you?"

"Keep calm, love. We just met at the mart when I bought food and things.. she asked me how you are doing and such.. I told her that you'd be going back today and to just give you a call or a message if she wants to know information about you.."

"Anything else that she told you? Did you two talked about me?"

"She talked about you, I just listened."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Hmm.. she wanted to give you milk ice cream.. it's at the freezer, you could eat it when you want."

"That's all?"

"Hmmm.. I can't remember anything about the encounter anymore.."

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, let's just forget about it."

"I bought some strawberry Danish, you could have those as the dessert." Taemin broke the silence because it became awkward.

"Taem?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Actually I feel better. Just like what I've told you earlier.. it was a battle with acceptance and closure. It's still at the sirface though, it'd take time before I could wholeheartedly accept it."

"Taemin, I love you."

"I guess so. Thank you."

Jongin and Taemin spent the night snuggled together as they rested. It's been a long day, but they're sure excites of what tomorrow would bring, most especially they have found the truths about each other.

Wonshik already got his arms folded over his chest when Jongin and Taemin arrived to his studio.

"Yo yo Wonshik ah!!! Sorry, we're late. Jongin got your gifts from Japan!"

"Haha yeah I got something for you. Jjajjaaan!! Got you some snapback caps and Japanese robes. There's also a box of Japanese wagyu beef."

"Oh yeah!!! That would be awesome!! Anyways yes what can I do for you two??? Do you need advice on marriage or dating or what?? Because I'm tired of seeing the two of you in love yet you're still not on your right mind!!"

"Uhm, sorry for that. Hehe." Taemin grinned, guilty.

"Ania. We are here because I want to know who the female idol is.." Jongim said with a straight and serious face.

"Ah.. the female idol Taemin was supposed to 'date'? She's on the way."

"Jongin have been bugging me of telling him who she is but I told him to ask you instead. Seems like you didn't tell him who she is too."

"Well it'd be better to introduce her to him personally, so the two of you could also meet my girlfriend."

"Oh. So you're official now?"

"We have been going out on dates and we kind of have this agreement to be exclusive."

"Congratulations to you, Wonshik ah!!" 

"I'm very happy for you and for her. Good thing I was still torn because if I pursued on 'dating' her then you would kill me."

"Most likely.. haha." Just before Wonshik ask Jongin and Taemin about their relationship, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

"Uh, good afternoon! Annyeong haseyo, Kai sunbaenim. Annyeong haseyo, Taemin sunbaenim. Hello, Ravi ssi. I got another set of songs that I'd like you to look into. Here."

"Ah thank you! Please be comfortable."

"Sit here beside me, Chungha ssi."

"Ah yeah. Here also, I got a cake for all of you to enjoy. You're expecting anyone else?"

"Ah yeah. We're expecting Wonshik's gi-"

"Hahahaha ya Jongin ah, calm down. Don't scare her."

"Eh?"

"What 'eh?'?"

"Maybe I should introduce myself better. I'm sorry, I'm Kim Chungha, I'm Taemin oppa's 'girlfriend' and I'm going out with Ravi oppa. I'm really sorry, Kai sunbaenim!!" Jongin's eyes widened while Taemin and Wonshik just laughed at his reaction.

"So it's you? So it's Chungha?? Taemin, really?"

"Um. Sorry." Taemin bowed, still guilty.

"It's okay. I approve the pairing but I'll ship you with Ravi instead. And that also means I should sit beside you. Taemin ah, move to the corner! I'll sit at the middle."

"Mwoya.. oh my gosh Kim Jongin is fuming in jealousy!!" Wonshik laughed at Jongin's serious face while Taemin's cheeks are red.

"I'm so sorry for my friend. He's just a super jealous bear when it comes to Taemin. He's just super whipped."

"I understand. I'm really sorry for causing you trouble. Please spare me."

"It's okay, just don't do that again!! Aish this guy have been tormenting me by saying he's dating a female idol and I don't even have a clue who it is! I'm also just thankful that you didn't push it."

"Because if our names Lee Taemin and Kim Chungha gets involved in a dating scandal released by the media, both of us would be killed by Wonshik and Jongin."

"Ya let's not scare her okay? Are you fine sitting beside Jongin? Or should I pinch his waist so he gets back to his sweet bear form?"

"I'm okay here. Don't worry much."

"Aren't you scared of me?" Jongin jokingly mocked.

"Ya Lee Taemin, control your man! Aigoo."

"Love, calm down. Now you know that it's Chungha, can we move on now?"

"I'm just joking. Yeah sure, let's move on. And Chungha, you can call me Jongin oppa especially you're our dear Wonshik's dearest."

"Thank you, Jongin oppa."

Taemin was able to feel that Jongin is still a bit sad, even if Chungha is now going out with their best friend Ravi.

"Jonginnie, are you okay?"

"Um."

"Love.. don't be mad or sad anymore. The Taemin and Chungha chapter is over! Gosh, it has ended even if it never started. Cheer up, love!"

"Would you be going back to your loft tonight?"

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Um."

"Then we should drive to my place first. I'll just get my things for tomorrow then I'll stay with you. Would that be okay?"

"Um."

"Gosh all you say is 'um'. You're really on your bear mode. Are you still a growling bear?"

"A bit."

"I'm really sorry, Jongin, if I have hurt you with the fact that I thought having a scandal with her would fix everything. I've learned my lesson too, and I have to learn it in a different way. Good thing the turn of events resulted into this, and I'm happy to play Cupid for our best friend. Now, I can say that I'll just enjoy everything, most especially we'll be back with our younger members and Baekhyun hyung tomorrow."

"Sorry, I'm still processing things but I'm seriously relieved. Chungha is a nice girl and now that I've met her, I understand why you thought having a scandal with her would work. I'm okay, maybe I just really need to breathe."

"I love you, Jongin."

"I love you too."

Taemin got his things from his loft and drove back to Jongin's place so they could go to the practice together the next day. Jongin is still quiet, so Taemin got his ultimate weapon to keep Jongin on track - they got two buckets of KFC to enjoy.

"Yaaay oh my gosh I miss these so much!! You don't know how sad it is because we only have Yakitori or Teriyaki or Karaage as chicken dishes. Indeed, fried chicken is the best!"

"Yeah I agree! KFC chicken still tops!!"

"Oh? I don't think so.." Jongin smirked that Taemin got puzzled.

"What?"

"You want to know who else tops?" Jongin grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"We.. have practice.. tomorrow."

"It's not like it could keep you away from dancing. Besides, it's been soooooooo long since the last."

"Uh yeah."

"And Jonginnie is sad.. you broke my heart and you made me worry and-" Taemin leaned for a quick kiss that made Jongin stop from talking.

"I love you." Jongin got drunk with Taemin's deep stare and eventually, leaned forward to kiss Taemin this time. Their kisses were soft and sweet, full of love and adoration, but it also got some feeling of understanding and forgiveness. After everything that have happened, the love they've shared that night was a million times sweeter than their previous ones, in all of the 10 years they've been together. Jongin have uncovered the truth with knowing that it's Chungha, and also the truth that Taemin wouldn't make him worry about 'dating' someone else anymore. Taemin also uncovered his own truth, finally hearing the words he needed, the closure he have been looking for and the justice he deserved with Jennie's words. Taemin have also decided to accept that truth slowly but surely, and to believe and trust Jongin again, one step at a time.


	17. November 11 - With You

"Oh wow!! What happened? How come the two of you arrived so early?" Jongin and Taemin arrived at the practice room first that when Baekhyun arrived, they got teased.

"Uhm, changing old habits?"

"Oh really. Ya, it shows in your face so there's no need to hide it. The kids aren't here yet."

"What?"

"Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin, your faces scream after sex glow! Do not try to tell me 'it's not like that' because it is like that! And of all the people in SuperM, I know it well."

"Fine fine whatever hyung."

"Just make sure you'd be able to dance today because we'll be screwed if you don't."

The NCT line arrived shortly and even the 'innocent' babies were able to see the undeniable glow on Taemin and Jongin's faces.

"I don't know if it's because we've been away from doing activities away with each other for a month but.. Taemin hyung and Jongin hyung, both of you look so good! Well, I mean, you look good even before but you look a lot better. What happened?" Their babiest baby Mark blurted out in awe.

"Thank you, our baby." Taemin became shy while Jongin tried his best not to get carried away with Mark's nice words.

"Is it the result of finally getting sleep? But I thought Jongin hyung have packed schedules especially you have your concert tour and you're also preparing for your comeback.." Taeyong wondered, seriously curious on how his Jongin hyung could maintain, or make his face glow better than before.

"Lucas, what can you say about them?" Ten asked, also in awe on how his hyungs looked after a month.

"Wanjeon daebak. What skincare did you use? I have to use that too oh my gosh.."

"Ya why are you bullying us? We just.. used skincare!"

"Ooooohhhh. Skincare?? I have a skincare routine too but I don't look as good as the two of you. Ah!! So you mean THAT skincare! That facial, right?" Baekhyun mocked the two with a green joke they could only understand (because NCT line is still babies and.. still 'innocent') while chuckling.

"Relax guys. The secret to glowing skin is.. happiness. We're just happy, nothing else."

"Okay. Nothing else. Who are you kidding when the two of you are full of sweat yet you look so fresh?? I guess I have to ask Chanyeol's help to have that kind of glow up too!"

"Yeah maybe you should!! You have dry skin now, that is so sad." Taemin chuckled to his love's dismay because Taemin is feeding Baekhyun's imagination more.

"Come on hyung, just forget about it!" Jongin is getting seriously shy so he snuggled with Taemin.

"But seriously. You look better now that you're happy. Whatever it is that you're happy about, it's making you look better. Right guys?"

"Right!! How I wish I could have the same glow up. Maybe I should find someone to help me too." Ten smiled, acknowledging the whole new level of awesomeness his favorite hyungs have achieved.

"Just always do the things you love and you'd be radiating happiness too. You'll look so much better in no time."

Taemin had three instagram live broadcasts for three consecutive days and Jongin was able to watch all of it, and made Taemin earn lots of pinches on his cheeks.

When Taemin started his house tour, Jongin was actually at the bathroom.

"Why are you such a tease baby?!?! How could you reveal our nesting place in public?!?! What if I left something by the piano? What if my underwear was by the couch?? What if I didn't catch your live and I barged out of the bathroom half naked?! We almost got caught aigoo!!" The worried Jongin went out from the bathroom after he took a shower, a few minutes after Taemin's instagram live ended.

"But we weren't caught so it's okay. Hehe."

"Ah, what should I do with you? Jinjja."

"Hug meeee!"

"Wait, I'll put my clothes on first. I just finished taking a bath."

"No need, love! You'll be taking my clothes off soon too!" Taemin winked at Jongin and they ran to the bedroom hand in hand.

Taemin was with Moonkyu walking at Apgujeong Rodeo street going to the restaurant Jongin have reserved for their private dinner date. As usual, Moonkyu have become 'Taemin's companion' during the broadcast so people won't think that Taemin and Jongin would be having a romantic dinner, though that's what they'd really do.

"Ya you went live again! Really love? You'd be making fans get hyped, they might come to the restaurant to see us!! Aigoo."

"It's okay, love. We'd be dining at a private room anyways. And we have Moonkyu too."

"When will you ever learn?"

"Go live while I'm with you so I could return the favor. Hehe."

Jongin went to Taemin's place as they would go to the airport the following day. His luggages are all ready to be picked up from his place and went to be with his love again.

"Ya Jonginnie! Wait I'm cooking!!" Jongin playfully piggybacked Taemin near the kitchen because he's so happy.

"You're taking too long to cook! It's cold so I want to cuddle with you!"

"I know love but let me finish the kimchi stew first!! I promise we'll cuddle later."

"Love.."

"Um?"

"Can I taste? I'm still puzzled on how you haven't set the house on fire yet."

"So you think I'm still the Taeminnie that can't cook like 10 years ago? Woah. I've grown up and I know how to cook a few dishes!! Don't belittle me!!"

"I'm just joking but really.. I want to taste it. It already smells good."

"Alright alright I'll give you a taste. Be careful, it's hot." Taemin got a spoonful of the stew and blew on it before making Jongin taste it. Jongin's eyes widened as the taste comes onto his tongue.

"Eotteokhae?"

"Wae?"

"It tastes like.. Kimchi stew!! Woah!! Put the meat in and let it cook for minutes! It's cold, Jonginnie needs warmth!!"

"Ara I'll just put the meat in then we could just wait for an hour."

"So it'll cook for an hour long?"

"Yeah. Wae?"

"We could do lots of things in an hour, love."

"Like what?"

"Kissing and you know.. doing something more than that and get carried away.."

"Jongin what's gotten into you?" Taemin chuckled as he looked at his needy love.

"We'll miss it so much! We'll be busy once we arrive in America again! And it'd be a week of work. It's not like we could do it when we only have a few hours to stay at our lodging and you know the babies are clingy to us. Please love? This time I'll let you top too."

"Oh wow, suddenly wants me to top this time. Okay." Taemin set the timer for 55 minutes while Jongin got the bottle of lube. As soon as Jongin got back, he brushed his lips onto Taemin's. Their kisses were slow and sensual, accompanied by Jongin's hand caressing Taemin's crotch.

"I'll let you top today. I miss you and I can't wait to be filled with you again, love.."

"Jongin.. jjamkkan.." Taemin grabbed Jongin's face closer, making the taller lean down.

"What?"

"Uhm.. before we do this.. before I take you.. before I fill you.. I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead babe."

"Do you.. really love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"How much do you love me?"

"More than anything and everything in this world. I love you with all of me. My heart loves you, my mind loves you, my lungs, my stomach, my kidneys.. all of my internal and external organs, all my cells and of course, all of my soul loves you."

"Thank you. Are you.. happy with me?"

"Yes, I am very happy with you. You know, just being with you really makes my heart happy. We don't need anything else, no matter where we go, as long as you're with me, I'll be happy."

"You're so sweet."

"Why did you ask about it?"

"I just want to make sure that we won't be doing this out of lust and need. I want to give you my love as much as I take yours."

"Aw. But yes, I really love you so go ahead and take me."

"I just need a favor from you, love. Uhm.. I need help.. down there."

"Ah yeah sure baby I'll be glad to help you." Jongin tugged down Taemin's trousers and underwear at the same time, revealing his love's half-hard cock. Excited and hungry, Jongin knelt down and took it inside his mouth. He also hugged Taemin's legs as he sucked onto Taemin's dick.

"Your mouth.. still so good! I kind of miss this because I'm the one who usually do this. Haha."

"Don't worry, love. From now on, I'd suck you off from time to time too."

"Uhm, I think it'd be better if you'll sit at the couch.."

"Okay." Jongin stood up and got pushed by Taemin towards the couch. Jongin is getting more excited because he feels that Taemin is already getting hard.

"Damn.. you taste so good, love." Jongin said in between sucking and kissing Taemin's dick while Taemin groaned.

"I think you're ready." Jongin stopped sucking and proceeded to giving marks to Taemin's lower belly and by the pelvic bone. Jongin also removed all his clothes and laid down the couch. Taemin admired the beauty of Jongin's body, and placed kisses to his skin.

"You're harder than me.. eotteokhae?" Taemin laughed as Jongin hid his face out of embarassment.

"Don't hide your face! I love that face so much, I want to see it while I make love to you."

"Yes! Make love to me! I'm ready."

"Oh?" Taemin was surprised because he was just about to prepare Jongin's hole but his ass got a crystal butt plug.

"You're.. really ready, huh? Woah, you're always surprising me."

"You were busy cooking and I want you to make love to me quick so I prepared myself.. please love, please give it to Jonginnie."

"Alright alright sure baby. I'll give it to you." Since Jongin wants it fast, Taemin didn't spare any time to think twice so he lubed his own cock up and took the butt plug out off Jongin's ass. The muscle ring twitched at the sudden loss of the plug so Taemin replaced it with the head of his cock, making Jongin moan. 

"Deep!! Go deep please!"

"As you wish, my love." Taemin slowly pushed himself insode Jongin's tightness and eventually thrusted in and out.

"Oh my gosh.. yes."

"I'll end it soon because I could feel that I'll have to check the kimchi stew I'm cooking."

"Ugh I hate being interrupted but okay.. do what you want, love."

"I promise I'll make it up to you when we have the chance." Taemin leaned forward to kiss Jongin as he moved, while also pumping Jongin's cock. With the perfect timing, they came together and Taemin collapsed on top of Jongin.

"I'll definitely want to live like this in the future.. with you." Jongin hugged him while Taemin buried his face onto Jongin's neck.

"I'm relieved. Thank you." Taemin wanted to stay on Jongin's arms but the kitchen timer alarmed, making Taemin jolt away from Jongin's hug.

"Don't stay away from me too long, we're still naked. And don't ever try to wear something or I'll rip all your clothes here." Jongin winked as Taemin smiled to his clingy bear.

"I'll just check if our food is ready. I'll be back in your arms in a bit." Jongin smiled and followed Taemin with his eyes. Indeed, Taemin checked the kimchi stew still naked, and Jongin could see Taemin's cute butt from the couch.

"Baby!!"

"Um? It's almost done!! Jjamkkan."

"You have a cute butt. Hihi."

"What cute? I have the fluffy heart shaped butt!"

"No it's not fluffy and it's not heart shaped! It's shaped like a peach."

"Whatever. Uhm, want to taste again? Let's also eat first before doing anything else."

The NCT line were all smiles when Jongin and Taemin arrived at the airport. Being their 'parents', they immediately clung onto the two: with Taeyong and Ten with Taemin then Lucas and Mark with Jongin. When their leader Baekhyun arrived with their managers and Jongin's luggages, everyone got really hyped - especially they would embark the aircraft with their own faces. SuperM have been selected as the newest global ambassadors of South Korea's flag carrier and largest airline, the Korean Air. Their photos are wrapped around the aircraft and they can't help and take snapshots with it as the background before they get inside the plane.

The first flight of the SuperM plane would be from Incheon to Dallas, also their first stop for their 'We Are The Future' concert world tour: very fitting with their agenda to conquer the world most especially with Korean Air's tagline 'Let's Go Everywhere'.

Members agreeing in not staying in a hotel have got their wishes last month when they stayed at a villa in Los Angeles, and sure they'd be getting the same things - Capitol Records and SM Entertainment have scouted some penthouses for them to stay not as colleagues but as a family. They got a penthouse with a dorm-type room, with three bunk beds and one single bed. They agreed to give the single bed to Mark. Taemin and Jongin, Ten and Taeyong, Baekhyun and Lucas agreed to share the top and bottom bunk beds respectively. Of course, Taemin wasn't able to sleep until he was sleeping by Jongin's side so he went down and snuggled with his love, and of course the bear is happy to give him tight hugs as they sleep.

The morning fairy Taeyong was surprised but is very happy to see his hyungs Taemin and Jongin sharing a bed, while the other members slept soundly on their bed assignment. He smiled as he realized that it's good to see his favorite hyungs happy and they won't mind seeing them lovey-dovey; though it makes him miss Seulgi more.

"Good luck on your first concert tonight!! I'll be up to somehow stream. I miss you and I love you." Taeyong woke up with a message from his Seulgibear that gave him a good mood for the day.

Taeyong woke up earlier than their arranged wake up time so he decided to make some breakfast. They got some bacon and eggs, and he also made kimchi fried rice.

"Oh our Taeyongie is awake? Good morning!" Taeyong was surprised to see a stretching Taemin out as soon as he finished cooking.

"Good morning hyung! Yeah, I'm just really used to waking up early. How about you hyung? Why are you up already?"

"I'm already hungry. Haha. Would you be cooking something again? Maybe I could help you."

"Ah I'm just going to cook ramen so we could enjoy some soup."

"I'll help you then! Oh we could add vegetables too.."

"Oh yeah. Hehe. So hyung, seems like you and Jongin hyung are back together? I'm happy that the two of you are happy again."

"Uhm.. actually I don't know where to start. We're not yet back together.. at least officially."

"Eh? Why? But you're already inseparable!"

"Yeah I know. We're always together but we haven't talked about getting back together. He only mentions being okay with waiting for me until I would be able to believe in him again, when I would be able to trust him again and when I see him on my future and on my plans again."

"Oh. So it's deeper than I thought."

"Yeah it is. I mean, we may be together physically but it's like we're just living in the present. You know well that we broke up because he became unsure of me. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with me in his future and if I'm included in all his plans. Because of that, I became unsure too. Lately, he have told me that he's now sure about me."

"How about you, do you see him now on your future? Do you include him on your plans like before?"

"Somehow.. yes."

"That's one step ahead, hyung. At least, its leaning towards the positive side."

"Yeah I thought so too. For now I'm just enjoying my time with him without any pressure. I don't want to rush, especially I have just fixed everything and also.. got the closure I needed and the justice I deserved."

"That's very nice to hear. I hope the two of you would grow happier in love, and I also hope this tour would make you fall in love with each other harder."

"I'm seriously looking forward to that. Thank you."

Jongin was awakened when he have heard Baekhyun, Mark, Lucas and Ten's voices by his side. When he opened his eyes, his brothers - of course led by Baekhyun, was given the task to wake him up but the poor guys doesn't know how without pissing him off, nor being hugged by him or worse, without them getting kissed since he might think that they are Taemin.

"Mwoya?" Jongin uttered his first word, clueless of what's happening and why his brothers are watching him.

"Mwoya?? Is that a nice greeting to give us when you wake up first thing in the morning?!?"

"Ania.. wae.. what's up? Where's Taem?"

"Obviously, Taemin is not here so me and the guys are here to wake you up. Now that you're up, our mission is successful! Thank goodness no one is hurt, got hugged nor kissed by the bear."

"Thanks for waking me up and congratulations to you for staying safe after waking me up. So, where's Taem?"

"Uhm.. how do we tell you this.."

"What?"

"Good morning to you!! I hope you've had a good sleep. Today is D-day of our first concert!" Taemin went inside the room carrying a tray with a plate of bacon, eggs and kimchi fried rice, with an additional quarter fried chicken leg and thigh, Jongin's favorite.

"Omo? Why.. how.. why did you bring it here?"

"The guys were already done eating and I told them to just let you sleep a bit more. We'll also have ramen later and Taeyong's in charge of it. I'm also here with these because I want to give you breakfast in bed."

"That's so sweet. Huhu." Ten snuggled by Lucas that's touched of the scene.

"Ya.. I never thought I'd see a side of Taemin that's this sweet." Baekhyun exclaimed, impressed of Taemin's efforts.

"Yeah.. Taemin hyung is very sweet. And he made an effort to also cook you fried chicken!" Mark happily stated the fact, since he saw his hands covered with flour and handling seasonings with Taeyong's help.

"Jinjja? You cooked this?"

"Uh yeah, but I asked some help from Taeyongie. I hope you like it!"

"Oh my gosh!! Woah.. thank you for this!! What a great way to start a morning!"

"Kids, Baekhyun hyung, chicken pops is ready!! Oh? Good morning Jongin hyung!! Enjoy!" Taeyong slightly opened the door and yelled.

"Yaaay!! We'll also eat so take your time here together, okay? Bye!" Baekhyun, Lucas, Mark and Ten ran after Taeyong, leaving Taemin and Jongin behind.

"Go ahead and eat, love."

"Thank you for this but how about you?"

"I'm okay. I'm on a diet."

"No!! Stop dieting, love and eat a lot! Eat with me, please."

"I cooked that for you though.."

"I won't eat until you'll eat with me."

"Alright alright I will eat with you but have a spoonful first."

"Promise me that you'll eat with me. You might want me to just eat then you'd decline when it's your turn.."

"Yeah sure. I promise I will eat after you."

"Okay. Just make sure to fulfill your promises. Thank you for this, love. I'm surprised and moved. It really feels good to wake up on mornings like this with you."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"It's your turn to eat. Say aaah!!!" Taemin accepted a mouthful of food, a bit of everything from Jongin as promised, and was surprised that the chicken he made actually tasted a bit similar with Jongin's favorite KFC chicken.

"Oh? Taeyong is indeed a great chef! Woah. Now I'd be able to cook you fried chicken!!"

"It does!! And I'm very thankful for it. Thank you for this, Taem though you don't need to do such things."

"No, you deserve it. And somehow I want to get back to you. I realized that I have been very harsh to you in the past."

"Oh, hold up! No negative thoughts today because today is our first day of concert! We should just only have good vibes okay? And forget about that. You were never harsh to me."

"I love you, Jongin."

"And I love you too, Taem. Kaja and let's finish these so we could get more outside." Jongin winked as he fed Taemin after having bites in between.

"Today is the first day of our concert tour. Let's have fun and enjoy being with our fans. Let's do our best, as always and do not to get hurt, okay? Let's get it! Fighting!! Cause when we're jumping and popping, we jopping!" Everyone made a chant with Baekhyun's lead, trying his best to also calm down since he's just as nervous as them. Jongin also got Taemin's hand as they got onto the lift, waiting for it to rise after the opening VCR. After the first performance of 'I Can't Stand The Rain' and the individual dance break, the six of them went back to the platform that would go down while Taemin stayed for his solo stage.

NCT line were all eyes on Taemin as he performed his debut song in 2014 entitled 'Danger' remix with SHINee's 'Sherlock', and a short dance performance with 'Sayonara Hitori'. Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark, all who have been influenced by SHINee in their younger years were all in awe as they watched one of it's five members. All of them are so focused on Taemin's performances and loved it so much that their inner Shawol blood is running. If they would have a SHINee lightstick on their hands, they might've shaken it all through their idol's performance.

"Indeed, it's Lee Taemin. Woah." Even Baekhyun who have known Taemin a few months before he debuted is very impressed to see his member doing well. Jongin just smiled proudly of his love as the performance goes on.

SuperM performed a new song 'Dangerous Woman' and all of them just played around with the light feeling the song gives. When the SuperM VCR played and they changed onto their last outfit, Jongin held Taemin's hand again. They'd be performing the song they have been practicing, the song that they've anticipated so much.

The dimmed lights got brighter and focused on the four members sitting by the metal ramp on the stage and as the music started, they got in character for 'No Manners'. Sadly, Jongin felt something sharp by the metal ramp and little did he know, he already hurt himself. He felt blood coming out by his middle finger but continued with dancing, especially he would have a dance facing Taemin soon.

Jongin and Taemin agreed to add something with their original choreography and when they did it - both of them grabbing each other's neck, squatting twice and reaching each other's shoulder only to spin each other with a certain force then go away - fitting the song's lyrics about a toxic relationship breakup, the audience howled in amazement.

The group performed another song entitled 'With You' that is not included in the album and just like 'Dangerous Woman', it's also a feel-good song. Taemin was at the other ramp with Ten, Baekhyun and Taeyong while Jongin was with Mark and Lucas. Jongin made his baby Lucas see his injury, and the latter got seriously worried seeing blood from his hyung's hands. Mark also saw it and got worried too, but Jongin just proceed with playing with them.

Jongin was also able to get Taemin's attention. When he showed his injury, his love was shocked to see lots of blood but he needed to be professional and not get distracted by it so he just patted Jongin's shoulder.

As soon as the performance ended, Taemin rushed to look onto Jongin's finger injury that's getting treated by the standby medical team.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry love!"

"Noo it's not your fault! I'll be better after getting it cleaned. The nurse said that it'll stop bleeding after we put bandage on it."

"Please be careful, love! We'll have to go soon, just endure until the end, okay? We're about to end the show."

"Yes I will, love. Thank you."

"Go back to the stage as soon as you can. I love you." Taemin have a quick kiss on Jongin's lips and ran back to the stage before the injured bear could react. When Taemin ran, he just smiled.

When Jongin got back to the stage, Taemin patted his shoulder again. The show have ended with 'Jopping' as the last song and during the curtain call, Taemin went beside Jongin to hold his hand, careful not to press on the wounded finger. As soon as they arrived at their waiting rooms, Taemin checked on him and kissed his wound, telling Jongin that it would heal soon because his love and kisses are the best medicine. 


	18. November 13 - Glory of Love

A few hours after the end of their first concert in Fortworth, Texas, SuperM went on their way to their next stop - in Chicago, Illinois.

Getting injured made Taemin worried of Jongin that he vowed to stay beside his love, and they were inseperable even at the airport. Taemin may have went to buy something for Jongin like milk tea and an iced latte for himself but they are back to being joined by the hip as soon as he's back. Taemin wanted to take care of his love, including sharing and feeding Jongin a donut, and also sipping on each other's milk teas and iced lattes using the same straws, not bothered of getting indirect kisses.

Sharing food is very common for the two, but what made their members and other people around admire them is when Jongin lend his left airpod to Taemin, walked side by side and listened to the same song on Jongin's playlist. Ten thought that it's such a very intimate gesture, to share music with each other when they have different preferences. But with their love and admiration for each other, they were able to adapt onto the things they like.

The show have progressed the way it should be, and with 2 days of rest, Jongin's finger injury really healed well. Taemin said the wound healed faster because he kissed it and gave it lots of love, in which Jongin agreed.

"She likes danger, and I like her.." the now confident singer Jongin started the song with his honey voice. The guys are all happy and enjoying the mood especially when they sang 'Dangerous Woman' - Taemin was also feeling good so when it was his part, he smiled widely as he sang. It was Jongin's part after Taemin's and since there's no dance involved with the performance, Taemin went beside him, pushed his face near Jongin's face as if kissing him out of nowhere, leaving Jongin startled. Taemin smiled while his love moved to the other side of the stage, shaking his head because he knows that the international tease Lee Taemin is back; it's just the timing is very inappropriate since they're in the middle of their concert.

Taemin was all prepared and when Jongin's solo started, he made sure that he'll watch his love closely. Truthfully, it's Taemin's first time to watch Jongin's solo stage and it's his first time to hear his song 'Confession', not because he is a bad friend but because he is sure that Jongin would make him feel things he wouldn't want to feel during a concert. He may have watched the EXO concerts in Seoul but he always distracted himself whenever Jongin dances sultrily to his own solo song.

"Did he really.. wore that on the first concert?" Taemin asked, eyes fixed on his love from the side stage.

"No, he wore a different set of clothes."

"Tsk tsk. I guess it's really time for Lee Taemin to move." Taemin licked his lips and bit his lower lip as Jongin did a body wave, revealing his great abs and well-toned arms from the open vest he's wearing. Taemin also got his eyes on Jongin's crotch and immediately went to execute a plan before his 'No Manners' performance with Jongin starts.

The shoulder-pulling and the neck grabbing dance moves happened as expected, but what Jongin felt by his thighs was totally different from what he was supposed to feel. 'No Manners' is a breakup song between two people who have shared a toxic relationship so he have to have that feeling of remorse and relief of getting rid such experience, but when Taemin arched his back and brushed his big bulge against Jongin's thigh, Jongin slipped out of concentration. Jongin felt it and instantly knew that Taemin wasn't wearing anything under his jeans, giving out the sexy pleasured look on his face complete with closing his eyes and mouth gaped open.

"Oh? You're on with that teasing?" Jongin immediately thought, trying his best not to get defeated with the sudden rush of feelings. He is an actor and he have to get the right emotion back, so he smirked and continued dancing.

As soon as the concert ended, Taemin and Jongin stayed together for their commemorative photo. When everyone was back at their waiting rooms, Jongin decided to play with Taemin. He always walked in front of Taemin and when the coast is clear, he would bend down and grind over Taemin's crotch. Of course, the international tease Lee Taemin got what his love meant so when they were able to catch each other's eyes, when they were alone, they locked the door and kissed.

"Oh my gosh Jongin.."

"You want this, right? Palli before the members look for us!"

"But-"

"Palli and do it!" Taemin unbuckled a few of the belts on Jongin's thigh while Jongin unzipped his pants. He took down the compression shorts with it while Taemin took out his cock. There was no lube in hand nor a condom so he just used his own spit and penetrated Jongin.

"Is it painful? We don't have any lube or condom oh my gosh.."

"It's fine.. ugh please move." Jongin arched his butt up as he bent down by the makeup table. When he looked at the mirror, he saw Taemin's pleasured face. Little did they know, both of them are already looking at each other's faces as Taemin fucked Jongin.

"Does it feel so good?" Jongin asked, trying to smirk even if Taemin now angled his thrusts that he somehow reached Jongin's prostate.

"Fuck yes.. shit we have to finish fast because they might go here anytime." Taemin quickly yet carefully thrusted in and out of Jongin and came inside his love. Taemin immediately pulled his pants up and kissed Jongin again, only to also pump Jongin's now hard cock.

"As much as you'd want me to release, I have to take care of you too.. sit down." Taemin went under the makeup table and made Jongin sit by the chair. Taemin got Jongin's cock inside his mouth and sucked it hungrily. Jongin moved the chair forward so if someone peeks by the door, Taemin won't be seen.

"Oh my gosh.. love.." Jongin thre his head backwards, leaning to the chair's headrest because of the pleasure Taemin is giving him.

"You have to cum, love. Shoot it and I'll swallow.. palli someone-"

"Jongin ah, have you seen Taemin?!" Baekhyun didn't knock at the door and suddenly just open it, making Jongin jump in surprise.

"Hyung! You scared me oh my gosh!"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I'm taking a quick nap! Wae?"

"Have you seen Taemin?!"

"Wae? What's up with Taem?" Jongin asked Baekhyun while Taemin kept on sucking him with closed eyes.

"Ah.. um.. the babies are asking where he is.. because he suddenly disappeared."

"Maybe he's at the bathroom. Have you.. checked?"

"Not yet. I'll check there then."

"Okay. Tell them I'll just take a quick nap because I'm seriously sleepy. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes will do."

"Alright. And I believe the catering is ready. I'll just meet you there. You could go there directly later."

"Um. If ever I see Taemin, I'll just also go with him."

"Alright. Have a good quick nap, then." Jongin sighed in relief as Baekhyun closed the door and left.

"Fucking shit we almost got caught.. oh my gosh love."

"Jongin.. palli.."

"Uhm.. would it be okay if.. I take you too?"

"You want to fuck me too? Oh alright you should've told me!"

"I just.. I got so excited especially when we do this with people around.."

"So you have that kink? We must lock the door this time.." Taemin stood up after sucking Jongin's now super hard dick and went to lock the door. In a few strides, Jongin was already by his back and pinned Taemin by the wall.

"It'd be better to do this here.. so if ever this locked door suddenly swing open, they wouldn't see us.." Jongin kissed Taemin again, tasting himself as they pulled their pants down again. Same with what Taemin did, Jongin just lubed his cock with his own spit, leaned Taemin by the wall and penetrated his ass.

"Do it fast.. ugh please.."

"Gosh how I love you so much.."

"I love you too.. I miss this. Hehe."

"Me too but I'm seriously fine with switching. With that, both of us would be pleasured getting fucked and would be pleasured by fucking each other. Whatever it is, I'm happy that it's you."

"Me too.. it's nice to do this exclusively with you."

"I'll have to do this fast, I'll be releasing soon.. gosh Taem!!"

"Jong.. in.. I.. love.. you.. please.. more.. harder.. ugh.." Jongin hugged Taemin and reached forward to Taemin's also hard cock and pumped him continuously, until both of them came at the same time." Jongin leaned his face to Taemin's shoulder while Taemin leaned his head back to Jongin's other shoulder. Both of them are panting and sweaty, so when Jongin pulled out and got their pants up again, they patted each other's faces with facial tissues.

"You.. heard everything Baekhyun hyung said, right?"

"Of course. Gosh I really wanted to tease you so much while he was talking but I enjoyed sucking you off under the makeup table so I didn't do it. Anyways, I guess we have to go and eat. I only ate your sausage but wasn't able to taste the real deal.. and gave it to my ass instead."

"Haha. Sorry love. Next time, i'll make you swallow my cum. Yeah, I'm hungry too so let's eat."

"Ya! The two of you took so long in getting both your asses here! Palli and eat!"

"Wae wae wae what's with the sudden rush?"

"Of course the food would get cold! What else? And the kids are hungry, and we want to eat together.."

"Sorry, I fell asleep and was only awakened by Taem."

"Oh yeah, where did you go, Taemin? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Uhm.."

"Don't interrogate him! We'll just eat because we are hungry too. Taem, kaja!" Jongin grabbed his love's hand and they went to get their food. Baekhyun just smiled in defeat when he saw both their butts with wet stains. Right there, he knew where Taemin went.

\---

"One, two, three, four, five, six including me. Me, Mark, Lucas, Ten, Taeyong, Jongin.. oh my gosh where is Taemin?!" Baekhyun was worried because Taemin is still not yet ready when the soundcheck is already about to start.

"Baekhyun ah, continue with the soundcheck. Taemin is.. having an emergency." Their concert director and SHINee's mom Rino Nakasone told the SuperM leader in English.

"Emergency?! What happened to him?!?"

"He.. he got stomachache. He's vomiting and feels very weak. They already gave him medicines and the doctors are checking him further. In the meantime, continue the soundcheck with the rest of the guys."

"Eh? We'll start even if Taemin is not yet here?" The rest of the members were surprised with Baekhyun's words.

"Yeah, we have to. The fans are waiting so we have to proceed without him. Kim Jongin, I know what you're thinking. Taemin is fine, he just need to rest and skip the soundcheck so he'd be better during the actual show."

"What happened to him?" Jongin asked anxiously, but was not answered. He was just told to go to Taemin later after the soundcheck.

As soon as Jongin finished his solo song practice and the NCT line performed their solo stage at the soundcheck, Jongin ran to find Taemin by the mini clinic. He saw his love's soft and plump lips now pale and dry, his pinkish yet snow white skin is now vampire pale and his eyes a bit watery.

"Love! What happened to you?!? Oh my gosh!!" Jongin immediarely hugged Taemin and checked him for possible injuries or wounds but he wasn't able to find any.

"I'm okay now, don't worry much."

"Love, you should look at yourself before you tell me that you're okay!! My gosh, you look like a vampire that have not been fed with blood for a hundred years! You're so pale! What happened to you?" Jongin checked on Taemin's face but he's all good, it's just that he looks sick.

"Uhm.. stomachache. I guess my stomach didn't like the salted pollack roe that we ate last night."

"Oh my gosh!! So you vomited?" Taemin nodded slowly, knowing that Jongin would freak out with the fact that it happened and Jongin wasn't there to help him.

"I'm sorry for that but I'm disappointed, love. You should've told me! I feel bad knowing that you've been feeling worse and I wasn't there with you! Ah jinjja."

"Sorry. I didn't bother you because you have to go and do the soundcheck."

"But I'm seriously sad. Actually I am mad now, because I wasn't able to do anything for you."

"It's okay now, don't blame yourself. It hurts me when you do that. Please baby? Taeminnie is okay now, and I'll surely get better when you give Taeminnie a hug and a kiss on the cheek instead of blaming yourself and feeling bad because of what happened."

"But-"

"Please? Taeminnie is only 18% charged and Taeminnie needs to get charged with Jonginnie's love. So can you hug and kiss me instead, pretty pretty please?" Taemin pouted and Jongin didn't think twice. He kissed Taemin's cheeks and hug him afterwards..

"I was just so worried. I'm sorry."

"I know and I'm sorry for also making you worry. From now on, I won't eat salted pollack roe again."

"Okay. Before anything else, please get well as fast as you can, okay? As much as possible, I don't want a sick Taeminnie to perform tonight. Eat a bit, or eat some warm soup too." Jongin kissed Taemin's forehead but suddenly knelt down and raised Taemin's shirt, making his love jump in surprise.

"Jongin oh my gosh! Not here!"

"Chill!! I won't give you a blow! I'll just kiss your tummy. I mean, when I got my finger injured, you peppered it with lots of love and kisses. Now, you have stomachache and I want to do the same - pepper your stomach with lots of kisses and love so you'd heal faster. So don't worry much and just let me, okay? I'll give you a blow when we get back home."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh my gosh Kim Jongin lock the door if you'll- eh? Oh my gosh, Taemin is pregnant?!?!" Baekhyun almost freaked out with a very high note (higher than the notes he hit for 'Jopping') when he saw Jongin kneeling down in front of Taemin while hugging Taemin's legs. But when he saw that Jongin was just kissing Taemin's stomach, he facepalmed himself and just joked to make a brighter mood.

"Uhm, yeah! And today, we were able to confirm it! Taem vomited and we'll be having a baby!!!" With the mention of 'having a baby', the NCT babies immediately went inside to visit Taemin and check if he's feeling better.

"Oh my gosh hyung?!?!" Ten was shocked but eventually smiled and leaned over the original Taemin and Jongin baby Taeyong who's just laughing.

"Ya what are you saying?!" Taemin was the one shocked because all his members thought that Jongin is saying the truth.

"Hyung!! Kids!! I'll finally be a dad!! Taemin's pregnant!!" Jongin jumped up and down as his younger brothers congratulated them.

"This person.. jinjja." Taemin just smiled at the absurdity of the scene Jongin created.

"Hyung, you're really pregnant?!?" Lucas asked with a serious yet anticipating face.

"Oh my gosh not you too!" Taemin was on the verge of mental breakdown but eventually gave up.

"You are? Okay!!! Mark would be having a baby brother or a baby sister soon!" All of them just laughed to lighten up the mood. They were also able to make Taemin smile even though he's still recovering, and Jongin never stopped kissing Taemin's 'small baby bump' until they have to get ready for the concert.

"Taemin, it's fine if we delay your stage. We could push it after Kai's sta-"

"Nooo!! I'll do it, I'll finish it nice and clean!"

"But you're still-"

"I'm getting better and I think I'd be able to finish it well. Please trust me, I'll be able to do it."

"Okay but please, always be careful, okay?"

"Yes director."

Taemin have flawlessly danced and finished his performances.Taemin was able to dance properly and energetically, as if he never vomited, never had a stomachache and never lost energy, like he was never sick at the first place. He danced so well that everyone including his own members thought that it never happened. Even though lots of people opposed it, lead by Jongin and followed by Baekhyun, but they just got so proud on how powerful Taemin is even if he is sick, which have gained lots of admiration for being so professional.

The performance for 'No Manners' carried on and since Jongin is still sensitive about Taemin's condition, he wanted to tease his love. Jongin looks hungry and thirsty for Taemin, especially when they did the two-squat, shoulder pulling and neck neck grabbing happened but Jongin leaned closer to Taemin, making their faces have only a centimeter apart. Their lips got so near that anyone who would watch the move would think that they'd kiss. Jongin saw Taemin's flustered reaction and smirked as they spinned away from each other and danced until the end.

"Uwaaah, look at Jongin tending to his pregnant love. Uwu." LBaekhyun teased as Jongin fed Taemin some hot soup to warm his stomach.

"You have to be careful with what you eat, okay? From now on, you have to be very cautious. As much as I know it's delicious, we have to reconsider everything first if it's good for you and to our baby."

"Oh my gosh we'll really be having a baby sibling uwaaa." Lucas nudged Mark that's as excited as him.

"Yes you'll be having a baby sibling so while the baby isn't as big as the two of you yet, get your hands onto your parents. Ah jinjja."

"But Taemin hyung, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I do. Somehow I was able to take all tge positive energies. It charged me up and the medications are working. I may still look sick but I'm feeling better than earlier."

"That's good to know. At least our baby sibling is not giving you a hard time." Taeyong and Ten chuckled as they joined in teasing Taemin.

"See? See how the kids are teasing us?! Aish jinjja Kim Jongin."

"What?!"

"Nothing. I love you and thank you for taking care of pregnant Taeminnie."


	19. Dec 31 - The Only Ace

"Jonginnie.."

"Um?"

"What if.. the reason why I vomited was different? What if there's really a baby inside my tummy?"

"I would be the luckiest and happiest man in the world then." Jongin smiled with his eyes, and Taemin saw that it's truly sincere.

"Oh really."

"Yeah. Why did you asked? Want me to put a real baby there?"

"As if we can handle the responsibility with our schedules. Hahaha. Now that I've thought of it, I think having babies that are half you and half me running around, squealing and sometimes, crying would be so cute. What do you think?"

"Of course that would be great! We'd surely be the luckiest, happiest and proudest parents in the world!"

"Let's work hard then. Haha. I know it's your dream to become a dad in the future. I kind of see myself taking care of your kids. Maybe bearing them would be good too."

"Taeminnie.."

"Um?"

"Does that mean.. you see me.. in your future?"

"Waking up with you everyday, cooking and eating breakfast before we go to work, going to our workplace together then calling each other during breaks, and of course going home together. When we have our babies, we'd have our own shifting schedules especially when they cry in the middle of the night. I also see us doing simple things like playing rock, paper and scissors to decide which of us would take care of them and who would do the chores. Then when they grow a bit, we'd send them to kindergarten. When they grow more, we could go with them during school activities. When they graduate from middle school and high school, we'll be there to put their medals on their necks. When they graduate college, we'll be there especially when they introduce their special someones. When they work and get married, we'll be there on their wedding. We'd be very happy to see and carry our grand children too. I hope we both live long so we could see our great-grandchildren. Yeah, I kind of see you in my future and you're included in my plans too." Taemin looked onto Jongin's eyes until Jongin smiled with tears slipping down his cheeks.

"So you see me in your future and include me in your plans? Just like before?"

"Um, not like before. I was uncertain before but now I could say that yes, I've decided to have those plans with you and carry it out in the future together. Only if you'd want to, I mean-"

"Of course yes! I want to be in your future and be included in your plans! And you're also a part of my own. Taemin, does that mean.."

"Mean what?"

"We're together again? For real?"

"If only you'd want to."

"Of course I'd want to! Damn, I'd love to be with you again."

"We're now back together officially then. But you have to swear something."

"What's that?"

"'I want to be the your only Ace.' Hahaha. But really, kidding aside, I want to be your only Ace. No other love nor no other scandal. Do it again or you'd really say goodbye to Taemin's babies."

"Of course!! I promise you'd be my only Ace! Fuck everyone, I only want you. Fuck publicity and the public's judgement. I'd be happy to have another scandal with you instead of plotting anything again."

"Ya we can't do that!"

"I know. I'm just joking. Hehe. But really, no publicity stint scandal again."

"That's good. I love you so much, Jongin."

"And I love you so much too, Taemin. Uhm, I didn't know that today would be the day. I'm just lucky that I have this ready. Your hand, please." Taemin gave out his hand with his palms up that Jongin chuckled.

"The other way, love. Palms down."

"Hey, don't tell me you're gonna-"

"We'll have that engagement proposal when everything's done. I'll give you this couple promise ring for the meantime. I have the same ring and I got my name engraved inside so you could hold onto me and show the world that you have me." Jongin slipped a silver Gucci ring to Taemin's left ring finger with a smile.

"How about your ring, do you have my name engraved inside?"

"Yes. I got your name engraved inside, also have it engraved onto my heart."

"Eish cheesy."

"But really, I've got your name engraved inside the ring I've been wearing for a while, because even if you don't ask me, I'm already yours. I have always been and would always be yours." Another tear slipped out of Jongin's eyes and Taemin kissed it away.

"Don't cry now, my love. I would be here to stay. I won't go and I won't let you go away again."

SuperM have successfully ended their world tour's first leg in Washington and in New York. They also made history by being the first Korean act to have a soldout concert in Madison Square Garden. Taemin also became a legend as he was the first Korean artist to perform at MSG twice: first during SMTOWN in New York in 2011 then the SuperM We Are The Future Concert, both within the decade. The members and the staffs are bound back to Korea to rest then in a few days, would be back to their respective schedules again.

NCT127 and WayV also have schedules in and out of Korea; WayV focusing on showcases in Seoul yet also having schedules in Hong Kong, Macau, Beijing, Shanghai, Nagoya, Tokyo and also in South East Asia, most especially in Thailand, Ten's home country.

Jongin's schedule is quite packed. He would have a concert with EXO in Jakarta, then would be having a comeback album at the last week of November. Jongin's schedule won't stop after EXO comeback period. He got 2 more stops for EXplOration tour - in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia and in Miyagi, Japan before Christmas. He also have a scheduled encore concert EXplOration Dot in Seoul in December 30-31.

Taemin was the only one left in Korea not because he doesn't have any schedule. His schedules are packed like the other members too, but he'll be staying in Korea. He would have a fan meeting and showcase on December 24-25, and he would be having a 3-day concert of his T1001101 in Japan on December 28, 29 and 31. On December 30, he would also have a fan meeting and showcase for his Japanese fans.

Taemin and Jongin just laughed at how absurd their situation is. When they weren't official, they had all the time to be together. Now that they're official, they got super busy that they could only talk via video call. They see each other from time to time but they can't enjoy each other's company like before because one of them either needs to rest and sleep for another schedule the next day. But they vowed to at least call everyday so they won't miss each other so much.

It's EXO's comeback day and Taemin is excited because he'd be able to see Jongin's other version named Kāi. He have seen Jongin, Kai and Nini so he's very excited to meet Kāi.

Taemin is bored and he wanted to be with his love but he can't since he's doing activities with his group so he sent a foodtruck to the filming location, for the members and their fans to enjoy. Taemin wanted to congratulate EXO for a job well done and for a very good concept. He told them that he wants to meet X-EXO too. Of course, Jongin said no because he knows Taemin well. Taemin have a thing for bad boys. He even gets so hyped when Kai is present so Jongin vowed to make Kāi go away and not meet Taemin.

"Nooooo I want to meet Kāi! Please baby?"

"Nope. He already went away."

"Ah wae?? Nooo, he's still there. I know he's still there. Please? Even for a bit." Taemin whined while Jongin is doing a video call. Jongin is dressed as EXO so apparently, Taemin won't really meet Kāi.

"He's sleeping. He's hibernating so you won't see him."

"That man sure is as sleepy bear as you, baby. So he's away?"

"Yes love."

"I'll just call Junmyeon hyung then. I want to see Suhø's horns too."

"Ah jinjja why would you want to meet X-EXO? They're bad guys!"

"They have met phantom thief Ace so I should meet X-EXO too! Remember that I've met my bad boy side during Press Your Number era. The blue-eyed motherfucker even pointed his gun towards me and robbed the convenience store I worked at, and even kidnapped me. He tied my wrists and legs up and got my mouth taped! I bled a lot after he crashed the car oh my gosh.."

"Aigoo.. what should I do with you.."

"You're asking what you should do? Make Kāi meet me. Hihi."

"Why are you so happy and excited to meet him? Is Jonginnie not enough?"

"Of course you are enough! Never ever think otherwise! Uhm I just want to meet Kāi because I want to see the sexiest side of you. And just so you know, you look so good with that Taemin Famous SHINee hair color. Hihi."

"Kāi is already with Famous era Taemin. Sadly Famous era Taemin is gone."

"Hehe yeah. I wanted to keep the green hair but I have to let it go for SuperM Taemin be reborn."

"I still prefer my Taeminnie over anyone else. Be it Francesco, Ace, Press Your Number Taemin, Famous Taemin or SuperM Taemin. In the end, it's still you."

"Aw. Now that you're getting cheesy again, I'm starting to miss you more. I sent a food truck for you and hyungs so eat well, okay? I told them to give you lots of chicken drumsticks. The coffee is for the hyungs, you have a special premade chocolate drink from me."

"Eh?"

"Uhm, I asked Nesquick to formulate a hazelnut chocolate drink only for you, to give you strength and make you gain energy well."

"Awww! I thought I was the only one sweet! Thank you so much, love!"

"You're always welcome, love. Would you be coming over later?"

"I'm not sure because we'd be having another filming with X-EXO in the evening. I'll tell you when I'll be coming over."

"Can Kāi call me later? Gosh I really want to meet him.."

"Alright alright I'll make you meet him later. Just behave okay?! I'll seriously strangle his neck if he does something bad to you."

"I'll be a good boy."

"Since when have you been a good boy? You've always been so naughty."

"I promise I'll be a good boy when he calls later. Anyways I know you'd be going back to the studio soon so I'll send you all my hugs, kisses and love. Fighting baby!! I know you'd be slaying and I'm so proud of you! Way to go, main vocalist Kai!! I'll be listening to your album in the meantime."

"Thank you, baby! I love you so much! I'll call again later."

"Welcome and I love you so much too!! I'll wait for that call."

"Ah before I go, listen to Groove, Baby You Are and Ya Ya Ya. Those are my songs for you. Enjoy Jonginnie's honey voice! See you later!"

"Okay love! Be careful and don't get hurt okay? Eat well too!! Eat chicken, churros and choco drink!!"

"I will! Bye!" 

Taemin just got back home after recording and going to the gym. He's tired and hungry so he got some delivery food, as he's too lazy to cook.

He saw that Jongin is calling and immediately went to answer it.

"So, how did Taemin's day turned out?" Taemin was surprised with Jongin's cocky voice but chuckled when he saw that it's Kāi, with the odd eye contact lenses and crop jacket.

"Oh, hello there hottie. My day turned out well since I was able to exercise and now, it's better since I've finally met you. Hello, I'm Taemin."

"Taemin, Jongin's love. I know. I love you too."

"Uh-oh. My gosh, you seemed to be a bit fast. Saying that you love me the first time we see each other.. through a video call. Woah."

"I have been loving you since we first met. You've met me since we were kids."

"Isn't that Jongin?"

"No, it's me. Remember the time when I ran away because I stole your first kiss?"

"Oh my gosh, so the motherfucker who stole my first kiss is you, and it's not Jongin?"

"It's me. But I made everything easy, right? Because of that, you got addicted to kissing me.. also kissing that brat Jongin and the tease Kai."

"Also Nini bear too. Well we should meet so I could kiss you again."

"Ah, sorry but I have to decline. I still have lots of people to kiss."

"Oh really? Okay then. Bye."

"Jjamkkan! You'd be ending the call? I'm talking to you now but you'd left me hanging?"

"Why should I stay when you'd be busy kissing lots of people? That would be a big ouch for me."

"I see. Jongin is indeed right. You're the jealous type."

"I am not! He is."

"You are. Sëhún! Come here!"

"Eh? Wae?"

"Taemin wants to talk to you!"

"Oh really? Hyung annyeong!"

"Sehun, can you pinch that man's cheek for me, please?"

"Waeyo?"

"He told me he still have lots of people to kiss."

"Ya why are you making Taemin hyung mad! Just to remind you, you just got back together! Do you want him to breakup with you again?"

"No.."

"Then behave!!" Sëhún did as he was told. He pinched Kāi's cheeks for Taemin.

"Yes I will."

"Thank you Sehunnie. Oh, chicken is here."

"Chicken?"

"Um. I ordered KFC because I'm too hungry and too tired to cook."

"Chicken.. huhu."

"It can't be helped, you could only have a few chicken if you come here."

"If I go there, what else would I get?"

"Gravy and rice. Ah! Mashed potatoes too."

"That's it?"

"If I'm pleased with your presence then maybe you could kiss me again. Hehe."

"Kiss only?"

"Let's see what we could do.. you'd only be able to know if you'd come." Taemin winked and Kāi smirked.

"I'm not sure how Jongin would react to this. But this is fascinating."

"Anyways I'll have to eat first. Do you want to watch me eat?"

"We'd have to go back to work too so go ahead and eat."

"Okay. Good luck on filming!! Fighting!!"

"Thanks."

"Kāi!"

"Um?"

"You and Jongin, also Kai and Nini. Taemin loves all of you as much as you love all of me. Whatever side comes out, I'd still love you all. Always remember that."

"I love you too."

When Taemin answered the door, he was immediately greeted with a deep kiss. Taemin wasn't even able to distinguish if it's Jongin or Kai or Nini, but when the kisses got rough, he finally knew that it's Kāi.

"So.. finally, you came."

"Nope, I haven't. We haven't started yet."

"So you're.. Kāi. Nice.. to meet you."

"Your pleasure is my pleasure. Do you.. have schedules tomorrow?"

"Would just have some exercise at the gym and would attend a bit of planning for the fan meeting in the afternoon."

"Okay. That'd be good. Uhm, Taemin?"

"Yes?"

"Could we try something new tonight?"

"What would you like to try?"

"Let's play with toys.. and have a rough night."

"I'm so glad you asked. I've wanted to try BDSM so much." Taemin winked and kissed Jongin hungrily again.

Kāi slammed Taemin to the bed and immediately took Taemin's clothes off. He's like a super horny mad man that'd explode if he won't be able to touch Taemin.

"Oh my gosh, chill baby!"

"No, Kāi got no chills."

"Rough rude boy. Woah."

"Wae? Aren't Jongin or Kai rude to you?"

"No. They're always gentle and passionate. But I don't mind getting treated roughly."

"Good boy then."

"Ya! Clothes off before going to the bed!!" With Taemin's orders, Kāi immediately obeyed. He took his shirt off and kicked his jeans off including his underwear and they're both naked in no time. The room is still fully bright and Kāi licked his lips as he looked at Taemin.

"You're so beautiful.."

"Thanks. I've heard that a lot, especially during Lucifer and Sherlock era."

"Ah haha. The long hair. Yeah, I remember that well. I went around and told everyone that you're my girlfriend while making them see your photo. Guess what? Everyone believed because you're so beautiful."

"So does that mean I'm not as beautiful as now because I got shorter hair?"

"No. You're still as beautiful as the Taemin I met almost 10 years ago. Gosh, you're more beautiful now than before." Kāi just smirked, making Taemin impatient and get half-hard.

"Kāi palli!! What are you waiting for?!"

"Just like what Jongin said, you're indeed impatient."

"Well I am! If you won't move then I would move! I'll let you be the top while I'm at it but if you won't do anything then I'll fuck you instead."

"That sounds good too.. we could do that, but later."

\---

Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin again. Jongin took both Taemin's hands and intertwined his fingers into his, arched his back and thrusted wildly. Taemin loves it so much that both of them came at the same time, especially when Jongin super hard morning wood hit Taemin's prostate in every thrust. Taemin collapsed forward, on top of Jongin covered with sweat and was about to kiss Jongin again when his phone rang.

"You've got to take that, love."

"Who on earth would call at this hour. It's still too early, it's only 8am! Aigoo."

"Really? It's only 8am? So it's still really early. Let's go back to sleep."

"Eh? Kibum hyung? Yes hyung. Yes it's a good morning until you called. Wae?"

"Ya I saw the interview with SuperM. Woah, our baby is indeed so famous now!"

"Thanks hyung. What's up?"

"I'm here in Pohang with the guys. Mango have a soccer match."

"You're all there?"

"Yes yes baby."

"Taeminnie we miss you!!"

"Hyungs!! Jinki hyung!! Jonghyun hyung!! Bogoshipdaaaa! Why didn't you tell me that you'll all come there.. I should've went too."

"It's fine, we'll just visit you there before you resume your world tour. How are you and Jongin? Are you still a hard headed brat who would settle as fuck buddies?"

"We're back together now. He's actually here, beside me."

"Don't tell me.. oh my gosh did we interrupt you?!"

"YES YOU DID but we just finished so it's a bit fine."

"Hyungs!!! It's me Jonginnie!!! I miss you all!! You should've told us to come and watch Minho hyung's game!! I love soccer too!!"

"Yeah you love soccer so much that you always make sure to go further than the third base and make a goal on Taemin!! Aigoo people who are happy in love!!"

"Just let us.. we missed each other."

"Okay you miss each other when the two of you are now part of a group. Whatever, baby. Ah! By the way, I saw that you've sent EXO a food truck. Wow Taemin, that is so not you!"

"Wae? What's so surprising in sending a food truck?"

"Woah. Indeed, it's Jongin's power. Jongin ah, don't ever let Taemin slip away, okay? If you do, I would arrange a marriage between the two of you.. And you can't refuse!"

"Yes hyung I will never let Taem go again. Thanks for trusting me your baby."

"We don't have any choice. Besides, he loves you so we'll just support. Anyways I have to go because I should watch the game or Minho would piss me off again later."

"Ara. Jinki hyung, Jonghyun hyung, Minho hyung and of course, Key umma, Taeminnie miss you all!! I'll see you soon!"

"We will visit you before you go back to America with SuperM. Fighting, our baby! Congratulations too, for your success with SuperM. And please take some rest, you'd be busy in the holidays again!!"

"I will just eat and sleep. Thank you hyung!! I miss you."

"I miss you and I miss tormenting you too. We have to go. Bye! Bye Jongin!"

"Taek care, hyung!! If you see Minseok hyung and Kyungsoo, please tell them I miss them."

"Sure!"

"Aw. I miss them too. And yeah, I remember the food truck you've sent. Hihi." Jongin posted a photo of the food truck Taemin sent for EXO's comeback and commented '고마우 탬❤❤'. He also tagged lm_____ltm to the post, which made Taemin smile when he saw the notification.

"You may be late to upload that but it's okay. You're welcome, love."


	20. Dec 24 - The Eve's Love Shot

Jongin opened the door of Taemin's place like how his love did back when he broke inside Kibum's house. Like a phantom thief, Jongin went in with all the things he bought, carefully not to trip over.

Since Taemin is out for the day as he is having the first day of his holiday fan meeting and showcase, Jongin decided to prepare for their mini Christmas eve feast. Jongin bought a white chocolate strawberry cake with snowflake, snowman, chrismas wreath and a nutcracker horse designs then Taemin's favorite foods - steak, cheese, mushrooms, shrimps and of course, KFC fried chicken. He also got a bottle of champagne for the two of them to share.

Jongin got the recipe from Kibum, the resident chef of SHINee to cook for what Taemin most definitely like.

"Okay so aside from the ribeye steak.. cheesy mushrooms as sides. Ah! And mashed potatoes! I have to cook the potatoes first because it'll take longer than the others.. then the shrimps would need minced garlic. Okay! I should cook the mashed potatoes, gambas and cheesy mushrooms. Steak could be cooked when he arrives." Jongin got busy in the kitchen and happily prepared the food they'd share later. His phone rang and he panicked when he saw that it's Taemin.

"Hello love! How are you?"

"The fanmeeting just ended! Woah. It's a bit tiring but it's fun. It's been a while since I last performed in Korea. Haha. How are you, baby?"

"I'm doing fine, love. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Uhm nope. I'm actually thinking about getting KFC chicken and going there at your place."

"No need, love! Uhm, actually I'm here at nuna's house. Would be cooking for Rahee and Raeon. They kind of missed Kaichun so I went here and played with them."

"Ohhh that's good. Yeah I think I should just also go back to my parents' house. I kind of want to play with kids too, but Taesun hyung isn't married yet."

"So you envy me because I have a niece and a nephew to play with?"

"You know that I like to play with Rahee and Raeon too. Should I go there and join you in playing with them? So I could also say hi to your older sisters and mama." With the mention of 'mama', Jongin smiled.

"It's nice to hear that you call my mom 'mama'. You're so cute."

"Wait.. it's a sizzling sound. Are you cooking now while on the phone?"

"Yes love."

"You should've told me! I'll hang up now."

"No it's fine! And I got my phone mounted onto something so you could talk and I would answer while cooking."

"What are you cooking, chef?"

"Mashed potatoes for the baby."

"Oh? Raeon is old enough to eat solid food though."

"I am the baby and I love mashed potatoes. They'll eat vegetables later. What do you want to eat, love?"

"Steak!! Haha. Now that I remember, steak goes well with mashed potatoes. I am steak and you're mashed potatoes, we're meant to be." Jongin chuckled at his love's cheesiness.

"Why are you chuckling? I made you blush, right? Oyeah Jonginnie is blushing yiheee. You're so cute."

"Cute? I am handsome."

"You are handsome and I am beautiful, still very meant to be. Hahahaha."

"What's gotten into you, Taemi??"

"I'm just happy that I could talk to you on the phone tonight. I miss you. It's been a week since we last saw each other because of our schedules. You've finally wrapped up your overseas tour and would have the encore concert next week. We're so busy to meet each other but having calls like this, it makes me happy. Though it makes me miss you more too."

"I miss you so much too, love. Would you be going home immediately?" Jongin asked, finally done in cooking the gambas. He have also sautéed the mushrooms in garlic and butter then added the string cheese to melt. All he needs to finish is the mashed potatoes and he'd be ready to surprise Taemin.

"I would just get the presents from fans then I would go home."

"Go home to Gangnam?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Congratulations to your first day of fanmeet showcase, baby. I miss you and I love you! And stay safe on your way home. Message me as soon as you got out of your car okay?"

"Alright baby. I miss you and I love you too."

Jongin immediately took the potatoes out of the water after checking that it's soft and cooked enough to mash. After he added butter, milk, cheese, salt and pepper, he smiled at the masterpiece he made.

"Now, only the steak is left." Jongin decorated the dining table with the flowers he bought earlier, took the cake out of the box and scattered the battery-operated fairy lights, a pair colored blue and white, then the other red and green. He also got the paperbag of present to Taemin, and changed his shirt to the same couple sweater that he got for his love as a gift.

Taemin sent a message that he just got off his car at the parking area so Jongin turned the lights off and got everything ready. In only a few minutes, he have heard Taemin typing out the password at the door. Taemin was still clueless even if he already went inside his place until Jongin opened the fairy lights which made Taemin's eyes sparkle.

"Oh my.."

"Merry Christmas, my love!!" Jongin went to hug his love who was still surprised.

"You told me you'd be playing with the babies! How come you're here?!"

"Well, I would be playing with my baby! Of course, this is the only chance we could be together for Christmas eve so I took the chance. Did you like my surprise?"

"Of course!! But.. you told me that you cooked.."

"I did. When you called, I was cooking here."

"You cooked here? Did you really cook mashed potatoes?"

"Yes love and I prepared a feast for us! Before anything else, here's my present for you! Change onto these so we could also eat."

"Why do you have lots of presents for me.. huhu."

"It's okay, just go and change onto that."

Taemin immediately chuckled when he went out with the red sweater that is the other pair of the couple sweater Jongin was wearing.

"So.. we do these kids of things now? Couple sweaters?"

"Of course! And I kind of wanted to do that since we were new. Gosh, I've wanted to do that for 10 years and now, it's our reality."

"I love it. I love that we match. We belong, love."

"Yes, we do. So yeah, let's eat! I've prepared everything so just take a seat and wait for the star of the night."

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Of course, steak!"

"Yaaaay oh my gosh!! I'm excited."

"Here's also the gambas and cheesy mushroom. I hope the KFC chicken is still hot but I doubt it. If you want, we could toast it at the oven first."

"No I think it's fine. It's still freshly cooked though it's not super hot anymore."

"Okay. Then mashed potatoes on the plate. Ribeye steak medium rare is done for my love! Then I got a champagne for us!"

"You're so romantic, Jonginnie."

"I am romantic. It's just that I wasn't able to unleash my romantic side too often." Jongin popped tbe champagne bottle and poured to their flutes.

"I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see how romantic you are. I'm the only one, right?"

"Yes baby, the only one. The one and only Ace. Hihi." Taemin lifted the glass but was stopped by Jongin before he puts the tip of the glass by his lips.

"Oooppppsss baby! It's not like that. It's Christmas eve so we should do a love shot."

"Like this?" Taemin put the champagne glass down to the table and danced Kai's famous 'Love Shot' dance move with the sultry and sexy body wave.

"It could be like that later but I want to do a different love shot. Hehe. So, let's do a love shot before we eat."

"Okay." Taemin gave up and hooked his arm by Jongin's arm by the wrist, leaned forward and took a sip of the champagne. They enjoyed their Christmas eve feast together and ended it with lighting a candle from the cake and blowing it together after saying their wishes silently.

"I want to spend my life with him as long as we can." After blowing the flame off the candle, they shared a sweet kiss.

Taemin still have another day for the fanmeeting showcase and of course, the supportive boyfriend Kim Jongin went with him dyring rehearsals. He also stayed to watch the show, until they parted ways because Taemin have a flight to Japan early in the morning.

The week passed quick with the couple spending their time on practice - 3-day EXplOration Dot in Seoul for Jongin, one fanmeeting showcase and 3-day T1001101 concert in Japan for Taemin.

It's already the new year's and even if they've spent the countdown with their fans, they are happy because their relationship is fixed and saved. Both of them went through a lot of scandals, pain, pressure even depression, anxiety and panic; good thing they chose to stay with each other, forgive each other's shortcomings and believed in their love. They are thankful for the opportunities their company gave them that resulted in keeping up with each other. SuperM have made Taemin and Jongin closer than ever - even if it was so awkward at first but eventually, they were able to make great memories, not just with each other but also with their hyung Baekhyun and their brothers Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark.

2020 has come - new year, new decade, new beginnings, new challenges and new opportunities. Jongin decided to stay more on Taemin's place as it's closer to SM Entertainment and he doesn't need to cross the Han river every damn time. He also got his place up for sale because he and Taemin decided to build a house on a land they've purchased after the New Year. Jongin wanted to build a villa near the city, just like the one that they've stayed at in Los Angeles. The house they'd be building may not be as big or as expensive as the $8 million villa in Beverly Hills but it's also his dream to have his own house with a pool, a living room with a soft couch he could rest at whenever he wants to. He also told his SuperM members and the Padding squad that they could stay and have sleepovers, planning to have two guest rooms with 2 bunk beds and one single bed per room, just like the dorm-type room they had during their tour. This way, the Moonkyu-Kwonho-Wonshik-Sungwoon squad and the NCT babies could be with their parents more; though they could only visit after a year when the house is finished.

Taemin just landed back in Korea after his guesting in Vietnam and the '99 line brothers sent him a message.

"Hyung, Moonkyu hyung said that Jongin hyung is with them!"

"Good! I should tell them to distract Jongin first while I execute the plan."

"Yup yup and we're here to help you."

Taemin met Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark at Ttukseom Park by the Han river and drove to Jongin's older sister's house.

"Hello, nuna! Hello Rahee and Raeon!! It's been so long!"

"Hello Taemin oppa!" Rahee squealed and threw herself to Taemin for a hug. Her brother Raeon followed and ran towards to hug him too.

"Oppa? I'm still an oppa? Woah." The NCT line just laughed as they bent down to say hello to the kids.

"Hello! I'm Yongie!"

"I'm Ten!!"

"I'm Xuxi!"

"I'm baby too!! Hello!!" Taemin's babies introduced themselves to the two cuties, who got shy and hid behind his legs like he's their mom.

"So cute!! Raeon looks like Jongin hyung!!"

"He's baby Kai! Uwah."

"When you grow up, you'll be as good as your uncle! So cute."

"Taemin, here's their bag. Take care and be safe, okay? These kids might rip you in half. I hope Jongin would help you with them." Jongin's eldest sister gave the baby bags and patted Taemin's shoulder for a nice plan for Jongin's birthday.

"Thanks, nuna! We'll be back after dinner! Okay, Rahee and Raeon, let's go!!"

\---

Jongin was out with Moonkyu and Kwonho, as Wonshik wanted Chungha to meet them. Jongin have met Chungha with Taemin, but Kwonho and Moonkyu insisted to take him so he was quite suspicious.

"Oh hello!! Nice to meet you, Kwonho ssi and Moonkyu ssi.. uhm. How do I call you?"

"Definitely not oppas." Wonshik firmly stated.

"Wae? Should she call us samcheon instead? We're only 3 years older than her though."

"I told you before that you can call me oppa, right?" Jongin smiled as if it's his advantage.

"Right, oppa."

"Why is Jongin allowed to be called an oppa?"

"Uhm, seems like Taemin oppa haven't tood you about it.."

"You met Taemin too? And you can call him oppa as well?"

"Ya chill! She can only call Jongin and Taemin her oppas as in older brother because.. of personal grunges."

"Anyways so yes Chungha could call me and Taemin oppa, then the two of you, her _orabeoni_. That would be better."

"Eh? Are we in Joseon dynasty? _Orabeoni_? Really?"

"_Orabeoni_ is better than samcheon so if I were you, just accept it."

"Oh, you're right. Okay, I'm an _orabeoni_ then."

"It's nice to meet you, _orabeoni's_. Hahaha."

"Anyways you're here because Chungha wanted to see Jongin."

"Eh? Me? Wae?"

"I have a present for you, oppa. Happy birthday!"

"Oh you know that it's my birthday today? Thanks. It's good to know that you're aware of that because these three doesn't seem to remember."

"Tsss. Since when did we celebrate birthdays? We'll celebrate it some other time."

"Oh yeah."

"Here, oppa. A present for you to enjoy." Chungha gave a rose gold envelope to Jongin, with two tickets to a water therapy resort in Jeju island.

"Oh? Water therapy resort?? In Jeju island?"

"Yes oppa. I got two, so you could take Taemin oppa with you. You've been working so hard and you haven't had any rest so take this as an opportunity to relax and have a great time. Then these.. also a way to say sorry for causing you troubles last year. I wish you a happy birthday and a great relationship with Taemin oppa."

"You don't have to do this.. I told you I've already forgiven you.."

"I insist, oppa. It's fine. Take these and go with Taemin oppa. By the way, the flight is for tomorrow evening. The stay is for 4 days 3 nights."

"This is too much! I-"

"You deserve it, oppa. You and Taemin oppa deserve it. Just treat these as our presents and help to get you rested. You'd be going back to America soon and you should be in tip-top shape. I hope Wonshik oppa and I could help you with these."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! When we get back, we'll-"

"No need, we'll watch your concert in Paris. It'd be our birthday getaway."

"Wow. Okay! Taemin and I, we'll make sure to use this well! And expect a great concert in Paris then. Thank you so much."

"No worries, oppa."

Jongin dropped Kwonho and Moonkyu home after they went to Kamong, and his sister gave him a box of Nesquick chocolate drink as a present. She said that she gave that so he won't torment Taemin much in whining when he runs out of chocolate milk.

Jongin was about to type in the password to their place when he heard Taemin giggling. Is somebody else inside their home? Do they have visitors? Is Taemin cheating on him?

He shook all the thoughts in his head and typed in the password. As soon as the door opened, a confetti popped by the door as he was welcomed by Lucas and Mark.

"Jongin hyung, Happy Birthday!!!" The '99 line babies greeted their 'daddy' Jongin and chuckled as they made him wear a birthday hat.

"Oh my gosh why are you here?!? Thank you, babies!"

"Surprise!!! Happy birthday, hyung!!!" Taeyong and Ten also greeted, but they were carrying sleeping Rahee and Raeon in their arms.

"Oh my gosh!! Thank you thank you!! Omo, my cute nephew and niece!! It's been a while, Kaichun miss you so much!!" The cute kids got awakened, went down from their babysitters and hugged their uncle.

"Love, happy birthday!" Taemin went out with a cake covered in strawberries, and a lightened candle.

"Woah. You should've told me that you'll be going back today!"

"It's supposed to be a surprise, why would I tell you? Anyways I'm here and I came back to celebrate your birthday. Happy birthday to my love! Blow the candles, baby." But of course, Jongin is mischievous so he made his nephew and niece blow it for him. They all clapped as if it's the kids' birthday.

They ate a lot as the pizza and chicken Taemin ordered arrived. They got 4 giant-sized pizzas in Pepperoni, Bacon and Mushroom, Cheeseburger and Margherita pizzas for 6 giants and 2 cute kids, then of course 3 buckets of 8-piece KFC chicken. Jongin was so happy with the little party Taemin threw for him. They may not be able to dine outside for their safety but he is very happy because his loved ones are with him as he celebrates his 26th birthday.

"Oho oho? I'm not too late, right?" Baekhyun opened the door in surprise, carrying tubs of ice cream in different flavors.

"Baekhyun hyung!!!! Ice creaaaaam!!!"

"Wait here!! The strawberry ice cream is for Jongin okay? Then I got some Matcha green tea.. then dark chocolate, then java chip, then cookies and cream, then cookie dough for the babies then cheese for Taemin!! I also got peach mango for me. Hehehe."

"Thanks hyung!!" Everyone took their ice cream tubs and ate, while Taemin fed Raeon and Jongin fed Rahee the cookie dough ice cream. Baekhyun smiled at the scene, seeing his two brothers take care of the kids like they are their own children.

"Ah, it's nice to see them like that, right?"

"Yeah, indeed. They look so cute."

"I'm talking about Taemin and Jongin, okay?"

"Yes, Taemin hyung and Jongin hyung look so cute taking care of the kids."

"It'd be super nice if I would have a younger sibling. Hehehe."

"You could treat Rahee and Raeon as your younger sibling, though."

"Fine. It'd be nice to give Rahee and Raeon a younger playmate from them. Hahahah."

"Right."

"Ya what are you all whispering there?"

"Ah? None! We were just talking about how Jongin wasn't aware of this surprise. It's okay, you could continue being parents to the kids. You're doing good as their babysitters." The rest of the guys chuckled as Raeon's face got covered with melted ice cream, when Taemin wasn't paying attention to feeding him.

ㅋㅋㅋ by the way, _**Orabeoni**_ means older brother. If hyung/oppa is an informal form of older brother, orabeoni is super formal. It was used back in Joseon era :)


	21. Jan 14 - D×D×D

Jongin and Taemin looked like caterpillars swaddled in thick coats and scarves as they went to the airport on a chilly midnight. The temperature dropped to -7°c and it is still the peak of winter. They also got their caps and masks to disguise since they'd be going on a vacation with only each other. There were no Moonkyu, Kwonho, Wonshik nor Sungwoon with them to distract the paparazzis away and there's definitely no way to deny that they went on a trip together.

Jongin was still sleepy so he clung by Taemin's shoulder, still keeping the public display of affection minimal.

"Do you want some hot chocolate, love?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just sleepy."

"Aigoo my sleepy bear. We only have a few hours and we'll arrive in Jeju island. The temperature is better there so just hold on okay? I love you."

"I love you too." The cute sleepy baby bear smiled with his eyes.

"So Chungha gave you two tickets for this water therapy place. Woah, she is something. So thoughtful.."

"Don't tell me you envy Wonshik because they are together?!?!"

"Of course not! I'm just happy that our Wonshik found a girl like her. I'm sure she'd take care of our good ol' Ravi."

"They'd watch us in Paris."

"Eh?"

"They said they'd go to Paris and watch our concert there.. it'd be their birthday getaway."

"Oooh. That would be so sweet. Going to Paris together.. having dates and going to your best friends' concert. Woah."

"Do you want to have a date in Paris with me?"

"Nope. You already had a date there before."

"Taeminnie!!! Aigoo let's not bring that up. And it's not even true.. now that I remember, you haven't told me anything about what you and Jennie talked about."

"It'd be a secret between the two of us."

"Did she badmouthed me? I have to know because if she told you lies, I would definitely-"

"Like what I've said before, she asked me about you. I told her you're okay and told her to contact you instead. She seems to be a bit worried of you to bring you up out of nowhere. I was surprised she knows me as your best friend."

"Anything else?"

"So she didn't know that we were together for 10 years?"

"No. I've never got the chance to have a talk with her about my private life."

"Oooh. Maybe you told her that you're single.."

"No love! I never said that!"

"I'm just joking. Hehe. I understand. She told me you don't talk and you weren't close even if you 'dated'. She also said something.."

"Spill it."

"She doesn't keep the communication between the two of you since then.. between her and someone who just 'broke up, ditched and dumped her after a few months'. She said it's all a part of the plot."

"Yeah. It's for her fans to get hyped for her solo debut. It wasn't real."

"You just used each other.. her for publicity and to be talked about especially she'll be going solo.. then for you.. to cover our relationship up?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's already done. Besides, we're back together now. Don't ever forget what I've told you.. Once you do that again, it'd be goodbye. I will seriously throw all the years of friendship. You'd never see me again. Even if you want to take me back and even if you kneel down, even if you ask for my hand in marriage, if you do that again, I would seriously walk out of your life as if I've never existed."

"Why are you scaring me?"

"I'm just telling you the truth. You're still lucky because I've told you my plans. I could've kept silent about it and leave you without a word one day."

"Nooooo. Jonginnie is behave now. I love you."

"I love you too. For some reasons meeting Jennie is good. I guess it was essential and inevitable. Thanks to her, I was able to uncovered the truth, finally heard the words I needed, got the closure I've been looking for and the justice I deserved with her words. With that, I've also decided to accept that truth slowly but surely, and to believe and trust in you again. It was like happy birthday to Taeminnie. I was enlightened, I was awakened."

"Thank you for forgiving me, love."

"No worries. It's just that I chose my love for you over anything else. But if you really do that again then-" Jongin didn't let Taemin continue talking and silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you. I know it's fine now, so let's enjoy. We're on a trip to relax so let's forget about those things."

"You really have your own way to shut me up."

"If kissing you would make you shut up then talk more so I could kiss you more."

"Eish. Whatever. I love you too."

"Let's sleep now. We'll arrive before sunrise, we better get charged so we could sneak to the hotel and not get spotted together in broad daylight."

The beautiful sunrise over the Jungmun beach in Seogwipo welcomed the couple to Jeju island. They got a great ocean view on their deluxe hotel suite room.

"Oh joahtda. This is so nice! We really have to thank Chungha for this. I'll call her. Yo!! Why is your phone with Wonshik?"

"He's playing a game at my phone oppa. Hello! How are you two there?!"

"The sun has risen yet you're still awake?"

"Um. Slowly getting ready for bedtime."

"That's good. By the way, we have arrived at our room!! It's so nice. Thank you for this!"

"No worries! Happy birthday again and enjoy with Taemin oppa."

"Chungha, thank you!"

"Ya how many times would she tell you that it's fine?! Aigoo. Just go and enjoy your trip! Don't bother us! We'd be fine. You could always talk when you get back here. Make sure to relax and enjoy!"

"Yes dad!! This grumpy person. Woah."

"Good night to the two of you!"

"Good morning to you in Jeju! Enjoy!"

"It's also good night for us because we'd also sleep first. Good night to all of us!"

"Is it hot?" Taemin asked, still hesistant to go onto the water when Jongin is already enjoying the jacuzzi.

"Of course! But we could manage. Your body would be able to adapt to the the hot temperature of the water."

"Good thing the temperature here is not as cold as the temperature in Seoul."

"Yeah. What are you waiting for? Jump onto the water!" Jongin splashed some of the water from the jacuzzi to Taemin so he went onto the water too. The couple just laughed as Jongin splashed more water to his love.

"Ah, it's so relaxing.. bathing in hot springs."

"Yeah and the aroma is good too.. this is Jasmine pool with 35°c temperature. Wow."

"There's also mint pool and lavender pool. The mint pool have 33°c temperature while the lavender pool have 38°c."

"Hotter than the normal body temperature and definitely hotter than summer.. but I'm sure it'd be good too."

They tried and stayed at the different heated pools then tried the hydrotherapy massage pools. They were able to get their muscles relaxed, improve their blood circulation and calm their nerves. The couple looked so relaxed as they felt the water's pressure on their shoulders, arms, backs and legs, most especially they move a lot when dancing.

Their dinner was also included in the tickets Chungha gave them and the restaurant served Western cuisine buffet. They got pizza, pasta, meatballs, burgers, fries, stews, salads and cakes. The two, being exposed to western foods especially after staying in America for two weeks, kind of miss it so they were able to eat a lot.

"We'll be back to eating western food in less than two weeks. Yay."

"I love it, though I still want to have some Korean food from time to time. Good thing we have Taeyong."

"Yeah, I'm seriously thankful to his cooking skills or we would be so sick of instant ramen."

"This is really the life! Woah. I'm very happy to have this opportunity to relax before we embark on the second leg of our tour." The baby bear Jongin jumped onto the bed after enjoying the whole day, all smiles because he was able to do that with his Taeminnie.

"Me too. I got energized and seriously wired! We'll stay for 3 days and 3 nights, right? Then go back on the 4th day?"

"Yups."

"We should just lay at the bedroom all day." He laid down on top of Jongin but went away when he got tickled.

"I heard that there are teddy bear museum and chocolate museum. Don't you wanna go?"

"Let's see tomorrow if I'm in the mood to go around. And isn't it a bit dangerous? Someone might see us and spread the word. It'd be the end for us."

"Oh! You're right. I almost forgot.. sorry love."

"It's okay. I think staying at the room would be good. We could watch movies, surf the internet. You could even play video games if you want. Or we could swim again or go to the gym."

"We could also drink! Let's drink as we celebrate my birthday, love."

"Oh yeah. We could do that too."

That night, the love birds just settled to get a massage and slept as they were still tired. The next day, they decided to sleep until lunchtime and ordered in-room dining instead. They went to the fitness center, rested for an hour then went back to the heated pools and hydrojet massage pools. Dinner was also served but this time, they were surprised because it's a seafood buffet. There were lots of different dishes to choose from, including lobsters, king crabs, squid, octopus, tuna, salmon, shrimps, sea urchin, salmon roe, eel, oysters, clams, mussels, scallops and of course, Jeju island's representative seafood - abalones. Black pork is also present so they were able to eat black pork belly, black pork neck, black pork hangjungsal (pork face), black pork jokbal (pork leg) and black pork ribs.

They were given two free bottles of wine by the room service so they ordered a cheese and cold cuts platter. Taemin, the lover of cheese were all smiles as he enjoyed it with Jongin.

"This is so romantic. Wine and cheese."

"The cheese is so yummy! I should buy some to store at home. Uwaaah."

"As expected of my baby cheese. Hehe. Ah it's a good night, what should we do.."

"Jonginnie.."

"Um?"

"I almost forgot.. I have another present for you. Sorry, I wasn't able to remember it last night because we're both too tired. Tonight would be a good time for that gift."

"Your surprise at home with the SuperM kids, Rahee and Raeon are actually so much! You don't have to-" Jongin was silenced when Taemin attacked him with a kiss. Jongin could still taste the wine and cheese from Taemin's mouth, but could also feel the breath mints he popped nobody knows when.

"You.. you have own your ways to shut me up, too."

"Are you sleepy, love?"

"I'm fully alert. I'm wide awake."

"But you've drank a few glasses already. The bottle is almost empty too."

"I have high alcohol tolerance. You know that, love."

"Okay. I'll give you my present then.. happy birthday, Jongin! I love you." Taemin pushed Jongin to the bed then gave him feathery kisses on his lips. Taemin smirked and went a few feet away from the bed and started to dance. He shook his hips and also did some body rolls, almost doing all the sexy dance steps on all his songs in front of Jongin. He did the dance steps for Press Your Number, One by One, Move, Stone Heart, Do It Baby and Want. The way Taemin moved his hips have pleased the other dancer in bed that his half hard dick twitched under his pants.

"Taem.."

"Yes love?" Taemin grabbed his collar and took his shirt off, tossing the garment across the bedroom. Taemin ran his fingers lightly from Jongin's chest down to his abs and unbuttoned his pants while licking his lips.

"Oh shit.. I-"

"You're already hard? I haven't touched you yet.."

"Hey.. Ace, is that you?"

"Miss me?" Taemin smirked, definitely pleased that Jongin recognized him well.

"Oh my gosh yes.." Jongin was impatient and was about to take his pants and underwear down when Taemin stopped him.

"Pants off but boxers still on. You'll love it, let me take control."

"I know.. Ace takes control of Jongin.. not unless you'd want Ace to play with Kai.. or maybe Kāi.."

"Let's talk about it later. Just enjoy my show for you, for the meantime." Jongin was left at the bed again with only his boxers, and Taemin danced again. This time, he slowly lifted his shirt while he rolled his hips, shook his butt as he took his clothes off. Jongin's eyes watched Taemin's sexy expressions and admired Taemin's naked upper body. When his gaze fell onto Taemin's crotch, he smirked because he was able to see that Taemin is also getting hard.

"Love.. you're getting hard too.."

"Be patient.. we'll get into that.." Taemin unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while maintaining an eye contact with Jongin until his pants were on the floor. He threw it by the bedroom couch and danced the particular choreography in Want where he madly shook his hips jand stucked his butt out. Every move gave more impact especially he was only wearing boxers just like Jongin.

"Taem.. please.." at Jongin's words, Taemin gave him a predatory look. Jongin liked it especially on the rare times that Taemin let's Ace out. If Jongin have his Kai side, Taemin have his Ace side.

The predatory look was followed with a predatory move - Taemin went closer to the bed until he was able to touch Jongin. He got his tiny hand over Jongin's chest and pushed him to the bed and started to kiss his lips again. Jongin got his hands over Taemin's hair and pulled him closer. But Taemin is Ace, and Ace is the controlling side of Taemin so when Taemin kissed his jaw down to his neck, Jongin succumbed and let him do the work.

"Lay down the bed and wait for me there, baby." Taemin smirked and went to their luggages, taking out bottles of lube that they'd definitely need. He wanted to have one within reach if ever the other runs out, and went back to the bed.

Taemin crawled on top of Jongin, with Jongin very curious on what Taemin is up to. Taemin seems to be neglecting Jongin's now hardened dick under the boxers already getting stained with a little precum, and it made Jongin whimper.

"Relax, birthday boy. I'm on my way." Taemin settled at the side of Jongin's legs and reached for the waistband of his love's boxers and took it off, finally freeing the hardened cock.

Taemin spread Jongin's legs and started to kiss his inner thighs, also giving some kitten licks to the sensitive skin near his crotch. He left a few marks, not too big yet not too small, then started to suck on Jongin's balls. Taemins hands also do wonders on his shaft, slightly caressing the sensitive dick with his bare hands.

Jongin got ready when Taemin opened the bottle of lube, but was surprised when Taemin inserted his lubed finger inside his own hole. Jongin was mentally prepared to be the bottom for Ace, but Ace seems to have a different plan for him.

"Oh my gosh.. stay there and don't move. Just watch." Taemin added another finger and started to scissor himself while Jongin watched him. Jongin was so aroused that he reached to touch himself or to touch Taemin's also throbbing dick, only to get his hand shoved away.

"Don't move and no touching. Behave."

"Uh okay baby but please.."

"I'm getting ready so just lay down and relax." Once Taemin took his fingers out of his hole, he got a black cloth from the side of the bed and blindfolded Jongin.

"Oh my gosh of all things, why blindfold?!"

"Because I want you to feel it more. It'll come off later, don't worry. Again, just leave it to me." Taemin smirked then leaned over to Jongin's face and kissed his lips sweetly. He roamed his hands onto Jongin's body, also giving kisses to his nipples, belly and to the head of his cock. Jongin whimpered, impatient and tried to search for friction. He was able to get the friction he wanted especially when Taemin's lubed hands coated his shaft.

"Baby's getting his birthday gift tonight. Oh yes. I'm sure you're so excited now." Taemin leaned over to kiss him again, then positioned himself directly over Jongin's shaft to slightly brush it by his lubed rim.

"Fuck, Taemin!"

"Yeah I know I know. You'll be able to fuck Taemin soon, don't worry." Taemin also made Jongin's shaft miss his rim, brushinf the side of his shaft over his buttcrack, earning a moan from his impatient love.

"I thought this is a birthday gift.. why are you punishing me.."

"I told you, I want you to feel." Taemin squatted and slowly sank down to Jongin's cock, with the head finally touching his rim and also going inside his hole. When the head of Jongin's cock was inside, Taemin stopped moving.

"Oh my gosh, please.. move."

"Move? Okay." Taemin moved and gyrated his hips, making both of them moan in pleasure. He continued gyrating his hips as he sank down, with Jongin's cock going deeper inside Taemin. Taemin, stopped and sat over Jongin's crotch when his cock was fully inside him, panting and catching his breath.

"Love.. blindfold.. I want to see you.." Taemin obeyed and reached to take Jongin's blindfold off. Jongin's face git red when he saw his love sitting on his cock, with both legs spread out with a super pleasured face. He knew that Ace have left and Taemin is here to stay, so he slowly sat down to meet Taemin's lips with his.

"Ouh! Be careful and please be gentle."

"Gosh, this is the best gift ever." Jongin slowly moved his hips too, thrusting in and out of Taemin that's now kneeling down and humping Jongin's crotch, meeting his every thrust. Jongin hugged Taemin and slowly carried him so he could kneel down himself. He slowly laid Taemin down, keeping his waist and hips angled over his knees and thighs to pull him closer, making Taemin scream as Jongin brushed his prostate.

"Love.. be.. gentle I might.. cum too soon.."

"It's okay, that would be okay. We'd have more rounds if we do."

"Oh yes.." Jongin continued to thrust in and out of Taemin, also leaning over to kiss his love's lips from time to time. The moaned loudly as Jongin also pumped Taemin's hard shaft while brushing his prostate in every thrust. With a few more thrusts and pumps, both of them came at the same time.

After collapsing at the bed and taking some rest, Jongin took Taemin's hands to play with his cock. Taemin gamely participated as Jongin got lube on his fingers to add lubrication to Taemin's hole, finger fucking him while Taemin wakes his own cock up. Their second round started shortly, keeping in mind to have as many rounds as they could while the aphrodisiacs have an effect on them.

Taemin's ass is leaking out with Jongin's cum but he is not bothered. Instead, he wanted more. His ass doesn't need to be lubed much and he wanted to be a bit adventurous so he worked on waking Jongin's cock again by giving him a great blow, then sank onto Jongin's shaft facing his love's legs. Taemin fucked himself with Jongin's dick as he bounced up and down, brushing and abusing his prostate as he came first. When Taemin was still high from his climax, Jongin arched his butt and thrusted in and out of Taemin again until he added another load of cum inside his love as their third round ended.

Taemin was hella kinky that night to try different positions. He have done a few but he wanted to try more of it, so he made Jongin as the big spoon hug him and fuck him, then afterwards he made Jongin lie on his back, now Taemin lying down over his chest, on top of him. Jongin folded his legs and arched his butt to thrust in and out of Taemin again, until they finished their fourth round.

The loads of aphrodisiacs made them seriously aroused and horny, as if they had been practicing abstinence. This time, Jongin was the one who initiated and sucked Taemin off. When Taemin released his cum onto Jongin's mouth, he swallowed it well, finishing off by licking his lips and the head of Taemin's cock. He pushed Taemin to the bed with his face to the pillow only to hug him by his waist.

"Love, all fours please." Taemin immediately obeyed, wiggling his leaking ass in the air.

As soon as Jongin positioned his cock by Taemin's rim, Taemin moved back by instinct, filling himself with Jongin's thick and long and throbbing shaft while the earlier shots of cum made his insides slick and more 'fuckable'. Jongin fucked Taemin from the back, which made Taemin so happy because it's his favorite.

It's already 3am and they wanted to go through another round after their fifth, with Taemin having his legs folded by his shoulders. Jongin penetrated his love's insides as he leaned over and kissed him, with drops of sweat rolling down his face.

"Gosh, I really love you."

"I love you too. Let's just enjoy.."

"Best birthday gift ever."

"Who are you kidding? Every year that we have sex, you always tell me that it's the best birthday gift."

"Making love to you is the best birthday gift ever, no matter what year, no matter how old I turn."

"Same. Expect this again next year, on the mext coming years and forever."

"Thank you. You are mine and I am yours. I love you."

"Always been and always will be yours, my love. I love you too."

Jongin ordered a few snacks and a liter of milk for his baby, as they prepared for their last round before they sleep because it's almost sunrise. Jongin wanted to try something again, with them going out to the suite's veranda still fully naked, hugged his love from the back,made him sink over his shaft, squatted to carry Taemin's legs as he leaned over his chest while they fucked watching the sunrise. Taemin's legs are wide open and he supported himself over the side railing by the corner of the veranda as Jongin rammed onto him like a mad man, milking himself with all the cum that's left inside his body after the six rounds they have completed.

"That was.. awesome. In our ten years together, I think we've never had so many rounds in a few hours.."

"The magic of aphrodisiacs, I think. Actually I've never believed in it until last night."

"Indeed. I'm so happy, I'm leaking your cum out. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Are you tired?"

"Why?"

"Jongin wants to cuddle and kiss and hug and maybe.."

"Let's see if our cocks could still handle one round. If not, I guess we have to sleep to restore energy."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Happy birthday, love." The lovebirds just laughed and stared at each other, also played with each other's hair, licked and sucked each other's lips they're sure it'd be swollen when they wake up, and gave up when their cocks decided to sleep ahead of them.

The Jeju island sunshine greeted the couple a good afternoon. Jongin and Taemin continued sleeping that lunchtime have passed, choosing sleep over eating so when their stomachs growled, they were forced to wake up and order late lunch in-room meals.

"Here.. water. Ah, I'm hungry now." Jongin unbelievably got up earlier than Taemin and got some water for the two of them.

"Me too. We slept late in the morning so.. oh my gosh it's already almost 2pm."

"I think we fell asleep 8am right?"

"Yeah I think so. My last look at the clock was 7:30am so yeah, most probably fell asleep at 8am."

"How are you feeling, Taem? Are you.. sore?"

"I don't know. I can't feel my body yet. Haha."

"Woah, you could still laugh about it, huh? Tsk tsk."

"Wae? My stamina is still good! And over the years, I have gained strength. Thanks to those food we ate last night, we went all out.. we almost had 10 rounds of sex in 12 hours."

"Uhm, actually it haven't subsided yet.. at least for me."

"Do you think I'm not having the same problem? Aigoo.. it's because you ate a lot of lobsters and sea urchins!!"

"You ate lobsters and sea urchins too! You even ate eel, the different shelled seafoods and of course, the abalones!"

"Yeah right. Yeah, both of us ate a lot of those aphrodisiacs so here we are, still feeling very hot and.. hard after sleeping. So.. what now?"

"I think we should resume, love."

"Uhm.. should we eat first? I'm really hungry."

"Okay, after eating then. But are you sure you're not too sore?"

"I'm okay, you have trained my ass for 10 years. I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's rest for a bit first."

They devoured the beef rice bowls, beef bone soup, sea urchin noodles and meat noodles they've ordered like super hungry men that weren't able to eat for a year. The couple just laughed at how they were able to finish everything even if it's scorching hot and breathed sitting by the headboard of the bed.

"Taeminnie.. thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For being with me and loving me always."

"Believe me, there are times that I hate you and I want to strangle your neck, pinch your waist and bite your cheeks."

"But even if you hate me at times, you love me, right?"

"Yes. And I think it must be true love. You know that song by P!nk?"

"Uhm no? Can you sing it for me?"

"At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole but I love you and you make me so mad, I ask myself why I'm still here? Or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known but I hate you, I really hate you so much I think it must be true love.."

"Aw. It's cute."

"Yeah it is but pushing all my buttons is not cute!!! Aigoo. But yeah, whatever happens, I still make sure that my love for you would win. I would never want to lose you over something that isn't strong as my love, not even to my pride."

"Gosh, what did I do in my past life that I am loved by you.."

"It wasn't you, it was me. I did something in my past life so I was rewarded and punished that I have to be stucked with you. Hehe." Jongin pouted and tickled Taemin, suddenly starting a pillow fight until their faces got so close. In one glance, they've crashed their lips together again.


	22. Jan 31 - RE:union

Their third day in Jeju island was spent swimming by the hydrotherapy massage pools during daytime and of course, sweet sex in the evening. The couple took advantage of their time together because they'll be back to the practice room after three days, then would eventually go back to America for the second leg of their world tour.

They checked out of the hotel early and went back to their home after a few hours, then slept like logs. They may be tired from their trip but their bodies feel better, thanks to the world-class facilities that they've enjoyed at the hotel courtesy of Chungha.

"Would you be coming with me?"

"Where would you be going?"

"At Pohang to visit hyungs. They'd be having a one day holiday on the Chinese New Year."

"Yeah sure. I want to see them too. I miss getting teased by them."

"Oh really.. haha. Ah, in a few days, we'll be back at the practice room again. It's back to reality, back to work. I'm sad because I can't just stay in bed with you."

"My baby is clingy. Why? It's not like you miss me.. we've been together since my birthday!"

"I'll just miss having free time with you alone. You know, in the next days, our NCT babies would be all over us again. Then when we go back to America, we'd definitely have to rest for the concert."

"My baby is stressed out. Want me to calm you down?"

"Would it be okay?"

"Of course, love! I'll calm you down then." Jongin got a floral massage oil and took Taemin's shirt off to massage his shoulders, nape and back.

"Want me to lay down the bed on my stomach?"

"Yeah sure." Taemin got his pants off and laid down the bed on his stomach. At first, Jongin focused on massaging Taemin's nape and shoulders but as he went down to Taemin's waist, he realized that he was wearing an [open butt boxers](http://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSzwbb2Rb_HRuU1vDn-lOv48xc-MoQYJTX6-xq0SpWR9FXbv6LM).

"Taem?"

"Um?"

"Are you okay? I mean, does it feel good?"

"Yes it feels good. The hydrotherapy massage pools have calmed my strained muscles but not the stressed nerves. Huhu."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Jongin also took his pants off including his boxers, going naked behind the blushing Taemin, all smiles knowing that his plan is working. Jongin leaned over Taemin's back and tried to brush his now half-hard dick over Taemin's legs and thighs. Taemin moaned loud, which sent some chills down his body.

"Taem.."

"Yes love?"

"Uhm… I'm.. hard."

"Then?"

"Can I?"

"Jongin? Really? We've been together for 10 years. And I think I would enjoy surprise sex so much."

"Oh. I won't do it then."

"Tsss. Whatever. Just massage me first. Do whatever you want later." 

Taemin got relaxed and fell asleep while waiting for Jongin to make the first move, hugging the pillow while he was still laying down on his stomach; just like how he was when Jongin gave him a massage. Jongin calmed himself down as he's now really hard because of what Taemin is wearing. He never thought that his love would be this super kinky.

Jongin's mind broke down and he gave in to his desire to take Taemin so he got his lube and coated his erection, then penetrated Taemin while he was sleeping.

"Aaaaauuuugggghhh oh my gosh.." Taemin moaned to the pillow, getting awakened by Jongin's thrusts.

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you up but I can't help it! Oh gosh you're so tight what happened?! How could you adjust back to normal, after getting back from a honeymoon??"

"That's not our honeymoon! Our honeymoon would be better than that! Aigoo. Ah oh my gosh it feels so good!"

"Do you.. perhaps want to meet Kāi again?!"

"Yes! Yes baby yes! Please! Uhhhh Kāi.."

"Miss me?"

"Yes!"

"I see that you indeed miss me. But gosh, I've never thought that you'd be this kinky.. wearing open butt boxers under your pants.. does that mean you're always ready to get fucked?"

"Yes I am!"

"You seem to be so hungry to have my cock inside you.. aren't you tired? I mean, Jongin and Kai have fucked you when you were in Jeju island and now, you're getting fucked by me too."

"I cam't help it.. I really love the way you move. The way you give me what I need.. and what I want.. I love it so much."

"But I can't mark you with the same hickeys and bruises like before.. I have to behave or I will be punished by Ace."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"No. Ace and I are best friends. We want the same things in life but that means we would clash on getting it. If ever I meet Ace in bed, both of us would like rough sex but that also means we would fight on who will top and who will be the bottom."

"Wow, what a clash. Ace is still in Jeju island so you could.. take me as much as you want."

"Really? As much as I want?"

"Yes! As much as you want, as rough as you want too! I love it too and I would be very happy if you'll give it to me."

"Alright, I'll do as you wish. I will give it to you. I will be rough, okay? But if you can't take it anymore just tell me. Do you want to have a safe word?"

"I'll choose Oppa."

"Oh.. oppa? Really?"

"Yes. Because I would never call you oppa. I won't use that safe word too."

"Alright. It's oppa then. I'll give it to you real good. I'll leave you wanting for more, thirsting for more." Jongin laid down on his stomach and chest against Taemin's back, and wrapped his arm around Taemin's neck - like a loose chokehold while he thrusted. Taemin whimpered and moaned as Kāi kissed his neck and shoulders.

"Gosh, how I love you so much.."

"Kāi.."

"Yes?"

"Rougher.. harder."

"Rougher and harder? Okay." Jongin made Taemin spread his legs out and tucked his own legs in between, then arched Taemin's butt up a little, which made him penetrate deeper and brushed against Taemin's prostate on every thrust.

"Oh fuck-"

"Jongin.. uh Kāi!" At the mention of his name, Kāi fully arched Taemin's butt and made him kneel down. Kāi grabbed Taemin's right arm and held it against his back, while he pushed Taemin's shoulder down to the pillow. As soon as Taemin got comfortable, Kāi reached for Taemin's cock and pumped him as he thrusted in and out roughly.

"Fuck, Kāi I'm so close!"

"Me too. Hold for a bit more." Kāi slapped Taemin's butt while he thrusts, and Taemin himself helped his love by sinking back onto Kāi's dick, meeting each other's opposite thrusts resulting to deeper penetration every time.

"Aaaaaooooouuuuuhhhh Kāi!!!" Kāi did a choke hold on Taemin again, with Taemin's upright body leaning against his chest, then resumed in thrusting roughly until both of them came at the same time. When Kāi released his chokehold from Taemin, Taemin fell back onto the pillow and panted.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Um."

"What um?? Please tell me how you feel.."

"It felt like.. the first time? I don't know what happened but it felt like I was stretched by your cock for the first time. It's like having sex back in 2010, back when we became together."

"It's like the first time.. does it mean it hurts like before?"

"No it doesn't hurt like before but.. I can feel that my legs became jelly." Indeed, Taemin's legs are shaking after their session.

"Good thing we'll stay at home for today. I'll carry you around if you need to, and I'll just spoil you by massaging your legs."

"You're really spoiling me a lot lately. Why? Did you do something again?"

"Huh? No! Of course no and I didn't do anything. I'm a good boy and I am behave.."

"Oh, good boy. Okay, good boy, come here."

"Yes love? Why?"

"Kiss me and stay with me here. Kiss me, hug me and love me." Taemin winked and Jongin laughed, but gave in onto Taemin's wishes and kissed, hugged and showered his Taemin lots of love.

A long road trip has ended and the couple have finally arrived at their destination, at a fried chicken shop where Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho were waiting. The four soldiers laughed as soon as Taemin and Jongin entered the restaurant as they were both all smiles, with Taemin so excited to hug his hyungs that he let go of his love's hands intertwined onto his.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung!!! Uwaaaaah I super miss you!!!" Taemin threw himself to his chuckling and shining brothers even if they were wearing camouflage uniforms.

"Hello, hyungs!!!" Jongin bowed as he also laughed at how playful Taemin became.

"Uwah, is it real? Are the two of you together again?" Jinki smiled as he asked Jongin.

"Yes! Finally yes!" Taemin answered, trying his best to hide his back side from his brothers because he's sure he'll get his butt hit.

"Good good. Taemin finally fixed his head and finally stopped messing around. Thank you, Jongin for your unending patience in waiting for this brat." Kibum said, smirking at their troublemaker maknae.

"No worries, Kibum hyung. I never thought military duties would make you look so good! I mean, you all look good as civilians but you don't look stressed! Woah."

"Yeah, you all look like you're just resting and would have a photo shoot later wearing the uniforms." Taemin chuckled as he finally settled down in the middle of the four soldiers, Jongin in front of him.

"It's not easy at all!! You may see Jinki hyung and Kibum performing on musicals and at the military band but Minho and I.. we're at the battle grounds. We have to seriously be alert at all times!" Jonghyun explained, also got excited telling his camp experiences with hand gestures and facial expressions.

"Yeah, Jonghyun hyung's duty is harder than mine. He's at the front line battle ground, by the border while us marines stay by the port. But the sea is something you shouldn't take lightly. I wish I've got a scuba diving license like you so I was prepared for it." Minho added.

"Are we all going to talk about our military life? It's sickening especially it's not yet over. So.. the two of you, how are you aside from being back together again?" Jonghyun threw the attention to the couple, now all of them looking at Jongin.

"Uhm.. we live together now. I moved with Taemin." Jongin shyly admitted, cheeks blushing.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh. So how was living with Taemin? Ah, I'm sure Jongin have seen how messy your place is." Jinki chuckled, feeling sorry for Jongin.

"I'm not messy! I'm just not organized." Taemin pouted after being teased.

"Hahaha yeah I've seen it. And I think my duty is to tidy it up for him." Jongin laughed and teased his love too.

"So which of you will set the place on fire?"

"Oh? We could both cook now! I should've prepared something for all of you." Taemin pouted like a kid, about to throw tantrums.

"No no no it's totally fine!! We'll just wait for the day we'll get discharged and we'll visit your home. By then, you could cook under our supervision." The four soldiers laughed at Taemin's face while Jongin joined them. Taemin glared at him, and he immediately supressed his laugh and tried to be serious.

"Hahahah of course we won't let you do that or you'll lose a home."

"Jongin and I purchased a lot.. and the house would be built soon." Taemin changed the topic, which made all his hyungs choke on their drinks.

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?! You've.. you would be having your own house? As in a house built on a lot.. some kind of villa? Not just renting an apartment or a condominium?" Minho's eyes widened, still not believing what he just heard.

"Yeah, why?"

"Woah. Unbelievable. Wait, are the two of you having thoughts of settling down???" Jinki became serious and looked at both Jongin and Taemin, trying to look for answers from their faces.

"Well you must because you're now building a love house.." Jonghyun also became serious, seeing the sincerity and love from Jongin's eyes.

"Kind of, though we'd make that house as a vacation home. We'll put up a room for our friends, a room for EXO hyungs, for the four of you and for the SuperM members to stay at whenever you want to come. It'll be some kind of dorm because you'll share one room. We'll buy lots of bunk beds for you." Taemin grinned, spilling his plans for the house.

"What the-"

"I never thought this day would come.. our Taeminnie have grown well when we were away.." Jonghyun smiled, very proud of the baby he raised with the rest of their members.

"Oh yeah you mentioned SuperM.. how are the kids?"

"The kids are crazy as us!! All of us get along well so much!"

"You'd be going back to America soon, right?"

"Uhm, yup! We'll be going back for the second leg of the tour."

"Ya I heard that you had stomachache on the day of your concert that you weren't able to attend the soundcheck! You should watch the things you eat! Jongin ah, please feed our baby well." Taemin's Key umma started whining and ranting again so he hid his face onto Jinki's shoulder.

"Yes hyung, I'll watch the food he'll eat."

"And Jongin, always be careful okay? We also heard that you got injured that you bled during a performance! Aigoo! We sent you to America whole and well, you should come back whole and well too!" Taemin's 'dad' Jonghyun reminded them to always stay safe.

"And the two of you, eat a lot! Stop restricting yourselves in eating good food!" Minho exploded so he ordered another bucket of chicken and rice for the couple.

"Yes hyung, we will!!"

"Your rants and whines are what I miss the most. Thank you!! Taeminnie seriously miss you especially when Jongin is busy with his schedules."

"Awwww our baby. We miss you too! Just behave even if you never really did, but be good as always. We may not be with you for the meantime but just see this opportunity to be independent and be a better man for Jongin. And of course, Jongin would grow, be independent and would become a better man too. The two of you could grow together this time, on your own. It's inevitable but we're sure that you'd be able to adjust and get by."

SHINee and Kai have enjoyed their bonding time together over chicken and beer, laughing as if they were never apart. Sadly, they have to go back to their respective camps and the couple would also have to go back to Seoul. With a very tight hug to their hyungs, they bid goodbye to the soldiers, promising to have another night out again when they come back in March.

\---

After a day of wrap-up practice, the SuperM members found themselves at the airport, waiting for the boarding time en route back to Los Angeles. The babies are with their dads again, Taeyong and Ten on Taemin's sides while Jongin 'played' with Mark and Lucas. Baekhyun chose to sleep, still tired after 'playing with Chanyeol until early morning'. Another 13-hours long flight has ended and they finally went out of LAX to their new home, another villa that they'd stay at for a week before they move to Canada for their Vancouver concert.

SuperM have finished their concert stops to San Diego, Los Angeles and San Jose, California, also with their Seattle, Washington show very well. They got all of the arenas they've performed at sold out, plus the members are happy and safe without any injury. They went to Canada for their Vancouver concert, and of course, the Canadian baby Mark became so proud of the country he was born at.

They got one day of free time and they went to Niagara Falls, ate a lot of salmon, lobster rolls, tourtière, berry pie, butter tarts, nanaimo bar and beaver tails before they went to Mexico for their next stop.

Kibum called Taemin a day before their flight to Paris to nag and make him buy stuffs in Paris and London.

"Ya make sure to always be with Jongin, okay? It's Paris, I know you have an unpleasant memory there."

"Hyung, Jennie and I are okay now. I'll be okay."

"But cling onto Jongin just to be sure! I don't want you to sulk again while you're in a different country!"

"Okay okay I will cling onto Jongin. I will buy handcuffs so both of us would never get away from each other."

"Good. Buy whips and ball gags too."

"Oh my gosh hyung why are you telling me your kinks?!"

"Ya as if you didn't see me perform with whips back then?! And stop acting like you're innocent! Anyways please buy me lots of Fortnum and Mason's rose cookies! A lot as in 7 tin cans each variant, 7 tin cans of the pink one and 7 tin cans of the chocolate one. Plus lots of TWG berries tea and a bottle of rosé wine okay? Don't worry, I'll pay you a lot when you get back. I just miss eating it and for some reasons I can't go to London."

"Alright alright."

"Buy yourself lots of cheeses too. I know you'll love that."

"Of course, how could I ever forget cheese."

"Ah! Another one! Champagne chocolate truffles! Thank you so much."

"Anything else?"

"I'll also expect a gift from your trip to Paris and London. Something that would come from your heart that would make me tear up when I receive it."

"I'll give you a sack of rice then."

"Oh wow thank you. Anyways I have to go. Don't forget to always be with Jongin okay! Take care, our baby Taemin. I love you and you know that Jinki hyung, Jonghyun and Minho loves you too. We'll wait for you here and stay safe okay?"

"Thanks hyung. I miss you and I love you! Bye bye."

Taemin was feeling lazy so he let Jongin pack his things for their concert to Paris and London. Jongin shakes his head because all Taemin got are white shirts, black shirts, his blue 'TAEMIN' hoodie, pairs of jeans, pairs of practice pants, socks and his Tom Ford Black Orchid perfume; the same things he packed when they went to America before they debuted back in October last year.

"I think we should bring snacks."

"Jongin, we'd just be in Europe for a week. And besides, I need baggage space for the things Kibum hyung told me to buy."

"Oh wow. I'll just fill my luggage with snacks then. If you get hungry, don't come running to me."

"But.. are you really going to let Taeminnie starve?"

"That's why I told you to at least bring some. Bring the foods you think you'd crave when we arrive there."

"I'm lazy and dizzy to move."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I'm just.. I don't know. Maybe I just have to catch some sleep. Would it be okay if I sleep for a bit?"

"Of course, love. Go ahead and take some rest first. Maybe you just need sleep."

That day, Taemin slept after lunch until it's dinnertime. Taemin was sleeping so soundly that he didn't flinch even if Jongin was already waking him up to eat dinner. Jongin checked his temperature and he seems fine, so he thought that Taemin is just tired and needed the sleep.

They arrived in Paris safe and sound. While the NCT line and EXO line are excited and happy, Taemin feels a bit irritated and moody.

"Love, are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just.. I want to sleep. I wasn't able to sleep comfortably during the flight."

"Eh? But you dozed off the moment we boarded the plane. Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?"

"No love, I don't know but I'm just too sleepy."

"Okay. While we're at our car, lean on my shoulder and try to sleep okay? Should we get you checked?"

"No I'm totally fine! Just super sleepy."

"Okay I'll just let you sleep then."

Again, Taemin didn't move an inch even if Jongin tried to wake him up after arriving at their lodging so Jongin just carried Taemin up, while the rest of the guys helped them with the luggage.

"Oh my gosh what happened to Taemin?"

"Hyung, is he sick?"

"No he's not. Maybe he had trouble sleeping so he got medicines but he'll wake up later. Don't worry about him, he'll be okay."

When Taemin woke up, he was surprised to see his members by the side of the bed watching him.

"Thank goodness you're now awake. Aigoo."

"Taemin, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Did you pass out?"

"No I'm perfectly fine! I'm.. hungry."

"Oh my gosh Taemin is hungry!! We have to find something to feed him oh my gosh."

"What do you want to eat, baby?"

"Uhm.. I want to eat grilled mackerel. The one we ate back in Jeju island."

"Grilled mackerel?!?! Taemin, we're in Paris! We're not in Jeju island!"

"I know that we're in Paris now but.. I want to eat grilled mackerel."

"Oh my gosh where would we look for grilled mackerel here in Paris?"

"I'll talk to manager hyung and ask if there's a Korean mart that sells grilled mackerel here."

"Taem, you're making me worried. What's with you?!"

"I'm just hungry.."

"Hyung, uhm excuse me.. I only got canned mackerel here though I know you want to eat the grilled one. But if this may work then I'd be very happy to help you."

"Thank you, Ten. Would this work for you?"

"I'll try but please.. I still want grilled mackerel."

Taemin ate the canned mackerel Ten gave him even if he struggled in eating it, but he was seriously happy when the managers were able to buy one grilled mackerel, even though it's not from Jeju island.

A few hours after Taemin woke up, Taemin fell asleep again. Jongin and Baekhyun are worried to the bone that they wanted to tell their manager about it so Taemin would get checked by a doctor, but agreed to just monitor Taemin in the next few hours. Jongin asked for a thermometer and checked Taemin's body temperature but it's on normal 37°c.

Everyone was asleep when Taemin got awakened in the middle of the night so he went directly to the kitchen and checked for food. When he wasn't able to see anything, we went to Jongin's luggage and checked for snacks. Surprisingly, the hibernating bear got awakened at the noise Taemin made when he unlocked and opened the luggage.

"Love?"

"Hello baby. Sorry to wake you up. I kind of.. got awakened because I'm hungry and there are no snacks at the table nor at the kitchen. Sorry, I ate your strawberry choco pie."

"It's okay, take it all if you want but are you really okay?"

"Yes I am totally fine. Why?"

"You've been so weird lately. I don't know why. Maybe it's just fatigue or stress or.. maybe you're not just telling me about it but are you having a battle with them again?"

"No, love.. since we got back together, I got minimal to no attacks. My happy hormones fill my body. Maybe it's just a change on my hormones because they are all happy now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, love."

"If ever you're feeling something, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? Don't ever try to keep it to yourself. It's okay to make me worry so I could also do something to help you."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Are you full now? Let's go back to sleep?"

"Yes I am. I'll just drink water first."

"I'll accompany you. I'll also make you drink you bedtime milk."

Their Paris concert ended with a bang, and Taemin seems to be better after performing and conquering Paris. The concert have made him forget about the 'memories' at Eiffel tower and replaced it with better memories. Just like what Kibum told him, Taemin took Jongin out to buy cheese and bottles of rosé wine. Taemin felt like it was heaven when they went inside a cheese shop, and bought lots of it.

They had their trip to London, the last stop for the second leg of their tour in the wee hours of morning and immediately rested after they've arrived at their lodging. The NCT line are all knocked out on their beds while Baekhyun was on a video call with Chanyeol. Jongin is lying across the bed, about to fall asleep while Taemin is wide awake, hungry and munching the cheese he bought in Paris.

"I should've bought a lot of this! Oh my gosh this cheese is awesome! Jonginnie, you should try some." Taemin spread the cheese onto the soda crackers and made Jongin eat it. As soon as Jongin tasted the super sour cheese, his eyes widened and he immediately went to spit it out.

"Oh my gosh what was that?!"

"Huh? It's cheese!"

"Baby, I think it's rotten!"

"Baby, you should never say that a cheese is rotten! All cheeses gets pasteurized! And it's a flavored cream cheese!"

"What's the flavor of that?"

"Calamansi."

"Oh my gosh that's the reason why it's too sour! Uwaaah."

"Do you want more?"

"No!! Okay go and just eat well. But how could you.. eat it.. like it's a normal cheddar cheese when it's so sour?!"

"I like it!"

"I think you should put some salt or something."

"No baby it doesn't taste good. I'm fine with this."

"Oh. Alright. But Taeminnie.. you're getting seriously weird."

"I am not! It's just that I love cheese and you know that so well.. if I am weird in your eyes.. does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"No baby that's not what I mean! Uhm.. I just think your sleeping pattern and your tastebuds are fucked up. When we go back to Seoul, let's get checked, okay? So the doctor could give you some sleeping medicines. Or worse, you must've lost your tastebuds because of excessive cold.."

"Okay love. Let's do that when we arrive back home."

The soundcheck started and Taemin was dancing for his solo when he suddenly felt a bit different so he chugged on lots of water and resumed, until he was able to finish the performance. When the soundcheck is over, he immediately rushed to the bathroom. In panic, Jongin followed him to the bathroom and saw Taemin vomiting.

"Oh my gosh what's happening baby?! Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah but it's different from the stomachache I've felt before.. I don't know why.."

"Baby, I think I know why you vomited! Remember the cheese you ate last night?! Oh my gosh, maybe you've eaten a lot and it made your stomach turn! It must be full of acid now!"

"I think I just have to vomit it out.."

"I'll get you some water. Wait for me here, okay?" Taemin nodded and vomited again.

"What happened to Taemin?" Baekhyun asked as he gave Jongin a pat on his shoulder.

"He ate a super sour cream cheese last night so his stomach got upset. I think it's too acidic to consume alone. He said he just need to vomit it out and he'll be fine."

"Aigoo. Get some water for him!!"

"Yes thank you. And I have to give him some milk. I'll be back, hyung."

"Alright. Take care of Taeminnie."

As soon as Taemin drank the cold milk, he stopped vomiting. He was panting and tired after vomiting acid from his stomach so Jongin laid him down and took care of him. Baekhyun went to give Taemin an instant seaweed soup so his stomach would get warm.

"Eat it so you'd be fine. Oh my gosh why is this happening again?"

"Sorry love."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I made you worry again. But I'm fine now. I'll keep the cheese out of my sight and maybe eat it when we get back home. And thank you for taking care of Taeminnie."

"Love, it's fine and all I want is for you to be okay. I'll be sure to help you whenever I could because I love you."

"I love you, Jonginnie."

"Now just finish that up. Chew properly because I don't want to see you vomit it out. This time, because of indigestion."

Good thing Taemin got better and was able to last throughout the concert. He ate lots of soups at the after-concert buffet to warm his stomach and as soon as they got back to their lodging, he fell asleep. Jongin took care of him and got a few cartons of milk ready, just in case he gets up in the middle of the night hungry. 

The SuperM aircraft have arrived back to Incheon International Airport from London Heathrow Airport with only Baekhyun, Jongin and Taemin - since the NCT line have their own schedules. NCT 127 have an arena tour in Japan while WayV would be in Shanghai for an event.

Taemin let himself fall to their bed face down, completely tired and sleepy but his stomach is grumbling.

"Oh, your anaconda is hungry again?"

"Um."

"I'm hungry too. Should we order some delivery food?"

"No. I want to cook."

"Eh? What will you cook?"

"Ah no. I changed my mind. I want In n Out burgers."

"Eh?!?! In n Out burgers have deliveries only in America! Let's get McDonald's then."

"Okay. I want the triple patty Big Mac. Three pieces."

"Oh wow. Okay. I'll get some for us."

"What will you get?"

"Shrimp and chicken burger."

"Oh. Shrimp burger sounds nice too. Then one for me too. I'll eat that later."

Taemin was all smiles when their food arrived. He immediately got one Big Mac and ate it like a hungry mad man. Jongin chomped on his chicken burger too while Taemin got his second big mac.

"Love, let's share this one. I might not be able to finish this."

"Just eat as much as you can, I'll eat what you can't finish."

"Okay." After finishing half of the Big Mac, Taemin gave the rest to Jongin. Jongin happily ate the Big Mac until he realized that it has dill pickles and pickled onions. Pickled onions are fine, but the presence of dill pickles made him shudder in worry. Taemin have eaten a burger with dill pickles, and dill pickles are brined cucumbers. Taemin hates cucumbers to death so Jongin was seriously shocked to realize that Taemin ate the dill pickles inside the burger sandwich.

"Love."

"Um?"

"How was the Big Mac?"

"It's so tasty. Why? You don't like it?"

"Love.. they forgot to take the dill pickles out."

"Eh?"

"That means.. you ate the Big Mac with dill pickles. I'm so sorry! I should've checked first!"

"No, it's totally fine! It's tasty and I'm full now thanks to that."

"But you hate cucumbers! And dill pickles are cucumbers!"

"Oh."

"Taemin, I think we really have to see a doctor."


	23. Feb 29 - Baby U R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and copied from aff hehe sorry 😉

Taemin was checked by his ENT doctor and was told that his sinuses and throat are in normal condition. He also got his tongue checked for tastebuds test and he passed. The doctor suggested to get his blood tested so the MT got a vial of it from his arm. While waiting for the result, Taemin fell asleep by the clinic bed.

"Here's the result of Mr. Lee's blood test. Please go to the next room, the doctor would explain everything to you and would have to check him thoroughly."

"Thank you, doctor."

Jongin immediately went back to wake Taemin up but he continued to be a sleeping beauty so Jongin carried him again. When they arrived at the room, the doctor was already there. As soon as Jongin laid Taemin down the clinic bed and he sat at the couch, the doctor smiled and offered her hand for a handshake.

"I'm doctor Lee. I'm an Obstetrician and Gynecologist. So I believe the doctor gave you the result of Mr. Lee's blood test. I'm here to explain his condition. Are you ready?"

"I think it'd be better if he's awake too. I'll just wake him up."

"I don't think he'll wake up unless he'd like to. I could just explain it to him later. Okay, Mr. Kim, the blood test was able to detect high hCG level in Mr. Lee's blood. He got 178,114mIU/mL."

"Oh my gosh, is it serious? But how did he got that.."

"Ah no, it's not serious. He have high hCG level in his blood because he's pregnant."

"So he's not sick.. so he's.. HE'S WHAT?!?"

"He's pregnant. Actually, based on his blood test, he's almost 7 weeks pregnant."

"But.. oh my gosh.. what have I done.."

"He mentioned earlier that he experienced dizziness, bloating, cravings and vomiting. It's all normal during his first trimester. I'll just give him some prescription medicines that he could take to lessen the vomiting especially at workplace." Jongin's face became pale and he was emotionless that the doctor just let him absorb the information he got. Taemin is almost 7 weeks pregnant, there's a baby inside, and the baby inside doesn't like the food Taemin eats so he vomited it out. And the biggest twist is.. the baby is also his. He was able to procreate another life with Taemin, his love.

When Taemin got awakened, he was surprised to see Jongin's face still very pale.

"Love, what happened to you?! Why are you so pale? Did they give you the results already?!" But Jongin just hugged him tight without saying anything.

"Jonginnie, please speak!! What did they say? Am I sick? Do I have an incurable disease? Have I lost my tastebuds for good?"

"Taemin.."

"What?? Please, Jongin speak up!"

"You have high hCG level in your blood."

"What?! Oh my gosh where did I get that?!"

"Taemin, we'll be having a baby."

"Huh?"

"Taemin, you're pregnant!!"

"Jongin, stop it!! Don't joke around! I-"

"Go ahead and take a look at this yourself." Jongin gave the blood test result to Taemin. Taemin saw the hCG level is 178,114mIU/mL and it's indicated that he is almost 7 weeks pregnant.

"Fuck."

"It's okay.. but I'm sorry, I should've been more careful!"

"Oh, so you're awake now! And seems like Mr. Kim have told you about it already." The doctor came back and smiled at Taemin.

"Uhm.. I.. am I really pregnant?"

"You've mentioned earlier that you've experienced dizziness, bloating, cravings and vomiting. It's all normal during the first trimester of pregnancy. By any chance, do you want to have an ultrasound so you'd be able to confirm everything?" The couple just nodded.

Taemin lied down at the ultrasound bed still holding onto Jongin's hand. He was shaking, he was scared but he tried to calm down especially he's not alone. His love is with him and he believes that they'd be able to overcome everything together. The doctor lifted up his shirt and he tugged his pants until his lower belly. The ultrasound device searched around his abdomen until the doctor stopped at a specific spot.

"Look at the monitor. You'll see a spot in a different color - that's your baby. It's still small, only a size of a blueberry. You could see it moving a bit and as soon as now, heartbeats could already be recorded. Your baby's eyes, nose, mouth and ears are taking it's shape. Their little hands may still not be fully developed but it must look like little paddles." Jongin and Taemin got their eyes glued to the monitor as they were still in shock to 'see' their baby.

The couple were slapped with the reality that they'd be having a baby especially when the doctor prescribed nausea-minimizing medicines and some vitamins for pregnant people. When they arrived at their home, Jongin immediately hugged Taemin that's still staring at nothingness.

"Jongin.."

"Taemin, I know you're scared and you don't know what to do. I feel the same but don't ever forget that I'm here and I will help you with this, okay? Please always tell me what you feel and what you need. My mind is trying to remember the things that happened when nuna was pregnant with Rahee and Raeon, then I'll try to do what my brother in law did."

"Jongin.. would we.. be okay?"

"Of course we'll be okay! I'll stay with you and I will help you with everything. I may be as scared as you, I may not know what to do but we'll figure it out, okay? We'll ask nuna for help."

"Jongin.. our schedules.."

"Our schedules could be pushed back, it's fine and I'm sure they'll understand you! And our world tour's second leg is finished. We won't be going overseas again until the second half of the year!"

"Jongin.. would it be okay to dance.. while I have a baby inside?"

"Love, don't worry about that okay? I'm sure baby would be happy when you dance! Just like what I've told you, we'll figure everything out. Let's not rush, we don't have overseas schedules until the second half of 2020. I understand that we may have recording schedules, photo shoots and dance practices but I believe it's fine!"

"Jongin.. my solo comeback.."

"Taemin!! Listen to me okay? Don't worry much about it! If you'll have a comeback on March, it's totally fine especially if you'll be focusing on your ballads! You won't get strained much and I believe singing would make our baby happy too! Don't worry much about SuperM, we'll be able to get by. For now, think of yourself, me and our baby. Taemin, we'll be having a baby! I know it's unexpected and unplanned but I'm really happy!" Jongin said with his eyes twinkling. Taemin was so touched that he hugged Jongin so tight and sobbed.

"Our blueberry baby.." Taemin sniffed against Jongin's neck.

"Sssshhhh love, it's okay. We'll be okay. Jonginnie is very happy. Aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy. I'm just overwhelmed with different emotions.."

"I'm happy that you're happy. Tomorrow, we'll go and visit Rahee and Raeon, also ask nuna what to do okay? Don't worry much. I'm here, I'm with you and I will help you. I won't leave."

"Thank you so much."

"I love you, Taeminnie."

"I love you too, Jonginnie."

That night, Taemin requested to eat tacos with lots of tomatoes. He happily munched on the taco shells, ground beef, tomatoes, cheese and cabbage shreds while Jongin ate a chicken burrito wrap. Jongin wants to have a taste but Taemin glared at him when he attempted to get a bite. Taemin also wanted to eat ice cream but he entirely skipped the cheese flavor and choose a sea salt flavored ice cream instead. Taemin sliced some strawberries from the fridge and added it to the ice cream he enjoyed until the last drop.

Taemin and Jongin decided to talk to their boss about Taemin's condition a week after they've found out about his pregnancy. The company was seriously happy for them and offered assistance on his medical check ups, also ensuring that the doctors would never leak out information about his condition. They also decided to push through with Taemin's comeback by the second week of March until the second week of April, while he'll just be turning 3 months pregnant and his belly isn't obvious yet.

Taemin have finished all his comeback activities and it's already May. Taemin is almost 4 months pregnant though his baby bump is not super obvious especially when he wears loose shirts so he changed his fashion and chose to wear loose shirts and loose drawstring pants when he's outside so it won't attract attention. 

Jongin and Taemin is invited to Baekhyun's birthday party with his EXO and SuperM members, and somehow, the couple are nervous because they haven't told anyone about Taemin's pregnancy. It's just a bit obvious to everyone that Taemin gained weight, sometimes looks bloated and sometimes looks pale, but most of the time, blooming.

"Jongin, I'm nervous."

"Love, I'll be with you so don't be nervous. And it's just a mini gathering with the people we have known for years. Everything would be fine."

"But they don't know about our baby.. what if they find out?"

"As much as possible, we won't steal the limelight from the birthday celebrant but if baby wants to be seen by his uncles then it can't be helped. Don't worry about it, love and let's just enjoy our time with them, okay?"

"Don't leave my side, please?"

"I won't! I promise I won't."

"They would surely tell me that I'm fat now since I gained weight. Is my face swollen? Ah, my cheeks are so big."

"Taemin, you're beautiful and it won't change even if your body changes because of our baby avocado."

"You're right. And I think it's normal now because our blueberry baby is now baby avocado."

"Ohooooo we're here!!"

"Jonginaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Taeminiiiiiiiii!! Uwah it's nice to see you!!" Chanyeol shouted as Jongin and Taemin walked hand in hand inside the venue.

"Hello hyung! Wah, I thought you're the birthday celebrant with your look! Now I'm having high expectations from the celebrant himself!"

"Haha well I have to be on the same scale as him so I got the look. Taeminnie!! Congratulations on your comeback! Ah, as expected of our sunbaenim."

"Ania ania it's not like that! But thank you for your kind words."

"Baek and I bought your album so I hope you could sign it later. Hihi. Anyways you could go inside and get mobbed by the guys. We're all complete now, we just need to wait for Baekhyun to finish his makeup."

"Ah jinjja Baekhyun hyung haven't changed! Aigoo."

"Taemin hyung!!!!!! Jongin hyung!!!" As soon as they walked further inside the venue, the NCT babies flocked around the couple, almost grabbing them away from each other and cling onto them like they haven't seen them in a decade.

"Woah, the two of you look so good! Wow!"

"Thank you. We get some good rest nowadays."

"Taemin hyung looks so blooming. I'm happy Jongin hyung takes care of you. And you're okay now?"

"Ah I'm still getting better but the vomiting decreased much."

"That's good. We were so worried of you when we were in London. Sadly, we weren't able to go back here together."

"Yeah it is sad but don't worry, I'm getting better."

"Taemin hyung, you look better with more muscle. Don't try to diet anymore and get so skinny, it might be the reason why you got sick."

"Yeah, I'm eating a lot nowadays."

Jongin took Taemin to where his EXO hyungs were and they all looked at the couple like they are watching two teenagers holding hands for the first time, when they have been together for 10 years. Taemin said hello to his hyungs and talked to them like how they used to do. In a few minutes, Baekhyun finally went out with Chanyeol and joined them.

"Happy birthday Bakhyuniiiii!"

"Thanks so much!! So are you all ready for the pool party? We will also drink a lot! Omo, for the babies, you could eat a lot instead! Though drinking is okay too since we could be your legal guardians! Kaja, let's go inside!"

"Love?! Pool party?!"

"Oh my gosh I didn't know too! I'm sorry, love but I'll make sure that you won't have to go to the water. I don't want you and our baby to catch a cold."

"But they'll ask you for a valid reason! Jongin, I think we should tell them.."

"Would it be okay with you?"

"I mean, they'd eventually know it soon. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them about our baby."

"I'll try to do that without stealing the attention from Baekhyun hyung."

Jongin got a plate while Taemin went by his side, trying to smell every dish that's presented at the buffet area. Taemin sniffed and if it's good enough for his nose, Jongin would take it. If it isn't, they moved to the next dish. In the end, they got spaghetti bolognese with eggplant, roast beef in mushroom sauce, buttered brocolli, cauliflower and asparagus with bacon, salted garlic squid, gambas, Kyungsoo's beef rice bowl soup, fried chicken and potato soup. After they put the plate down to the table, they went back to get Jongin's food while Taemin got his eyes on the fruits, salads and desserts. Taemin got mango slices, strawberries and apples, then drizzled it with the chocolate ganache from the fondue, blueberry cheesecake, triple chocolate pie and danish pastries.

"Uwaaaah I'm so excited to eat! It's been a while oh my gosh. Baby, thank you for finally letting me enjoy food. Please like everything and don't make me vomit it all again.."

"Please baby, let mommy Taem eat deliciously."

"Aigoo. I'm nervous."

"Just eat what you'd want to eat. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll eat it.

Taemin only ate the bolognese meatball and eggplants, not touching the pasta as he enjoyed all of the dishes he got on his plate. Jongin is happy because Taemin could finally eat again. Taemin fed him with the spaghetti and their NCT babies smiled as they watched.

"Awww, they're super sweet! They're really super couple goals."

After eating, Jongin gathered the NCT babies and they went to where Taemin sat down. Taemin was sipping on his lemonade when Jongin presented the guys to him.

"They're here, love! You missed them, right?" Jongin smiled even if he's nervous.

"Totally! I miss you all and I was sad because we've been apart for so long! Can you all give Taeminnie hyung a hug? And I also want to give you all a hug because you took care of me and looked out for me when I was sick."

"Sure hyung!" Taemin hugged Ten, then Lucas, then Taeyong and lastly, Mark. Taemin have hugged them a bit tight so they could feel his baby bump, plus made them pat his abdomen much to their surprise.

"Hyung? What's.. what's up?" Mark said, still a bit confused.

"The four of you, you've felt it right?"

"What's.."

"I'm carrying your baby sibling. Baby is almost 4 months inside."

"Oh my gosh!!" Ten tried to hold his happiness in so it won't get attention.

"Really? You're not joking, hyung?" Taeyong was in shock, still can't believe that his beloved Taemin hyung is pregnant.

"That may only be your abs and you're just making it a bit hard." Lucas said and looked at Jongin, waiting for his hyung to say that yes, it is just a prank but Jongin didn't say anything like that.

"Who wants to know the truth? Just be quiet or EXO would come here. We haven't told them about this yet." Jongin gathered the NCT line closer and talked to them with a serious face.

"Uhm, I'll try it." Ten volunteered and gave his hand. Taemin happily guided his hand against his belly and searched for his baby's soccer kick. When Ten felt it, his eyes widened.

"Sssshhhh! Keep it down, Ten!" Taemin gestured for Ten to stay silent as possible.

"Oh my gosh! Taemin hyung and Jongin hyung! Congrats!"

"Is it real?" Their baby Xuxi is still confused because Taemin might've told Ten to just ride along with their prank 

"Try to feel it!" Jongin gestured and allowed Lucas to see and feel for himself.

"Your hand, Lucas." Lucas laid his big hand out and Taemin did the same. He made Lucas feel his baby's movements. Lucas finally smiled as he felt the baby move and when it kicked, he immediately buried his face onto Jongin's chest.

"Uwaaa I'm speechless! Wow. Congratulations!"

"And the two of you, your hands?" Taeyong and Mark are both hesitating but eventially gave up. Taemin made them feel the baby movements again and got teary-eyed when they felt the baby kicked twice.

"Hyung!! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Taeyong was all smiles and very happy for his hyungs. He is somehow relieved that what they have told isn't a prank but was seriously surprised of the good news.

"It's totally fine and I'm totally fine too. Vomiting is a part of pregnancy."

"So.. I'll really have a baby sibling soon?" Mark pouted and got both Taemin and Jongin's hand.

"Yes Mark! You'll be an oppa or a hyung soon." Jongin smiled at their baby Mark that's now very excited to meet his 'parents' real baby.

After the NCT babies settled down, Jongin took Taemin to his hyungs and Sehun. The guys are all getting ready to go to swim at the pool so they were surprised because the couple haven't changed into their board shorts.

"Oh? Jongin ah! Taeminnie, why aren't you ready to go to the waters yet?" Chanyeol asked, holding his towel by the table.

"Uhm, hyungs, Sehun ah, Taemin wants to say something."

"Hyungs, can I hug you?" Taemin said with sparkling eyes.

"Eh? Hug? Sure!" Sehun was about to hug Taemin but he was stopped by Jongin.

"Ah, our Taemin must be missing his hyungs that's still enlisted. It's okay, we are you hyungs too and we consider you as EXO's red force master. Of course, you could hug us." Jongdae smiled with his eyes and patted Taemin's shoulder.

"Thank you, hyungs! Also Sehun ah. I really just need the hugs." Taemin hugged Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol then Baekhyun. The guys are all topless and have been only wearing their board shorts so they were able to feel something by Taemin's abdomen.

"Taemin ah, are you okay?" Yixing asked, worried.

"What's wrong, Taeminnie?" Minseok went closer and tried to look at Taemin's arms and face.

"Hyungs, Sehun ah, it's Jongin.."

"Eh? What's with Jongin?" Kyungsoo was still confused so he looked at the couple.

"Jongin.. did this to me."

"What?! What did Jongin do to you? Hey, did you hurt Taemin?!" Chanyeol was about to grab Jongin's collar, good thing Baekhyun and Jongdae stopped him.

"No no hyung it's not like that! Uhm, Jongin made me like this.. Jongin would be a dad soon." Taemin smiled and Jongin went to hug him by his side while the rest of the guys were all shocked.

"Taemin and I would be having a baby! And our baby is already 4 months now, about the size of an avocado!" Jongin happily cracked the news to his hyungs and to Sehun, to his family of almost 10 years and to the people he have been already friends with since they were trainees.

"You're doing a prank, right?" Sehun coldheartedly aske the couple, looking unamused.

"No no no, Sehun ah, it's not a prank! It's real! Taemin and I would be having a baby!"

"Jongin, I guess it's better to show them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And it's not like I'd take all my clothes off." Taemin lifted his loose clothing and made them see his small baby bump. All their hyungs and Sehun were so shocked to see Taemin like that.

"Oh my gosh!! Taemin!! But.. but how did it.. you just finished your comeback right?!?" Junmyeon went closer to examine his little brother. Taemin was entrusted to him by Minho so while SHINee is away, he is his guardian.

"So you mean you're already pregnant while you had your solo comeback and while you were doing promotional activities?!?" Jongdae was seriously concerned, as doing solo activities while Taemin is already pregnant must've been very tiring for him.

"Out on your own?? All these time??" Yixing added as he know how hard Taemin pushes himself when practicing. He felt bad because Taemin must've endured a lot during that time.

"Chill, hyungs! While I was doing my activities, Jongin is with me. And my comeback was supervised with doctors from the company. I'm sorry, Jongin and I didn't tell you soon. I was told to keep it first while it's not yet obvious. I'm sorry, Baekhyun hyung that I cracked the news today on your birthday celebration."

"No it's completely fine! But.. oh my gosh, you were vomiting while we were on tour in Europe.. does that mean-"

"Yeah, morning sickness."

"Oh my gosh Taemin!! Aigoo.. I'm.. I'm sorry I can't say anything yet. I'm still processing everything."

"Uhm, anyone who wants to feel Jongin's baby?"

"Can I?" Kyungsoo stepped forward and Taemin gladly took his hand on the area where the baby moves. When Kyungsoo felt the movement, he hugged Taemin tightly.

"I'm happy that you'll be making Jongin's wish come true."

"No worries!"

"Kyungsoo, it's real?"

"It is! There's life inside Taemin's body!" As soon as Kyungsoo shared his experience, the guys went to Taemin one by one and touched his baby bump. All of them hugged Taemin and Jongin as they congratulate the couple.

"Oh my gosh, our babies Jongin and Taemin woukd be having a baby!! Let's drink to this!!"

"Kampay!"

"And hyungs, I'm sorry but Taemin won't be swimming tonight because they might catch a cold. You know, also to be sure. Sorry!"

"It's okay! We totally understand! You could just drown with the lemonade by the bar!"

"Thank you!!"

"Jongin ah, what are you waiting for, join us here!"

"Ah no! I'm fine! I'll watch over Taemin here."

"Love, if you really want to swim, it's okay. Go ahead and swim with them."

"But I promised that I'll always be beside you-"

"It's okay, love. And it's not like you're going away! I would also stay at the seats by the gutter so I could see you and you could see me while you swim."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, love. And besides, I know you'd love to swim with them. I'll be okay here. I could also play with the kids."

"Oh okay. Just stay within my sight, okay? I love you."

"I love you. Enjoy swimming with them!"

A week haven't passed but Taemin's soldier hyungs Jinki and Kibum knocked at their home after Minho told them about Taemin's pregnancy. It turned out that Junmyeon, SHINee's trusted guardian over Taemin have told Minho about it. And of course, the flaming Mango by the sea have told the city soldiers about it so they decided to go and see Taemin for themselves if it's just a prank or if it's true. 

Jongin was the one who answered the door and he was immediately shoved away by SHINee's dubu leader and Taemin's Key umma.

"Oh my gosh, Taemin!"

"Oh?? Why are you here?!"

"Why are we here?! You're asking us why we are here? It's because Junmyeon told Minho that you're pregnant and he told us about it! Minho and Jonghyun could've went here but you know they can't just get a holiday so we are here!" Kibum said and with looking at Taemin's baby bump, theor speculations got confirmed.

"We're sorry, hyungs." Jongin went by their side and bowed lots of times for their forgiveness.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you as soon as we found out.. we know that you'll just get worried of me."

"We are disappointed to have known it from Junmyeon instead of your own mouths! Aigoo. But we know you must've struggled with all the body changes and stuff."

"Thank you! Can you hug Taeminnie?"

"Of course!" Taemin hugged Jinki and Kibum, and both of them have felt Taemin's 4-month baby bump that's now more obvious.

"Oh my gosh, you look like you swallowed a whole large mango."

"How many months is your baby?"

"We've passed 4 months so baby is getting big. Last week, baby is only about the size of an avocado but now I think he's getting bigger."

"Does it hurt? I know it's hard.. but.. ah, I guess we're just so not ready for this.."

"It's a bit hard to move than before and it sometimes hurt but it's fine. I know it's shocking and surprising but Jongin and I are very happy. At first we were also shocked but as months went by, we were able to adjust."

"Wait. And you had your comeback last month, right?"

"Yes. Hehe."

"Jongin!!! For goodness sake why did you let this brat work while he was on his earlier months?!"

"Uhm.."

"Hyung, it's not Jongin's fault! And I've told the company that we could push through with the comeback while my bump isn't too obviois yet. I was monitored and supervised by the doctors during that period, plus Jongin was always with me. I'm okay, we're okay."

"I'm so sorry. I can't just help but be hysterical."

"The last time we saw each other, you told us that you'd be living with Jongin. After a few months, we got this shocking news that you're pregnant and would be expecting a baby in 5 months. You two are seriously full of surprises, eh? I don't know if there are more surprising news than this."

"Hehe sorry. Uhm, let's just say that we can't help it? Jongin and I are bound to have a baby. I got checked and realized that when we met back in January, I was already pregnant."

"Eh?"

"Baby must've been made while we were in Jeju island."

"Jeju island?"

"Uhm we.. some kind of have a honeymoon trip courtesy of Wonshik and Chungha for Jongin's birthday. Hehe."

"Oh my god Lee Taemin!! The two of you went on a honeymoon trip to Jeju island?!? Hyung, I think my head hurts."

"Aigoo. If you went on a honeymoon trip to Jeju island then a baby should really be expected! And guess what, here it is, thriving and growing big."

"I wish the three of you well. This is seriously crazy."

"I don't know how Jonghyun and Minho would react if they would see you with a swollen belly. If we tell them about it now, Minho might swim down from his ship back to land and come here. Jonghyun might also leave the border and run to see you. Aigoo."

"I'm still sorry. But you'd be uncles! Ah no! You'd be grandpas because your baby would be having a baby!"

"How could our baby have a baby now?? Ah what is this Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin!! Hyung, I'm really having a mental breakdown here."

"We may be having a mental breakdown now, but we're really happy for the two of you. It may be too soon but I know the two of you are very happy too. It shows on your faces, you're both blooming."

"Thank you so much, Jinki hyung!"

"But the two of you, you have to promise us something."

"What's that?"

"Make sure that the three of you are always safe and sound. Eat healthy, sleep well, rest as much as you could and enjoy the pregnancy itself. Once your baby is out, I bet your world would be in chaos."

"Of course it would be total chaos! SHINee's god of destruction and EXO's god of destruction met, made love and would be having a baby. We should be kidding if we'll say that your baby would be a total angel."

"Yes I agree. And another two, you should tell Minho and Jonghyun about it, in whatever ways you could. You could do a video call or something, but not meet personally. You will feel super drained if you go on a road trip to Pohang or at the borders near North Korea and you might give birth when it's not yet your due!"

"I guess a video call would do."

"Yes. You have to tell Minho and Jonghyun personally. They have to know it from your own mouths. Okay?"

"Okay, got it."

"Last one.. tell us when you're already feeling something weird. It doesn't matter on where we are or if we're busy. You should tell is if you're already in labor okay?"

"Yes. When is your due date?"

"My due is on October."

"Fucking goodness oh my god October is the month I would get discharged!!! Lee Taemin you better wait for me to get discharged before you give birth, okay?"

"Tell baby about it. Hehe."

"Baby, wait for uncle Kibum to get discharged before you come out of the world, okay? Please please please. You're a good baby, right? Not like your gods of destruction parents.. thank you!! I promise I will be good to you when you come out too!"

"Baby says he'll think about it first. Hehehe."

"Hyungs, stay with us for dinner. I've cooked some stew and maybe you'd want to have a taste! I also ordered KFC chicken for us to share."

"Good boy Jongin, Colonel Onew is very proud of you."

"Hahaha yes oh my gosh I remember that.. sorry for Ronald McDonald's but we're trying to cut down on burgers recently."

"It's okay, I'm actually on the mood for KFC anyway."

Taemin and Jongin was able to have a video call to Minho and Jonghyun on one of their rest days and boy, the two soldiers got seriously happy and excited that they wanted to go and visit Taemin. The couple of course declined as they might stay longer and get in trouble so they just pledged to send Taemin's maternity photos every week, with his baby bump exposed.


	24. Jul 18 - Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 😁

Jongin was out for EXO's comeback so Taemin was alone at their house. He was bored so he watched some television shows but got hooked on Jongin's 2017 drama 'Andante'. Actually, Taemin have watched it before but he found Jongin's character Lee Shikyung so cute and funny so he decided to watch it again.

"Look, baby! Daddy is at the television! Look at how addicted he was on games and he didn't want to study! Aw, so cute." Taemin chuckled as he caressed his now 6-month old big baby bump, he didn't know that Jongin have arrived.

"Ah why are you watching 'Andante'? Of all my dramas, why are you showing that to baby?"

"It's because Lee Shikyung is so cute! He is super soft, it's like watching Nini at the television screen."

"You miss Nini?"

"Yes. I miss the super cuddly and super soft Nini. But I'm okay with my Jonginnie."

"Love, as much as I want you to enjoy watching Shikyung, we have to prepare. Today is baby's 6th month checkup so I'm seriously excited!"

"Haha yeah I know! And I'll just have to shower and I'll be done. Wait for me, love."

"Let's order some snacks first, what would you like to eat?"

"I want to eat beef, cheese and mushroom pockets."

"Oh, that's good. How many could baby finish?"

"I think 3 or 4 pieces would be good. We could buy later after the check up."

"Do you want the spicy one?"

"No.. baby doesn't like spicy foods."

"Alright alright. I'll get it ordered."

Their beef pockets came and they chomped on it first before going to the company clinic where Taemin's doctor is waiting. The couple are both all-smiles as the ultrasound carried on, their eyes glued to the monitor as they saw how big their baby became when they just saw it as a cute blueberry a few months ago.

"There's your baby and it have developed a lot since last month! You're on your last trimester of your pregnancy and actually, we could see your baby's gender."

"Oh. Uhm, actually Jongin and I have agreed that we would just wait for my delivery so we would all be surprised of our baby's gender. You know our baby's gender already, right? Please don't spill it. Hehe."

"Or could you just indicate our baby's gender and put it in an envelope? We'll send it to our families so somehow, they have the idea on what gifts they'd give, though we already told them to just give baby things that could be used by both baby girls and baby boys."

"The two of you are very cute. Alright, I'll keep it to myself. Taemin and the baby are both healthy, but now you really need to watch what you'd eat. You'll also have a hard time moving on the next weeks and months but a few exercises would be good, especially you're not that prone to miscarriage. Don't eat the things on the list I've given you so you and your baby would stay healthy until you give birth."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Uhm.. I want to ask something."

"Go ahead, Mr. Kim."

"Can we.. still.. have sex?"

"Of course you can! Just make sure that Taemin would be in a comfortable position. Put a pillow on your lower back if you do. And don't crush his abdomen or your baby would get angry. He or she might want to come out to the world earlier than expected."

"Oh. Alright! I'll keep that in mind! Thank you so much!"

As soon as they left the clinic, Jongin got pinched by his waist. Taemin was blushing red and became so shy after what Jongin have asked to the doctor.

"Why? The doctor is the best person that could answer that question though. And they said yes oh my gosh yay!"

"You won't be getting any soon, sorry to burst your bubble."

"It's fine, I know one day you will be the one to ask me for it." Jongin winked at Taemin and Taemin playfully pushed him away. Jongim just gave Taemin a back hug before they went to their car.

"Oh? It's the opposite way to our home. Jongin, where are we going?"

"I'll just get something at the dorm, love. And actually, hyungs want to see us."

"Ohh. I see. That's great, it's been 2 months since we last saw each other, back during Baekhyun hyung's party."

"Yup yup and they would surely be surprised to see baby this big now."

The EXO dorm is unexpectedly quiet as Jongin went in, with Taemin following him behind. Jongin said that his hyungs might be on their rooms so they just went directly to Jongin's dorm room. As soon as the door opened, balloons of blue and pink got thrown up in the air and confettis got popped out.

"Welcome back to the dorm, TaeKai!!!" Jongin and Taemin smiled as they saw their EXO hyungs Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and also their SuperM members, the NCT line Taeyong, Mark, Ten and Lucas.

"Ya come on in! We prepared this for you!"

"What is this?!?" Taemin smiling wide but still unsure of what's happening.

"You don't know what this party is for? Of course, it's for Taemin! Happy birthday!!!! It's Taemin's birthday party and baby shower!" Chanyeol went forward to also spread the confetti in the air.

"How about me?"

"This is also for Jongin's bachelor party! Haha. It'd be a send-off party to the very first member to settle down and have a family. Don't be shy okay? All of us have prepared for this, for the two of you and for the babiest of all babies. Right, Lucas and Mark?" Junmyeon added.

"Yes!!! Huhu our baby sibling is getting so big!" The '99 line babies pouted.

"Actually, we just came from Taemin's 6th month check up.."

"Oh my gosh!! Is it a baby boy or a baby girl?" Baekhyun excitedly asked with his eyes glistening.

"Uhm, Taemin and I told the doctor not to spill anything about our baby's gender. We want to wait until the day Taemin would give birth so we'll both be surprised."

"Aigoo. You're no fun." Sehun groaned in disapproval.

"But if you want to get ready with your gifts for our baby, I got the result in this envelope. Just don't spoil it, okay? We beg you. Please don't give us clues." Jongin hand out the envelope while Taemin looked at it, a bit tempted to open it. He is definitely dying to know but too anxious to find out.

"Okay okay we'll take care of that envelope and get our presents ready for your baby! Oh my gosh I've never been as excited as now!" Chanyeol took thr envelope and immediately opened it. Of course, Baekhyun and Sehun went to take a look at the results too while Junmyeon stayed chill with the NCT line.

"Thank you so much for this, though you don't have to. I can say that baby is happy too because he's moving so much." Taemin got emotional but is very happy that his cheeks could pop.

"Can we touch your bump?" EXO's mom Junmyeon finally cracked the question, as he's very happy that their brothers have procreated a child of love.

"Of course! Now that baby is 6 months old, you could feel the kicks better!"

"Ah, Jongin's baby is already getting ready to kick all of us when he comes out." Sehun seems to be right that the couple chuckled.

The guys happily ate while some of them already gave some advanced gifts. They got baby things in pearl aqua blue, SHINee's color then some in black and white stripes, which is Jongin and Taemin's official couple color.

"Uhm, I haven't missed anything, right? Happy birthday, Taeminnie!" Another visitor arrived, a visitor Taemin might not be expecting but someone he definitely miss.

"Oh my gosh, Jinki hyung!!!" Jinki also came after his duty for the day, and was there to tell everyone the good news that he'll be getting discharged in a week.

\---

"Holy Kibum!!! Just wait and calm down!!!" Jonghyun said as Kibum welcomed him inside their van with a slap on his butt. Jonghyun have been discharged from his military duty at the same day Kibum was discharged. They agreed to just go back to Seoul after Kibum fetched Jonghyun by the border camp.

"No, I could never ever calm down!!! Jinki hyung and Jongin told me that Taemin is already in labor!! Oh my gosh, my baby.."

"Well even if you get hysterical, it won't do anything! It won't make the car fly to Seoul! We still have to wait for 5 hours or more before we arrive there!"

"Ugh dubu hyung don't forget to give us updates, please." Kibum chanted as he typed his nessage to Jinki.

"You know what, let's just sleep first so when we arrive in Seoul, we'll have enough energy to be hysterical."

Jongin was already pacing back and forth the hospital corridor as Taemin was under observation by the doctors. He have passed his 7th hour of labor and told Jongin that it may still take 10 hours or more before their baby comes out.

"Jonginnie hyung!!!!" Taeyong and Mark arrived at the hospital straight from the airport as they just came back from their tour in Japan.

"Babies!! Oh my gosh thank you for coming!" Jongin hugged his younger brothers as they patted his back.

"How's Taemin hyung? Is he okay? He must be in pain, oh my.."

"He's fine but he's already in labor. He passed his 7th hour but the doctors said that it might still take another 10 hours before he gives birth.."

"I'm scared but I'm also very excited to meet my baby sibling.. huhu." Mark was definitely not joking when he told Jongin that he's scared because his hands are cold.

"Me too." Taeyong pouted with his puppy eyes.

"I know, I know. But really, thanks for coming here! Jinki hyung is also here but he went out to get some food."

"Hyung, we'll just go back here after a few hours, we'll just get a bit of sleep. But please tell us how Taemin hyung is okay? And please.. please be strong. I know Taemin hyung would be able to do it!! And I'm super excited to meet the youngest SuperM baby. And get some sleep too!"

"Alright alright take care on your way back to the dorms! I'll see you later then."

"Fighting!!! Please tell Taemin hyung fighting!!"

"Oh my god Kim Jongin!" Kibum shouted as he saw Jongin outside the hospital room, eating chicken with Jinki. Jonghyun laughed because the chicken lovers have finished a bucket for each of them and all that's left are chicken bones.

"Yo yo yo! Ya why haven't you changed your clothes?!?" Jinki said, still chewing on his chicken leg.

"Just so you know, we went straight here from the border!" Kibum was still hysterical, trying to look for Taemin over the door.

"Go home first then! You can't get inside the room wearing a camouflage uniform!" Jinki closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep Kibum's mind back to equilibrium.

"Aish! I just really want to see my baby. How is he?"

"13 hours of labor have passed.. he's asleep. He was awake an hour ago and ate a few chickens while whimpering in pain."

"Ya why is my baby whimpering in pain?!? Oh my, Taeminnie.."

"Kibum, it's a part of giving birth, you know?!" Jonghyun lost it so he covered Kibum's mouth to keep him from throwing a fit.

"This person never got any chills. Ah.. wait. Have you told Minho about this?!?!" Jinki asked, now calm as he sipped cider.

"No, not yet!!" Jonghyun remembered and suddenly got hysterical too.

"Then who will tell Minho?!?" Kibum added, raising his voice but was immediately cut off when Jongin finally said something.

"Uhm, I've contacted Minho hyung earlier. Told him to have a video call when he is available. Though I haven't told him that Taemin is already in labor."

"Ya go home first and change your clothes!! Take a bath and make it fast so when Taemin wakes up again, he'd see you!" Jinki rushed his two brothers and almost immediately, Jonghyun stood up to drag Kibum back to the dorm.

"Kibum, let's go!" Jonghyun got Kibum's arms and walked down the hospital hallway, not even saying goodbye to Jinki and Jongin.

"Alright alright Jonghyun and I would be back!! And tell Taemin that we'll be back so if he wakes up, tell him to wait for us!!" Kibum's voice rasonated even if he's already a few meters from where Jinki and Jongin was staying.

"Just go and come back quick!! Ugh." Jongin smiled as he was touched by his hyungs' concern for his love, and patted Jinki's shoulder for a thank you.

With Minseok, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Chanyeol enlisted in the military and with Yixing in China, only Sehun and SuperM leader Baekhyun were able to go and visit Taemin at the hospital. Kibum and Jonghyun arrived back at the hospital when Taemin's signal lighted up. The guys immediately went inside the room and saw Taemin awake.

"Love, how are you? Are you hungry?" Jongin helped his love by adjusting the bed's angle for Taemin to see his visitors.

"I'm okay, love. Oh? Hyungs! Sehunnie! Hello!" Taemin waved at the guys as soon as they went inside the room.

"You little brat, you're making us worry!! How are you feeling?! Is it super painful?" Taemin nodded but finished it off with a little smile.

"My baby would be giving birth.. huhu." Jonghyun became emotional as he held Taemin's hand.

"Sehun ah, are you scared?" Taemin said as he saw Sehun super pale and staying by the end of the bed.

"Yes. Your belly is so big, it might pop anytime." Sehun have worry in his voice that Jongin smiled.

"Water bag already popped, though. Hehe." Taemin chuckled a bit even if he himself is so pale and still under extreme pain.

"Woah, Taemin. You could still laugh about that huh? How many hours have passed since you've started labor?" Baekhyun asked as he sat down at the end of the bed, in front of Sehun.

"Oh my gosh.. It's already been 17 hours." Jongin said as he have been tracking time since he rushed Taemin to the hospital.

"Really?! Oh my gosh. But I'm happy I was able to see you before I go in action. Seeing you all gave me strength." Taemin's eyes are sparkling even if he's scared.

"Ya, call Minho before anything else happens!" Kibum got hysterical again as he remembered the marine boy still not knowing what's happening to his brother.

"Oh my, I forgot about Minho!!" Jongin was flustered as he have really fogotten to call Minho again.

"Wait I'll call.." Jonghyum was the one who initiated to call his marine brother while Kibum whined.

"but it's only afternoon, he might still be busy!" Jinki said, still very calm, as if he knows that they won't be able to reach him.

"Aish the motherfucker doesn't answer his phone! Ugh." Jonghyun gave up and tossed his phone by Taemin's hospital bed.

"It's okay, maybe we could call afterwards. Uhm, can you all give me a hug? Taeminnie needs a lot of extra energy. I'm quite scared but excited, and getting more energy from all of you would be great."

"Our Taeminnie!" Kibum went forward to hug his baby tight but careful not to squeeze his abdomen. Jonghyun joined him and they look like Taemin's parents. Jinki joined them as soon as the two calmed down. After Kibum, Jonghyun and Jinki's hug, Sehun and Baekhyun went to give him hugs.

"You can do it, Taemin hyung! Fighting!!"

"Thank you, Sehun ah! I know you're also nervous but your words mean a lot!"

"Yes yes just like what Sehun said, you'll be able to do it! You'll succeed and you'll both be safe!! Besides, the two of you are SuperM's Taemin and SuperM's Jongin, baby would be SuperM's baby too! Fighting!! Lets get it, okay!! Alright!!" Baekhyun gave his brother a comforting and a recharging hug.

"Thank you so much, Baekhyun hyung!! I'll do my best as always!!"

"That's the spirit! Go and make your baby Jop his way out!!"

"Oh my gosh hyung what are you saying?!" Sehun was so embarrased that he hid behind Jongin who was chuckling.

"Wae?? Taemin would eventually jop because the baby would be jumping and popping out so technically both of them would be jopping!!" Everyone laughed hard most especially Taemin that he held onto Jongin's arm laughing, until he felt another pang in his abdomen, more intense than the ones he have experienced throughout the 17 hours of labor.

"Aouuuch it hurts!"

"TAEMIN?!?!?! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!" All of them got hysterical except for Jongin, surprisingly because he's still laughing.

"Love.. uhm I think.. baby would be jopping out!!"

"Look at this person! Even have the guts to say that joke!!"

"Kim Jongin I'm not joking!! Call the doctors because baby will come out!!! Aaaaah it's so painful!!!"

"Oh my gosh, Taemin!!!"

"Fucking shit!! Taemin ah, fighting!!! We'll just be outside the room okay?! Sehun ah, kaja!"

"Fighting to the two of you!!" Sehun followed Baekhyun outside the room.

"Kibum, let's go!" Jinki and Jonghyun tried to drag Kibum out of the room but he's clinging onto the door.

"Nooooo I can't leave my baby!! Oh my gosh Taemin!!!"

"We will get kicked out of the hospital if we won't go out!! We could wait for Taemin later! Taemin ah, fighting!!" They were just answered by more shouts of pain.

"Love, I'll stay with you okay? Breathe in, breathe out. Nuna told me to keep fucking calm when this happens. Breathe in, breathe out. I know it hurts and it's so painful but we could do it, okay?"

"Jongin.."

"I love you, love!! And our baby would be joining us! Please hold on tight okay? I am here and I will stay with you. Oh my gosh please be safe, my love." The doctors arrived and checked Taemin's vital signs. He's still safe but they also got him ready for the biggest and most painful push he'll ever do.

Jongin and Taemin are both crying now, as the endless scream of pain rasonated inside the delivery room. Jongin held Taemin's hand tightly, whispered prayers and words of encouragement and love as Taemin continued to breathe in and breathe out. After a series of pushes, they were able to hear a baby crying carried by the doctor.

"Congratulations to you, it's a pretty baby boy!" Jongin and Taemin cried harder as the doctor placed their baby on Taemin's chest, still covered in blood and crying. They still can't believe it, their love have bear fruit and now, they'll be joined by a pretty baby boy.

"Love, our baby is here!! Great job, Taeminnie!" Jongin gave a kiss on Taemin's forehead then on his lips as they admired their wonderful baby.

"Oh my gosh he is so real! He is also hot and he's so beautiful!" The couple touched their baby's skin before the doctor took him again to get cleaned and to also measure the baby's length and weight.

"Wow, what a pretty baby boy. His name would be?" The nurse asked, filling our the baby's birth records.

"I want to immortalize your stage name so I would like to name him Kim Kai.. would that be okay?" Taemin squeezed his love's hand, a bit surprised of what Taemin have blurted out. They have never talked about what name they would give to their baby and naming him Kim Kai is definitely unexpected. But of course, why would Jongin oppose it especially if Taemin wants to immortalize his stage name.

"Of course! If that's what you want then let's definitely name him as Kim Kai." Jongin smiled, very thankful not just because of Taemin's wish but because his love have safely and successfully deliver a baby boy to the world.

"Kim Kai.. it's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations again! We'll just take him to the nursery. For the meantime, we'll have to get you cleaned. Mr. Kim, please go with us at the nursery."

"Love, they'll just clean you up, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Jongin kissed Taemin's hand and smiled, still very emotional.

"I'm.. sleepy now."

"It's okay, love. You could go to sleep so you could gain more energy. With that, we'd be able to play later with Kai."

"I love you, Jongin. I love you, Kai."

"Jongin and Kai loves you too, Taeminnie." Jongin gave Taemin a kiss on the lips before Taemin dozed off.

With the great news that Taemin safely gave birth to a baby boy, all their hyungs in the military and the marine boy in Pohang were all so happy. The NCT line were all so happy too and immediately went to visit their Taemin hyung and their baby brother.

"Mark is a hyung now!!! Oh my gosh!!"

"Mark is not Jongin's baby anymore! Aigoo don't cry!" Both Sehun and Baekhyun teased Mark while Taeyong, Ten and Lucas laughed.

"I won't cry! I'm very happy and excited to meet my brother!" Mark's energy is so high that he wants to go to the nursery and see his baby bro.

"He's still sleeping at the nursery though, gaining strength so he could have a rap battle with you." Kibum chuckled as he saw their younger brothers excited to see his baby's baby. Truthfully, he is as excited as them too, it's just that his energy is drained after hours of being hysterical.

"Why rap battle?! Ah, now I can imagine how my baby bro dances. He's literally a dance prince." Mark thought and grabbed Taeyong's arm and lean by his shoulder.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm curious on who he will look like more.. would he look like Taemin more or would he look like Jongin more?" Baekhyun wondered that made the other guys think of it too.

"Ah! I forgot to ask, what's your baby boy's name?" Jinki asked Jongin who was a bit shy, so he just said while smiling.

"Ask Taemin later. I won't say anything."

"And why is it like that?!?!" Kibum got hysterical again without any reason.

"He was the one who decided to name our baby. Hehe." Jongin just grinned while the rest of the guys were confused.

"Ya… why.. are you all.. so noisy??? Huhu.." Taemin was awakened by their noises and he finally made them realize what happened as he stretches his arms.

"Oh my gosh Taemin!!!! Ya Taemin is awake!! Call Choi Minho!!!" Kibum said at the sight of his awakened baby, again, going hysterical.

"Love, how are you feeling?! Are you okay? Do you need something?!" Jongin attended to his awakened love with a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm thirsty.."

"Thirsty? Ya Jonghyun dance to Taemin's 'Thirsty'!!" Jonghyun actually did as Kibum told him, to please their baby Taemin.

"These two.. I can't stand them.. how was I able to do that through the years?!" Jinki rolled his eyes and just focused on Taemin.

"Here love! Drink lots of water."

"Taeminnie, congratulations!!! Our baby gave birth to a baby!" Everyone in the room have congratulated the baby who gave birth to a baby.

"Taeminnie, congratulations!!! Our baby gave birth to a baby!" Everyone in the room have congratulated the baby who gave birth to a baby.

"Where is he?"

"He's still sleeping but we'll make him meet everyone later. The nurse would take him here."

"Good to know. Ah, my whole being still hurts but thank you for staying and supporting me on my last activity. Hehe."

"We're so proud of you, Taemin ah!! Indeed, you're SuperM!!"

"Thank you, Baekhyun hyung!"

"Oh my gosh he's awake! Hello hyung!! Congratulations!!" The NCT line who just came back after getting coffee congratulated their awakened hyung with a gentle hug.

"Thank you so much! Babies, you're all hyungs now! It's a pretty baby boy."

"Figured that it's a pretty boy since 2014 Ace and Phantom Thief Taemin. Haha." Jonghyun got so proud, especially when he himself have written 'Pretty Boy' for the couple.

"Hyung, what's our baby brother's name?" Lucas asked, smiling.

"His name is Kai. Kim Kai." Taemin grinned then looked at Jongin who got shy.

"Eh? But Kai hyung is here." Everyone was confused so Taemin chuckled and cleared everything up.

"Nope, that's not Kai. He's Jongin. Our baby is the real Kai."

"Are you kidding me? Taemin?! Are you a super love strucked guy?" Kibum laughed sarcastically.

"Yes I am and I'm serious, we registered our baby's name as Kim Kai."

"Ah, an unbelievable love strucked man." Jinki just sighed after Kibum rolled his eyes again, only to get hysterical because Minho isn't answering his phone.

"Why isn't Minho answering?!? What the fuck, this is emergency!!" Everyone turned their heads to the door as the nurse went in carrying the swaddled bundle of joy.

"Hello! I'm here to let you play with baby boy Kim. He just got awakened and fed, and somehow needs to be carried by his parents. You could play with him for the meantime and we'll leave his baby bed at the side if he falls asleep." The nurse said and gave the peaceful and awake baby to his parents.

"Thank you so much!! Yay! Everyone, meet our pretty baby boy, Kim Kai. Baby Kai, say hello to your uncles and older brothers!!" The tiny baby yawned and all of them smiled in awe.

"Oh my god, he is so cute!!!" Jonghyun was emotional that he wants to snatch away Taemin's baby.

"He is so tiny uwu!!" Jinki was all smiles and became so soft at the sight of Taemin's baby, fully conquering his fears of children.

"Hello, baby Kai!! It may be awkward to say your dad's stage name but you're cute, we may forgive them!! Welcome to the SHINee world!" Kibum smiled sincerely, very happy and relieved to see such a healthy baby.

"Welcome to EXO universe too!" Sehun went forward to see a better view of Jongin and Taemin's son.

"Uhm, welcome to the future!!" The SuperM NCT line said as they were still in awe.

"Haha you're all so cute." Taemin smiled at his visitors as he showed them his baby.

"Fucking finally!!!! Choi Minho!" Kibum swore as Minho finally accepted his video call.

"Wae?! I just woke up." Indeed, Minho just woke up as he sneezed.

"Minho hyung! I want you to meet our pretty baby boy, Kim Kai!"

"Ey, why are you introducing Jongin to me? I've known him since 2005 too!" Minho said after a yawn.

"You're still half awake!! Taemin's baby is named after Jongin's stage name! The love strucked motherfucker named his baby Kim Kai!" Kibum dissed Taemin and his decision again that he got hysterical in telling Minho about it.

"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" The marine boy's eyes widened, still not believing what he just heard.

"Yes I am love strucked and yes I am serious. We already got his name registered as Kim Kai. Baby Kai, say hello to uncle Mango!!"

"Oh!!! Oh!!!! Taeminnie!!! Hello!! Such a cute fella! Oh my gosh why am I tearing up.."

"By the time you get discharged, Kai would welcome you here in Seoul!"

"I know! Oh my gosh, your baby is so precious!! Jongin ah, congratulations! Taemin ah, job well done!! Your baby is so beautiful!" Minho sobbed in between his words, feeling so soft after meeting Taemin's baby a day after he is brought to the world.

"I know right? I mean, look at my face and Jongin's face. Of course, our baby would be beautiful too."

"I can't wait to meet you, baby Kai! Please wait for me and we'll play when I get back there!" Minho's voice was breaking during the video call and little did they know, Kibum, Jonghyun and Jinki were also tearing up.

"Ya why are you all crying?!?!" Taemin stared at the three former soldiers' red eyes.

"We're just happy to see you in love and complete especially now that you have Jongin plus baby Kai. We're also very proud of you for giving life to a very beautiful baby. Indeed, great job to the two of you!" The three crying hyungs got Taemin and Jongin's hands and patted them.

"Aw. Thank you, hyungs!"

"Please send me photos of him so I could have great strength and have someone to look forward to everyday! I'm really excited to see and meet him next month!" Minho wiped his tears away and smiled sincerely, very happy to see his baby Taemin very happy.

"Our baby Kai is also excited to meet you, uncle Mango."

"Anyways I have to stop crying and get ready for today's duty. I'll see you again then!! Please send photos of him!!"

"I will, don't worry!"

After 3 days, Taemin got discharged from the hospital and of course, the new parents are happy and excited to start their life as a family of three. Jongin immediately opened all the baby things his hyungs have given as a present during Taemin's baby shower. They laid out the pearl aqua blue beddings by the bed as they laid down the swaddled baby boy.

"Ah, I can't stop staring at him." Taemin smiled as he watched over his peacefully sleeping baby.

"Me too. He's really so beautiful. He takes after you." Jongin got Taemin's hands, kissed it and smiled.

"Nope, he looks like you. He is Kai, remember?"

"Nooo.. you are more beautiful than me."

"Are we going to fight over who he looks like more when we look alike? Really?"

"I'm just joking. It's just.. he's such a precious baby. Thank you, Taeminnie for giving life to him."

"Just to remind you, you were the one who got me pregnant so you gave life to him too."

"You're right. Haha."

A month has passed and baby Kai's first trip around the city is by the Marine forces office where Minho would be dropped and get discharged. Of course, Jongin and Taemin are with Jinki, Jonghyun and Kibum who are all focused on their baby companion more than the discharge ceremony of the marine boy.

"Minho hyung, welcome back to the civilian world!!!" Jongin and Taemin hugged the flaming charisma as he went inside the van. Minho then slapped Jinki, Jonghyun and Kibum's butts to hug them, until he saw the star of the trip.

"Oh? Baby Kai? Woah!! Hello baby!!"

"Ya keep your distance! You haven't changed your clothes yet and you haven't showered yet! We don't want our prince to take dusts and bacteria from the seas."

"Ugh you haven't really changed! But I miss that! Let me say hi to baby Kai first. Hello, pretty baby boy!" Minho touched baby Kai's cute little hands and by instinct, baby Kai held onto his finger which made Minho cry.

"Oh my gosh, he held my finger!! Uwaaa!"

"My goodness, stop crying!"

"Anyways get your ass seated because we'll be going back to the dorm."

Minho's military discharge party became a viewing party of baby Kai, getting all the attention of his uncles even if he's asleep but most especially when he's awake. When they have to go home, his hyungs all teared up as if they won't see baby Kai anymore.

It's Jongin's first birthday as a dad and he couldn't wish for any other gift, knowing that he got Taemin and the now almost 100 days old baby Kai. The super cute baby is over 3 months old now and he have grown a lot, is now chuckling and could roll over on his stomach. 

"Kai-ah, baby! Look at him. Who is he? Daddy! Happy birthday, daddy!" Taemin carried the cute baby boy up and went to Jongin's side that's cooking something.

"Hello baby Kai!! Daddy is cooking! Do you want to have a taste?"

"Sadly our cutie won't be able to eat chicken today. But you'll have your mashed vegetables! Are the potatoes cooked now?"

"Yup. I'm just cooking the brocolli more."

"Oh yes the brocolli!! Look, baby!! It looks like little trees, right? Cute trees for cute baby!!!" Baby Kai smiled then snuggled at Taemin's neck.

"He looks like he's sleepy."

"No, he just wants to cuddle with me. Haha. Anyways we'll just be by the couch. Don't let us wait too long!"

"Okay love! Spend time with baby Kai first. I love you!"

"I love you too! And this cutie loves you too!"

Taemin laid down the couch and made baby Kai lean over his stomach as they played peek-a-boo. Their chuckles have rasonated throughout their house that Jongin was also chuckling by himself while he was cooking.

"Okay let's stop now or you'll have lots of gas on your tiny stomach. I love you, baby!!" Taemin kissed baby Kai's cheek and the little one smiled with his eyes, the same eye smile Jongin makes whenever he's genuinely happy.

"I'm done and I got your food, love!!! Oh? Taemin, why are you crying??"

"He got your eye smiles.. the eye smiles that I've fallen in love with when we were still kids."

"Aw. Taemin don't be like this! I don't want to cry because of our baby!"

"But he's making me cry! Oh my gosh.."

"Aigoo. My Taeminnie is so emotional. I love you! And I love baby Kai too!! I love both of you. Can you hug Jonginnie?"

"Yes of course." Taemin sat up as he carried baby Kai and hugged Jongin. They also exchanged a few kisses on the lips while baby Kai chuckled.

"He radiates so much love! He's such a precious baby. Anyways, let's eat before the dishes becomes cold."

"Alright. Baby, say happy birthday, daddy!! Kiss him on his cheeks too!" Taemin made baby Kai kiss Jongin's cheeks and chuckled afterwards.

"Thank you!!! Ah, this is the best gift ever. I'm very happy to have the best in my life."


	25. Jan 25 - Jongin vs Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 😁

_ **"Lee Taemin went on a vacation with his padding friends after his comeback promotions in April. He was spotted in public on SHINee's leader Onew, real name Lee Jinki's discharge ceremony, sent the members of EXO to the training camp, met with SHINee's members Key, real name Kim Kibum and Kim Jonghyun a week after their discharge in October, welcomed SHINee's Choi Minho on his discharge in November and had a comeback album with SuperM in December. With all the members of SHINee back from the military, does that mean SHINee would be back soon?"** _

_ **"The answer is yes. SHINee would have one album comeback after the members' individual albums. Jonghyun, Onew, Key, Minho and Taemin would have their comebacks and would be reunited in the end. Please anticipate as the members have prepared a lot for the fans!"** _

"Ah, it's good that everything turned out well. Good thing I also uploaded lots of photos on my instagram account so they won't think that I'm just hiding at home." Taemin sighed in relief as he watched an entertainment news report discussed mainly about SHINee and their anticipated comeback after the members' military duties as the new year came.

"Yeah it's a relief. I never thought that it would be like this. Sadly, we have to keep baby Kai out of the prying eyes of the cameras. As much as I want to shout to the world that I have a super cute baby boy from you, I can't."

"Let's just wait for the right time. I am also very excited to tell people that I have you and baby Kai in my life." Indeed, social networking sites have helped Taemin reach out to his fans when he was pregnant. The fans were still able to see him and is updated on what he was up to: making music for his future solo comeback, SHINee's comeback and SuperM's comeback while he hides his big baby bump out of the camera screen.

\---

The couple was able to work like the usual, even though they carry through the challenge of keeping baby Kai out of the public eye everyday, especially when he's growing fast. Whenever they both have schedules, they let Taemin's older brother Taesun take care of baby Kai, or let Jongin's sisters make him play with Rahee and Raeon. Taesun and Jongin's sisters also goes out with baby Kai like normal people do, but somehow tries to keep the low profile by making the baby wear masks. 

One year after Taemin gave birth, they were able to take the cute little angel to their workplace - at the SM Entertainment building, getting the attention of all people who gets to see him. All of the artists, their seniors, juniors and friends from TVXQ, Super Junior, Red Velvet, NCT and Boa got hooked with baby Kai's irresistable charm. Whenever SHINee and EXO have practices, they always take baby Kai with them so he could see them sing and dance. Sometimes, their members take him out and buy ice cream for the baby to enjoy while they have rehearsals.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!!! What's his name?" Luna, or now Park Sunyoung, a former SM artist and a part of f(x) visited SHINee on their dance rehearsal and saw the cute little boy eating his ice cream by the corner of the room while Taemin was dancing.

"Baby, aunt is asking what's your name."

"Kai!'

"Oh? But Kai is your daddy right?"

"No! I'm Kai! My daddy is Jongiiiiiiiiiiin."

"He's so smart and very handsome! Uwah, Lee Taemin, I never thought that you'd have a baby earlier than me."

"I guess it can't be helped? Haha. So, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm also here because Krystal and I would be meeting up later. Wait, have he met aunt Krystal yet?"

"No, not yet. I haven't seen her since I came back 3 days ago. I think she's still out of the country since then."

"Does she know about your baby?"

"I'm not quite sure.. I don't know if anyone have told her about him."

"I guess I'll have to meet her here then. I think Krystal should meet Kai."

"I think so too. I mean, I've treated Soojung as my younger sister ever since. I just.. don't know how she'll react when she finds out that her ex have a baby with me."

"Taeminnie, Soojung is a liberated and open-minded womab. I'm sure she'll understand. And I believe she have moved on from Jongin too. It's been so long, she should. Besides, we know her enough. It'll be fine."

"I just really hope it would be. Uhm, do you think it'll be better if Jongin would be here too?"

"I don't know.. because if we include Jongin here, you may get hurt or have flashbacks from what happened before.. or Soojung might feel a bit of regret when she sees you and Jongin with your child. Or would you like me to take baby Kai at the café downstairs first and meet her there, then take him back here before we go?"

"I think that's better. The three of us might still not be ready to have a face-off especially if we don't know her feelings about it yet. If she's happy then I could meet her later."

Just as planned, Luna went down to the café to meet Krystal while she carried baby Kai. The baby is calm and isn't crying even if he can't smell his daddy Taemin's scent on his aunt Luna.

"Soojung ah!!! Here!!" Luna yelled and waved at Krystal, who hurriedly went to her and hugged her unnie. Of course, surprised that she's carrying a baby.

"Oh?! Who's that?! Hey unnie, don't tell me you've-" Krystal wondered, finally seeing the baby that's smiling brightly at her.

"No, it's not me! It's a different person who have hidden a pregnancy. Look at his face and you'll see who his parents are."

"I think I've seen his eyes before.." Krystal intently looked at the cute baby as he chuckled at seeing his aunt Krystal for the first time.

"Blurt it out, come on. Who do you think is his dad?"

"Sunyoung nuna, Taem told me-" Luna mentally facepalmed when she saw Jongin coming near them, and when he was close, he stopped as he saw Krystal.

"Hello, Jongin ah!" Luna just smiled and sighed as she thought that maybe, the two former lovers are bound to see each other again, this time while Jongin's baby is watching.

"Uhm, hello!" Krystal fixed herself and greeted Jongin with a quick glance.

"Dadiii!" The baby boy squealed as he saw his daddy and tried to reach for him.

"Daddy?"

"Ah. Haha yeah. Sorry, this guy is a bit heavy. I'll carry him for you." Jongim took baby Kai from Luna so she won't have a hard time.

"He's your baby?"

"Yes. Sorry I wasn't able to greet back. Hello, Soojung."

"Oh. That's surprising. I guess I have been away for so long that I'm not informed that you're already a dad. Haha. But it's fine. By the way, your son is cute."

"Thank you for that. Baby, say hello to aunt Krystal. Hello, aunt!"

"Hello!!"

"Oh so you're studying English too?"

"He's with me when I study English so he kind of adapted it too."

"What's your name, cute boy?"

"Kai!"

"He's calling you! Wow, such a cute and smart boy."

"Ah, no. His name is Kai. We named him Kai to immortalize my stage name."

"Unbelievable."

"Yes we did. Hehe."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned one last October 11 so he's more than one year and three months old. Ah, I might forget to greet you so I'll greet you as early as now. Advanced happy birthday, Soojung ah."

"Thank you. Uhm, may I ask? Who is his mom? Is it the girl from YG?"

"No no it's not Jennie."

"Wait wait I think we have to go up and send this cute baby back to his mom. Jongin ah, I think it'd be better if Soojung would meet baby Kai's mom."

"If she's okay with that then it'd be fine."

"Wait, his mom is upstairs?"

"Yup, practicing with the members."

"Alright.."

Krystal was nervous but have anticipated that Jongin might've got one of the Red Velvet members pregnant, but was surprised when they arrived at SHINee's practice room instead.

"Oooohhh so our cute prince Kai is back!!"Jonghyun and Minho welcomed Jongin and baby Kai that's squealing out of excitement of seeingbhis uncles again.

"Oh? Jongin ah! Why are you here?" Jinki added as he saw them after chugging a bottle of water.

"Hello! We are here too!" Luna and Krystal peeked behind Jongin. The SHINee members are all surprised so they tried to lift the mood up by taking baby Kai from Jongin and hugging Krystal since they haven't seen her for so long.

"Eh? What's the fuss? Why are you all so nois- oh. Soojung ah, hello!" Taemin finally realized what happened when he saw Luna with Krystal.

"Taem oppa, hello!"

"It's been a while. It's nice to see you again! Oh, Jongin is also here. What's up?" Taemin tried to keep cool even if somehow it makes him nervous.. becuse Luna came back with Krystal, but baby Kai is with Jongin. He doesn't know what happened at the café too.

"Uhm, Sunyoung nuna and I told her that it'd be better for her to meet baby Kai's mom personally.."

"Ah so you've met that kid. Haha. Hello then. I'm baby Kai's mom."

"You, oppa?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hey the two of you, you can't joke like this!"

"It's true! That guy got me pregnant one day and I had morning sickness during SuperM tour.. I gave birth to that big baby and it's so painful oh my-"

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy that it's you!!! I was so nervous a while ago, I thought this person got someone else pregnant!! I thought baby Kai's mom is from Red Velvet or someone else! Oh gosh, good thing it's you!" Krystal was so happy that she went to hug Taemin tightly.

"You're okay with it?"

"Of course!! If it won't be me then he better end up with you." 

Krystal jokingly said but also raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't say things like that!! Taemin might misunderstand!"

"I'm just joking, Taem oppa. I'm completely over this person. I was just seriously not in favor of other people to become his baby's mom. I mean, yeah I did wrong before, I've tainted our friendship and relationship by 'going out' and 'dating' him but after our 'break up', I've completely gave him to you. I felt bad when this guy went to date someone again especially I know you'll be hurt again. But now that I've seen that my sacrifice of giving way for you to pursue each other have blossomed into love, it makes me so happy."

"Thank you, Soojung ah! Can I get a hug again?"

"Of course, baby Kai's mom! I miss you, Taem oppa." Krystal hugged Taemin tightly and properly as she smiled at Jongin by the side. Jongin got teary eyed as his ex and his love have finally ended their hide and seek game, when they have been brother and sister before everything got messed up. Taemin suddenly grabbed Krystal's hand and took her to Kibum who's playing with baby Kai by the side of the practice room.

"Baby!"

"Maaaa!"

"Come here! Do you know her?" The cute baby reached for him and he carried him up so he could have a closer look to his beautiful visitor.

"Kai! Look at her. Say hello, aunt! I'm Kai!"

"I'm Kai!" He shyly said and buried his face onto Taemin's neck.

"Hey don't be shy like daddy Jongin!! Say hello!"

"Hello!"

"You're so cute! Hello baby Kai!! I'm aunt Krystal!!"

"Hello aunt Stal!!"

"Very good!! Very good baby! Can you give her a kiss on cheek?" The baby boy eagerly gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"You're so cute! Do you want to go with me?" Krystal attempted to stretch her arms towards the baby while Taemin and Jongin anticipated their baby's reaction. Much to their surprise, baby Kai accepted and reached out towards Krystal too, so Taemin gave baby Kai to her. Krystal carried baby Kai in her arms and the cute boy chuckled.

"Can I borrow your baby some time?" Krystal went to Jongin and asked.

"Why borrow? Is he a doll? Haha."

"He looks like a doll though. He's such a pretty boy like his mom, though he got your eyes." She slightly pinched baby Kai's huge cheeks, one of the traits he got from Taemin.

"He's a little Taemin named Kai. It's weird, right?" Krystal said to Jongin while smiling as the angel seems to like her.

"You should say nice things or I won't allow you to take baby Kai out.." Jongin joked as he tried to act unpleased.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!! Of course baby Kai is the prettiest boy in the world!! Right Luna unnie?? Baby Kai jjang!!"

"Jjang!!" Baby Kai copied his aunt Krystal and everyone laughed.

Luna and Krystal wasn't able to stay long but they promised to visit baby Kai when they're at home. Taemin and Jongin were very relieved to know what Krystal feels after everything that have happened, and Taemin was able to redeem his little sister back after 3 years.

While Onew, Jonghyun, Key and Minho prepared for their solo albums, Taemin is back in America with SuperM. Since baby Kai is big enough to travel in long flights, they took him with them in Los Angeles while they have their promotional activities and showcases.

"Okay! Nice! Alright then. Thank you for giving a wonderful performance for the practice, Taemin. Next, it'd be Kai's solo stage! Artist, please get ready!" As Taemin exited from the stage, he gave a quick kiss to Jongin and hurriedly went to the waiting room.

"Kai!!! Mommy's back!"

"Uwaaaah!" The baby boy was on his walker, going around the room while his older brothers Mark and Lucas looked after him.

"How could he be so cute! Your cheeks are so big!! Oh my gosh." Lucas was all smiles as he watched baby Kai go to his mom.

"Aigoo you're heavy. Let's go and watch daddy dance. The two of you, you won't watch Jongin's spoiler?"

"We'll go out later, hyung. Enjoy watching Kai with baby Kai."

When Taemin and baby Kai arrived by the front of the stage, Jongin was just about to start.

"Baby, call him! Daddy!!! Fighting!!!"

"Pa-ting!!!"

"Uwaaah you're so cute!" Jongin was all smiles as he saw his two loves waiting for him to start.

"Are you ready, Kai?"

"NE!!!" the baby boy suddenly blurted out at the mention of his name.

"Oh my gosh, it's a different Kai, baby. Not you. Daddy is Kai too." The baby just chuckled as he still can't understand it.

The music played and Jongin started to dance. Baby Kai's eyes are sparkling as he watched his daddy with his choreography, and started to move his own little body with the music.

"Oh? Oh? You got the move too? Such a cutie!" Baekhyun said as he joined the two.

"Baek-cheon!!!"

"Hello hello Kai!! Watch your daddy and copy him dance." And as if he understands his Baek-cheon, he copied Jongin's moves, making his mommy Taemin chuckle.

"Okay, good job, Kai!"

"Okay!!!!" The baby boy shouted again, making everyone smile.

"Kai." Jongin called his name by the microphone and of course, the baby boy reacted.

"Ne!!!" Everyone chuckled as they heard his super high tone voice.

"Kai!"

"Ne!!!! Dadi!!!" Baby Kai replied with a loud voice.

"I love you!!" Jongin smiled as his baby was all smiles with his mom.

"Labuuuuuuu!!!" The little angel replied as he spread his arms wanting to hug his daddy by the stage.

"You want to go up? Okay! Go to daddy then." Taemin raised baby Kai up to the stage and the baby stood still. He turned around and saw his daddy Jongin smiling at him.

"Kai-ya, come here! Come to daddy! Kai!!"

"Ne!!!" The cute baby squealed in joy but looked at his mom first. When Taemin nodded and told him to go to his dad, he walked like a penguin, slowly but surely moved in baby steps towards his daddy.

"Come on, you can do it Kai!!! Just a bit more!! You can do it!! Uwaaaaaaah!!! Very good!!" The two Kais chuckled as the baby reached his daddy's legs excitedly. Jongin carried him up and the baby boy kissed him.

"Ah, such a cute scene. So it's Kai versus Kai again?"

"Uhm, I think so." Taemin grinned as he looked at his two loves.

The NCT line and Baekhyun went out to go shopping and the cute family of three arrived back at their villa after their concert practice and after going for a drive-thru at KFC. They got two buckets of chicken, mashed potatoes and mushroom soup, then cheesy beef rice for the cute little Kai. As soon as they opened the food, baby Kai went to smell it by the table.

"Baby, what do you want to eat? Chicken or beef?"

"Ummmmm.. both."

"Kai-ya, I have a surprise for you!! Jjajjaaaan!! Cheesy pops."

"Uwaaaaaaa!!"

"Baby Kai is baby cheese. How did it happened? Haha."

"He got lots of things from you. His face, his favorite foods!"

"He got a lot of things from you too. He got your name, your surname, your eyes, your shyness and your softness. He got your cuteness too!"

"Maaaaaaa!!" The baby boy cried out as he tried to reach for the cheesy pops that was in the middle of the table.

"Oh my gosh, sorry baby! Haha. Alright let's eat!" Taemin went to get the box of cheesy pops while Jongin made baby Kai to sit on his lap while Taemin feed him. Taemin smiled with his eyes as he saw Jongin and Kai eat heartily. Jongin also got his KFC chicken leg and bit the meat off. Baby Kai was done eating his cheesy pops and the cheesy beef rice so he reached out and took Jongin's half-eaten chicken.

"Omo, Jongin ah, he's eating your chicken. Haha."

"Aigoo! Why are you eating my chicken?! Hmmmp!" Jongin faked his expression and became mad but his little boy just laughed at him.

"He's really like you. He's not moved by actor Kai's expression."

"Me?"

"No, it's me. I'm actor Kai. You are baby Kai."

"Daaaaaddddyyyy is Jongin."

"Hahaha oh my gosh! Very good baby!! Daddy is Jongin. He's right!"

"So the two of you are teaming up? Wow."

"No, I'm neutral. It's Jongin versus Kai."

"Is he really my x-exo Kāi version? Ah, he must really be Kāi's child. Now I regret making him take over during that time."

"Noooo don't ever regret that! Now that you've mentioned it, I miss him."

"Taem.."

"I miss Kāi.. you know, it's been a while and it's hard because we have an energetic big baby in between. We're also very tired every time so yeah.."

"That's sad. Kāi is left back in Korea so sorry, no Kāi for you."

"It's fine. I guess I have to spend time with that mini Kai instead. Hehe."

As soon as Baekhyun and the NCT babies arrived back at the villa, Jongin told them to take baby Kai away from Taemin so he could spend time with his love. They all agreed and vowed to play with they cute boy so the couple could have time together.

"Baby Kai!!!!!! Let's play!!!" Baekhyun immediately ran towards baby Kai that's on Taemin's lap and distracted him with a toy he bought earlier. It's a cute dolphin plushie and as soon as he saw it, the cute boy hugged it.

"Huhu he's so cute! Taemin hyung, we'll play with him okay?"

"Yeah sure. Baby, be good okay? Don't tire uncle and your hyungs out."

"We'll just be by the second floor!"

"Alright. Be careful please!" But as soon as Baekhyun lifted him off Taemin's lap, baby Kai cried.

"Oh why why why are you crying baby?"

"Mamaaaaaaaa."

"Oh my gosh, he really is Jongin's baby! He's crying out MAMA, our first song!" The NCT line chuckled as Taemin tried to hold his laughter. The dad Jongin helplessly cried as he laughed while he made Kai's growing up milk.

"He must be hungry. But how come? We just ate cheesy pops, cheesy beef rice and he also got Jongin's chicken leg." Taemin gave the pacifier to the baby and he sucked on it, but after a while, he gave it back to his mom and hugged his neck.

"Aigoo, is my baby sleepy? Want mommy to tug you to sleep?"

"Um."

"Okay. Tell uncle Baek and your hyungs that you'll just play later when you wake up. Tell them good night!"

"Nait!!"

"He's so cute!! Good night baby!!"

It's been an hour since Jongin waited for Taemin to go back to the living room but Taemin didn't come so he went to their room and saw his two love sleeping.

"Definitely the best and most beautiful view. I love you, two!" Jongin joined them at the bed and he fell asleep. When he woke up after a few hours, he was alone at the bed.

"Eh? Why didn't they wake me up? Taem? Baby Kai? Baekhyun hyung??? Babies???" Jongin went out of the room, went to the other rooms, by the swimming pool, at Mark and Ten's room at the second floor, by the roof top lounge nor by the jacuzzi but they are gone. He tried to call each of them but they got their phones turned off, including Taemin's. He was sad because he is left alone at the villa and they didn't wake him up.

"Ah, I guess I should just wait for them here.. and also wash up. I've got a nice afternoon sleep though.." Jongin got his towel and went to take a bath. When he went out of the doorless bathroom, he was surprised by a kiss from Taemin.

"Oh! Taem!! Where did you go?!?"

"Ah, I just went to send them out while also making sure baby Kai would be safe. They won't go far though, they'd just be getting something for dinner and late night snacks."

"But how about baby-"

"I told them to give him strawberry cheesecake ice cream if ever he cries. Love, we don't have much time left before the go back. What would you want to do?" Taemin blinked innocently but definitely teasing Jongin, which made Jongin lean over to kiss him.

"You know what I'd want to do, you don't have to ask me." They exchanged deep yet sweet kisses as Taemin tugged the towel on Jongin's waist, letting it fall down to reveal his love's twitching cock.

"Fuck, I miss kissing you like this.."

"You always kiss me like this though.." good thing Taemin is only wearing Jongin's shirt that was big enough to cover half of his butt. He was able to take Taemin's boxers easily as they went by the bed.

"How was I able to endure not seeing you like this again? Oh my gosh.."

"I know right.. we were too busy being idols on two different groups and seriously busy on raising that guy. We have forgotten about this."

"From now on, we should make time for this.."

"Uhmm.. I'm not quite sure about that though.."

"But why?!?! I thought you miss this too?"

"I'll see if I'll like it and I'll decide afterwards. Make me feel good, love."

"As you wish, my love. I love you." Jongin laid Taemin down the bed as they kissed. He reached for the bottle of lube and prepared Taemin by inserting a digit into him.

"Jongin!!!"

"Is it painful?"

"Yeah but.. I'll be.. able to.. endure." Taemin closed his eyes as he felt his walls against the digit. When Taemin calmed down, Jongin added another. Taemin whimpered again but was caressed with Jongin's feather kisses.

"I love you. Gosh, it's really been a while.. I've never thought I'd have to prepare you this long."

"I think I'm fine but fuck you, please be gentle."

"Okay love. I will try to be as gentle as I could. I love you." Jongin slowly inserted the head and when he saw that Taemin was able to take it, he slowly went deeper. Both of them were panting because it's been a while since Taemin got Jongin's cock inside him and Jongin's cock is being squeezed by Taemin's tight walls. For more than 10 years since they have been in a relationship, it was almost the same as their first time when Taemin was tightest. Jongin thought that giving birth would loosen Taemin to a tenfold but it was seriously the opposite.

As soon as Taemin wildly kissed Jongin again, Jongin fastened his pace and thrusted in and out of Taemin, giving him all the love he have held and kept inside for so long.


	26. Jul 1 - Parting Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 😁

Sadly, the time everyone hated have to come. A few months before Taemin's 28th birthday, he have received the envelope notice from Republic of Korea Army, summoning Lee Taemin to join the forces. As soon as Jongin knew about it, he became seriously worried and anxious.

"Let's go to the headquarters tomorrow. I will make an appeal. I'll enlist instead of you." Jongin's usual smiley face was nowhere to be found which makes Taemin worry too.

"Jongin! You can't do that! What if someone will find out and leak it to the public?! We can't be that reckless!"

"But we can't let you go and have that harsh military training, love! Ah, I don't even want to think about it! But your condition.. love, how about Kai?" His eyes started to water but he's trying to hold his tears back.

"I promise I would go home as frequent as I can. I'll also be applying as a public service officer, or be at the military band like Kibum hyung! Or act in a musical like what Jinki hyung and Minseok hyung did! Love, even if I hate to go, I have to. I'll finish the training at the camp for 1 month then I could still stay with you and be with our baby. We'll be fine, I promise!"

"Nooooooo." Jongin was seriously emotional that he hugged Taemin tightly and sobbed in his neck.

"What if.. what if they recruit you in the marines? Everyone knows that you're not afraid of heights nor the water. They know that you have a scuba diving license! Or what if they take you to the borders and make you an active soldier at the front line? You are fit and healthy, plus you have good eyesight! Noooooo love, you can't go!" Jongin hugged Taemin super tight, tighter than baby Kai's hug whenever he cries hard.

"I will turn the offers down! I'll choose the ones where I would have the possibility to still stay with you! Love.. we'll be okay. I'll do everything I could so we could still be together. I'm sure they'll allow visitors at the camp every week during training. You could take baby Kai with Rahee and Raeon. Or you could also ask your nunas or Taesun hyung to help you. Or you could tell my hyungs to come with you! We'll be able to endure everything, love." Taemin is getting emotional too but he tried to stay strong. It's clear thay Jongin is sensitive about the news on enlistment so he himself should keep Jongin on track.

"I don't want to be far away from you.. huhu."

"I know. Even I don't like this. I don't want to be far away from you and baby Kai.. but we have to. And just so you know, you might also get enlisted a few months after I do."

"I don't want to think about it.. please."

"Ssshhhh. Don't cry, my love. I promise, really. I'll do my best to go home as frequent as possible."

Taemin underwent physical and mental examinations but due to pressure and his previous panic attacks and anxiety attacks due to his trauma, he applied to be a part of the military band like Kibum. Luckily, he was accepted. He had an edge since he was a musical actor too, though he would still take the training for 1 month as it's mandatory. As soon as he got the date of his enlistment, Jongin weeped again.

"Love, please don't make it hard for me.."

"I'm trying but I just can't.. noooooo.. we don't want you to leave.."

"Baby, we'll have video call every day every night, as long as I could!! I promise that! I'll also go home on my holidays! It'll only be for a month, love. We're still lucky to be given the chance to be together after 6pm! We just have to endure a month of camp training. And there's really a one day visiting day for you every week! You could come with baby Kai!"

"Jongin and Kai would miss you so much.. huhu.."

"Taeminnie would miss Jongin and Kai too! A lot!! I'll do my best so I could come home to the two of you soon." Taemin calmed Jongin down by distracting him with kisses. It's still a month before Taemin's enlistment day so the couple made sure that they'll fill each other with much love as they'll surely miss each other's touches so much. Good thing baby Kai cooperated and let his parents spend time with each other by being a good boy, not crying nor waking them up in the wee hours of the morning.

On Taemin's enlistment day, of course Jongin and baby Kai went with their SHINee hyungs. Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho may be smiling but they are worried about their baby cheese too. But Taemin is a grown up now, he even have a family to come back to, and a family that would also give him more strength. It's just a pity that he have to be far away from his love and their baby boy, thoughthey vowed to help Jongin whenever he needs to, and visit baby Kai as frequent as they can especially if they are not busy so the little angel won't be sad for so long. They are also worried of Jongin because they know how much of a crybaby he is. Jongin decided to go back to the EXO's dorm from time to time too so baby Kai could spend time with his EXO uncles too.

Taemin may be strong but as soon as he turned back from his family, his SHINee and EXO hyungs, his friends, Jongin and baby Kai, tears went down his cheeks. He never wanted to go, especially now that he have been living a happy and fulfilling life with Jongin and their baby boy. Everything is going so well, until they have to part. But he tried to remain positive because this won't take long - they only have to endure one month away from each other, though he knows he would terribly miss his Jonginnie and his baby Kai's hugs, kisses and of course, their presence. He got lots of photos of them to look at so he could gain strength and look forward to another day until one month is over and he'd be able to go back to their arms.

But their lives got more twisted when another envelope from the Republic of Korea Army arrived. This time, it's for Jongin.

"The fuck?? The Republic of Korea Army is also summoning Kim Jongin??? One month after my enlistment date?? Really?" Taemin was shocked. It's Taemin's first visitor day after his enlistment and Jongin cracked another shocking news.

"I don't even know what to think. When I see our son, I can't help but get emotional." Jongin said with tears on his eyes again as he hugged his clueless baby boy who's holding his mommy Taemin's fingers.

"If that's the case then we have to really leave him to our families. My mom would be able to look after him, also with my dad and Taesun hyung's help. Your nunas could also take him sometimes.."

"No! Love, I will make an appeal! I'll see what I could do but I'll never want to leave baby Kai! Especially if you're also currently enlisted!" Jongin can't help it and broke down in front of Taemin. Taemin hugged him, of course but the little angel felt that his dad is sad so he he turned to him and hugged his neck too, which made Jongin cry harder.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do." Even Taemin doesn't know what to do now. It's been a week since he got enlisted and it may not be the ideal setup for him, Jongin and baby Kai but they were able to get by. But now that Jongin would also have to enlist, baby Kai would be left without any parent to look after him, though their families could do that for the meantime. But of course, they can't rely much on their families as they are busy too, and they don't want to leave the cute little angel behind as they are sure he would cry since they'd be far away from him.

Taemin is on his last visitor day at the camp training and Jongin visited him with baby Kai as usual, but Jongin's face is bright as ever. Taemin never thought that Jongin would look this positive since the last time they saw each other.

"Love, I'm exempted!! My medical result is not fit for strenuous activities!"

"Huh?" Taemin slowly blinked, still not getting what Jongin meant.

"Baby, my back! You know that I have herniated lumbar disks, right? They said I can't sacrifice my back for anything else or I won't be able to recover and dance again. It needs surgery and would only be able to do so in Europe and it would take time plus it would also cost a lot. I would just have to complete my military duty in non-active work as a civil service assistant at Gangnam Police Station! I would just have to leave baby Kai to nuna or to Taesun hyung for 8 hours while I'm at work then be back home again!"

"Oh my gosh that's super good news! I'm very happy for you, baby!"

"How are you here? You look good, my love."

"I'll be finishing my camp training by the weekend! I'll also have 3 days holiday so I could come back home to you and our cute baby boy! Baby Kai misses mommy, right? You must miss me!! He's still my super cute angel."

"That'd be so nice!! Fighting, love!! I know you'll do well!"

"I would only have one year and four months. It may still be a long wait but I would get to spend time with you after 6pm!!"

"Yay! Love, I can't wait to see you and be with you again at home!"

**"SHINee's Lee Taemin collapsed during camp training exercises. Unable to finish camp training awards ceremony as he was rushed to the hospital."**

"What the fuck?! Oh my god!" Jongin got hysterical as he saw the headline on the news website.

"Why? What is it?" The police officer looked at Jongin who have tears rolling down his cheeks. It's only 15 minutes until his duty is over so he tried to calm himself down.

"Mr. Kim, we know that he's your best friend and you're worried. He'll be okay. And we'll let you have your holiday tomorrow so you could check on him further."

"Thank you, sir."

Jongin immediately rushed to the hospital where the army officers rushed Taemin. He saw his love in IV drip, lips still a bit pale and sleeping.

"How is he? What happened? Why did he collapsed?"

"You're Mr. Kim Jongin, right?"

"Yes I am Kim Jongin."

"Please follow me."

"A representative of SM have told us that you and Mr. Lee Taemin are a couple and that you have a son. At first, we didn't believe it until we saw the picture of your child so we allowed him to participate in the camp training. We're very sorry as we have been oblivious. The doctors have said that he is safe, though he needs the IV drip to get enough energy and nutrients. Mr. Kim, Mr. Lee Taemin is 2 months pregnant." Jongin's swollen eyes instantly widened but he was still sobbing.

"What?!?! So you're telling me that my love have been doing all the training while he was carrying our second child?!? Oh my god, how could you be this cruel!!!"

"We're very sorry to know about it too late. That's why the ministry of the Korean Army have decided to make him work as a public service personnel."

"I'm sorry sir, but that wouldn't work. People would be able to see him with a baby bump soon and it would also get our careers on the line! And of course, his and our second baby's health! Oh my god! Please.. if I have to extend my enlistment to make up for the number of months he won't be able to finish, I will do it for him. I just really can't sacrifice his health and his career. If I also have to pay for a reasonable amount of money then I would do it! Please, just spare him and our baby.."

"I'll try to talk with the ministry. For now, Mr. Lee would have to stay here for a week so other army officials won't know about his condition. It'd be better to keep the reason of his discontinued service a secret for the meantime. If we have to also plea for his exemption, we have to get a reasonable sickness or whatever that will prove that he isn't fit to work."

"Thank you, sir. Please, please try to make an appeal. And I am serious with what I've said. If I have to add one year to my full length of service then I would gladly do it. Please, just spare Taemin."

"Jongin…" Taemin touched Jongin's face as he looked onto his love that's sleeping by the side of the bed.

"Love.. love!!! Oh my gosh you're awake now! How are you feeling??"

"I'm.. why am I here? I should be at the camp.. it's awards ceremony, I have to know my rank.."

"Love, you collapsed during that ceremony!!! Are you feeling fine now? Are you hurting? Tell me where it hurts, please!"

"I'm just a bit dizzy. Oh, I got a drip.."

"Taem.."

"Um?"

"You made me so worried! Please don't do that again!!"

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to.."

"I know, I know. Please, from now on, you have to be very healthy. Okay? Please promise me that you'd take care of yourself and our baby." Jongin kissed Taemin's forehead and hugged him.

"Love, I'll be assigned to the military band now so I'll be able to take care of baby Kai soon."

"Taemin, you're 2 months pregnant. We'll be having our second baby!! Baby Kai would have a baby sibling!!" Jongin happily spilled the good news to Taemin who widened his eyes out of surprise.

"Oh my gosh…….." Taemin blinkled fast while looking at Jongin, still waiting for him to tell that it's only a joke.

"I know!! But fucking fuck, our baby is already inside when you enlisted, plus you went on with the camp training while he's inside you!!! I was super worried that you could've lost him while you're doing strenuous activities!!! Good thing the doctor said that you're both safe!"

"Jonginnie!! Hug!!" Taemin wasn't able to stop himself for crying. One, because he didn't know that he was carrying his second baby while he was at the camp and two, because he's happy they're both safe.

"Let's not cry much, please? I've also talked to the ministry representative. You have to stay here for a week so officials would think that you are sick. They'd also try to appeal and exempt you from your supposedly next duties."

"But-"

"Love, you can't continue to be out in public with a baby bump!"

"What did they say? Is it really possible??"

"They'll try their best to exempt you and find evidences that would make you unfit to work. Don't worry about that much, you just have to rest."

"Alright. Uh, I miss baby Kai."

"He's with Taesun hyung. He said he'll take baby Kai here later."

"Thank you! Uhm, Jonginnie.."

"Yes love?"

"Thank you. We'll be having our second baby! I didn't know because I didn't vomit or felt anything like what I've experienced when I was carrying baby Kai! I didn't even craved for weird stuffs unlike before!"

"Um, I think I was the one who craved for weird stuffs. I ate fries dipped in ice cream instead of ketchup, I also ate hotdogs and meatballs with milk like it's cereal, then I also ate a lot of mushrooms! Hot Cheetos and Doritos in cream cheese! I hated the smell of kimchi too!"

"Oh my, you really did it for me? Thank you. Haha."

"I guess baby miss and love daddy so much then." Jongin got his hand over Taemin's abdomen and smiled.

"It was as if it's only yesterday when Kai was inside this belly. Now, it's a different baby. I'm always amazed with how you were able to convert my love into a human being."

"Your love plus my love equals human being, Jonginnie."

As soon as Taesun and baby Kai arrived, the 1 year and 10 months old walking giant was all over his mommy. He miss his mom so much that he stayed by his side all the time, and sometimes leaned his head by his lap.

"Baby, guess what? You'll have a sibling soon!" The baby boy smiled as he leaned his face on his mommy Taem's belly.

"Congratulations to the two of you! Now, it's not only chaos but double chaos! Good luck. Hahah."

"I know right! I can't imagine how chaotic our home would be. It has been Jongin versus Kai since he was born, then it'll be Jongin versus Kai versus baby number 2 soon." Taemin laughed but also scratched his head, knowing he'd be dealing with another baby that is half Jongin and half himself, though he's very happy with the thought.

"It's fine as long as you are safe and you give birth to healthy babies. I'll be their handsome uncle that would be happy to play with them anytime. I'll also wait for the wedding bells to ring, especially you don't just have one, but you'll have two babies."

"Ania, we don't think about those things. Besides, I will let you get married first, which seems to be a bit long since you're single so that bells won't ring anytime soon."

"Okay, whatever. Haha. I bet mom and dad would visit soon, especially you'd stay here for a week or maybe more. They shouldn't allow you to go out in public especially if you'll have a baby bump in the next months."

"I hope so but I won't rely on that too much. I could still work while I'm seated. I'll be okay."

"Taem, listen to hyung! He's definitely right!"

"We would ask SM Entertainment's help for this, don't worry. Stay at this hospi-hotel for the meantime. Get well and be healthy! I'll have to go."

"Thanks for taking care of baby Kai, hyung!"

"No worries! All for my cute nephew!" Taesun smiled at the couple and kissed the sleeping baby Kai's forehead.

Jongin have kissed Taemin and baby Kai good night but Taesun's words have rasonated inside his head. He's definitely right, getting Taemin pregnant and staying as lovers even if baby Kai is more than a year old is fine but they'll be having another child soon. They'll be having two babies as they have been building their family for more than a year now, yet they are not legally together. Jongin also thought that Taemin was waiting for him to crack the dreaded question, but his answer to his hyung seems to have two different and opposing meanings.

_'No, we don't think about those things.'_

This could mean that Jongin haven't given the thought of getting married, meaning no plans are made and Taemin is waiting for Jongin to talk about it. 

But that could also mean that he didn't want to get married, doesn't intend to get married or just gave up with the thought of it. That he'd just want to settle having kids while not being committed to each other. That night, Jongin wasn't able to sleep soundly.


	27. Aug 2021 - I'll Never Go (Far Away From You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 😁

Jongin left baby Kai to Taemin, Taesun and their mom at the hospital so he's not worried much about them but he was still thinking about Taemin's welfare even if he's back on duty at the Gangnam Police Station.

"Mr. Kim, how's your best friend?" The police officer that saw him cry at the news when Taemin collapsed asked him.

"He's terribly sick. He looked so pale, like unhealthy pale."

"Aigoo. What did the doctors say? Would they let him continue his duty or would he discontinue?"

"I still don't know. I think he wasn't told about the resuld and the decision yet. But sir, did it happened before? A non-active soldier discontinued his military duties because of medical reasons?"

"Of course it have happened a lot before, especially those who have serious health issues."

"Would the Republic of Korea Army let them go that easily?"

"Uhm, not really. Usually the soldiers who discontinue their service would have to at least get involved with public service duties like us. Some might have to stop for the meantime and when they get their health restored, they could continue from where they left off. Remember what happened to an idol that got sick and unconsious for 2 days because of mental breakdown? He was given 6 months of rest away from the military. After 6 months, he went back and resumed his work where he left it."

"Oh. But is there any circumstance where soldiers gets totally exempted?"

"Olympic gold medalists and sports representatives for different international tournaments gets exempted from enlistment. Also those who have exceptional talents in music and arts. They get exempted from rendering the usual service but they are required to attend some trainings that last for a few days, for 6 years."

"That's fair enough though. I wish he'd get exempted or at least, would be given enough time to take a break. He really doesn't look healthy to me."

"I think the Republic of Korea Army isn't that cruel especially if he's really sick. I wish he'd recover well. You, as his friend, must be very worried of him."

"Yeah. Me and all our colleagues are very worried of him. As an artist, that person doesn't know the word rest. I don't want to think about it but his body seems to be really asking for rest."

"I wish everything would go well.."

"Thank you, sir." Jongin sighed, still worried about what the ministry would do about Taemin.

"Eh? Join the outreach and livelihood programs with the pregnant people who are enlisted?"

"Yeah. In those outreach and livelihood programs, you'd just go around the country to help the less fortunate and teach something that would give more sources of incomes to farmers and fishermen. You could join them to encourage the people to do innovations on their products, especially those that won't be good enough to be sold in the market. It'd be led by chefs from the country."

"That sounds good too. It's like I'll be a produce-avenger."

"But there would be a downside.. at least, for you. You'd have to join them as a different person. You could join them but not as Lee Taemin. Since you'd be out in public, your bump would be obvious as time passes. Joining that team as world idol Lee Taemin might have a negative effect on your career."

"Oh.. yeah."

"For now, that's the option. We'll try to ask for other options if they won't let you discontinue."

"I still have 7 months before I give birth.. would I be okay to at least work for 2 months and just rest for 6 months? It'd just be until a month after I give birth. Would it be possible?"

"We'll have to ask your doctor about it but since you collapsed, that means your body and your baby needs rest. I'm afraid you might have complications when you push yourself too hard. We don't want anything to happen, both to you and your baby."

When Jongin arrived back to Taemin's room, the mommy and the baby was chuckling because Taemin is teasing baby Kai by feeding him with a cheesy chicken rice meal airplane.

"Oh? Eat your airplane first, baby! Hello to the two of you."

"Yay daddy is back!!!" Baby Kai got excited at the sight of his daddy but bugged his mom to feed him another airplane.

"Yes of course daddy is back, baby. Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm enjoying my vacation here. Hahaha."

"Have you taken your vitamins?"

"Yes, doctor Kim Jongin. Hehe."

"Anyways guess what I bought?? I bought some hotdogs, meatballs and milk for me because I am super craving for this!!"

"Ah yeah, your pregnancy is acting up again. Haha."

"I never thought I'd ever experience this.. thanks to you, it's my reality."

"Is hotdogs with milk tasty?"

"It is!!! I would want to give you a bite but I can't feed you processed meat, love. Try the meatballs and milk instead."

"Okay." Taemin tried dipping the tomato sauce smothered meatball to the milk and ate it in one bite. Jongin looked at his face and Taemin got a sour expression.

"It's so sour! Oh my gosh!"

"Love, it's Italian margherita sauce so it's bound to be sour! Do you like it?"

"It's okay but it's sour for my taste."

"That's the same reaction I gave you when you made me taste that calamansi cream cheese."

"Oh. Haha. So you got your revenge?"

"Nope, our second baby did it for me. Hehehe."

"Ma.. milk.. Kai is sleepy. Daddy Jongin good night!" Baby Kai immediately kissed his dad's cheeks and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Our baby is sleepy aigoo. Come here, I'll tug you to sleep." Jongin gave baby Kai a glass of milk then Taemin carried him to his arms. The cutie instantly hugged his mom like a koala and buried his face onto his neck, mumbling good night to his mom while Taemin patted his butt to sleep.

"Good night and sweet dreams, our little angel. We love you so much!!"

"Time flew so fast. He's becoming so big now."

"Yeah. It's really like just yesterday when we went to the doctor and we were both shocked because you were carrying baby Kai at 7 weeks. Now, he's 1 year and 10 months old. Soon, he'll be 2 years old and your baby bump would be obvious because our second baby would be 4 months by then."

"Yeah. Though before that, we were both just carefree lovers. It's very magical, how everything turned out well even though it's not planned."

"I'm the one very keen on planning and you're in favor with the spontaneity."

"But it's fun! It may not be planned but it's surprising, though sometimes it's shocking. I mean, we may not have planned to have baby Kai and our second baby but the happiness we get from them is totally unexplainable. They may have not been planned but they're definitely not unwanted. Besides, getting surprised by their coming didn't make us expect anything. Less expectations, less disappointment."

"Oh. I totally understand that. Uhm.. Taem? I'll lay that boy first. I kind of.. want to talk."

"Um? Talk about what?"

"Our future. I mean.. did they tell you about what will happen after you get discharge of the hospital?"

"Ah. The representative went here and told me some options if ever the ministry won't allow me to discontinue my service. He said that I could join the people in charge of the outreach and livelihood programs and be with the other pregnant people.. though it would mean I would have to go there with a different identity. It'd just be helping the ones in need, and teaching the locals in the provinces most especially the farmers and fishermen to develop ways to preserve their products. It'd be like a cooking trip or a tutorial on making different kinds of things."

"That would be good, though I'd still prefer you to rest. You collapsed and it means your body needs some rest. I just hope they'll allow you to rest at least for a bit so our baby would grow healthily."

"I hope so, though I don't want to rely on that. Love, if they won't allow me to rest then we have to accept the fact that I'd have to continue, though I'll be doing another work."

"But wouldn't that harm your pregnancy too?"

"I believe not. I'll be with other pregnant people too so I think it's fine."

"We have to get you checked first. I just don't want to risk your health and our baby's health."

"I know you're worried, but we'll be fine. Don't worry much, daddy! Give me your hand and feel baby that's telling daddy to not worry." Taemin kissed Jongin's cheek as he made him feel his belly.

"Our second blueberry baby says hello to daddy. Hehe."

"When's your next check up?"

"When would you have a holiday? I kind of want to have that check up when you're here."

"In three days, I would have my holiday. Would that be okay? I mean, you don't feel anything unusual right?"

"I don't feel anything! Baby is very behave inside."

"That's good. At least baby isn't giving you a hard time."

"Yeah. Uhm, Jongin? Spill it out. I know you want to say something."

"Huh?"

"Jongin, we have been together since 2010. I know you well so spill it out. Say it."

"Ah. Uhm, I actually want to talk about something that's not about military. I kind of.. want to talk about our future. As in me, you, baby Kai then our next babies. Us as a whole, us as a family."

"Oh.."

"Taem, please be honest with me, okay? Do you want to get married? Do you want to marry me? Because I'm kind of.. puzzled. I'm a bit confused with what you've told Taesun hyung.."

"Ah. Sorry if it made you feel like that but I just told him the truth. We really don't talk about that.. marriage and stuff since we got back together. I mean yes, we both see each other in our future and have plans with each other in it but not specifically marriage."

"I see. But I want to know what you feel about it.. do you not think about it because I haven't told you my thoughts about it? Or you don't want to talk about it because you don't want to get married? Like just settle with being together with the kids without being exclusively committed to each other?"

"Jongin, you know how I want to be spontaneous but for now, at least, I want to live in the present. Of course, I want to get married with you but getting married soon would be a bit impossible since we are currently enlisted in the military, and we could only get married when we're in America. You know well that we are a thing when it comes to scandals and it's not like we could just go to the civil registry to register our marriage. I would be very happy to get married with you, Jongin but maybe not now. Not anytime soon. I'm not settling with what we have but I would like to enjoy it with you. I've felt that hyung gave you pressure on marrying me since we would have our second baby but I could wait until everything is fine. Did I answer your question?"

"Yes love. Thank you."

"Don't get pressured, love. Taeminnie could and would wait. Just like what you usually do, we could plan about it. Oh, wait. I haven't asked you too."

"Eh? What?"

"Do you want to marry me? Do you want to marry Taeminnie?"

"I would love that! Being Taemin's one and only husband would be very nice."

"Yeah. You'd be very lucky because out of all people who love Taeminnie, he chose you to be his one and only husband. Hihi."

"You'd also make a very good one and only spouse, love."

"I do and you're lucky because I'm a very good spouse even if we're not legally married yet. I don't know, but since we got back together and we had baby Kai, I've already treated you as my husband."

"Aw. You're so sweet."

"So don't worry about it okay? Don't get pressured with what Taesun hyung said. We might not get married super soon but when we feel that it's the right time then we would get married legally."

"Huhu I love you so much! Ah, I never thought I'd get engaged today. It may not be a formal engagement especially without a ring but.. aish I promise I would make a proper engagement with a ring."

"It's okay, being engaged like this makes me feel like a normal person, not an idol. I'm fine wihout any ring though.."

"No baby! I would present a ring for you when I ask for your hand again! I'm not Gucci's global brand ambassador for nothing!"

"Alright alright whatever you say. Thank you and I love you, Jongin."

"Thank you and I love you too, Taemin."

It's Jongin's holiday and he went with Taemin as the doctor checked their second blueberry baby.

"With your blood test, your baby is 8 weeks, almost 9 weeks old. Do you feel any pain or discomfort?"

"Uhm, no. I don't feel any pain nor discomfort."

"That's good."

"Doctor, do you know the reason why he collapsed?"

"Ah, that happened because of a sudden drop in his blood pressure. But now that he was able to finish IV drips and took vitamins, he was able to recover. It may be a part of having Anemia but I could see that his blood count is normal. But since you are pregnant, you have to continue taking iron and folic acid both for you and your baby."

"Anemia.. it's a blood disease, right?"

"Yes. It's actually a blood disease wherein the red blood cells count is lower than the usual. But for you, it's normal since you're pregnant. You and your baby are sharing the red blood cells so sometimes, it drops. Just take the iron and folic acid supplements so it won't happen again."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Uhm, may we ask? How is our baby? Is he healthy? I mean, is he doing well inside even after Taemin collapsed before?"

"Surprisingly, your baby is very healthy. Your baby must've got most of your strength and your red blood cells that's why you had a low blood pressure and collapsed."

"Are there no threats like miscarriage or something?"

"For now there's none but strenuous activities might make you at risk of miscarriage. I'll also give you a prescription for vitamins that would thicken your blood lining and would strengthen your baby's hold inside."

"Thank you so much! Uhm, actually, he's currently enlisted in the military though he would be assigned as an officer at the military marching band. Would he be okay to continue or would he have to rest?"

"It's not yet long since he have taken the vitamins so I advice him to at least have another week of rest. If he gets better and doesn't experience dizziness and a drop of blood pressure then he could go back to his duties. If not, then I would advice for him to rest for a month."

"So a month of rest is the maximum?"

"Yes though I know after that one month, his baby bump would grow. If you really have to go back to the military marching band then I would allow you to work for a month, as you'd turn 4 months after that and your bump would be obvious."

"Actually, I was also told about an option if ever the ministry won't allow me to discontinue my service. Would it be okay to join the outreach and livelihood program organization of the government instead? I mean, pregnant people are there and that means they only do light work, right?"

"That option would be the best for you, actually. It's just the risk of people finding out that you are a part of it. That would make them know that idol Lee Taemin is pregnant."

"Oh my gosh.. what should we do.."

"Don't worry about that for now. Just wait for the ministry's decision while taking care of yourself for your baby. Everything would be fine, and I'm sure the Republic of Korea Army would not give you a hard time especially you're carrying another life inside you."

The representative from SM Entertainment and the officer in charge informed the ministry about the additional one week rest for Lee Taemin. They allowed it especially when they were given his diagnosis, but was seriously shocked as it indicated that he have Anemia.

"Anemia? How come this didn't come out during his medical prior to enlistment?"

"His body have become more frail since his training at the camp."

"It may have been recurring but his blood count significantly dropped during his camp training."

"Anemia isn't a joke. It could be deadly and we don't want him to collapse again because of that! I believe it'd be fine to give him 6 months rest. If his condition won't get better then he have to discontinue his enlistment."

"You'd allow that for Lee Taemin, sir?"

"Of course! Besides, people with Anemia are actually not allowed to enlist. It's a valid ground for disquialification. Other military units around the world doesn't allow people with Anemia to enlist so if he doesn't get better then we have to let him go."

"Uhm, people might think that it's giving him special treatment.."

"It wouldn't come off as special treatment especially if we won't allow him to resume his activities. He still have his status until after 6 months so he still can't go back to the industry and work as an idol. We would only know by then if we would revoke or disqualify him from his enlistment."

"Thank you so much, sir. We would also closely monitor Mr. Lee Taemin and inform you about his condition."

"I wish him well."

When Taemin woke up, the SM representative and the officer in charge told him about the decision of the ministry that he is granted to have 6 months of rest because of his Anemia. Taemin was so happy that he's giggling even after they left. Taemin only have one day to spend at the hospital, would be discharged and would be able to go home.

"Kai, mommy would go home!! Can you hug me?"

"Hai!!!" Baby Kai hugged him and also kissed his cheek. Taemin was bored at the hospital so he taught his son to speak in basic Japanese too, and the baby seems to like it.

Jongin was still worried on what the ministry's decision would be and of course, his brat of a fiancé didn't tell him until he was discharged and when Jongin went home to him and baby Kai chuckling by the couch.

"Really? 6 months of rest?? That would be so good!! Thank goodness!!"

"Yes. They said that it's Anemia and they don't allow people with Anemia to get enlisted. I was given 6 months for that and they would check me again. We would just have to worry later on but the officer told me that they would probably won't let me go back especially it'd be my due month."

"I'm.. I'm so relieved that you won't have to go and serve at the military band. I know it won't be dangerous but I wouldn't be worried now that you'd stay at home. You won't also have to be away from me and baby Kai. Taemin, we miss you. Welcome home!!!"

"Thank you so much!!"

As soon as their hyungs were told that Taemin would be resting after he got pulled out from the military, they went to visit him on their home.

"So what was the reason why you got pulled out?" Kibum asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Uhm.. because of my health. And I have to raise this baby boy while Jongin is out."

"Oh really? But I heard Taesun hyung, your mom and Jongin's older sisters take care of him too while both of you are doing your duties.." Minho wondered as he played with baby Kai.

"Fine. I have to rest because I'm pregnant with our second baby. Happy?"

"Oh my gosh Lee Taemin!!!" Jonghyun laughed as he hid his face by Kibum's back out of shyness.

"What 'oh my gosh Lee Taemin'?" Taemin tried to keep his smile because Kibum is frozen and surprised.

"Ya are you and Jongin not busy taking care of your son??" Jinki gasped as he got another cup of the pasta Kibum brought.

"Having a son wouldn't stop us from having sex, though."

"Woah. Unbelievable. Ya, are the two of you rabbits?? Or cats that are always in heat?!?" Kibum slow clapped and whined.

"Maybe. Haha. But yes, I'm 10 weeks pregnant now. Actually, they made me rest when I collapsed during the camp training award ceremony. When I got checked, they found out I was already 7 weeks pregnant."

"Holy shit Lee Taemin oh my gosh that is so dangerous!! Are you okay? Is your baby okay? You must've had a hard time during your training!!" Jonghyun checked his face and his body, got a hand on Taemin's belly trying to feel his baby bump that is still too little.

"I'm.. I can't.. omg what if both of you got in danger during your training?? Huhu." Kibum suddenly became so emotional and hugged Taemin.

"Chill. Baby and I are okay now. The doctor told me my blood pressure dropped so I collapsed but we're definitely fine. Baby is strong, he's holding onto me tightly."

"You really have to be careful!! Aish good thing those people have a heart to make you rest." Jinki said as he patted Taemin's shoulder.

"Taemin ah, we may not look like it but we're so proud of you. You've already gave life to that little Jongin but here you are, challenging yourself to bring another chaotic being to life. Aigoo!! This home would be in total chaos after 7 months!!" Kibum still held onto his baby Taemin as he patted his head.

"Why are you so mean to baby Kai? He's not chaotic though. I'm still more chaotic than him."

"It's because he is little Jongin!!" His four hyungs said at the same time.

"Who knows, he might really be little Taemin. It's still too early to tell!!" Jinki chuckled as he joined Minho in playing with baby Kai.

"Baby Kai!! Who do you go after? Daddy Jongin or mommy Taem?" Jonghyun went to ask the little boy.

"Jongin. Hehe."

"Because you look like Kim Jongin circa 1994 to 1996! Aish." Kibum joined the three as they looked into baby Kai that's smiling at his mommy Taemin.

"Baby Kai, do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" Jonghyun asked, this time, seriously.

"Both. Hehe."

"Hey, what both?! It'd be hard to bear twins but it is harder to bring two chaotic being to life and raise them well!! This kid is definitely your baby version!!" Everyone just laughed as they looked at the first chaotic being Taemin and Jongin brought to life, running to his uncles then going back to the couch.


	28. Mar 2022 - Spring Has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 😁

Baby Kai turned 2 years old and he celebrated his birthday at their home, as his daddy Jongin is currently enlisted. Jongin got his holidays for both Christmas and New Year and of course, for his birthday. Taemin, who's already 7 months pregnant on Jongin's birthday, prepared a cake and some cookies with the help of their baby Kai.

"Mama, I'll decorate the cake!!" Baby Kai happily hopped around as Taemin finished covering the cake with the cream frosting.

"Okay baby. Put anything that you want for daddy's cake, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Hahaha he's so cute, answering in Japanese. Kai-ya, are you a Japanese person now?" Jongin asked as he playfully filled his baby boy's face with kisses.

"Iie. No I'm not. Mama taught me Japanese because we would go to Tokyo on my birthday!!" The little boy giddily squealed as he kissed his daddy back.

"Oh, that would be good! Taem, you must be really bored here with that guy. But it's a good thing, both of you could practice your Japanese while I'm out." Jongin made baby Kai stand up at the chair and assisted him with the colored sugar, chocolate gems, rainbow candies and of course, the sliced strawberries.

"6 months is done and we'll only have to wait for a year and Kim Jongin would officially be back. I can't wait!! Happy birthday, my love." Taemin leaned onto Jongin's lips for a kiss while their son is busy decorating the cake, because baby Kai is as jealous and possessive as his daddy Jongin.

"Thank you so much, love. I'm happy that I get to spend my birthday with you, with baby Kai and with our baby squash. Taemin ah, your baby bump is bigger than when Kai was inside!"

"Oh really? I thought I was the only one who thought about that.. or maybe because I gained weight since I've been stucked at home eating when that kid is eating too. Maybe that's fat. Hehe."

"Whatever haha what's important is both of you are healthy."

"Daddy, happy birthday!! Mama and I love you so much!!!" Baby kai finished his masterpiece scattering the strawberries and making it sparkle with pink and blue colored sugar, and finishing it off with a bear cookie his mommy Taemin prepared earlier.

"Thank you, Taem, thank you, baby Kai!!"

6 months have passed and it's time for Taemin to get checked at the hospital again by the Republic of Korea Army ministry. The SM Entertainment representative is there along with the officer in charge and they saw Taemin with a big baby bump.

"You're.. only 7 months pregnant, right?"

"Yes. Baby is almost 30 weeks."

"Woah, you got a big baby inside."

"Uhm, I think some of it are fat. I just stay at home, only exercise lightly and eat a lot since my son is eating a lot too."

"Oh yeah, and also the lack of movements unlike when you were pregnant with him. I see. We'll inform them about your condition, and also give them the diagnosis. I'm pretty sure they would give you a favorable decision."

"I hope so but I could try to work on something even if I have a bump, or at least a month after I give birth."

"Your baby needs you so that might not be the case."

After a few hours, Taemin got the good news that he's exempted from his military duties because of Anemia and now, because of his pregnancy. He would be given one-week military training every year for 6 years instead, just like what is given to world-class musicians and artists, athletes and winners from international sports competition. Jongin is very happy for the decision given for his love because he won't have to worry on Taemin being at risk.

"Achoooo!!" Taemin sneezed as he immediately went away from baby Kai.

"Mama, why? Are you sick?"

"A bit, baby. Mama has colds so I have to somehow keep distance. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Okay. Take care, mom."

"Thank you baby. You're so sweet. You're indeed like your daddy."

"Oh? What's the fuss?" Jongin arrived back to their home carrying a bucket of KFC chicken so he got the baby giant running towards him.

"Even if I am sneezing and I have clogged nose, I could still smell that wonderful fried chicken. Hahaha."

"My Taemi is sick? Aigoo what happened to you? Is that dust allergy?" Jongin looked at Taemin that's sneezing from time to time.

"Ah no. Maybe it's because of the weather. It's already March so winter is gone, Lee Jiwon is here." Taemin chuckled as he was able to include Jongin's character in his Japanese drama.

"Aish what is that pun!! You could've just said that spring has come."

"Hehehe very smart daddy. He got my joke right away."

"Yay!" The baby rejoiced as he was finally able to snatch a chicken leg from the bucket.

"Look at that chicken mania. Hahaha."

"I thought you love steak like how mommy Taem loves it?"

"I love chicken too like how you love it, daddy." The little boy said as he had a bite of his favorite chicken leg.

"My baby is so smart!!! High five!! Very good! You're indeed little Taemin."

"No, I'm Kai."

"Okay whatever, Kai." The three of them chuckled as they ate their fried chicken and snuggled afterwards.

\-------

"Oh my fucking shit Kim Jongin answer your phone, this is emergency!!!" Kibum was hysterical again as he took Taemin to the hospital. Jonghyun and Minho helped to take care of baby Kai for the meantime while Jinki tried his best to 'calm' Kibum.

"I think I should call Baekhyun.." Jonghyun mumbled as he made baby Kai sit by his lap.

"Do it! Don't ask anymore!!!" The grumpy and irritated Kibum said while still trying to contact Jongin.

"Baekhyun, hi!!" Jonghyun was relieved as Baekhyun picked up with only a few rings.

"Jonghyun hyung!! Baby Kai hello!"

"Hello! Uhm are you busy? Can you help us?"

"I'm not quite busy. Why? What's the matter?"

"We need to reach Jongin but he's not answering his phone. Can you try to call Gangnam Police Station and tell him to come here at the hospital."

"Why?!? Who's at the hospital?!" Baekhyun isn't different from Kibum; he went hysterical too when he heard the word hospital.

"Taemin.. he started his labor."

"Oh my gosh okay hyung I would do my best!! I'll update you as soon as I reach him! "

"Thank you so much!! Bye." Jonghyun kind of smiled as he heard their EXO brothers become all hysterical when Baekhyun stuttered.

"Bye!"

"Fuck you! What took you so long to answer?!" Kibum immediately cursed as Jongin picked up his call.

"I was assisting an officer handling a case that somehow took time. Why?"

"Lee Taemin have started his labor and you have to get your ass here as soon as possible!!" Kibum said without even trying to pause.

"Oh my gosh yes I will!! I will just finish my duty for today. Uhm, 4 hours!! If Taemin looks for me, tell him I'll go there as soon as I finish!!" 

"You better do that!! Make sure you take a bath and change clothes because Taemin might get contaminated with dirt!!"

"I will I will hyung!! Where's baby Kai?"

"He's here with the guys. Don't worry much but please come here as soon as possible! Taemin would surely look for you!"

"I will!"

Jongin tried hard to concentrate on finishing his 4-hour duty and when it's over, he rushed back home to take a bath and change clothes, then drove over to the hospital. As soon as he saw Kibum, Minho, Jinki and Jonghyun win baby Kai, his knees became jelly.

"How many hours have passed since he started labor?"

"7 hours." Minho answered since Kibum finally lost his energy.

"Still a long way to go but I am getting nervous again.." good thing his little angel went to him and hugged him.

"Mama Taem would be fine. He's strong, right? And we'll meet my sibling!!" Baby Kai smiled which gave strength to his worried daddy.

"Ah, he's indeed very smart for a two year old boy.."

When Jongin passed out, baby Kai woke up. Only Minho and Kibum are awake and they are still wiating for Taemin, though it's been 11 hours since he started labor.

"Uncle mango, how is mama?"

"Your mommy Taem is fine, his body is just hurting because your sibling would come out."

"How would he come out?"

"Do you know where your sibling is now?"

"Hai! Inside mama's belly."

"Do you know why he is inside your mama's belly?" Minho asked the cute baby boy.

"Mama said he swallowed a seed and baby grew inside him."

"Oh my god Lee Taemin.. a seed.." Kibum facepalmed while his members laughed.

"How would he come out? Would mama vomit him out?" The smart boy is serious which made Jonghyun that got awakened laugh in tears.

"Nope, definitely not, little boy. Uhm, let's just say that your mama swallowed a seed, right? Same as how you eat, you swallow your food. It comes out, right?" Kibum smirked as he patted baby Kai's head.

"Ah! So he would come out like poop?" The innocent yet smart kid answered which made everyone laugh loud.

"Kibum!!! Why are you staining this baby boy's mind?!" Jinki who also got awakened with their noise wiped his tears as he tried to stop Kibum.

"Yup. He would come out like how poop comes out." Kibum finally burst in laughter with his high pitch voice.

"Oh. Eeeew." The baby boy looked disgusted when his uncle Key confirmed that his sibling would come out of his mom's body like poop.

"What eeeew? You also came out like that!" Kibum was surprised and hugged the boy who was now curious on why they were all laughing.

"Ya stop it!! I won't let you stain his tainted mind. I'm so sorry for what uncle Key told you." His uncle mango took him away from his uncle key and hugged him.

"It's okay."

"You're such a smart kid but you have to somehow stop yourself from being too curious, baby. You know, we have that song.. it goes like 'oh, I'm curious, yeah!'. It's okay to be curious but you'd know everything at the right time." Jonghyun left Kibum and joined Minho in hugging baby Kai.

"Ah! I'll let you see. This is your mom, he's so pretty, right?" Kibum showed a photo of Taemin during Sherlock era, wearing hair extensions.

"Yes, mama is very beautiful."

"Even if he was still young, he's also very beautiful. Your dad is very beautiful too! They have been together since they were 12 years old." Jonghyun, the super Taemin-Jongin shipper since 2007 proudly said.

"Oh."

"Yes, 12 years old and we were the witness on how they became friends, close friends, best friends until they found love. Back in 2010 when they reached 16, they started dating. It's been 12 long years and a lot have happened but they're still together, and their love created you and your younger sibling there."

"Love?" Baby Kai's puppy eyes made his uncles smile as they realized that indeed, this kid is the fruit of Jongin and Taemin's strong love.

"Yes, baby. Love. You love them, right?"

"Hai!"

"That love is strong especially you are their son. But your mommy Taemin and daddy Jongin's love are very strong! They were able to fight villains with it! They bleed and get hurt but because of that love, they were able to survive. When you reach the right age, you will also love someone else and I hope when that time comes, your love would be super strong! And super strong love creates babies. You are a product of their super strong love, that's why you are a strong baby too." His uncle tofu said as he gave him a strawberry marshmallow from his pocket.

"Ohhh. Okay."

"That's it? Okay? You won't tell us that you love uncle mango and uncle key?"

"I love uncle mango and uncle key!! Also uncle dino and uncle tofu!! Also uncle bacon and uncle loey!! Uncle vivi and uncle cotton!! Uncle chen and uncle xiumimi, uncle dio and uncle dandan!! Yong hyung, Ten hyung, Hei hyung and Mark hyung!! I love all!"

"You're so cute!!"

Jongin and Kai have been shifting schedules. While Jongin passed out, Kai was awake. When Kai got knocked out, Jongin woke up. Good thing Jongin woke up at the right time especially when Taemin started screaming again.

"Taem, love, you can do it! I'll be here with you, as always!"

"Love.. it's so.. painful!!! It's was not this painful before!!"

"Maybe it's because baby is behave before and now he's doing cartwheels to get out. Huhu as much as I want to take your pain away, it won't happen!!"

"Aish really Kim Jongin next time I'll really make you experience pregnancy!! Aaaaaaahh it's tearing my insides apart!! Huhu."

"I promise I would be a good boy! I won't plant seeds unless you'd want to bear babies again!! Huhu I'm scared!!"

After a series of screams while inhaling and exhaling, Jongin and Taemin heard another cry from the room.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl!!" The doctor carried out the crying baby still covered in blood

"Baby.. girl?" Taemin groggily said, smiling.

"Yes love! We have our baby girl now!! Baby Kai is now an oppa!!"

"What would you name your baby girl?"

"Jongin.. I'm sleepy.. name her for us."

"Eh? Uhm.. okay.. since you named Kai after me.. I'll name her Kim Taeah.A beautiful mini Taemin."

"Congratulations, here's your beautiful princess." The doctor laid Taeah down to Taemin's chest and of course, just like before, they cried upon meeting their newborn baby.

"She's really beautiful!! Thank you, love!!"

"It's nothing.. Jongin.. love.. I'm so sleepy.. good night.. to you and baby Taeah.."

"Good night, love! We'll see you later. Thank you and we love you!"

When Jongin went out after Taemin's war against his second baby, the guys were all worried. When he cracked the news that they have a daughter now, everyone became so soft.

"Oh my gosh, a princess is born!! I can't wait to see her!!" Minho was excited that he shook baby Kai that he is carrying.

"She must be very beautiful!! Now I'm super curious on how she looks like!!" Jonghyun was all smiles, and is very proud to finally have a niece.

"Ah, a super cutie is born! The chaotic home would finally have a queen." Kibum became so soft upon knowing that Taemin finally have a daughter.

"What's her name?" Jinki asked as he munched on chicken and fries he got since they all became hungry while waiting for Taemin.

"Kim Taeah."

"I see. Another love strucked bastard. I should've seen it coming." Kibum smirked but approved. Taeah must really be the little Taemin.

"Huuh??? Daddy!!" Baby Kai flinched from Minho and reached out to his dad.

"Good morning, Kai!!"

"You have blood? Why? How is mama?"

"Mama is sleeping now because she screamed a lot to give birth to your sibling. Kai, you're an oppa now!"

"Oppa?" The little boy wondered, thinking if he heard the word before.

"You have a baby sister now! Like Rahee nuna!"

"Oh!!! Baby sister!!! Uwaaaa!!"

"Yes. Later, we'll play with her. For now, let daddy sleep. Daddy is very tired but very happy too."

The nurse rolled a baby bed by Taemin's side but all of them just stared at the sleeping swaddled baby.

"She looks like a harmless princess!! She looks so peaceful!" Their hyungs are wiping their cheeks and are trying to hold their tears back because they are so happy that Taemin have a girl version now.

"Jongin……" Taemin suddenly spoke that everyone thought that he's sleep talking.

"Jongin!!"

"Yes love?"

"Why are you all so quiet?! It's very unusual!! Where is baby?"

"She's sleeping so everyone is quiet."

"Baby Kai?"

"Also sleeping. They haven't met each other yet since Kai is sleeping when Taeah arrived."

"I see.."

"Taem.. congratulations!! She's so beautiful!!" His hyungs have congratulated him with a hug.

"Ehe. Guess where that face came from. Hihi." Taemin patted his own shoulder while smiling wide.

"How are you feeling?" Jongin asked, still a bit scared from the threat Taemin told him earlier.

"Me? I am super sore! I never thought she'd give me a very hard time huhu."

"But you did a very good job! She's so precious! Look at her!"

"Oh my. She's an art! A masterpiece! The most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen!" Taemin was crying as he looked onto his sleeping baby girl. He touched her arms and felt her smooth skin, still reddish pink since she just got out of her mom's body a few hours ago.

"Taeah is indeed baby Taemin."

"I hope so. Kai is already this guy's junior, I deserve a beautiful queen counterpart."

After 3 days, Taemin was discharged from the hospital. It's the first time baby Kai was able to meet his baby sister Taeah since they are almost always sleeping at the same time.

"Baby Kai, come here!" As soon as Taeah woke up, Taemin called his baby boy's attention.

"Why, mama?"

"I want you to meet your baby sister. Hello Kai oppa, I'm Taeah! Let's be best friends!!" Taemin moved Taeah's mitten-covered super tiny hands and waved to her older brother.

"Oppa? I'm oppa?"

"Yes, you are now her Kai oppa! Be best friends, okay? Take care of each other but since Taeah is still super small, take care of her first. When you grow up, be best friends and don't fight! Love each other so much, just like how me and your daddy love the two of you."

"Hai! She's so beautiful!"

"Thank you! Does she look like me?"

"No.."

"Who does she look like then?"

"Me. I'm her oppa."

"Hahaha you look like your daddy Jongin though. Ah! Should we call daddy? It's almost his lunch break!"

"Hai!"

"Yes love?" Jongin immediately answered Taemin's video call and smiled as he saw baby Kai.

"Daddy!! Hi!!"

"Good morning to my baby! How are you?"

"I'm good! Taeah is awake! She's beautiful!!"

"Oh so you finally met her with both of you awake!! That's good! Hello to my precious princess!! Ah, so cute."

"Eat your lunch or we will end this call."

"Hey, don't be so mean! Okay, I will eat while watching you."

"Good. Just watch us for the meantime. Here's Taeah. Say hello to daddy! Aigoo why are you hiding your face with your mittens? You're so beautiful, let daddy see it! Hehehe. She just finished her milk while the giant is eating. Baby, what are you eating there?"

"Garlic bread!" Kai said while chomping the bread.

"Haha yes he's eating garlic bread dipped in Italian tomato sauce. He knows how to enjoy food well. Haha you look like a hamster eating your lunch box."

"Nice to see all of you. Daddy miss you three!"

"Daddy, chicken!!" Baby Kai told his daddy to get chicken later before he goes home.

"Hear that? Another chicken mania. I have to teach Taeah to eat steak as soon as possible. Steak can't lose."

"Daddy, cheese!!" The giant added which Taemin agree.

"Yes love, cheese for the giant and cheese ice cream for me. I love you!"

"Wow, suddenly giving me things to buy before going home."

"We love you, daddy! Mwuaaah!!"

"That's so sweet. I can't wait to come home to the three of you. Only a few hours and I'll be back home. I love you three!!"

As soon as Taeah reached 50 days, all of EXO and SHINee went to visit the princess at their house. Just like what happened at the hospital, all of them were silently staring at the beautiful bundle of joy by the crib playing with her Kai oppa.

"Shit, Taemin really gave birth! Huhu she's a goddess!" Junmyeon said and everyone agreed while just watching Taeah's face. When she smiled, all of them melted.

"We should all work hard and have sons so we could have Taeah as our daughter in law!!" Chanyeol said which earned a pinch on his waist from Baekhyun.

"Ah ah ah NO!!" Jongin opposed, becoming protective of his daughter.

"Look at this guy. It's us, your hyungs! Your daughter would be safest in our sons' hands!" Jongdae chuckled, very proud of his Kim Jong bro for bringing such a beauty.

"Make baby boys first then we could talk later." Jongin ended the arranged dating talk with sass.

"Hahaha what a brat. I'm so sorry, he's just very protective of her. If you have daughters then we have baby Kai too. Hahaha."

"Taeah!! Aigoo!! My super cute baby!! Huhu you got your mommy's face so everyone is very happy! Even daddy is very happy too!" Jongin carried Taeah, flexing his beautiful daughter to their hyungs. Jongin made her smile and laugh, earning lots of chuckles from her visitors.

"Ya don't make her laugh a lot! If she wakes up crying in the middle of the night because of stomach gas, you would attend to her!"

"But she looks more beautiful when she's happy! Right, hyungs?"

"Right! Uwah, so cute!"

"She got what I've loved the most. Taemin's big cheeks!" Jongin pinched Taemin's cheek and of course, Taemin made a revenge by tickling Jongin's waist, making the princess giggle.


	29. The Return of SuperM-en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 😃😃

December 2022, Taemin held a 'discharge ceremony' and was officially welcomed back to the civilian world, one month before Jongin's discharge. When it was Jongin's turn in January 2023, he was welcomed by his fellow EXO members except Sehun that would be discharged in 6 months, while Taemin with baby Kai and baby Taeah waited for him inside the van.

"This is Kim Jongin, salute!"

"Welcome back to civilian life, Kai!" All his fans gathered to catch a glimpse of him for his first public appearance after 1 and a half year. When Jongin arrived inside the van, he was welcomed with his family. Taemin and baby Kai kissed him while he kissed Taeah's forehead. The now 10 months old baby girl have fallen asleep after waiting for her daddy.

**SHINee and SuperM's Taemin would come back as a solo and as a member of SHINee with a new album after getting discharged from the military, SuperM comeback date to be announced after Kai's discharge.**

**EXO and SuperM's Kai finally discharged from the military, would be back with SuperM and EXO on their comeback after fellow member Sehun's discharge.**

Taemin have prepared for his solo comeback at the dance practice room while baby Kai and baby Taeah in her walker were playing by the mirror.

"Very pretty! Yay!" Baby Kai squealed as he watched his mom dance at the mirror.

"Thank you, baby! When you're old enough, we'll teach you how to dance."

"Okay!"

"Taemin, here's your schedule. In 2 weeks, you'll have your comeback, then would have your promotions for 3 weeks. A month after that, SuperM would go back to Los Angeles for some show guestings, recording and music video filming. The creative director have also said that you could take your kids with you and Jongin."

"Oh my, thank you so much!!"

"Ah! Another one. Taemin, would it be okay if we include your kids for the SuperM music video?"

"Eh?"

It's February and Jongin and Taemin's family would be going to Los Angeles with their fellow SuperM members. It's Taeah's first long flight and the 11 months old baby girl is very happy to have her first plane ride.

"Uwah, this little girl is so excited, she's dancing out of nowhere!" Jongin was entertained especially when Taeah danced and chuckled onto his neck afterwards.

"Jongin, that's our genes passed to her. Haha. Dancing is normal to us and Taeah inherited it well."

"I think Taeah dances more than Kai though."

"Because he likes to eat more! But I was able to see him dance. Maybe he's just shy as you, love." At the mention of their kids' talent, Taemin got worried.

"Why? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I just remembered what the director told me. They want to include our kids on the SuperM music video."

"Oh? Really? That would be good! Kai would be a great actor. Taeah is behave so I don't think it'd also be a problem."

"Love.. are you okay with them getting exposed to the public?"

"I think it's fine. And it's not like we would reveal that they are our kids."

"What if people would think that we look like them?"

"Actually, at this point, I don't care about what people would say. Since we had Kai, I didn't care about anything anymore. Chill, love. Relax."

Their music video filming proceeded with the two kids watching them. At the sight of their parents dancing, Kai chuckled while Taeah imitate them. The director and assistant director were chuckling as they watched the two kids at the side.

"Okay! Cut!! Good take!! Okay, can we get the kids dressed up?"

"Yes, we would!! Babies, we'll dress you up, okay?"

"Yey!!"

"Taemin, get ready too because we would shoot your solo scenes."

"Oh. Right after the kids?"

"Ah no. We'll film your scenes at the same time we would film them at the other room."

"But-"

"No need to worry, Kai would be watching them."

"Oh. Okay. Jongin, you know what to do, okay?"

"Yes my love. Just take your time on your shoot and I'll take care of the kids."

As soon as Taemin's filming is over, he sat by the director to see how the shoot with his babies turn out. And he was surprised because the two angels look like they know what they're doing. Jongin just chuckled, telling Taemin that he did his best to make their babies internalize their roles like grown up actors.

"Aw. They're so cute!" Taemin smiled as the video ended but cries of Taeah immediately rasonated inside the filming area.

"Aw our Taeah is crying!! Eotteokhae? What does our princess want?" Lucas carried Taeah up and immediately went over to Taemin.

"My sister is crying. I think she misses you."

"Aigoo my princess. You miss me? Where's your daddy and your oppa?"

"Ah, I think hyung went to the bathroom to accompany my brother." But Taeah didn't stop crying and looked onto Lucas who patted her tiny shoulder with his big hands.

"Maybe she wants to sleep. I'll take her. Thank you!! Why is my princess crying? Are you sleepy? Mommy will take you to sleep okay? Oh?" Taemin was patting Taeah's back when he felt something inside the pockets of her pants. Taemin had a hard time taking it out since her baby girl moves hysterically and his fingers doesn't fit the pocket hole but when he saw what it is, he was speechless.

"Woah.. what.. what is this.." Taemin found a necklace with a ring inside Taeah's pocket and as soon as he checked the jewelry, baby Kai went inside the filming room with a heart-shaped box filled with blue roses.

"Mommy!!!!"

"Baby Kai!!"

"Mommy!!! For you!!"

"Oh for me? Really? Thank you baby!!" Baby Kai leaned over and kissed his mom. Taemin was too distracted with his kids so he didn't realize that Jongin is already behind him until he felt strong arms snaked over his waist.

"Did you like the kids' present?"

"What's the fuss, daddy? What's with you suddenly making the babies give gifts?"

"Love, it's just simple. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you, baby Kai and baby Taeah so much! You're my family."

"And love, I really want us to be an official family. Taemin, marry me." Jongin snatched the necklace with the ring and separated the two jewelries, then knelt down in front of Taemin.

"Jongin.."

"Love, we already have two babies and there's nothing more to ask than us to be officially called a family and a household. I want us to be a one big happy and harmonious family. Let's get married, for real while we're here."

"Love.."

"The kids are growing up and I think Taeah is now ready to be a flower girl. She could also be ready to be an unnie or a nuna but before we have our third baby, I really want us to be official. Please, will you marry Jonginnie?"

"Yes! Of course it's a yes! I'll marry you! I'd love to be officially yours and officially become a family with you and our babies!"

"Thank you so much. I love you!!"

"Thank you for also not giving up on me. I love you, daddy Jongin."

"Hear that, we'll be getting married!!" Jongin shouted and all the staff and crew, including their fellow members and their bosses from SM Entertainment and Capitol Records that were there to witness the engagement of Taemin and Jongin. Taemin became so shy so he just hugged Taeah and baby Kai while Jongin chuckled because Taemin is flushed red from blushing.

With SM Entertainment and Capitol Records' support, Taemin and Jongin got married in Los Angeles. Their fellow members Baekhyun, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark plus SuperM producer Lee Sooman became their witnesses as they finally become one. Their parents also flew to witness the union of their beloved children and also, to see the cute ring bearer Kim Kai and the behaved and chuckling flower girl Kim Taeah.

\---

** _SHINee and SuperM's Taemin seen carrying a baby girl at a local shop in Los Angeles during supergroup's American comeback rest days._ **

** _Lee Taemin seen wearing a silver band - an engagement ring or wedding ring?_ **

"Oh shit! Taem, have you seen the news? It's about you!"

"Which one? Spill it daddy."

" ** _SHINee and SuperM's Taemin seen carrying a baby girl at a local shop in Los Angeles during supergroup American comeback rest days._ ** ' So they saw you and baby Taeah when you went to get something at the shops?"

"Oh? I was with Taeyong and Ten that time though.. yet they still made sure to emphasize the fact that I'm carrying a baby girl."

"There's another one.  ** _'Lee Taemin seen wearing a silver band - an engagement ring or wedding ring?'_ ** What should we do with this?"

"We know that it's a wedding band but in the eyes of the public, as long as it's only seen on me then it's not a wedding band. Or it could be one, if I told them that I got married to my long time girlfriend."

"And that girlfriend is Chungha.. aigoo. Uhm Taem.. what if everything would be revealed. About us being married and having babies.. would that be okay with you?"

"Jongin, you know that I've been exposed to the public at the age of 14 and now, I really won't care anymore about whatever people would feel if I choose to be happy this time. If I have to reveal our family, it's totally fine with me. I don't care about whatever they'll say, I just really want to be happy and your happiness would always be my happiness. I would risk my career for this. I will choose this life with you and our kids more than anything else in this world."

"What do you think, should we reveal that you're indeed married? But I'm sure the fans would ask who you got married with."

"Jongin, do you remember the first time we were caught dating by Dispatch? Back then when we were strolling by the Han river at night?"

"Of course, love. I would never ever forget that."

"Back then, did you want to confirm that we were indeed dating?"

"Back then.. as much as I want to, I didn't because it was only 2 years since my debut. But back then, I wasn't as popular and maybe if we confirmed it before, people might've said that I used you to gain popularity."

"But since we didn't confirm it, you were able to prove them that you could rise to the top by your own hard work.. if we would be on another dating scandal, with both of us this big and this popular, would you still choose not to confirm it?"

"Actually, this time, at least and for once, I want to confirm it. I've been there, I've experienced that before and you know that since it cost our own relationship but since time have passed, I want to confirm it myself. I don't want it to be confirmed by news nor by any SM representative. I want to confirm everything and be truthful to people. Besides, I have you and our kids, and I want to be proud of you and show you off to the world and say that you are my love. And whatever happens, whatever they say, think or do, it would never change. If it would cost us our careers, I can say that it's totally fine now because you and our kids are more important than anything else. If we have to leave the entertainment industry then let's leave - that's better because we could raise our kids together without being followed by the public. If people won't accept our relationship then they don't have to force themselves - we don't need anyone's validation and I think our savings are enough for us to put up a business and to also fund our babies' future."

"I guess it's about time for idol Taemin to let people know that he's in love.. hehe."

"Well, that's my decision. Would you go with that too?"

"Jongin.. my best friend. Just to remind you, we're already married. The two of us are finally one and we have our babies. I agree with what you have said.. even if I only got in one scandal, and that is with you, and I've only told that I have a 'girlfriend', I also want to confirm it myself. I want to tell the world that I love you and I have you, baby Kai and baby Taeah. I have been in the industry since 2008 and I have seen lots of couples dating in secret and some dating in public because we've been through that too. And of course, you're right when you said that you and our kids are more important than anything else. If this truth would cost our careers then let it be. I would happily retire to take care of you and our babies instead of thinking about what people say. Actually, I got myself ready for this and I think the time has come for me to do what is right for me, for you, for our babies and for our family."

"Aw. So you'd really tell them that we're a family now?"

"Yeah. But before anything else, we have to tell all our members about it."

Taemin and Jongin may be in Los Angeles but that didn't stop them from taking time to talk to their members in Seoul. They know that the two got married, and was sorry they weren't able to go and witness their special day but they support the couple's decision to reveal their relationship. Leaving their respective groups isn't really necessary but the whole SHINee and EXO are now open to the possibility that the two would have to eventually leave but as much as possible, they would stay with them and just go on hiatus, or they wouldn't be as active as before especially they would have to raise their two babies. SHINee and EXO are not getting younger and the members of the two groups themselves are thinking of settling down, some got married even before Taemin and Jongin officially tied the knot, and some would also be welcoming their own children that would be baby Kai and baby Taeah's playmates when they go back to Korea.

Oh his birthday, Taemin uploaded a photo of his hand and Jongin's hand wearing their wedding rings holding baby Kai and baby Taeah's little shoes. He also attached a handwritten letter that says that he got married just recently. He also indicated that he already have two babies and he wishes everyone would be able to accept this truth of him because he's tired of hiding his happiness. He wants all his fans to know that he is full of love and he is receiving love since he have a family now.

Though there are lots of fans who weren't able to take the news positively, more fans supported him and are happy because their Taemin oppa is now a married man with two babies. As much as they want to see the babies and as much as they want to know who he got married with, they wanted Taemin to reveal it himself.

"Taem, now that you have revealed that you're married and you have those two. Will you.. reveal that it's me?"

"I still don't know yet.. I don't want them to be overwhelmed with the news and I know finding out that I'm already married and I have two babies is already shocking. I'll tell them that it's you when the news about me quiets down."

Truthfully, Taemin have already planned the big reveal. He just have to wait for the perfect date to execute his plans.

It's almost Jongin's birthday so he was out of their house. Kai usually arrange birthday party fanmeet with fans and it's time for Taemin to execute his plans.

"Baby Kai, are you okay now? Don't remove your shoes okay? We'll be going to daddy's party today."

"Yes mama."

"Taeah, baby, are you cold?"

"No."

"Ah what else? I got your milk and then biscuits for you and your oppa.. water, your beanies and hot packs, ugh I love winter but it's hard to take babies outside when it's cold.."

"Taemin hyung!! Kai!! Taeah!!" The voice of his older baby Mark was full of excitement

"Hello Minhyungie!! Thank goodness you're here now!"

"Yeah sorry I took so long. I'll help you with my brother. Kai ah, let's go and go to daddy Jongin!!"

"Yaaaay!!"

"Hey, the two of you, don't be too excited!!" Taemin smiled as he carried Taeah that's slowly getting sleepy.

Taemin and Mark settled at the waiting room for the meantime while Jongin proceeded with his birthday party games. His fans were all happy as he also got prizes to give away.

"Hyung, I think it's time. My brotheri and I would go there."

"Okay okay. Baby Kai, behave okay? Mommy will go there later with Taeah."

"Ok!!"

"Bro, let's go to daddy Jongin!!" The two boys squealed as they waved goodbye to Taemin and Taeah.

"Enjoy!!"

"Okay.. the last one, the grand prize.. so for this standee.. number 88 asiafirstlovekai! This is for you." As soon as Jongin finished giving the last prize to his fan, Mark immediately went by the stage and let baby Kai run to his daddy Jongin. At first, Jongin didn't realize that baby Kai is already there because the naughty little boy hid behind him, until he chuckled and hugged his daddy's leg.

"Oh??? Who are you? Whose baby is this?" Jongin scooted down and sat on his heels so he would be level with his growing son. The little boy smiled and hugged his daddy's neck then leaned over to kiss his lips.

"Does anyone know who this boy is? Ah I think I should ask him. Hello, handsome boy. What's your name?"

"Kai!!"

"Oh!! So you're Kai!! Hello Kai, my name is Kai too!"

"Nooo you're Kim Jongin-niiieee.."

"How did you know?? Woah. Everyone, he said his name is Kai. To this boy's mom, thank you for naming him after me. You must've really love me so much!" The crowd went all soft when baby Kai hugged his dad's legs again and most especially when he wanted his dad to carry him.

"But really, what's your name?"

"My name is Kim Kai!!"

"How old are you?"

"3 going 4!!"

"You're so smart!! I'm impressed." But a group of squealing fans caught Jongin's attention and he just closed his eyes as he smiled because he saw his baby Minhyung.

"Aw. One of my brothers are here!! Everyone, our SuperM baby Mark!!"

"No no hyung it's okay!!"

"You should come up here and say hello to all the guests."

"Aw. Okay. Uhm, hello, I'm NCT and SuperM's Mark!! Kai hyung, happy birthday!"

"Not my birthday.." the original and one and only Kim Kai commented, making his dad and his older brother chuckle.

"Ah I mean, happy birthday Jongin hyung!!"

"Happy birthday daddy!"

"Thank you!! Your mom must've really love me so much to tell you that I'm your daddy! That's cute."

"Looking at the two of you now, you look alike so much!!"

"Oh really? That's good. That means, this little boy would grow up handsomely too!"

"Happy birthday, hyung!! To everyone, thank you for always supporting EXO's Kai, I hope you'd support him in whatever he does, most especially with the things that make him happy. Hyung, I wish you all the best!! Baby Kai, let's go!"

"Nooo.. daddy.."

"Okay then. I'll be going ahead! See you at the waiting room!!"

"See you!! So now you want to stay with me, Kai?"

"Yes."

"Where's your mommy? You should go to your mommy, your mommy might be looking for you!"

"Mommy is there!" The little boy pointed out to the audience and Kai tried to look despite not wearing his contact lens. But soon enough, he smiled as he saw Taemin and baby Taeah going towards the stage. Just like what Mark did, Taemin carried Taeah over the stage. She chuckled then walked towards his oppa and daddy at the center of the stage in penguin steps.

"Oh? Oh? Hello!!! Come here!!" Jongin looked at his daughter and soon enough, the cute little girl reached him.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Eah.."

"Seems like baby is still shy. Why are you here?"

"Daddy."

"Where's your daddy?" The little girl poked her little finger onto his daddy's cheek and Jongin wasn't able to keep himself from smiling.

"You're so cute!! So I'm your daddy?" Jongin asked and all that the baby girl did was nod then hugged his neck. Her older brother saw it so he hugged his sister along with their dad's neck. All the fans are feeling soft now, seeing Jongin with kids on the stage. They are used to seeing him with his niece Rahee and nephew Raeon before but they can't help but be soft for Kai-chun again.

"Seems like we have two more guests at the party! Sorry for this. But aren't they cute?"

"Neeeee!!"

"Kai oppa, your nephew and niece are so cute!!!"

"Me?" Baby Kai asked his dad which chuckled again.

"Haha no, it's me baby. Anyway before anyone misunderstands, this little boy and this baby girl.. they're not my new niece and nephew. I understand that you're used to seeing me as Kaichun to Rahee and Raeon but these two are not my sisters' babies. Everyone, this is Kim Kai and Kim Taeah, my babies."

"Babies?! So you're married?"

"Yup. I'm married to their mom. I'm sorry if I only told you about it, we just wanted to protect our children."

"Who's their mom?!"

"Uhm.."

"Jonginnie!!! Happy birthday!!" Just at the right moment, Taemin entered the stage and lots of fans, though not all, squealed because of Taemin's appearance. Jongin's fans know that they have been best friends since they were trainees so they were happy to finally see Taemin as Jongin's guest on his birthday party.

"Oh? Another surprise appearance?! Woah!!" Jongin hugged Taemin while carrying Taeah, not too tight so she won't get squeezed. At the sight of his mom, baby Kai immediately went by his legs and hugged him.

"Hello, I'm Jongin's best friend Taemin! It took me a long time to appear in front of you. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It's totally fine. Everyone, Taemin sunbaenim. Thank you for coming! It's indeed a surprise. I never thought you'd be here."

"Yeah of course. As much as I want to greet you, I also want to be with the people who loves you. You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes of course, and I love you too."

"Uhm everyone, thank you for giving lots of love to Jongin! Thank you for being with him all these years, after all the scandals. I'm happy that you're still here for him but I would be happier if you stick with him until the end, and accept the things that make him happy. Jongin ah, you said that these babies are your babies?"

"Yes they are. Kim Kai and Kim Taeah are my children."

"And I heard someone asked you who their mom is. Right? I heard that, before I went onto the stage. Sorry for that. Jongin, are you going to reveal who their mom is?"

"Uhm.. I'm not sure."

"Want me to reveal it for you? Your fans have to know. I know a lot of his secrets and if he allows me to, I'll tell you who the kids' mom is."

"Uhm, I think you could tell them. I'm shy. Haha."

"Oh wait. Are you wearing your wedding ring today?"

"Yeah I have it." Jongin took the ring out of his pocket and wore it on his finger. The fans started to clap while some have tears on their cheeks out of happiness.

"So it's real. You're married."

"Yes, I'm married. But you're married too, right?"

"Ah haha yeah. I have two kids too. I'm wearing my ring since I'm proud to say that I've settled down with the one I love. Anyways, I guess it's time for you to know who he got married with. Jongin, can I look onto the name engraved by your wedding band?"

"Yeah sure." Jongin took it off, a bit nervous with what Taemin would do but he knows that his love is now decided to reveal about their true relationship.

"Let's see.. oh? Woah."

"Why? What? Can I see yours too?"

"Yeah.. here." Taemin gave his own wedding band to Jongin and of course, Jongin knows that his name is engraved onto Taemin's band.

"So the name is Lee.."

"I'm married to Taemin. My wedding band and his wedding band are the same, plus we have each other's name engraved on it. Everyone, Taemin is the mom of my children." Taemin have planned to reveal it slowly but then Jongin blurted it out too soon, which made him blush.

"My son, Kim Kai and my daughter Kim Taeah are brought to the world with the help of my best friend, boy friend, my husband and my love. Everyone, I'm happily married with Taemin."

"I'm.. I don't know what to say. I'm-"

"My love, I want everyone to see us exchange rings so here I am, kneeling down for you and would also promise to all your fans that I will love you even if we fight, even if we have to go through a lot more. I will stay with you because you're the only one I need. We'll raise our kids together and who knows, maybe have more kids in the near future. In front of my fans, and hopefully your fans, I entrust you my heart as always."

"Shucks what is this?! I was supposed ro surprise you! Anyways. I, Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin's best friend even before we became idols, promise that I will love Jongin with all my heart, my soul, my world and my life. I'm sorry that we only revealed this now but we have been through a lot together but I'm glad because we still chose each other. I will love him even if it gets hard, even if we fight and even if we would have to face more trials in the future. I will stay with you and we would raise our babies together, no matter how naughty they get. Even if it's painful, I intend to only give birth to your babies, our babies. When Taeah is old enough to be an unnie or a nuna, we'd surely have more. I love you so much and I would risk everything just to be with you and our kids because above else, you're the only one I need. I love you, daddy. Happy birthday!"

"Aw. Thank you, love." Jongin wasn't able to help himself and kissed Taemin's lips in front of all his fans who are crying - some out of disappointment and anger, but mostly crying because they could see the love between the couple, along with it's fruit, their babies.

"So.. now that you know about it.. I hope everything is clear. I'm not available anymore and I didn't end up with another idol because all this time, I have been with Taemin. Everyone, I know that it's very shocking but I hope you'd give us your blessing."

**EXO's Kai and SHINee's Taemin - the Power Couple of the Century**

**From Best Friends to Lovers - breaking the gender stereotypes and making love win**

**There is love in SuperM : How SuperM brought Taemin and Kai closer together**

**The Return of Superman to release a special episode entitled "The Return of SuperM-an" featuring EXO's Kai and SHINee's Taemin's beautiful kids**

"Oh, we're now on the headlines?!" Taemin was surprised because the headlines he read was written positively, unlike how other articles talk about other idols, actors and actresses' marriages.

"I never thought that people will take it positively. I guess baby Kai and baby Taeah's appearance made them spare us." Jongin was also suprised with the feedback. He was expecting the worse, some fans asking him to leave the group or just retire for 'betraying' them.

"But we only agreed to that one special episode of the show, right? As much as possible, I want our kids to be unbothered by people. I mean, they may be really good looking like us but I don't want them to be exposed to the camera at a very young age."

"Of course, love. When would the filming start?"

"I think they'd install the cameras in a week or two. Good thing we don't have much schedule that time but be ready because it would unleash our side as parents. And while they're here, it means abstinence."

"Huh? Why?!"

"Kim Jongin, what  _ 'huh? Why?!' _ ? We would have to sleep with those two. And we'll be on tv, that means we should be wholesome!"

"Aw. But promise me, after filming!!"

"What would happen after filming?"

"You know.. daddy Kai time."

"If and only if Kāi would come back.. maybe I'll think about it. Hehe. I love you."

"I love you too. So we'd stay as idols? I mean, we won't have to leave our group, right?" Truthfully, Jongin still can't believe what's happening. He have expected the worse, and he have also prepared himself for his departure in EXO but everything seems tp be going well, which is very surprising.

"Some time of hiatus to take care of our babies would be fine. That means I would also be back on writing songs and creating choreographies. And your album! I'll work on your album, baby."

"I'm excited, really."

"Oh.. excited for what? For your solo album?"

"Nope. I'm very excited to finally be able to shout to the world that I am yours and you are mine, I love you and I will love you until the end of time, and our babies are the result of our love combined."

"I told you, my love plus your love equals babies." Taemin chuckled as Jongin rested his chin onto Taemin's shoulder while giving him a back hug.

"Taem.."

"What?"

"I love you so much! My heart is so happy to finally live the life I've always wanted. Me, you then those two. Really." Jongin wasn't able to help it and shed sincere tears. As soon as Taemin felt it, he turned around to face Jongin, kissed the tears away and hugged him.

"I'm one lucky bastard to end up with you but you know what? I'm very happy that I chose you. And I'll choose you everyday and always. Above all, thank you for choosing me too."

"It's been so long.. 2010.. I never thought I'd ever someone as long and as strong as this. I'm also one lucky bastard to be your husband. I know I did wrong and I've hurt you yet you still gave me a chance. I'm also glad because I didn't give up on pursuing you and making you feel my love. If not then we wouldn't have baby Kai and baby Taemin."

"Kai? Me?" Jongin only mentioned the name but the little boy rushed to his parents and pushed his baby sister on her walker.

"Kai? Yes you are Kai! And you are baby Taemin! You are our super cute babies!"

"She's Taeah, mama is Taemin.."

"Haha baby yes but your sister looks like mama, right?"

"Noooo.. she looks like me. I'm her oppa."

"Oppa?" The little princess repeated her brother's last word with a confused face.

"Aigoo these two!! Anyway, do you want cookies? Let's bake some!"

"Uwaaaa coookkkiiiiiiee!!"

"Love, I think the special episode would be a cooking show and an eating broadcast. That would do! We could cook something for them when the filming starts!"

"That's a great idea. Uhm, how about swimming?"

"Swimming would also be good!"

Just as planned, the special episode filming for The Return of Superman with Jongin cooking waffles and garnishing it with ice cream and had their first swimming together with Taemin. The two cuties have enjoyed their day with their parents and of course, the married best friends enjoyed creating memories with their kids, until Taemin excused himself to throw up. When Taemin went back to Jongin and to their kids, he hugged them tight and smiled.

"Guess what? Daddy, baby Kai and baby Taeah, another one will join our family soon!"

"Eh?"

"Taem?"

"Jongin, baby number 3!! Aish Taeah would be an older sister!!" Jongin, Kai and Taeah didn't speak and just jumped out of excitement. Jongin went back to the waters and splashed everyone out of excitement. Jongin urged the little boy Kai to jump onto the waters while he would catch him and of course, the brave baby went, giggling. Taemin carried Taeah and joined the two Kais at the water and had a sweet family hug.

"Building a family never felt this good. I'm sure our fans and viewers would be happy to know that we'll be having another bundle of joy. Thank you, love. I love you!"

"Nope, love. Thank you for building a family with me. Thank you and I love you too." The couple kissed but they were interrupted by the two kids who hugged their necks and urged them to move and swim.

"Ah, that also means we'll have another kissing police. What do we do?"

"Hmmm.. maybe we'd just have to swim for now. When they 're asleep, we could always kiss."

"Oh. I like that." Jongin winked but Taemin just chuckled and poked his side, then proceeded to make Taeah swim to the other side of the pool.

"Oh? Wait for daddy!! Daddy and Kai oppa is coming!!" Everyone chuckled as the staffs started packing up the cameras. Indeed, idols are still people and they are still human who have their own life; people who would be happy to be with their own chosen loved ones. Fans nor anyone should never dictate them on what to do, most especially if it would mean not having the happiness they deserve and long for. And of course, no matter what happens, as long as two people choose each other, even if they've been through a lot, they would always bleed love. 


End file.
